A Deusa da Criação
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: TERMINADA! O Dragão da Terra Draco Malfoy está de volta, mais forte e junto do deus Dragão. Quando parecer impossível impedir a Purificação, a salvação se encontrará em uma certa deusa. A deusa da Criação.
1. A Ressurreição do Dragão da Terra

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

Sinopse: Terceira fic da Série Os Oito Dragões. Quando tudo parecia estar acabando de vez eles estão de volta, _ele_ está de volta. Os sonhos de Luna não negavam a realidade, _ele _no futuro levaria seu plano terrível de Purificação adiante. Mas quando tudo estiver perdido, a salvação poderá ser encontrada em um certo objeto, para que seja realizada por uma certa deusa... a deusa da Criação.

Sinopse resumida: Série Os Oito Dragões. O Dragão da Terra está de volta, mais forte e junto do deus Dragão. Quando parecer impossível impedir a Purificação, a salvação se encontrará em uma certa deusa...

Capítulo 1 - A Ressurreição do Dragão da Terra

Luna estava andando novamente por aquele lugar escuro... Estava tão empoeirado que seu nariz coçava, as madeiras rangiam no chão de tão velhas e a luz da lua entrava pelas janelas em decomposição. Entretanto, dessa vez prestou mais atenção, ela via que não era a luz da lua... E que ali não era uma velha casa abandonada, como imaginava nas outras vezes que estivera ali. Era parte de uma grande casa, ela percebeu isso ao ir até uma janela e espionar um longo corredor. As paredes dele eram de pedra, bem rígidas, iguais a do cômodo em que ela morava. Mas ela sabia que por aquele corredor não encontraria nada. Eram tochas de luzes azuladas que causavam a aparência de luz do luar no corredor. Então virou para o outro lado e caminhou até uma porta.

Não muito longe dali ela viu uma garota usando uma capa cinzenta que tinha em mãos uma bela esfera marrom, muito brilhante. Luna achou melhor se esconder para não ser vista. A luz que saia da esfera se tornou cada vez mais profunda, e ao lado da garota se podia ver um caixão.

A luz se tornou mais e mais intensa, muito branca, Luna fechou os olhos pois parecia que ia cegar-se com aquele volume todo de claridade. Logo toda a luz parou e a esfera caiu opaca no chão, marrom clara, sem brilho algum. Em frente da garota Luna via... Não era possível, Luna via a si mesma!

-Não acredito! - a mulher que Luna via de costas dizia - Você é como eu?- era, certamente, Pansy Parkinson.

-Eu sou como quem me ver. - a outra Luna disse - Se você me ver, vê o seu reflexo, e se outra pessoa me visse aqui, veria o reflexo dela. Você não uniu todo o poder para fazer o seu maior intuito, por que me desperta agora?

-Para que um dia possa fazer esse intuito, quero que o traga de volta. - ela disse apontando para o caixão - Unindo sua força a dele e poderemos fazer a Purificação!

-Quem são vocês quatro? - o reflexo de Luna perguntou virando para um lado do cômodo que ela não conseguia espiar.

-Sou Narcisa Malfoy e ela Suzane Khane Marty. - a voz de Narcisa disse do outro lado da sala, do qual ela não podia vê-la.

-E nós Cho Chang e Mark Byrninsen. Dois Dragões da Terra.

-O que vocês querem de mim? Como ousaram me despertar com apenas uma Esfera? - o reflexo de Luna perguntou.

-Desculpe, deus Dragão. - Pansy fez uma reverência para 'ele', mas Luna enxergava a ela mesma, ficando confusa.

-Nós temos um grande motivo para ter feito uma coisa dessas. - a voz agora era de Suzane - Apenas dessa maneira a Purificação poderá se realizar. O líder dos Dragões da Terra está morto. Porém a mãe dele, Narcisa Malfoy, enterrou restos mortais que não eram dele, no lugar dele,e manteve o corpo guardado e conservado por um ano passou após sua morte.

Então Narcisa roubou a voz:

-E acreditamos que se o senhor o ressuscitar, poderemos vencer dos Dragões do Paraíso, recuperar as outras três Esferas e livrar de vez o mundo dos Trouxas e Sangues-Ruim. - era visível que elas tinham uma certa dificuldade em chamá-lo de senhor se ele era o reflexo delas.

Luna resolveu então espiar tudo mais de perto. Narcisa estava vestida de seu modo impecável do outro lado da sala, ao lado de Suzane, que sempre vestia-se de uma maneira mais simples que Narcisa.

-Então eu ressuscitarei este rapaz. - disse o deus Dragão - Porém, eu e ele teremos que ser um só enquanto as outras Esferas não forem recuperadas.

-Está ótimo! - os olhos de Narcisa brilharam - Finalmente nosso mundo não será mais tão sujo.

-Finalmente! - Suzane exclamou ao lado dela.

O deus Dragão empurrou Pansy de perto do caixão bem indelicadamente, fazendo-a cair no chão com toda força. Pansy pareceu resmungar algo, mas parou quando viu tanta luz novamente em sua frente. Luna viu isso, mas tapou os olhos com o braço em seguida, podendo espreitar pouco do que acontecia.

Quando toda luz se apagou ela via Draco Malfoy em frente ao deus Dragão. Ele estava com a roupa bem conservada, assim como ele todo. Narcisa havia realmente usado um feitiço, pois se ele estivesse há um ano dentro do caixão sem feitiço algum, não estaria assim, estaria todo deformado e podre.

Ele olhou para si e ficou boquiaberto. Em seguida caiu no chão, estava muito fraco para continuar em pé. Olhava-se por inteiro no chão, era possível ver que ele não acreditava no que via.

-Como voltei? Como estou vivo novamente? - ele perguntou do chão.

Mas de repente tudo ficou preto para Luna. Novamente ela ia embora daquele sonho com as cores se borrando.

...X...

-Acorda! - Harry dizia chacoalhando Luna.

-Hum... - ela murmurou começando a focalizar o rosto dele, lentamente, sentado ao seu lado na cama - Harry?... Que bom que você está aqui.

-Você estava se revirando. - ele disse preocupado - Parecia até estar tendo um pesadelo.

Luna sentou-se ao seu lado na cama de casal. Os dois haviam se casado há uma semana e meia. Mas não dormiam em casa, claro, dormiam em um hotel nas ilhas do Caribe, aonde passavam sua lua-de-mel. Harry achara muito estranha a inquietação de Luna durante o sono, que geralmente acontecia quando ela tinha seus sonhos com o futuro. Ela não havia tido nenhum dos sonhos antes daquela noite, após o casamento.

Ela estava muito feliz em ter casado com Harry. Havia feito a coisa certa e com a pessoa certa. A pessoa que amava. Os dois estavam se divertindo muito por aquelas ilhas, era um lugar maravilhoso. Apesar disso, Luna estava sentindo uma necessidade terrível de voltar para a Inglaterra, uma necessidade quase maior que si. Seus sonhos se tornavam cada vez mais reais, ela tinha certeza de que algo de mal iria acontecer por lá nos próximos dias.

Eles estavam instalados em um hotel na parte bruxa das ilhas. Haviam partes que os trouxas não viam, não conseguiam atingir. Os bruxos se separavam deles mais pelo choque de culturas que os viajantes veriam, e também pelo preconceito que bruxos turistas tinham. Mas as apresentações culturais locais eram muito parecidas com as trouxas, os bruxos que habitavam as ilhas não tinham muito preconceito com os que não eram como eles. Por outro lado se eles se mostrassem aos trouxas aconteceria o contrário. Por isso eles viviam escondidos.

Luna então voltou a lembrar-se dos sonhos, não ficava triste dessa vez, sim preocupada. Sentia que era um sinal bem real de que Draco Malfoy, o Dragão da Terra, estaria de volta.

-Eu estava tendo um sonho. - disse Luna - Um sonho com algo que vai acontecer. Você pode não acreditar nele, mas tenho esse sonho e o da Purificação há anos. Esse sonho está mais forte, quando o tenho sinto como se fosse acontecer amanhã mesmo. - ela disse séria - Nessa semana te contei sobre o da Purificação. - "Sem a parte da sua morte.", ela completou em sua mente - Agora preciso lhe contar esse sonho, o dessa noite.

-E o que acontece nele? - Harry perguntou curioso e nitidamente ansioso por uma resposta.

-Draco Malfoy retorna. - ela disse rapidamente - E o pior é que quem o ressuscita é Pansy Parkinson.

-Então ela estará de volta. - Harry dizia baixo a si mesmo - Então _ele_ estará de volta. Mas tem algo faltando, continue.

-Se ele estiver de volta, se todos Dragões da Terra estiverem de volta, se encaixa com o outro sonho e a Purificação poderá ocorrer. - ela também dizia baixo, quase sussurrando.

-Mas como foi esse sonho? Como ele ressuscitou? - perguntou Harry.

Luna contou todo o sonho a Harry, desde quando caminhava pela velha casa, até a parte que Draco ressuscita, se assustando em estar vivo, e cai no chão.

-Então você me acordou. - ela deu de ombros - Talvez eu tivesse descoberto mais coisas.

Ela parecia dar muito importância para os sonhos. Harry via que ela realmente dava, se ela tivesse a mesma missão de Claire, ele naquele momento achava que ela seria capaz de largar tudo para assumir um cargo como aquele. Mas achando isso ele estava muito enganado, ela jamais entregaria sua vida para sonhar com o futuro.

-Não dê tanta importância. - Harry segurou a mão de Luna e sorriu para ela - Pode ter sido apenas um sonho comum.

-Não foi _apenas um sonho comum_. - Luna disse séria - Quero voltar para Londres amanhã mesmo.

-Mas, Luna... - Harry ia começar.

-Preciso voltar amanhã. - ela disse - Sem dizer que amanhã é o dia do último julgamento de Sirius. Vai ser pela manhã. Se voltarmos amanhã, Molly disse que vai haver um almoço em comemoração na casa de Lisa.

-Realmente, não consigo ficar tranqüilo com Sirius lá, sendo julgado. - Harry disse meio cabisbaixo - Voltaremos amanhã de manhã. Mas não iremos para o julgamento, ele quem pediu para eu não ir, para não ver cenas tristes caso ele perca, nem ficar revoltado e fazer uma besteira.

-Nesse ponto ele está muito correto. - disse Luna - A pior coisa é quando você age por impulso.

-Agora podíamos aproveitar que acordamos e curtir mais um pouco a nosso última noite aqui...

Harry segurou Luna pela cintura e começou a beijá-la.

Ela não senti-se nem um pouco bem para isso, então interrompeu o beijo e empurrou Harry levemente com o braço.

-Desculpa, mas eu não consigo... - ela virou o rosto para o outro lado com vergonha - Sabe? Com todas essas coisas na minha cabeça...

-Tudo bem, Luna. - Harry disse docemente, ele entendia o lado dela e não queria que ela sentisse nada por isso.

De qualquer modo, a doçura com que as palavras foram ditas confortou Luna. Ela sorriu de volta para ele, depois deitou na cama e se cobriu. Ele passou carinhosamente a mão no rosto dela, sorria ao fitar os grandes olhos azuis, que o deixavam cada vez mais abobado.

-Você é meu anjo. - ele disse com tom apaixonado - Foi enviada em minha vida conturbada para tentar me trazer uma luz.

-Você também é o motivo da minha felicidade. - disse Luna - Colocaram você em minha vida para trazer mais luz também.

-Então durma com mais anjos, amorzinho. - Harry disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela e se ajeitando na cama para dormir novamente.

-Você também. - Luna disse sorrindo para ele, depois virando para o outro lado da cama.

Mas uma questão estava rodeando a cabeça dos dois, essa questão era a mesma: o que significaria realmente aquele sonho? Teriam essa resposta mais rápido do que podiam imaginar.

...X...

Gelado.

Essa era a palavra que definia como ele se sentia, o que ele sentia. Tremia mais a cada minuto. O vento gelado que batia e o chão úmido colaboravam.

Ele via os corredores sombrios por detrás das grades. Via paredes cinzentas e úmidas. Gotas pingando. Um barulho repetitivo de passos se aproximando. Seu braço algemado na parede, sua mente confusa despertara abrindo os olhos e vendo aquela cena. Aonde estava?

Aquela confusa mente por um momento não lembrava-se de quem era. Entretanto, ao ver aquela imagem surgindo no portão que o prendia e depois adentrando, as lembranças do passado vieram como um soco, ele ficou até tonto.

-Acordou _princesa_? - ela perguntou.

Seus cabelos castanhos, os olhos cruéis e escuros, o rosto levemente arredondado. Aquela que entrara era Pansy Parkinson. Era uma das culpadas pela confusão em sua vida. Sentiu-se mais tonto ao vê-la quando ela se aproximou.

-O que você... quer... de mim? Como... estou aqui? - perguntou Rony, quem encontrava-se algemado, com a voz muito fraca.

-Só vim ver se havia acordado. - ela disse - Mas esse é um bom motivo para mim começar a torturá-lo. Você vai apanhar até a morte, Weasley.

-Como... estou... aqui? - Rony estava muito fraco, mas insistia naquela questão.

-Algumas coisas no plano em trazer Pansy Parkinson, _eu_, de volta das Trevas, deram errado. - ele respondeu - Como acabaram salvando você também, só que sem querer, agora vai ter um fim cinematográfico. Imagine só, os Wealeys, a _doce_ Hermione Granger, adentrando na sua casa, A Toca, e vendo o seu corpo mutilado? Sua cabeça perto do sofá, as pernas ao lado da escada, o braço...

-Pare... - a voz de Rony quase não saia - Por favor... Não me torture assim... Por favor...

-Hum... Então você quer ser torturado de outra forma? - perguntou Pansy - Prefere sentir dor sem que eles vejam nada?

-Não... - murmurou Rony - Eu...

-Cale a boca! - Pansy disse rispidamente - VOCÊ não está AQUI para falar NADA! - ela dizia inconstantemente, entre um tom baixo e alto - Vai só ouvir quieto. Ainda estamos pensando melhor no que fazer com você, mas de qualquer modo tudo terminará em sua morte.

-Me solte... - implorou Rony - Por favor.

Isso fez com que Pansy fizesse disparar uma longa gargalhada.

-E você acha que _EU_ faria isso? Acha? - ela perguntou - Nossa, que inocência tocante. Rara no mundo de hoje, dá até vontade de chorar.

-Ah, cale essa boca! - Rony conseguiu dizer com mais força.

-Calar a boca? - perguntou Pansy.

Ela ficou furiosa, caminhando até mais perto de Rony. Em seguida puxou ele pelos cabelos ruivos, abaixando e fazendo Rony olhá-la cara a cara. Então Pansy levantou a mão e deu um soco no estômago dele, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Agora Rony encontrava-se deitado, estirado no chão.

Após ele ter ido parar nas Trevas sofrera muito. Parecia estar caminhando por uma estrada de vidro, cada passo entrava um caco em seu pé, fazendo-o sangrar. Sangrar... Sentia que sua vida estava perto de acabar por um grande motivo, nas Trevas ele nunca morreria, pois lá não se morre por necessidades fisiológicas, mas após sair de lá a fome roubava suas energias vitais. Mais um dia inteiro sem comer, ali naquele frio, não sabia se sairia vivo.

-Você vai se arrepender por ter me mandado calar a boca. - ela disse ainda irada - Vai se arrepender, e muito. _Cruciatus!_

Rony sentiu uma dor extrema invadir o seu corpo. As algemas que o prendiam arranhavam seu pulso por ele estar se debatendo freneticamente no chão. Sangue começou a sair de mais cortes que se fizeram por seu corpo, culpa daquele chão ser tão bruto e mal acabado. A blusa que usava ganhara mais rasgos.

-Pare com isso... - tentou pedir, mas saiu uma voz muito fraca, como a de quem tenta respirar com a boca e falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Parar?...

Mas a voz de Pansy se distanciou. Tudo se distanciou. Quando estava em um breu ouvia uma gargalhada, a gargalhada de crueldade que Pansy dava. Mas tudo se apagou de vez em seguida, inclusive os sons.

...X...

Hermione acordou em um salto durante aquela madrugada. Sentou na cama de seu quarto, tremia de frio. Os cobertores eram o suficiente, mas ela tinha frio por outro motivo. Uma sensação estranha.

Era como se outra pessoa tivesse com aquele frio, não ela, mas ela estivesse sentindo também. Estava achando tudo muito estranho e resolveu levantar para ir beber um copo d'água, ainda tremendo, para ver se acalmava.

Andava pelo corredor na casa de seus pais, no segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos. Estava escuro, então ela acendeu as luzes da escada, para não tropeçar. O frio aumentava cada vez mais. Sentia como se seu corpo estivesse quase em outro lugar, tudo era muito estranho. Terminou de descer as escadas cambaleando, tentava manter-se em pé segurando na parede da sala. A única luz que entravam no cômodo era um pouco da luz da escada e a luz do luar.

Vozes começaram ecoar em sua mente, vozes que por mais ela achasse familiares não conseguia reconhecer. Ela estava muito tonta, não se lembrava onde estava, mal se lembrava do próprio nome.

"Cale essa boca!", dizia uma voz masculina, em sua cabeça. "Calar a boca?", outra voz, essa feminina ecoou na mente de Hermione.

Então a garota sentiu como se houvesse levado uma pancada em seu estômago. Caiu no chão, sem mais forças.

De repente a voz feminina voltou a falar na mente de Hermione. "Você vai se arrepender por ter me mandado calar a boca." ela dizia. "Vai se arrepender, e muito. _Cruciatus!_"

Hermione então sentiu uma dor mais extrema invadir seu corpo. A dor era tanta que ela começou a se contorcer, revirando-se como um peixe fora d'água ali no chão. Sentia dor de cortes que não existiam pelo corpo.

"Pare com isso...", ouviu a voz masculina implorar. "Parar?", a voz feminina resmungou.

Mas em seguida todas as dores, todas as sensações que Hermione sentia, extinguiram-se. Ela viu-se caída no chão da sala sem entender o porquê. Havia acabado de ser cortada de uma ligação muito estranha.

-O que aconteceu por aqui? - ela perguntou a si mesma.

Levantou em seguida. Seus cabelos estavam mais desgrenhados do que nunca.

Todas as lembranças vieram lentamente em sua mente. As vozes, as dores, que eram tão reais. Então quase caiu para trás quando lembrou-se de quem era a voz masculina e a feminina.

Quase caiu para trás lembrando-se principalmente de quem era a voz masculina.

...X...

"Então porque você vem aqui a uma hora dessas?" - Claire perguntava a Hermione, ecoando sua voz na mente dela.

Ela não estava brava, estava curiosa e preocupada. Quem parecia estar brava por ter sido acordada por aquelas horas da madrugada era Melina. E como! Não conseguiu, nem ao menos tentou, disfarçar o seu mau humor. Mas ela já estava de volta em seu dormitório.

Ali era só Claire e Hermione agora.

"Por um motivo muito importante." - respondeu Hermione. "Tive sensações estranhas, entrei em transe e não entendo porquê. Tudo começou quando acordei..."

Ela contou detalhadamente o que acontecera naquela noite. Claire ouvia tudo atenciosamente.

"Depois de tudo isso resolvi vir direto para cá." - disse Hermione. "Precisava esclarecer isso."

"Rony está de volta." - disse Claire. "Rony e Pansy, tenho certeza absoluta. Isso foi uma confirmação"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" - Mione perguntou curiosa. "Teve um sonho, ou algo parecido?"

"Quando sonho com a Purificação, geralmente eles estão lá." - disse Claire. "Sinal de que _ele _retornaria."

"Mas onde será que ele está?" - Hermione estava aflita. "Preciso saber para poder salvá-lo, seja onde for, eu o procurarei."

"Eu descobrirei para você." - disse Claire. "Mas não é tão simples como você pensa, não é só ir, salvá-lo e pronto. Teremos que traçar um plano de urgência, para podermos invadir seu cativeiro com segurança."

"Pode deixar!" - Hermione sorriu para ela e deu uma piscadinha, fazendo um sinal com a mão. "Eu não cometerei nenhuma loucura. Mas tenho algumas dúvidas" - ela voltava a ficar bem séria. "Como eu senti o que Rony sentia assim? Será que não é uma loucura minha e..."

"Há uma explicação para isso." - interrompeu Claire. "Nada acontece por acaso, isso só ocorreu pela forte ligação entre vocês dois. Todos os Dragões do Paraíso tem uma ligação muito forte, mas é visível que os dois mais ligados são você e Rony."

"Estranho." - disse Hermione.

"Não é estranho." - contrariou Claire. "Apenas corações muito próximos conseguem este tipo de coisas. Um exemplo são os irmãos gêmeos, em muitos casos eles sentem o que o outro sente, não sentem? Você e Rony tem uma ligação parecida. O vento e a Terra, um completa o outro de maneira incrível. O vento faz suas esculturas na terra, então ela precisa do vento. Vocês dois se completam de maneira perfeita."

Hermione sorriu com ternura, enxugando uma lágrima. "Me sinto muito feliz por ter alguém tão especial em minha vida."

"Sabe garota, essa ligação entre vocês dois só comprova isso mais ainda. Você e Harry por exemplo, acho que ele jamais sentiria suas dores em uma hora de perigo. Há essas ligações entre os Dragões do Paraíso, mas só entre os corações mais próximos. Se é que você me entende." - Claire também sorria com ternura.

"Claro que entendo." - disse Hermione, antes de um bocejo. "Ai, estou morta de sono..."

"Vá dormir, aproveite o resto dessa noite. Verei se consigo descobrir coisas sobre Rony." - ela pareceu triste por algum instante, mas voltou a transmitir seus pensamentos. "Se houver outra ligação com ele, me avise."

"Tudo bem." - disse Hermione. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite." - respondeu Claire.

Então a garota aparatou de lá, deixado Claire sozinha com seus pensamentos. Era difícil sonhar com o que quisesse, seus poderes se enfraqueciam mais e ela não entendia porquê.

"Eu sei muito bem o que é ter uma ligação forte com uma pessoa..." - ela murmurou para si mesma. "Mas o pior de tudo é você ter essa ligação cortada... E eternamente."

...X...

Estavam de volta a Londres. De volta aos seus berços.

Agora tinham uma casa própria que se localizava na parte bruxa da cidade, em um bairro escondido dos trouxas, que ficava próximo ao centro, Dragonfly's Ville. Era um belo sobrado com quatro quartos, um para eles e outro para os filhos que num futuro eles teriam. Mas, apesar de ser uma bela casa, aquele era um bairro bem simples.

Ao entrarem na casa estavam na sala, o relógio marcava onze horas. As paredes azuis claras eram muito calmantes, sem dizer que Harry adorava aquela cor. Então caminharam até o sofá e se atiraram ali. Sentiam uma felicidade por finalmente poderem ter um lar só para eles, um lugar em que seus corações se unissem, sem problemas. Porém, não haveriam problemas, em termos. As responsabilidades de cuidar de um lar caiu sobre o ombro dos dois. Então o pensamento para o futuro veio até os dois.

-Agora que vamos ter um lar, terei que trabalhar. - Harry disse pensativo - Mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer do meu futuro.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora. - disse Luna - Só quando essa guerra dos Dragões acabar de vez, vai dar tudo certo para nós.

-Você sabe o que fazer do futuro. - disse Harry - Mas e eu? Eu não sei. Você vai ser uma repórter n'O Pasquim, está fazendo curso de jornalismo na tal de E.E.B.C.C.H. - ele dizia com certa ironia, se referindo a Escola de Especialização Bruxa em Comunicação e Ciências Humanas

-Falando desse jeito parece até que você está com inveja. Eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar com o futuro por enquanto. - disse Luna - São coisas que vêm pela frente ainda, que sempre emergem naturalmente. Por enquanto tenho meu estágio n'O Pasquim, entro lá mês que vem e vou ganhar bem.

-Vai ganhar um salário bom só por causa do seu pai. - retrucou Harry.

-Oras, você fica falando mal comigo, está nervoso porque seu tio está em julgamento. - resmungou Luna.

-Não é nada disso. - discordou Harry.

-É sim! - disse Luna - Vou mandar uma coruja para Melissa avisando que chegamos, para ela me contar o que está acontecendo no julgamento.

-Tudo bem. - concordou Harry.

Luna mandou a carta para ela em seguida. Então os dois resolveram que deveriam arrumar melhor a casa. Subiram para o quarto e fizeram uma grande bagunça para arrumar as gavetas, as roupas ao invés de irem penduradas no armário estavam sendo atiradas uma no outro. Os travesseiros ao invés de estarem na cama estavam no chão. Mas a brincadeira de criança acabou quando Edwiges, mais ou menos uma hora depois de ser enviada, voltou com a resposta de Melissa.

Harry pegou a coruja em seu braço e a colocou de volta na sua gaiola, que estava numa mesinha ali no quarto. Antes ele desamarrou um pergaminho em resposta do calcanhar da coruja. Ele e Luna começaram a ler a carta.

"Luna,

Que saudades de você, amiga!

O julgamento acabou agora mesmo! Foi tudo ótimo! Estou feliz da vida, você não tem idéia.

Sirius e Lisa estão absolvidos. A inocência dele foi declarada, então eles consideraram Lisa inocente também, por ela ter ocultado um acusado inocente, se é que deu para entender algo que disse....

Venham para o almoço aqui em casa! Nós e os Weasleys estamos indo para lá comemorar agora mesmo. Eu chamei a Hermione e ela vem também.

Beijos,

Mel"

-Luna! - exclamou Harry - Deu tudo certo! Minhas preces foram ouvidas... Que bom...

-Eu falei que tudo daria certo no final. - disse Luna.

-Eu nem tenho palavras para demonstrar minha felicidade. - os olhos de Harry molharam-se - Meu padrinho finalmente vai poder ser livre... Livre...

...X...

-Livre! - Sirius abraçava o afilhado - Agora eu sou uma pessoa livre. Me tornaria um cidadão com o direito de ir e vir como quiser.

Harry tinha o rosto encostado no rosto de Sirius. Ele havia crescido o suficiente, estava da altura do seu padrinho. Os dois se molharam um com as lágrimas dos outros como conseqüência, era tanta a emoção que sentiam.

-Me desculpe. - disse Sirius.

-Pelo quê? - Harry perguntou curioso, o que seu padrinho teria feito de errado?

-Eu não pude levar você para morar comigo, como sugeri, lembra-se?

Harry na verdade mal lembrava-se daquilo. Ele resolveu esquecer qualquer chance de viver com Sirius desde quando ele caíra no véu. Como teria esperanças de viver com alguém que se fora? Mesmo que ela não houvesse morrido na realidade. Porém, Sirius parecia estar magoado por nunca terem podido morar juntos.

-O que é isso? - Harry se separou de Sirius e sorriu para ele, segurando nos ombros - Nem me lembrava, não fique magoado, mas as esperanças de criança acabaram se afundando junto com você, quando caiu no véu.

-Mas mesmo assim... - ele recomeçava.

-Pare de falar. - pediu Harry - Esqueça promessas não cumpridas, mágoas do passado e aproveite esse dia. É o dia do seu renascimento. É como se fosse o primeiro dia da sua vida.

Todos que assistiam aquela cena bateram palmas. Harry e Luna haviam acabado de chegar na casa de Lisa, que agora era lar dos Black, e ele cumprimentava o padrinho na sala.

-Lindas palavras! - exclamou Hermione.

Ali na sala, além deles, encontravam-se Molly, Artur, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos-mini, Lupin, Tonks, Lisa e Melissa.

-Hoje todos os Black que estão aqui nasceram de novo. - Melissa sorriu para Harry - Agora nossas vidas finalmente terão sentido.

-Sempre faltou um brilho nas nossas vidas. - disse Lisa - O brilho que faltava para mim era minha filha roubada, para Melissa era pessoas que a amassem, para Sirius era ter sua vida de volta.

-Mas agora poderemos ser felizes! - Sirius levantou a mão para o alto, como se levantasse uma taça imaginária.

-Então vamos almoçar? - perguntou Lisa - Nada melhor que um belo almoço preparado por Molly para nos animar.

-Hum, a melhor parte disso tudo! - exclamou Tonks - Ai! - fez ao levar uma cotovelada de Remo.

-Não fale isso. - ele cochichou para ela - É muito importante para mim está nesse momento especial junto de meu grande amigo.

-Também perto de seu amorecozinho do passado. - ela cochichou irritada - Sabe que não gosto de ver você perto dessa Lisa.

-Minha ciumentazinha!

Lupin apertou a bochecha de Tonks que empurrou o braço dele irritada.

-Ué, Molly, a senhora preparou o almoço como? - Luna perguntou instigada - Não foi ao julgamento?

-Oh, não querida! - exclamou Molly - Fico muito nervosa sob essas circunstâncias, fiquei aqui preparando o almoço. Meu coração dizia que tudo daria certo no final.

-E deu! - Luna sorriu para ela.

Ela se espantou com um choro de bebê que se aproximava. Um carrinho de bebê vinha andando sozinha da cozinha. Devia ser Eduard Malfoy Weasley, o filhinho de Gina que havia nascido há dois meses.

-Oh, que bonitinho! Tão pequenino e é capaz de andar sozinho com seu carrinho. - Molly era a típica avó coruja. Ela caminhou até o carrinho e pegou o menininho no colo - Mamãe já volta... - ela o paparicava.

O bebê parou de chorar, porém mantinha a birra no rosto. Apesar de sua existência muito curta já era cheio de vontades, quando queria sua mãe não negava o sangue poderoso das famílias e fazia seu carrinho sair deslizando sozinho. Ele não negava ao sangue Malfoy, era uma miniatura do pai, havia pouco cabelo ainda, mas era o suficiente para ver o quão louro ele era, seus olhos eram cinzentos também, e ele já tinha uma carinha de esnobe, com certeza hereditária do pai.

-Aonde está a mãe dessa criança? - perguntou Harry.

-Ela foi para a Mansão Malfoy. - respondeu Percy - Narcisa a convidou para ir lá hoje, ela falou que não poderia mais negar que tinha mais um na família.

-E eu ainda estou achando isso suspeito. - completou Jorge.

-Como assim? - Harry perguntou assustado - Ela pode estar tramando algo...

-Acho que não. - interrompeu Artur - Ela não seria louca de fazer algo assim. Ela iria presa e estaria automaticamente dando de bandeja a fortuna Malfoy, ao nosso pequeno Eduard.

-Está certo. - disse Harry.

"Não estou tendo um bom pressentimento quanto a isso." - pensou Luna.

Seus pensamentos então foram interrompidos, Lisa abrira a porta da sala fazendo grande parte da luz do sol, que estava incrivelmente radiante, adentrar no cômodo. Então Lisa disse animada:

-Vamos para o pequeno jardim da casa que o almoço está pronto. - ela disse animada - Estará servido em uma mesa lá fora.

-É para já! - Carlinhos-mini ficou bastante animado.

Aliás, naquele tempo de mini ele não tinha mais tanto, havia crescido bastante até, perto do que media antes. Já tinha treze anos e iria para o segundo ano em Hogwarts naquele semestre.

-Hey! - Molly bateu de leve no ombro do garoto, tinha mania de se animar muito com comida.

Em seguida todos foram para o jardim da casa, tão radiado pelo sol... Mas a mesa estaria na parte de trás do quintal. Era muito bonito, com grama bem verde e duas árvores ao lado do portão. Mas não era espaçoso, o portão ficava bem perto da porta de entrada da casa. Na parte de trás da casa havia mais espaço, flores belíssimas que enfeitavam os muros, a mesa estava posta bem no centro. Sentaram-se e Molly convocou a comida.

Surpreendentemente quando iam começar a comer, aconteceu algo inesperado. O céu se tornou tão negro como jamais poderia acontecer de dia. Todos olharam para cima e parecia noite, mas não era azul escuro, era negro, enxergavam um ao outro com muita dificuldade.

-Meu Deus! São as Trevas! Ele deve estar... - Luna dizia levantando, antes de cair desmaiada em cima de Harry.

A cadeira deslizou e os dois caíram no chão, Luna por cima de Harry, que acabou se sentindo bem tonto.

-A Luna desmaiou aqui! - exclamou Harry - E estou no chão.

-Nossa, o que está acontecendo? - Melissa levantou e acabou derrubando seu prato da mesa, pois não viu que esbarrara nele.

-Não tenho idéia. - Hermione levantou também.

O pequeno Eduard, que encontrava-se no carrinho ao lado da avó começou a chorar desesperado.

-Calma bebê... - ela tentava fazê-lo parar de chorar.

-Estou com medo... - gemeu Carlinhos-mini.

-Não vamos entrar em desespero. - disse Sirius.

-Descobriremos o que está acontecendo. - disse Lisa.

-Mas aonde está o sol em pleno meio-dia? - perguntou Percy.

-Isso está me assustando, mãe. - Melissa parecia assustada.

-São as 'trevas', como disse Luna. - disse Hermione.

-Não assuste as crianças! - exclamou Artur.

-Será que ninguém vai se lembrar de me ajudar aqui no chão? - perguntou Harry - Luna desmaiou, mas está se mexendo muito, parece que ela está em transe.

-Estou indo Harry! - exclamou Lupin.

-Então Luna terá a resposta para essa escuridão. - disse Hermione.

A resposta estaria realmente dentro da mente de Luna, dentro de seu sonho. A paz daquela tarde estava para acabar...

...X...

Luna se via novamente naquele cômodo escuro, iluminado por apenas uma tocha. Era como se voltasse para a parte em que seu sonho parara, aonde Draco olhava-se para si e ficava boquiaberto. Em seguida ele caiu no chão, estava muito fraco para continuar em pé. Olhava-se por inteiro no chão, era possível ver que ele não acreditava que se via.

-Como voltei? Como estou vivo novamente? - ele perguntou do chão.

Estava assustado como um rato. Todavia, quando viu o espírito Dragão ereto diante de si, arregalou mais ainda seus olhos assustados. Levou suas duas mãos para trás, caminhando de costas, no chão. Parecia estar vendo uma assombração terrível em sua frente.

-Co... Como isso? - ele perguntou com os lábios tremidos.

"Ele deve estar enxergando ele mesmo no deus Dragão. Assim como eu vejo meu reflexo, ele vê o dele." - Luna concluiu em pensamento.

-Eu não sou você. - disse a outra Luna, que era o deus Dragão - Sou Alimydis, o grande Deus Dragão.

-Seu nome é Alimydis? - perguntou Pansy - Curioso, não sabia que o deus Dragão tinha um nome.

-Oras, não sou um animal para não ter um nome. - Alimydis retrucou, olhando furiosamente para Pansy.

-Então o deus Dragão foi despertado? - perguntou Draco, já sentado no chão, mas sossegado.

-Sim. - ele respondeu - Fui despertado com apenas uma Esfera, a Esfera de Pansy Parkinson, que retornou para a Terra.

-E como estou vivo novamente? - perguntou Draco - Eu estava entre os mortos há poucos minutos, de repente desperto em meu corpo?

-Eu sou Alimydis, um dos encarregados para Deus de criar este mundo. - ele disse em tom de superioridade - Pena que Ele tenha se arrependido disso... E pena também que a Plecear não tenha concordado com minhas idéias... - resmungou.

-Do que está falando? - Draco perguntou confuso.

-Esqueça. - respondeu o deus Dragão - Como sou o ser mais poderoso dessa face da Terra, tenho o poder de controle sobre as dimensões inferiores, aonde você estava entre os mortos.

-Então foi por isso que você conseguiu... - resmungou Draco Malfoy.

-Mas há um porém. - disse Alimydis.

-Qual? - perguntou Malfoy.

-Eu ainda não tenho o poder suficiente para fazer a Purificação pois ele está preso nas outras Esferas. - respondeu - Para conseguir ajudar vocês de maneira eficaz, eu e você, Draco Malfoy, nos tornaremos um só.

-Um só? - Draco perguntou, já em pé.

-Um só. - confirmou Alimydis - É a única maneira e você vai ter que aceitar. Pense bem, juntos teremos poder suficiente para tirar de nosso caminho todos Dragões do Paraíso e conseguir as Esferas.

-Então aceito desde já! - exclamou Draco.

Rapidamente Alimydis andou em direção de Draco, adentrando nele. Luna viu ela mesma adentrando nele, uma sensação extremamente esquisita. Uma luz incendiou todo o lugar, uma luz negra. Um grito de dor tomava conta do lugar, Luna tapou seus ouvidos, ficava cada vez mais grave e irritante.

Logo toda luz desapareceu, Luna espiou a expressão no rosto de todos. Estavam perplexos, a cena havia sido chocante, ver seus reflexos adentrando em Malfoy depois ouvir aquele grito de dor.

-Agora Draco Malfoy e o deus Alimydis são um só! - exclamou Draco - Agora eu sou meio deus, meio mortal. Logicamente me tornei imortal.

Então ele começou a dar uma gargalhada.

-Daqui a pouco as Trevas tomarão o mundo. - ele voltou a falar - Tudo se tornará negro, graças ao meu grande poder. À partir de agora está anunciado o retorno do Dragão da Terra!

No Próximo Capítulo...

Gina visita a Mansão Malfoy, nada mais que uma engenhosa armadilha de Narcisa Malfoy. Então ela se verá novamente de frente ao seu tão amado Malfoy, um Draco muito diferente do que ela conhece, muito pior por ser um Draco-Alimydis. Centenas de zumbis, ação e luta! Não percam:_ Capítulo 2 - O Dia Que se Tornou Trevas_

N.A: O nome que Alimydis cita (Plecear), não saiu da minha cabeça, infelizmente. Eu o retirei do mangá Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth. É o nome original da personagem Priscila, então como eu gosto muito dela e achei muito bonito o nome do Japão (que acho que não é japonês realmente, é criado), dei uma roubadinha de nada. Shhhiii! Não contem para ninguém que eu roubei, hein?! He he! XD

Mas mudando de assunto... O que acharam do capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado. Mas muito obrigado por lerem a fic e por persistirem até aqui! Valeu msm!!! Então já q vcs leram até aqui, que tal reviews? Por favor!!! Fiquei chateado c vcs. Sim! No último capítulo de A Terra dos Vales vocês foram maus! Deixaram muitos poucos reviews... Mas mudando de assunto completamente... Eu quero reviews!!!!! He he!

Semana que vem mais 1 capítulo! Podem esperar! (he he... preciso começar a escrever o cap 3... Victor, desempaca!)

Valew pessoals!!!!!

Victor


	2. O Dia que se Tornou Trevas

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

Capítulo 2 - O Dia que se Tornou Trevas

Apesar da desconfiança ela havia aceitado o convite. Quem sabe Narcisa não haveria resolvido acabar com aquela guerra familiar?

Agora Gina estava acompanhada de Rachel, a governanta da casa. Ela, tinha cabelos castanhos-avermelhados, olhos azuis-claros e diversas rugas de velhice. Era bem antipática, por mais que tentasse parecer o contrário, Gina percebia como ela realmente era.

Entretanto, ela nem prestava atenção na governanta, haviam perguntas e perguntas embaralhadas em seus pensamentos. Será que Narcisa tinha segundas intenções em conceder um almoço? Será que ela queria apenas unir as famílias e acabar com brigas jurídicas? Será que ela queria conhecer o netinho, que nos seus dois meses de vida ela fez questão de nem querer ver? Será que ela mesma sairia viva de lá? Não sabia o que viria de uma pessoa como Narcisa Malfoy. Não mesmo.

Por não confiar em sua sogra, não levou o pequeno Eduard Malfoy Weasley para a Mansão Malfoy. Ela era uma pessoa completamente desequilibrada, bem capaz de matar uma mãe e uma criança para não herdarem uma fortuna. Gina pensara em levar o bebê, como Narcisa pedia na carta, afinal, ela não seria capaz de matá-los e ir presa por isso. Então pensou melhor: _será que ela não pagaria esse preço por seu orgulho? _Essa pergunta duvidosa que fez a si.

Adentrou o grande portão de ferro de Wiltshire, ao lado da governanta. O lugar parecia mais um forte, os muros eram extremamente altos e de grande tijolos de pedra. Jardins de várias árvores escuras predominava no lugar, o caminho em que ela passava, que levaria a entrada da mansão, parecia mais um bosque. Ao longe ela via uma parte da mansão, podia-se ver que era de paredes de pedra, parecida com paredes de castelos como Hogwarts, e pelo que calculara tinha cinco andares. Realmente alta e espaçosa. Gina não se via morando em lugar tão grande, desperdício para alguém 'pequenina', como ela se sentia perto daquela mansão que nem havia visto direito.

A governanta seguia caminhando ao seu lado, séria como era. Gina estava em outra galáxia em seus pensamentos, ainda achando tudo muito estranho. Lembrava-se do momento, nesse caso na tarde anterior, em que uma belíssima coruja cinzenta entregou uma carta a ela, depois saiu voando pela janela.

"Gina,

Convoco-lhe solenemente para um almoço na minha mansão amanhã a tarde.

Desculpe-me por todo o descaso, mas ainda não tive tempo de ver meu querido netinho e gostaria de conhecê-lo e de conversar com você, para resolvermos problemas desagradáveis pendentes.

Será muito bom ter um netinho na família para continuar a geração, senão tudo acabaria após a morte de meu filhinho...

Apareça na mansão por volta do meio-dia. Não aceitarei um não como resposta!

Se quiser ser buscada em casa mande uma coruja.

Um abraço da sogrinha,

Narcisa"

Gina lembrava-se que após ler a carta na verdade sentiu-se assustada. _Gina_? _Abraço da sogrinha_? _Querido netinho_? Tudo _inho_, ainda por cima! Quanta falsidade! Ela jamais levaria sua criança para lá, apenas levou a si mesma para ver se Narcisa realmente queria resolver 'problemas desagradáveis pendentes', como disse. Gina sabia muito bem que ela e seu filhinho quem eram realmente esses 'problemas'. Então matá-los podia ser o resolver esse problema. Por isso mesmo não aceitou carona e foi por si só para lá.

-Vire por aqui! - a governanta disse virando entre as árvores.

Gina foi despertada de súbito de seus pensamentos. Ficou assustada e quase hesitou por ter que entrar por um caminho entre as árvores, desconfiada. Iria por um caminho contrário da mansão. Mas percebeu que estaria tudo bem ao ver que do outro lado de algumas árvores havia um descampado com um chafariz. Pisava em um chão de pedras mais firmes agora. O sol iluminava forte no céu, pela posição em que o via passava pouco do meio-dia.

Poderia estar comemorando na casa de Lisa agora mesmo, almoçando, mas se metera nessa roubada...

-Por que viramos aqui? - Gina perguntou desconfiada.

-Já verás... - a governanta respondeu misteriosa, assustando Gina com seu tom de voz.

Passaram pelo lado do chafariz. Um vento gelado bateu naquele instante, fazendo os pêlos de Gina arrepiarem-se. Ela olhou para o chafariz, em seu topo um anjinho com asas de demônio espirrava água pela boca. Ele também segurava um arco e flecha, apontando para ela. Não gostava nem um pouco de estátuas, por um instante sentiu os olhos do anjo a seguindo, mas ao olhar novamente para ele, estava normal. Gina então sentiu um frio na espinha.

Quando a garota olhou para o lado não viu a governanta. Fitou melhor seu redor e Rachel não estava em lugar nenhum. Gina começou a tremer assustada e olhou de volta para as árvores de que saíram. Ela não estava lá também.

-Ra... Rachel? - ela perguntou ao vento.

Olhou novamente para o anjo do chafariz, tendo a impressão de que ele a espreitava novamente. Andou para o lado e viu, tinha certeza, seus olhos a seguira. Então a água tão clara que saia do chafariz se tornou carmesim. Ela deu um grito de terror. Aquilo só podia ser realmente uma armadilha da víbora da sua sogra! Era sangue!

Então ela ficou paralisada. Logo o sangue, que era apenas um divertimento naquela história, feito por quem havia criado aquela cena, parou de espirrar. Aquela pessoa surgira com seus olhos cinzentos a fitando, em cima do anjo. As pernas estavam bem juntas, se apoiando com facilidade nele. O sorriso irônico não era o mesmo, era cruel, extremamente cruel. Um estranho sorriso de Draco.

Era Draco! Mas como?

-O que faz aqui, pequena garota? - ele perguntou.

-Malfoy?... - ela parecia distante - Você está aqui, como? Retornou do mundo dos mortos?

-O Dragão da Terra está de volta! - ele exclamou - Agora Draco Malfoy e o deus Alimydis são um só. Eu!

-Quem? - ela perguntou confusa.

-As Trevas dominarão o mundo! O Mal se sobreporá ao Bem agora mesmo. - ele disse levantando as mãos para o céu.

Uma luz negra subiu de suas mãos. Uma escuridão que logo começava a tomar o céu. Em menos de um minuto tudo se tornou um breu. Ao cair um raio e iluminar tudo, com sua luz azulada, Gina viu que não havia mais nada em cima do anjo, no chafariz. Aonde estaria Draco Malfoy?

Gina rodou para ver se enxergava algo. Mas fez a maior burrada, pois perdera seu censo de direção. Agora não sabia mais como poderia voltar e fugir dali, estava metida em uma grande enrascada. Então lembrou-se de sua varinha, quando a tirava devagar do bolso da calça o pior aconteceu, a varinha deslizou de sua mão.

-Ah, que droga! - ela exclamou - Por que isso acontece justo comigo?

Abaixou para ver se encontrava a varinha, mas não achava! Gina estava perdida, em todos os sentidos. Levantou sem obter resultados, mas ficava mais desesperada a cada segundo passado.

"Graças a Deus não trouxe o meu bebê para cá!" - Gina pensou. "Obrigada!", ela agradeceu em pensamento.

Mas ao ouvir passos atrás de si sentiu o desespero. Começou a correr para qualquer direção, sem qualquer noção de para onde estava indo. Depois de correr muito tropeçou. Um raio caiu... dois raios caíram... Três raios caíram em seguida, iluminando o local onde estava com a luz azulada. Encontrava-se ao lado de duas árvores, e a sua frente via... não podia ser!

Com um quarto e um quinto raio seguido ela pôde confirmar o que via. Tumbas, cruzes e mais tumbas e cruzes! Estava em um cemitério? Os Malfoy tinham um cemitério em seu território particular? Mais medo invadiu as veias de Gina. O que realmente estava acontecendo?

Deu um grito ao sentir seu braço ser puxado. Um raio caiu e ela viu uma cena horrível. Um morto-vivo a puxava, tinha metade da pele em sua cabeça, a outra metade era o crânio amostra, no pouco que conseguiu ver a parte da sua pele que aparecia estava muito velha, e ele também não tinha nenhum dos olhos. Ela ficou horrorizada e empurrou o zumbi. Pode vê-lo cair no chão, mas logo atrás dele saiam mais e mais mortos de seus túmulos.

Não adiantaria correr agora, então ela tentou pular na árvore que estava do seu lado esquerdo. Ela não era muito alta e Gina conseguiu agarrar-se num galho. Mas um raio, que com certeza era proposital, acertou a árvore, fazendo o galho com Gina cair. Rapidamente ela estava no chão, em uma queda dolorida. O zumbi que estava caída no chão começou a puxar seu calcanhar, ela via tudo em flashes de luzes dos raios que caíam a quase todo segundo agora.

Ela deu um chute na cara do zumbi e se livrou dele temporariamente. A um centímetro dela estava o galho que se quebrara junto com a sua queda. Agora tinha ele em mãos. Quando pegou-o e foi se levantar sentiu o tornozelo preso novamente. Chutou o morto vivo, mas não adiantou, então levantou com ele em seus pés mesmo. Conseguiu se erguer, mas levou uma mordida na perna do morto-vivo, que doeu muito. Sentiu o calor do sangue começar a sair.

Com raiva deu uma paulada no morto, que caiu no chão novamente. Mais dois vinham atrás. Nos flashes de luz azul ela duelava contra eles. Deu uma pancada com o galho no da esquerda, que caiu de joelhos no chão, mas nesse tempo o da direita já a segurava por trás. O da esquerda levantou e deu uma mordida no braço de Gina, que também começou a sangrar. A força dos dentes dos mortos era muita, havia magia da boa ali.

Então ela deu uma rasteira no da frente, o derrubando no chão. Depois abaixou em um movimento giratório e virou o galho para o de trás. O atingiu com força e o derrubou também. Apontou o galho com superioridade para os dois. Mas quando olhou para frente se fora toda a superioridade. Em sua frente dezenas de mortos-vivos como aqueles para enfrentar. O pior de tudo é que eles vinham em bandos maiores, sedentos por sangue.

-Essa não! - ela exclamou aterrorizada.

Tentou aparatar de lá mas não deu, já havia ouvido falar que aqueles terrenos eram protegidos contra aparatações. Não daria para fugir, eles vinham muito rapidamente em sua direção e estavam a poucos passos de direção.

Então com um pé na frente e um atrás, segurando fortemente com as duas mãos o galho, fez uma posição de luta e se preparou para o pior...

Que estava por vir...

...X...

-Ela não está nada bem...

Uma voz ecoava no fundo daquela mente. Uma voz feminina.

-Deite-a no sofá. - disse outra voz, essa que se aproximava.

-Então vá acender as tochas com sua varinha, filha. - disse a voz feminina, reconhecida como de Lisa.

De repente veio tudo naquela mente que acabara de ser despertada. Luna sentou-se assustada no sofá, respirava inconstantemente em altos e baixos suspiros.

-Luna, Luna, você está bem?

Ela via o rosto de Harry iluminado a sua frente, através de uma luz meio azul e esbranquiçada que saia da varinha dele.

-Ela acordou? - Lisa veio próxima dos dois, logo todos vinham atrás.

-Ela está acordada e parece não estar muito bem. - disse Harry - Teve algum pesadelo? Ou estava apenas desmaiada?

-Draco Malfoy ressuscitou! - ela exclamou - O deus Dragão Alimydis também...

Harry apagou sua varinha após as tochas nas paredes estarem acesas. Agora uma penumbra amarelada de fogo iluminava todo o cômodo.

-Luna! - Melissa correu até perto dela - Não me diga que você teve a continuação do sonho da Pansy e do caixão agora?

-Exatamente. - disse a loura dos grandes olhos azuis.

Os olhos dela então começaram a se molhar, magoados. As lembranças do sonho da Purificação vieram até sua mente como um soco em sua barriga. Havia uma ligação entre esses distintos sonhos, agora que Draco Malfoy retornara estava chegando a hora do outro sonho se tornar realidade. E de acordo com esse sonho ela perderia Harry... Sentia-se tonta e chorava, caindo deitada no sofá.

-Saiam todos de cima da garota. - Lupin disse se aproximando.

Então Melissa e Harry levantaram do sofá e se distanciaram. Lupin sentou ali e colocou delicadamente a mão no ombro de Luna.

-Calma... - ele quase sussurrou.

Luna sentia medo de Draco Malfoy agora. Harry virava pó diversas vezes em sua mente. A lembrança dele desintegrando-se e desvanecendo no ar vinham diversas, e diversas, e diversas vezes em sua mente. Então sentiu uma mão apertando seu ombro, era Lupin. Uma sensação agradável que fez com que ela olhasse para ele, mas não que parasse de chorar.

-Calma, garota. - ele então passou a mão no cabelo dela - Conte porque está assim que se acalmará. E não chore mais.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Venha cá, Lupin. - disse Tonks - Deixe-a sozinha no sofá. É melhor para ela, eu acho...

-Tudo bem. - ele disse levantando.

Agora Luna sentia-se mais tranqüila, parou de pensar somente na cena da morte de seu marido. Concentrou-se no sonho que teve, enxugando suas últimas lágrimas. "Eu prometi a mim mesma que não choraria mais por meus sonhos. E não vou." - pensou. Então tomou fôlego e começou a falar:

-Acho que todos aqui sabem que sou uma Yumemi, uma Contempladora de Sonhos. Infelizmente tenho a maldição de sonhar com as piores coisas que acontecem no futuro, mas muitas vezes isso é útil. Acho que pode ser útil para impedir que tudo aconteça. Mas agora eu não _sonhei_, eu presenciei uma cena. A cena do retorno de Draco Malfoy e do deus Dragão. - ela disse em tom forte.

-Mas não pode ser verdade. - disse Harry - Como o deus Dragão foi revivido se os Dragões da Terra não têm nenhuma Esfera?

-Eles tem uma Esfera. - respondeu Luna - A Esfera da Terra. Pansy Parkinson quem o ressuscitou.

-Pansy Parkinson? - exclamou Hermione - Então era tudo verdade, eles estão de volta. - "Meu Ronykitito está de volta e eu preciso o salvar." - ela pensou.

-Vou contar tudo mais detalhadamente. Eu andava por um lugar que... - e assim ela o fez, contou tudo do início ao fim do sonho - Então antes de eu acordar foi anunciado o retorno do Dragão da Terra.

-Nossa! - exclamou Molly - Será que é tudo verdade mesmo?

-É. - afirmou Harry - Gina deve estar correndo grande perigo nas áreas da Mansão Malfoy.

...X...

E ela realmente estava, só que o perigo não era grande. Era gigantesco.

Mais e mais mortos vinham em sua direção e ela não tinha para onde correr. Só restava lutar, por mais difícil que fosse, ela era um Dragão do Paraíso, poderia vencer. Além de tudo era uma Mestra do Fogo, poderia usar sua magia de flamas para derrubar aqueles zumbis.

Quatro vinham de uma vez para cima dela, que via mais ao fundo de todos mortos-vivos uma figura flutuando, brilhando mais alto no ar. Era Draco, que estava controlando todas aquelas criaturas. Ficou furiosa em ver que era ele quem a colocara naquela enrascada, não que já não soubesse disso, não havia visto que ele tinha poder sobre um por um dos mortos.

Toda a fúria saíra de seu âmago para aquele galho que carregava. Pouco depois ele estava em chamas. Mas as chamas não o deterioravam, eram chamas mágicas, o envolvia por completo e não feria Gina, a criadora da magia.

Um dos quatro mortos segurou o braço esquerdo de Gina, mas ela o empurrou violentamente, girando o galho e derrubando não apenas ele, mas juntamente outros três deles. Caíram no chão e ficaram em chamas, até se tornarem pó, rapidamente. Mais cinco vinham em seguida, Gina abaixou e deu uma rasteira no que liderava o grupo, incendiando-o em seguida. Os outros quatro vieram de uma vez só, em um movimento rápido, um deu um salto e a segurou por trás. Ela ficou furiosa e usou toda sua força de Dragão o empurrando com os dois cotovelos. Logo o zumbi sumiu de vista.

Ainda haviam quatro problemas para resolver a sua frente. Deu um soco no primeiro o derrubando de joelhos, depois o cortou no meio fazendo as chamas do galho o atravessar, como estava muito podre não resistiu. Depois deu meio giro, atingindo os outros três que restavam e queimando-os.

Sentiu-se muito irritada ao ver que pelo menos mais quatro dezenas deles vinham logo atrás. Saiu correndo fazendo um movimento giratório em sua frente, como de uma hélice de helicóptero. O fogo fazia um ruído grosso e que mudava de tom a todo instante, girando e se distanciando, girando e se aproximando... Na medida que entrava dentre os mortos ia queimando-os ou fazendo-os voar longe. Não era mais possível vê-la pouco depois, estava dentre todas aquelas chamas.

Quando menos se esperava sua sombra surgira no meio daquele alaranjado, daquela fumaça. Draco Malfoy estava em sua frente, flutuando.

Ela olhou raivosamente para ele, mas ele sorriu com ironia, apontando para trás de Gina. Ela olhou para lá também e viu que tinha feito um certo estrago, metade dos mortos que derrubara estavam ao chão. Mas a outra metade estava novamente em pé, e começavam a vir em direção de Gina, mesmo envoltos por um pouco de vivas flamas alaranjadas. Ela então resolveu usar outra técnica.

Agora girava seu bastão da mesma maneira, mas sem sair do lugar. Conforme Gina fazia aquele movimento bolas de fogo voavam até os mortos, fazendo barulhos de bolas lançadas ao ar em alta velocidade. A cada décimo de movimento uma das bolas de fogo voava e atingia um morto, derrubando-o no chão. Mais ou menos em um minuto todos estavam caídos, queimando... Queimando...

O céu clareou muito em seguida, ficando cinzento, não mais negro. Ela conseguia enxergar bastante coisa agora, a luz que vinha do céu era cinza-azulada, como quando está anoitecendo e o tempo está nublado.

Ela olhou novamente para Draco e sorriu. Mostrava no sorriso que era poderosa o suficiente para superar suas armadilhas. Malfoy sorriu de volta, com seu olhar irônico, descendo lentamente até a frente dela, batendo palmas leves. Rapidamente ele estava na frente dela, ainda batendo suas palmas.

-Que tipo de coisa você fez aqui? - perguntou Gina, ela não estava falando muito irritada com ele por ainda estar boba e não acreditar que ele estava vivo - Como? Tantos mortos assim...

-Eram a coleção particular do meu pai. - respondeu Draco - Trouxas que ele torturou e matou, guardando neste local meio escondido nos jardins da mansão. - explicou melhor - Subestimei o seu grande poder e achei que jamais seria capaz de derrotar a todos eles.

-Mas fui! - ela respondeu irritada - Queria me matar, é?

-Mais ou menos. - ele respondeu - Mas ia me arrepender muito.

Ele em seguida segurou Gina pelo braço. Ela ficou mole como manteiga, sentia muita saudade dele. Fez a mão dela subir até seu rosto e passar os dedos sobre seu lábio. Ela se entregou para a saudade em seguida. Ele foi se aproximando do rosto dela, que estava com os olhos fechados agora. Seus lábios tocaram nos dela...

Parou por aí.

Gina sentiu a entrada para o seu pulmão fechar-se, doía muito. Ela arregalou os olhos e se sentiu acima do ar, Draco a agarrava forte pelo pescoço. Estava desesperada, tentou falar mas sua voz não saia. Ele a mataria agora? Seu Draco Malfoy não era aquele. _Seu_ Draco Malfoy jamais teria coragem de fazer algo para ela.

'Agora Draco Malfoy e o deus Alimydis são um só. Eu!',ele havia dito isso ainda quando estava em cima do anjo do chafariz. Aquele não era apenas Draco, era Draco e o deus Dragão, que se chamava Alimydis, se ela não estivesse enganada.

-Você acha que eu ainda te amo? - ele perguntou, já segurava o pescoço dela com menos força, para ela poder responder.

-Não. - Gina respondeu - Mas Draco ainda me ama.

-Draco? - ele perguntou - Acho que não.

-Ama sim! - ela exclamou.

-Cale a boca! - ele a jogou violentamente contra o chão, dando um chute no estômago dela - Vamos ao que interessa? Me diga onde está Melissa Jhonson.

-Não é Melissa Jhonson, é Melissa Black agora. - ela retrucou do chão, sem forças para levantar - Eu não vou dizer.

"Ele não pode saber que ela está morando no Dragonfly's Ville..." - ela pensou de uma maneira natural, preocupada...

-Não precisa me dizer mais nada. - ele sorriu - Você acha que um deus não é capaz de ler pensamentos?

-Droga! Maldito! - ela exclamou levantando.

-Agora vou até lá recuperar as Esferas com a Criança Predestinada. - ele sorriu ironicamente - Prepare-se para seu fim.

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para Gina. A mataria e dessa vez não haveria escapatória. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou. Mas passou certo tempo e nada aconteceu. Quando os abriu novamente viu que nada aconteceria e que Draco-Alimydis havia sumido.

-Ele não teve coragem! - ela exclamou. "Ainda há um Draco Malfoy dentro dele." - completou em pensamento.

Então aproveitou que não havia mais barreiras e procurou por sua varinha. Logo estava novamente em frente daquele chafariz, a varinha estava ali bem no chão. Ela sorriu ao ter sua varinha de volta em mãos. Teria que correr para Dragonfly's agora mesmo e salvar Melissa das garras dos Dragões da Terra. Com certeza Draco não iria para lá sozinho. Mas ela tinha uma vantagem, sabia qual das casas do bairro bruxo era a de Melissa.

Tirou sua bolinha Chave de Portal Toca-Hogwarts das vestes, sempre a carregava com si para alguma emergência. Iria par'A Toca através dela e usaria Flú para chegar na casa de Melissa.

...X...

Algum tempo havia se passado e nada de Gina estar de volta. Todos esperavam-na impacientes. Mais cinco minutos de demora e eles iriam partir atrás dela. A pouquíssimo tempo atrás o céu havia clareado um pouco, tranqüilizando todos, assim uma luz azulada, ainda que bem escura, invadia pouco do cômodo pela janela.

-Ela está demorando muito... - resmungou Harry, chutando o chão.

Estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Hermione e Luna, o carrinho de bebê ao lado do sofá. Os outros estavam na cozinha, discutindo o que poderia acontecer com a ressurreição do mais terrível dos Dragões da Terra. Mas aqueles três, e o bebê naturalmente, pouco se interessavam por aquele assunto agora. Pensar no que aconteceria parecia sugar suas vidas. Era algo impensável para eles, pelo menos naquele momento.

-Estou ficando verdadeiramente preocupada. - resmungou Luna.

-O pior é que nesse escuro se formos para aquela mansão correremos mais riscos, talvez até a atrapalhemos. - Hermione preocupava-se - Vem logo para casa senhorita Gina Weasley! - resmungou quase que para o nada.

Porém, aquelas palavras pareceram uma ordem expressa. Uma explosão surgiu na lareira e entre ela a garota ruiva estava bem suja, também com as vestes pouco rasgadas, conseqüência da luta contra os zumbis. Ela sorriu ao ver os quatro ali, seus amigos e seu filho, naquela sala.

-Gina! Você não morre mais! - Harry exclamou ao vê-la surgir na lareira.

-Não morro mesmo. - ela respondeu sorrindo, em resposta - Eles podem tentar o quanto quiserem, mas não vão conseguir.

-Tentaram matar você, minha filhinha? - Molly veio correndo da cozinha, caminhou em passos apertados até ela passando a mão no rosto dela e abraçando - Bem que eu não queria que você fosse nesse almoço...

Em seguida todos vieram da cozinha para a sala, ver o retorno da garota que os preocupava muito por sua ausência. Até então.

-Vocês não sabem a enrascada por que passei. Tive que enfrentar cerca de cem, ou mais, mortos-vivos sedentos por sangue. - ela ergueu o braço e o contraiu, como se fosse mostrar músculos - Mas a Gina aqui é fortinha o suficiente para derrotá-los.

-Mas como surgiram esses mortos? - perguntou Sirius - Não podem ter surgido do nada.

-Eles eram cadáveres da coleção particular de Lúcio Malfoy. - disse Gina - Uma espécie de coleção de trouxas que ele matou e guardou em sua mansão. Da sua carreira _gloriosa_ de Comensal da Morte, sabem?

-Ai, que horror! - exclamou Tonks.

-Gina, - Luna interrompeu - não vai me dizer que esses mortos levantaram de suas tumbas, sem nenhuma força superior os controlando.

-Realmente, não posso. - Gina respondeu com um olhar muito sério.

Luna chegou até mesmo a ver Draco Malfoy refletido dentro daqueles olhos castanhos, que a olhavam confiante. A ruiva não precisava mover um milímetro de seus lábios para que Luna captasse a resposta no ar. Então tudo que vira era verdadeiro!

-Não me diga que era _ele_? - ela perguntou sabendo que Gina a entenderia perfeitamente - Eu sabia que havia sido uma visão. Sabia que essas trevas foram feitas por _ele_.

-E foram. - disse Gina - Draco Malfoy ressuscitou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio em seguida. Luna estava certa, dizia a verdade, mas havia sido de tanto custo acreditá-la.

Por que a verdade sempre é o mais difícil de se enxergar?

Essa era a pergunta que todos faziam a si, repetitivamente. O retorno de Draco significava o caos de volta, e significava também, segundo o sonho de Luna, que Pansy Parkinson já estava de volta antes mesmo dele.

-Precisam fazer algo. - Melissa assustou-se, apavorava-se só de lembrar das feições dos Dragões da Terra - Eles vão querer...

-Sim, você está em extremo perigo. - Gina disse aflita - Malfoy quer pegá-la, para conseguir as Esferas.

-Mas agora perdi minha capacidade de Criança Predestinada. - disse Melissa - Eles não sabem, mas conversei com Claire atualmente. Ela me disse que só havia uma chance de eu conseguir as Esferas para um dos lados, e ela já se foi.

-Mesmo assim. - disse Gina - Eles não sabem e querem você. Sirius, você vai precisar fugir daqui agora mesmo com Melissa. E sem contar para ninguém do esconderijo.

-Por que isso? - perguntou Sirius - Como assim?

-Draco não é apenas Draco. - respondeu Gina.

-É o deus Dragão também, não é? - Luna perguntou aflita.

-Você viu isso em sua visão? - perguntou Gina - Ele me disse estar unido a um tal de deus Dragão Alymi... mi...

-Alymides! - lembrou-se Luna - Eles se fundiram e agora são um só.

-Ele estava fora de si. - Gina pareceu distante - Me tratou de uma maneira que jamais trataria.

-Porque não era apenas ele. - concluiu Hermione.

-Então estamos verdadeiramente encrencados. - Harry resmungou.

-É. - concordou Gina.

-Dumbledore precisa ser avisado. - lembrou-se Lisa.

-Se ele já não souber. - retrucou Harry - Ele sabe tudo mesmo.

-Chega de pirraça, Harry! - bronqueou Molly.

-Venha Melissa, já sei para onde fugiremos. - disse Sirius.

-Onde? - ela perguntou sem nem prestar atenção e levar um olhar repreensivo de seu pai - Está certo...

-Oh meu Deus, Sirius! Leve-a para um lugar seguro... - Lisa choramingou, abrindo os braços, em seguida Melissa a abraçou.

-Pode deixar, querida. - Sirius se aproximou dela e após Melissa dar um beijo na bochecha da mãe, ele a deu um selinho.

-Então vamos. - disse Sirius, cochichando algo no ouvido da filha em seguida.

-Deveremos aparatar para lá? - perguntou ela em voz alta.

-É o jeito. - Black disse em resposta.

-Tchau! - Melissa disse a todos.

-Eu sinto que tenho que dizer algo para você, Lupin, antes de ir... - Sirius o olhava com uma estranha expressão.

-O quê? - Lupin perguntou curioso.

-Tome cuidado. - ele disse simplesmente.

Lupin pareceu assustar-se com aquela frase, mais parecida com uma ordem. Tremeu os lábios e respondeu.

-Está bem.

-Agora vamos pai, o tempo está passando e eles podem chegar.

-Vamos. - ele respondeu segurando a mão da filha.

Os dois foram embora em seguida, deixando um clima de tensão naquela sala mal-iluminada. Agora Draco não a encontraria, por mais que ele não soubesse que seus planos eram de completa inutilidade.

Lisa sentia um desespero dentro de si. Quando tudo era para estar bem, quando a família era para estar reunida e em paz, essas coisas sempre aconteciam. A paz era algo muito desestabilizada na vida de Lisa Brynsen. Era algo que ela tanto procurava no alto dos degraus da fatídica escada de sua vida, da qual ela só tropeçava degraus e degraus abaixo, direto para o abismo. O abismo de sua solidão. Deixou escapar uma lágrima de seu olho esquerdo, enxugando em seguida para tentar disfarçar sua dor, não gostava de sempre acabar sendo vítima.

-Não chore, seja forte. - Molly estava ao lado de Lisa e a abraçou levemente - Eu sei o que é ter falta de estabilidade na família.

-Não vou chorar, tudo vai ficar bem. - disse Lisa.

-Se Deus quiser... - resmungou Luna - Mas parece que Ele não quer.

-Quer sim, pense duas vezes antes de falar, menina! - brigou Molly.

-Agora mandaremos a carta para Dumbledore, ele irá nos ajudar a pensar em algo para deter Malfoy. - Gina disse esperançosa.

Mas em seguida o pequeno Eduard começou a chorar em altos berreiros. Artur então tomou a palavra:

-Melhor cuidar de seu bebê enquanto eu escrevo essa carta.

-Lisa, posso ir até o seu quarto para cuidar do Eduard? - perguntou Gina.

-Claro. - Lisa respondeu olhando vagamente para o chão, visivelmente balançada pelos sentimentos dentro de si.

-Vamos até lá, bebê? - Gina começou a empurrar o carrinho casa adentro.

-Aonde posso escrever a carta? - perguntou Artur.

-Naquela escrivaninha, tem papel e caneta. - Lisa apontou para uma pequena escrivaninha ao lado da porta, era em madeira cor de marfim, muito bem acabada e detalhada.

Artur se dirigiu até a escrivaninha e então começou a redigir a carta, enquanto todos os outros estavam muito quietos e pensativos. Cada um ali perdia-se em sua individualidade, seus pensamentos sobre o fim ou a possível salvação do mundo. Mas ninguém pensava no que poderiam fazer. Lisa se jogou em um lugar do sofá e se desanimou. Ninguém ali era capaz de animá-la agora. Todos estavam para baixo demais, não seriam capazes de animar ninguém. Lupin e Tonks estavam abraçados, os únicos ânimos capaz de transmitirem era o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Mas cortando todo aquele momento de silêncio, que conseqüentemente tornava-se melancolia, ouviu-se o sino no portão. Alguém estava a espera deles lá fora. Sentiram um medo, mas não deveria ser Draco, nem os Dragões. O inimigo normalmente não bate na porta antes de entrar.

-Eu vejo quem é. - disse Lupin, caminhando até a porta.

Parou em frente a porta, girando lentamente a maçaneta, puxando-a para dentro da casa e... Nada havia lá fora além de escuridão.

-Deve ser apenas o vento... - ele disse ainda com a porta aberta, olhando para dentro. Mas não sabia que estava enganado e que aconteceria o que achava absurdo.

Antes de ser pego de surpresa, a voz de Sirius ecoou novamente em sua mente: _"Tome cuidado"_. Olhou para fora novamente e arregalou os olhos assustando-se.

Foi lançado com força em direção de todos, caindo inconsciente aos pés de Tonks. Todos voltaram suas atenções para a cena. Artur até mesmo levantou da escrivaninha para ver o que acontecia, deixando de lado a carta. A bruxa abaixou diante do amado, ele tinha um ferida na parte de trás da cabeça e estava desmaiado.

Os quatro Dragões da Terra então adentraram. Draco Malfoy despontava o grupo, com seu olhar mais frio do que normalmente, carregando uma maldade maior do que poderia carregar. A seu lado estava Pansy Parkinson, claramente mais magra e com seu olhar desprezivelmente superior e cruel. Mark estava logo atrás, seus olhos azuis carregavam aquela maldade estranha, a qual Harry não conseguia entender, e Luna sentia dó e raiva, ao mesmo tempo. Cho Chang estava ao lado dele, suas tranças negras cada vez mais compridas, e um olhar entediado, parecia estar estressada com toda aquela história, apenas querendo estar em casa. Porém ela tinha que estar ali obrigatoriamente, cumprindo uma tarefa que a vida lhe destinou.

-O que vocês fazem aqui? - Harry perguntou furioso, avançando com passos pesados em direção de Draco.

-O que deve ser feito. - Draco levantou a mão, abrindo sua palma quando Harry estava mais próximo.

Aquilo era uma magia, poderosa demais para qualquer bruxo comum, até mesmo para Harry que era fora do comum. Ele não conseguia avançar um passo para perto de Draco, a energia que saía da sua palma parecia criar uma barreira para que ele não mais se aproximasse.

-Fique por aí mesmo. - disse o louro.

-Agora vamos ao que interessa, cadê sua filha? - Pansy perguntou olhando para Lisa - Precisamos dela para nos ajudar um pouco.

Lisa levantou e olhou furiosa para Pansy.

-Olhe aqui, sua vadia, nem que eu soubesse eu lhe diria. - em seguida ela cuspiu na direção deles, acertando o chão - Vocês são desprezíveis e burros, não adianta querer saber, não vou contar, já que não sei.

-Tudo bem. - respondeu Pansy aparatando e surgindo atrás de Tonks, a levantando e segurando com força seu pescoço, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando contra ela - Se vocês não disserem onde a Criança Predestinada está, ela estará morta aqui, agora mesmo.

-Calma garota. - pediu Molly - Não precisa fazer isso, é verdade o que dizemos, ninguém aqui sabe onde ela está, porque ela e Black fugiram sem contar o destino.

-E deixem de ser burros. - Luna pareceu furiosa por um instante, depois voltou a ter calma - A Yumemi de vocês é uma grande porcaria, porque eu e Claire já sabemos perfeitamente que Melissa não mais tem os poderes de Criança Predestinada.

-Na primeira vez que é usado esse poder, ele é anulado. - disse Hermione - Ou seja, Melissa Black é uma bruxa comum, desde que vocês tentaram usá-la a seus favores.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? - Gina surgiu na sala.

Por um momento dois olhares se cruzaram. Os olhares verdadeiros.

O cinza de um dos olhares pareceu congelar-se e assustar-se por um instante, assustar-se com amor. Os olhos castanhos adentraram nos olhos cinzentos, e por um momento a emoção pareceu tomar conta de duas almas. A alma de uma garota que ardia como o fogo, que brilhava como suas chamas, com toda sua alegria, vivacidade, amor e bondade. A outra alma, cinzenta, por um momento ardeu em chamas, deixou incendiar-se pelas flamas vívidas da alma da garota. O que era cinza e sem sentimentos deixou queimar o amor, e também a culpa da dor que causava pelo amor.

Mas toda a vida daquele curto momento, feito de tão rápidos e pequenos segundos, desvaneceu quando um terceiro olhar roubou o segundo deles. Com aquele olhar Gina já havia cruzado naquele dia, e nada gostou. Os olhos cinza resfriaram-se e tornaram-se a mais pura maldade. As flamas de uma alma capaz de amar apagaram-se com frieza. Toda frieza do olhar soberano de um deus da maldade. Toda frieza da alma que dividia o corpo de Draco Malfoy. Toda frieza que quase o dominava por todo, mas que se não fosse por esse "quase", Gina talvez nunca mais cruzasse com o primeiro de seus olhares, nessa vida.

Aqueles longos segundos cortaram-se com palavras. Palavras que também saiam com frieza, soletradas ao mesmo tempo que os movimentos nos lábios de Malfoy. Porém, não eram dele por completo, pelo menos. Alymidis dominava Malfoy quase que por completo, por quase todo momento.

-Não precisaremos mais da Criança Predestinada. - disse ele - Mas caso vocês queiram a amiguinha Nimphadora Tonks de volta, apareçam com Melissa na Mansão Malfoy. Saibam que nenhuma das duas saíram feridas se isso acontecer, mas caso contrário, uma certa metarmofomaga poderá perder sua vida, assim, simplesmente.

-Não se preocupem comigo, não tenho tanta importância quanto Melissa. - ela disse com a voz esganiçada, pois tinha o pescoço pouco apertado por Pansy.

-Cala a boca! - Parkinson disse estupidamente.

-Ora, seus... - Gina começou a dizer, mas os Dragões da Terra jogaram para o alto suas cartas de magia e no ar desapareceram todos, inclusive Tonks, a vítima.

Gina caiu sobre seus joelhos. Estavam enrascados.

...X...

Dumbledore preocupado fazia pesquisas em seu acervo particular, na sua sala. Estava à parte de quase tudo o que estava acontecendo. Não precisava ouvir narração dos fatos de alguém, apenas juntando os pedaços tinha suas respostas. Sabia que Draco Malfoy estava de volta e havia sido o responsável por toda aquela escuridão, que por mais que houvesse se amenizado, ainda pairava no céu. Sabia que ele e o deus Dragão agora eram um único ser. Sabia que o mundo estava em grande perigo. Entretanto não sabia a solução para tudo aquilo e sentia-se derrotado. Os Dragões da Terra conseguiriam convocar as Esferas de alguma forma e venceriam. Sabia que tudo afundaria no final.

Mas dentre seus objetos particulares encontrou um que poderia ajudar. Não seria possível vencer o tempo, os Dragões da Terra estariam no poder dali a pouquíssimo tempo. Então ele levaria o objeto para um dos Dragões do Paraíso. Contudo, sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida assim que uma voz ecoou em sua mente.

"Dumbledore? Preciso que você venha a meu encontro imediatamente."

"Claire?" - ele disse também em pensamento.

"Sim, tive um novo sonho, e acho que você é capaz de ajudar-me a desvendá-lo"

"É um sonho que pode ajudar em nossa situação?" - o velho perguntou.

"Pode, venha para cá agora." - ela respondeu.

"Espere apenas um minuto." - ele pegou um objeto diferente, uma bolinha.

Antes de apertar um botão que o levaria até Claire segurou o objeto que pegara antes e depois levaria a um dos Dragões do Paraíso, com força, dentro do bolso de sua capa roxa em que o repousara.

Agora ia de encontro a Claire, todavia, não sabia que aquela era a atitude mais errada que poderia tomar. Por mais que ele tivesse uma intuição de que não deveria ir até Claire, ele precisava ir automaticamente. Poderiam encontrar uma possibilidade, uma chance de vencer aquela guerra que quando parecia estar mais fria, esquentou tão de repente e chegou em seu ápice.

Mal sabia que Claire havia sido enganada facilmente em um momento de desespero. Muito menos que ele mesmo havia sido despistado...

No próximo capítulo...

O melhor seria ir para Hogwarts, assim pensaram após descobrirem que Malfoy poderia ter adentrado na mente de algum deles e descoberto que as Esferas estariam lá. Mas Gina é surpreendida por outra igual a ela nos corredores da escola, quem poderia ser a impostora? Já Hermione, decide ir para a Mansão Malfoy, mal sabendo que acabará em enrascadas piores ainda... Não percam! _Capítulo 3 - Impostora?_

**N.A: **Pessoas!!!!! Eu nem ia atualizar a fic hj, só sábado q vem. Sabe o q é, eu tava desmotivado. Sim, sabe o q é receber apenas um review de uma fic q vc planeja ser a melhor de uma trilogia? Sei q nem todos entenderão isso, mas td bem... Estou postando o capítulo graças a Lina q me ajudou a receber alguns reviewzinhos. Valew pessoal!!! Não vou agradecer tato assim a Lina, mesmo ela tendo ajudado demais, senão ela fica metida num salto.... Mas valew msm garota de Natal!

Agradecimentos também para: Henrique, Cris Sky Porthus, MiaH & Mari, Léli Lino, Ícaro, Eloá e Patricia Malfoy, vcs foram mto legais msm em ter solidariedade! Agora só uma coisa, vou tentar escrever o cap 3 até sábado, ok? Tentem me animar mandando bastante reviews desse cap tb. Valew povos!


	3. Impostora?

**Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação**

_Capítulo 3 - Impostora?_

Todos não podiam estar mais impacientes dentro daquele sobrado. Após aqueles acontecimentos seguidos que surgiram do nada, não havia como não estarem. Lupin, ainda inconsciente, por conta da pancada que levou contra o chão, havia sido carregado para o andar de cima por Jorge e Percy, sendo ajeitado em um dormitório enquanto Molly cuidava dele. Lisa tentava se distrair ajudando Molly. Contudo, todos estavam com mais ansiedade, pois Tonks havia sido levada pelos Dragões da Terra. Qual seria o estado da metarmofomaga agora?

Harry, juntamente de todos os outros que estavam na casa, se encontrava no andar de baixo do sobrado. Pensava seriamente na proposta dos Dragões da Terra. Com certeza havia um plano, uma grande arquitetura por trás daquele súbito seqüestro. Ele sabia que seria pior ir para a Mansão Malfoy, que na verdade os Dragões da Terra não estariam lá, estariam os despistando para ir a outro lugar...

-Mas é claro! - Gina exclamou como se tivesse concluído os pensamentos no qual Harry se perdia - Pai, já faz um certo tempo que você enviou a carta e...

-Sim. - Artur respondeu antes mesmo de Gina terminar a frase - Alvo não está em Hogwarts, ele ainda não respondeu a carta. Se lá estivesse já teria respondido.

-Acho que já sei onde Gina quer chegar. - disse Harry - Se for isso perdemos tempo demais.

-Aonde estão querendo chegar? - Carlinhos-mini acompanhava a cena, ansioso.

-Eles concluíram que Dumbledore foi despistado de Hogwarts. - Hermione respondeu - E que de algum modo os Dragões da Terra descobriram que as Esferas estão na escola, e querem nos despistar para a Mansão Malfoy.

-Draco leu isso nos pensamentos de algum de nós. - disse Gina - Ele deve ter descoberto que as Esferas estão na sala secreta de Dumbledore.

-Pois é. - Harry respondeu preocupado.

-Então vocês não devem perder tempo. - disse Carlinhos-mini, que cada vez mais se tornava um homenzinho - Devem lutar pelos que tanto sofrem a discriminação desses bruxos nobres. O que há de errado em ter um sangue mestiço? Ou ainda em ser completamente sem magia? É um pensamento medieval e tão ignorante do sentido da vida.

Todos olhavam com os olhos brilhando e surpresos para o garoto. Ele havia dito as palavras que mais definiam a situação atual para que aquele mundo caminhava. E aquilo citado era apenas o preconceito bruxo, pois o pequeno Carlos apesar de seu pouco tempo de vida tinha muita experiência. Ele não conhecia apenas o preconceito bruxo, os trouxas também tinham seus preconceitos por pessoas diferentes ou especiais, e até mesmo por cor de pele. O mundo trouxa sempre teve também seus problemas, suas guerras por decorrência de diferenças entre as pessoas.

Com muita coragem neste ano ele iria para Hogwarts, um ano atrasado, mas já estava mais preparado para enfrentar as dores do lugar. Estava amadurecendo, já tinha a mente um pouco avançada para os seus doze anos de idade, mas isso era a conseqüência de todas perdas e cenas de violência pela qual havia passado. Alguém que sofreu o mesmo que ele jamais seria uma criança após tudo que aconteceu. Mas com certeza, nas paredes de Hogwarts estavam as cicatrizes mais profundas dos ferimentos mais graves em suas lembranças. Não apenas cicatrizes, haviam chagas abertas no garoto, que sempre doíam vindas com as lembranças, por mais que ele conseguisse disfarçar.

-É por esse ideal que os Dragões do Paraíso lutam. - Luna se levantou do sofá, o preconceito por mais que não fosse por sangue, já havia a feito sofrer - Não é Harry, Hermione, Gina?

-Com certeza. - respondeu Harry - Se não nos importássemos com vidas que são tão importantes quanto as nossas nesse mundo, nada teria sido feito até agora. - ele deu uma pequena pausa e depois disse em tom triste e baixo - Nem eu mesmo existiria mais. Nem eu...

Às vezes Harry sentia o medo de seu próprio egoísmo. Não sabia se estava fazendo tudo isso por si e pelas pessoas que amava, ou por toda uma sociedade de um planeta, o planeta em que ele vivia. Por mais que nem todos eles fossem daquele modo, Harry sentia certa repugnância por hábitos da sociedade trouxa. Coisas impostas por aquela sociedade eram tão preconceituosas quanto certas coisas impostas pela sociedade bruxa. Isso deixava Harry um pouco bravo com os trouxas, de vez em quando sentia até um pouco de raiva deles, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo injusto e egoísta por julgá-los por hábitos de uma única família típica inglesa. Ele sabia que de família para família a coisa mudava muito de figura, assim como de país para país, sendo pior ou melhor, mas mudava. No fundo ele não se importava por todos os trouxas, sabia que lutava por si e por todas as pessoas que amava genuinamente.

-Mas você vai continuar existindo, Harry. - Luna disse em tom firme - Vocês ainda podem vencer, ainda podem lutar e impedir que os Dragões da Terra vençam.

Ela sorriu firmemente, queria passar confiança para a pessoa que ama naquele momento. Por mais que ela visse em seus sonhos tudo acabar, tudo dar errado, ainda havia dentro de si uma fagulha de esperança, um pequeno espaço pelo qual os raios de sol infiltravam na escuridão dos pensamentos de Luna. Ela só poderia contar com sua fé para poder continuar sorrindo e tendo esperança de que no fim tudo desse certo. E não queria mais transmitir desesperança para os que mais precisavam de seus bons sentimentos.

-Pode ficar tranqüila, Luna. - Gina disse sorrindo - Algo me diz que tudo ainda vai dar certo.

"Não sei porque algo dentro de mim diz que vou ser uma peça muito importante para que tudo dê certo. Por que será?", ela perguntava a si mesma.

-Então estamos perdendo tempo demais aqui. - reclamou Hermione - Acho que devemos agir da seguinte forma...

E a partir daquelas idéias um plano foi traçado, por mais simples que fosse. Haviam três peças naquele plano, que deveria ser muito cuidadoso para que nada desse errado, e Harry seria uma peça de importância, mas nada de especial sem a ajuda de Gina. Na verdade, a parte deles nem era tão elaborada, eles dois, junto de Hermione, iriam para Hogwarts, mas lá seus destinos se separariam. Harry e Gina iriam para a Sala de Dumbledore e pegariam as Esferas antes dos Dragões da Terra, sabiam que não teriam tempo de fazer nada tão elaborado, então acabariam mesmo por acabar participando de uma espécie de corrida, uma nova "corrida pelas Esferas". Já Hermione ficaria com a parte mais perigosa, porém a mais arquitetada do plano: iria para a cozinha da escola, procuraria por Dobby e de lá partiria para a Mansão Malfoy, o elfo-doméstico a ajudaria guiando-a até onde Tonks deveria estar.

"Então quem sabe eu não encontro Rony lá também?" ela perguntava a si mesma, "Não é uma hipótese que pode ser recusada."

-Mas só há uma pequena falha em nosso plano. - observou Gina - Com os corredores vazios da escola agora nas férias, seremos muito mais facilmente notados pelos nossos inimigos se eles estiverem caminhando por lá.

-Mas isso nem é tão _"problema"_. - disse Gina - Nós poderemos notá-los com mais facilidade também.

-Vendo por esse lado. - Hermione deu de ombros.

-Então, vamos nessa. - disse Harry.

-Por favor, tomem cuidado. - pediu Artur.

-Aonde vocês estão indo? - Percy, seguido por Jorge, perguntou descendo as escadas até a sala.

-Estamos indo para Hogwarts. - disse Hermione.

-Eles vão impedir que os Dragões da Terra peguem as Esferas. - disse Carlinhos-mini.

-Ué, eles estão sabendo que as Esferas estão em Hogwarts? - perguntou Jorge curioso - Mas como?

-Não temos certeza, mas acho que ele leu na mente de alguém. - respondeu Gina - E vamos para Hogwarts, depois arranjaremos outro lugar seguro para as Esferas. Longe do alcance de Malfoy.

-Então tomem cuidado. - pediu Percy.

-Claro. - respondeu Hermione.

-Mas e Lupin, está bem? - Harry perguntou preocupado.

-Agora melhor, mas ainda inconsciente. - respondeu Jorge.

-Avise a mamãe onde fomos. - pediu Gina, olhando para Artur.

-Tudo bem. - respondeu ele.

Em seguida três bolinhas Chave-de-Portal foram lançadas ao ar, e apertando o botão vermelho que levava a Hogwarts, os três Dragões do Paraíso ali presentes desapareceram no ar.

-Espero que eles sejam cuidadosos. - Percy preocupava-se - É tudo tão arriscado. Draco Malfoy agora está mais perigoso que nunca.

-Sim - concordou Artur - Já perdemos um dos nossos nessa guerra... Um dos nossos...

-Mas vai dar tudo certo, vai sim. - Luna disse sentando-se no sofá. "Espero que apesar das imagens de meus sonhos dê tudo certo sim. Não posso perder meu marido agora."

Esse pensamento de 'marido' era levemente estranho para Luna. Apesar de ter adquirido mais intimidade com Harry era estranho que ele fosse _marido_... Se achava nova demais para estar casada, por isso sentia-se assim. Porém estava muito feliz, pois estava ao lado da pessoa que amava, por mais que por enquanto ela ainda não estivesse tão ao seu lado quanto ela quisesse, pois ele tinha que salvar o mundo, mais uma vez. Quem a mandou casar-se com Harry Potter? Ele sempre tinha uma nova encrenca, ou aventura, na qual sempre era uma peça chave para a 'salvação'. Mas apesar de querer mostrar-se o mais animada possível, ela sentia o mesmo medo de todos ali.

E o pior medo deles era o mesmo: perder mais alguém, sendo quem fosse.

... X ...

-Estamos aqui já. - Harry dizia olhando as imensas torres da escola - Para onde iremos?

A escola estava bem sinistra, parecia noite, por mais que a escuridão não fosse tão completa. Aquele castelo era muito grande e cinzento, não tinha a melhor das aparências visto pelo lado de fora. Harry sentiu um calafrio ao ver um raio cair muito perto da torre em que estava fixando o olhar. Em seguida do grande estrondo do trovão, Hermione respondeu:

-Vamos ao Hall de Entrada, então eu tomo o caminho da cozinha e vocês seguem para a Sala de Dumbledore. Só espero que eu encontre Dobby nessa escola hoje, será que vai ter alguém na cozinha?

-A escola está em férias mas sempre acho que tem alguém na cozinha. - Gina disse em um tom de nem tanta certeza - Você acha que elfos domésticos tem férias?

-Eu sei que não tem. - Hermione pareceu entristecer-se por um instante - Eles sempre trabalham como condenados, e se vocês pensam que eu esqueci do F.A.L.E, estão muito enganados, quando essa guerra toda acabar ainda vou salvar a vida desses pobres escravos. Vocês vão ver!

-Não adianta te dizer que eles trabalham porque é da natureza deles serem servos? - Harry perguntou ficando entediado - Nem que eles sentem medo quando diz que vai libertá-los? Esquece esse _fale_...

-Não vai adiantar jamais porque eu sei que no fundo o que eles mais desejam é serem livres. - Hermione respondeu de seu velho modo sabido - E é: F-A-L-E!

-Fiquem quietos! - bronqueou Gina - Será que não dá para ir ao que interessa? Isso não é hora de discussão.

-Então vamos. - Harry emburrou-se.

-Ele ainda vai ver como meus planos um dia vão dar certo. - Hermione disse baixo para Gina, mas em tom de quem quisesse que Harry ouvisse.

Quando os três adentraram pela grande porta de madeira da escola viram o Hall de Entrada vazio. Tochas iluminavam o salão com uma penumbra alaranjada, o chão do lugar estava muito limpo e brilhante, parecia ter acabado de ter sido limpo. Eram capaz de ver seus reflexos, e aquilo fez Harry se lembrar do dia que Voldemort invadiu Hogwarts, quando entrara na escola ela estava do mesmo modo, tão vazia, assim como seu coração se encontrava também naquela época. Claro antes de descobrir todo o seu amor por Luna. Mas agora havia um tom mais triste na escola, os alunos já não a enchiam de vida desde o início das férias, transitando com seus grandes livros para lá e para cá, indo para os jardins descansar ou ter as típicas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, jogar Quadribol ou apenas assistir a um jogo... Harry sentia muita falta de tudo aquilo, e via que a escola não era nada sem seus alunos.

Todos aqueles pensamentos então foram roubados por um som, um som de passos se aproximando. Eles haviam sido muito silenciosos ao adentrar na escola, mas a pessoa que se aproximava parecia não se preocupar por estar com pressa, ou quem sabe por não ter nenhuma culpa no cartório para querer não ser notada?

Todos foram surpreendidos pela imagem que surgia vinda de uma das portas do salão. A garota que ali estava pareceu assustar-se muito com a presença deles. Não apenas assustou-se, aterrorizou-se. Tentou correr de volta para o corredor de que saíra mas tropeçou caindo violentamente contra o chão Quem enfureceu-se com a presença da garota foi Gina, que logo tirou a varinha do bolso e correu em direção da outra.

-Calma, Gina. - Hermione pediu em vão.

-Quem você pensa que é? Hein?! - Gina gritou enfurecida para a outra garota - Para andar por aí com a minha imagem?

A outra garota ajoelhou-se, os cabelos vermelhos caíam-lhe sobre o rosto. Gina enfurecera-se tanto pois vira sua própria imagem caminhando pelo salão. Como ela mesma estaria caminhando por ali? Só poderia ser uma impostora querendo se aproveitar de alguma coisa. Seria Mark querendo enganar Dumbledore?

A outra Gina usava uma blusa verde, de meia manga e uma calça preta, Gina conhecia bem aquela roupa, era a mesma que estava usando agora. A Gina caída no chão começou a respirar com mais intensidade, assustada. Então antes de Gina cair na porrada com ela, a outra tentou dizer, em tom baixo:

-Calma, você não deve me bater... Eu estou aqui para ajudar vocês. E também-

Mas Gina não ouviu uma palavra do que a outra Gina dizia, pulando em cima dela no chão, a agarrando pelos cabelos.

-Tire a minha aparência Mark! Está achando que eu sou burra, idiota? - Gina gritou, segurando com força a outra Gina no chão.

-Não, eu não sou Mark, só quero ajudar... - tentou se explicar - Eu sou você, e vocês não podem perder tempo.

-Não minta! Cale essa boca! - Gina gritou mais forte, dando um grande soco no rosto de Gina. - Você não pode ser eu! É Mark, com certeza.

-Já disse que não sou! Eu sou a Gina e estou aqui para ajudar vocês. - ela tentou se explicar, mas a Gina de cima cuspiu na cara dela.

-Você é uma impostora, está mentindo. - ela disse em tom de grande ódio, e como quem desprezasse a outra.

Harry e Hermione correram até mais perto, e tentaram separar a Gina de cima, da de baixo, mas ela parecia presa como rocha a outra Gina.

-O que vocês estão tentando fazer? - a Gina de cima perguntou olhando irada para Hermione, que a segurava pelo braço.

-Tentando te impedir de fazer uma besteira, ouça a outra Gina, depois, dependendo, bata nela. - disse Hermione.

-Não posso... - ela sussurrou em resposta.

-Você precisa me ouvir... - tentou dizer a Gina de baixo.

-Ca-la a bo-ca! - a Gina de cima disse segurando o braço da Gina de baixo com mais força.

-Me ouça, eu vim do... - ela tentou dizer novamente, mas então levou mais um soco de Gina, dessa vez na boca.

-Gina, deixe-a falar! - Harry pareceu perder a paciência e tentou puxar o braço de Gina.

-Sai daqui!!! - Gina enfureceu-se, lançando Harry longe em seguida.

O garoto caiu do outro lado do salão, sentando. Então desistiu de fazer qualquer coisa, não tinha forças para lutar contra uma garota enfurecida daquele jeito. Hermione então fez que não com a cabeça, saindo de perto também, antes que sobrasse para ela, caminhando até onde Harry estava.

-Acho que elas não tem jeito. - Hermione disse estendendo a mão a Harry - Vamos fazer o que temos que fazer, eu vou para a cozinha e você proteger as Esferas. Quem sabe isso não é uma armadilha dos Dragões da Terra para desviar a nossa atenção?

-Isso, vocês devem ir, porque os Dragões da Terra já devem estar muito próximos das Esferas! - a Gina que estava por baixo gritou, tinha na voz um tom desesperado.

-Vamos. - disse Hermione - Há algo de estranho nessa outra Gina, mas nós não temos tempo para descobrir agora.

-Estou indo para a sala de Dumbledore agora. - disse Harry - Boa sorte na sua parte da missão.

-Boa sorte para você também. - desejou Hermione.

E como bons companheiros de equipe os dois deram um forte toque de mãos, fazendo um alto estalo ao se tocarem.

-Até! - disse Harry antes de sair correndo acima os degraus da escada principal.

Hermione sabia um caminho mais simples para a cozinha, então adentrou em uma porta ao lado da grande escada, correndo apressadamente também.

Agora só restavam as duas Ginas. A Gina de baixo já estava completamente sem energias, parecia entristecida e desanimada.

-Agora não vai mais dar certo. - ela resmungou - Já é tarde, você não deveria ter me segurado.

-Você não sabe o que diz. - disse a Gina de cima - Você é um, ou uma... Não sei quem você é, mas é impostor.

-Não sou, eu sou você. - ela tentou se proteger.

-Não, não é. - a Gina de cima disse brava - Quem você está tentando enganar? Está querendo dizer a mim que você é _eu_? Acha que sou tonta.

-Não é isso. - ela ia tentar se explicar.

-Você deve ser Pansy. - Gina disse furiosa - Só pode ser.

-Não, claro que eu não sou a nojenta da Parkinson! - ela tentou se explicar mais uma vez - Eu sou você, e eu...

-Pare de mentir. - disse a Gina de cima - Seja quem você for, não acha que dói em mim ver outra idêntica a mim? Não acha? Você está me deixando louca, fora de mim... Não consigo me controlar. Tenho vontade de matar você...

-Calma... - pediu a Gina de baixo, mas em vão.

As mãos da primeira Gina já envolviam o pescoço da outra garota que não tinha como reagir presa entre as pernas da Gina de cima. Gina sentia um imenso prazer em ver a outra perdendo o ar. Mas ela não contava que a outra Gina iria se tornar tão poderosa em seguida.

Usando suas energias formou uma luz vermelha intensa ao redor das duas. A Gina que estava por cima então começou a sentir uma grande pressão se formando ao redor de si, acabando por soltar o pescoço da que estava por baixo. Então se sentiu meio fraca, antes de ser lançada com força para o outro lado do Hall.

Se levantou e a Gina que julgava ser falsa estava em pé. Parecia sentir-se culpada, não se via nem um pouco de ódio no semblante dela. Levando discretamente a mão ao bolso uma varinha foi retirada, e em seguida apontada para a outra Gina, que talvez, ela estava tão confusa para ter certeza de alguma coisa naquele momento, fosse uma impostora.

-Calma. - a outra implorou ao ver a varinha em sua direção - Eu sei o que você vai fazer agora, e por favor não faça. Eu tenho que ir falar com a princesa Claire, preciso resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

-Está mentindo. - ela respondeu na maior naturalidade.

-Não, não estou. - disse a Gina que estava sobre a pontaria da varinha.

-_Estup_... - mas parou de dizer assim que a outra Gina, em um ato de desespero, lançou contra ela uma bola de fogo.

Gina desviou o mais rápido que pôde, pulando de lado e rolando no chão, as flamas acabaram por atingir a parede.

-Resolveu mostrar as caras? - ela perguntou ajoelhada no chão.

-Não, desculpe. Eu preciso sair daqui, tenho que ir falar com Claire.

-Você não vai sair daqui, agora sei que você é Cho Chang, com esse poder do fogo. - ela disse em tom de desprezo - Acha que sou idiota?

-Não, eu não quero enganar ninguém, eu não sou a Chang. - ela disse indignada - Agora estou indo, você vai fazer tudo ser perdido de vez desse modo.

-Não vai a lugar nenhum. - a primeira das Ginas disse irritando-se definitivamente - _Estupefaça!_

Dessa vez não houve jeito. A Gina _impostora_ caíra imediatamente no chão, já inconsciente.

-Ela estava pensando o quê? Humpft! - exclamou.

A Gina _original_ foi em direção das escadas e deixara a outra por ali mesmo, inconsciente. Não sabia se tinha feito o certo, mas havia feito algo que dentro de si mandava. A falsa Gina, quem sabe Cho Chang, agora já não era mais nenhum problema. Iria o mais rápido possível para cima, ao encontro de Harry.

... X ...

Hermione já estava próxima da cozinha. Procurara ser o mais discreta possível nos corredores para não ser notada por fantasmas, vendo alguns elfos-domésticos passando por lá, com mais liberdade do que normalmente, quando há alunos na escola. Mas eles sempre estavam fazendo algo, como espanar as paredes e estátuas, ou correr pelos corredores, procurando por algo para se fazer.

"Será que eles não tem jeito?", ela perguntava a si mesma. Eles deveriam realmente gostar de trabalhar, se isso tanto faziam. Entretanto, a idéia de que eles deveriam ganhar algo em troca, para poderem comprar roupas novas (mesmo que eles abominassem pensar em novas roupas, já com medo de serem despedidos por seus senhores), revolucionando certos aspectos em suas vidas, que ela achava o tanto medíocre e explorada demais.

Quando mais estava distraída em seus pensamentos, vira que estava no lugar. Ela agora estava chegando ao fim do lance de escadas de pedra em que descia para o subterrâneo da escola. Mas o lugar ao qual ela se destinava era o tanto diferente das masmorras, normalmente frias e desoladoras, era quente e alegre, Hermione gostava muito de estar ali, sabia que muito rápido veria seus amiguinhos elfos-domésticos, cuidando da grande cozinha. Passando ao lado das grandes paredes com suas alegres pinturas de frutas e comidas, se encontrava em frente ao grande quadro de uma fruteira de prata. E pelo visto o sistema para entrar era o da pêra verde no quadro, Hermione fez cócegas na fruta e em grande balbúrdia, depois de dar risada e se contorcer muito, ela se transformou em uma grande maçaneta verde.

Após girar a maçaneta, segurando-a com força, Hermione empurrou a porta, indo parar naquele amplo cômodo com paredes de pedra e um grande fogão de tijolos, só que dessa vez as panelas estavam guardadas em prateleiras, ordenhadas por tamanho. Haviam alguns elfos no cômodo, que olharam assustados para Hermione. Alguns deles deviam se lembrar do F.A.L.E, e como, ao contrário de todas pessoas, Mione não considerava todos elfos iguais, ela via que alguns deles eram novatos por ali. Ela achava que eles tinham suas pequenas diferenças que podia ajudá-la a distingui-los. E dentre eles não via Dobby, mas via uma pequena elfa que a olhava amedrontada, que poderia a levar até o elfo que queria ver, ela era Winky.

Alguns dos elfos-domésticos vieram em direção de Hermione, rapidamente, a cercando.

-Senhorita, quer sentar? - uma elfa perguntou educadamente - Oh, desculpa! Milli má! Devo chamá-la de senhora?

-Não, me chame de senhorita mesmo. - ela respondeu sorrindo educadamente - Senhorita Granger, ou Mione.

-Oh! Sim, sim! A cadeira! - a elfa levantou o dedo e em um estalo surgiu uma cadeira - Sente-se.

A elfa tinha a orelha pouco maior que os outros e usava um trapo bastante encardido, de listras amarelas e cor-de-rosa. Hermione se sentou desajeitadamente e sem graça na cadeira. Mais elfos se aproximaram e começaram a fazer mais perguntas:

-A senhorita deseja um suco? - perguntou uma pequena elfa.

-Ou prefere um pedaço de bolo? - perguntou outro elfo.

-Acho que ela quer chá. Ou cerveja amanteigada? - outra elfa parecia estar em dúvida.

-Eu não vou querer nada disso, obrigada. - agradeceu Hermione - Na verdade queria falar com Winky, venha cá.

Ela estava atrás de todos elfos, parecia estar bem, não devia ter bebido. Todos abriram espaço para ela passar, ainda que estivesse desconfiada.

-A senhorita Granger não vai falar nada de 'libertação dos elfos', vai? Se for Winky não quer ouvir.

-Não é sobre isso, fique tranqüila. - ela abrandou a elfa-doméstica - Queria saber sobre Dobby, ele ainda está na escola.

-Sim, sim, está. - ela respondeu se aproximando - Mas Dobby está ficando louco, ele não para de falar para Winky que o _fale_...

-F.A.L.E. - corrigiu Hermione.

-Desculpe, senhorita, Winky burra! - ela correu até a prateleira mais próxima pegou uma panela e bateu contra a cabeça.

-Não, não, Winky! - Hermione correu e segurou a panela, colocando de volta na prateleira - Não se castigue por isso, eu queria que você falasse de Dobby.

-Winky deveria falar de Dobby! Winky má elfa-doméstica! - ela novamente pegou a panela na prateleira, batendo violentamente contra cabeça.

-Não, por favor Winky! - Hermione pegou a panela, guardou, segurando a elfa-doméstica pelos ombros - Diga mais de Dobby agora.

-Sim, sim! - ela pareceu nervosa - Dobby diz que a srta. Granger abandonou os ideais do F.A.L.E, que agora Dobby está sozinho na luta.

-Não, é que eu não tive tempo de cuidar do F.A.L.E. - ela tentou se explicar - Ele está muito enganado.

-Não! A senhorita tem que esquecer do _fale_! Tem que se esquecer. - ela pegou a panela e começou a bater novamente na cabeça - Agora Winky boa elfa-doméstica, Dumbledore gosta muito do trabalho de Winky.

-Pare, Winky, esqueça o F.A.L.E por um instante e seja uma boa elfa-doméstica... - Hermione dizia quando foi interrompida por uma tragédia.

-Senhorita Granger disse que Winky não é boa elfa-doméstica! - ela exclamou - Winky má, muito má! Má! Má!

Novamente a panela estava em mãos de Winky, que a levou tão violentamente contra a cabeça que caiu inconsciente no chão. Hermione tentou acordar a elfa sacudindo-a, mas isso de nada adiantou. Ela olhou ao redor e viu que todos elfos estavam assustados com a cena.

-Será que algum de vocês poderia me chamar o Dobby? - ela perguntou. Seria melhor ir direto ao ponto dessa vez.

Pouco tempo depois o elfo que ela queria ver adentrava por aquela cozinha, acompanhado por Milli, a elfa que havia o ido buscar. Os olhos de Dobby brilharam ao ver Hermione, então ele correu até ela, pulando no colo da garota, que desajeitadamente o abraçou também. Em seguida o elfo pulou de volta no chão.

-Oh, a srta. Mione lembrou-se de Dobby! - ele exclamou - Veio falar do F.A.L.E? Pensei que a srta. Mione tinha esquecido de nós.

-Nunca me esqueci de vocês. - ela disse docemente - Mas Dobby, hoje preciso de sua ajuda para outra coisa. Você deve saber que há muitos problemas ocupando minha vida, eu preciso me livrar deles, para depois poder me tornar uma bruxa advogada e defender vocês.

-Sim, eu sei que a srta. Mione é uma moça muito ocupada, um dos Dragões do Paraíso. - disse Dobby - Mas ultimamente estava tudo em paz e a senhorita pareceu se esquecer de nós.

-Dobby, não vamos conversar disso agora. - ela disse pacientemente - Na verdade estou aqui pois quero a sua ajuda para me levar a Mansão Malfoy.

Dobby pareceu aterrorizar-se com o que Hermione pediu. Ele não tinha vontade de voltar para um lugar de tantos mal-tratos.

-Dobby não é capaz! - ele respondeu aterrorizado.

-Seja um bom elfo-doméstico, Dobby. - Hermione insistiu - Não vai me ajudar?

... X ...

A ruiva subia pelos lances de escada de madeira tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível, mas as madeiras rangiam, não havia jeito. Gina não queria que ninguém a notasse naquela escola. Só não havia como se esconder dos olhos atentos dos quadros, eles ficavam radiantes em ver alma viva naquela escola. Quase todos cumprimentavam a garota muito educadamente, fora os quadros mais tímidos ou emburrados.

Mas não adiantou de nada, tudo que ela menos queria aconteceu: Madame Nor-r-ra surgira e a notara ali. Logo em seguida com seu lampião surgia o sr.Filch. Olhou carrancudo para Gina.

-E você mocinha, o que faz aqui? - ele perguntou da forma mais estúpida que conseguira.

-Eu não invadi a escola nem estou aqui para brincadeiras. - ela respondeu de forma superior a ignorância dele - Estou aqui porque os Dragões da Terra provavelmente estão também e preciso impedi-los agora mesmo.

-E porque devo acreditar em você? - ele perguntou - Venha comigo, vou lhe apresentar a Dumbledore primeiro.

-Não precisa disso. - ela soltou o braço da mão dele assim que ele a segurou - Dumbledore não está na escola.

-Como a senhorita sabe? É mentira, venha! - ele a segurou pelo braço novamente - Vamos lá falar com ele, e se você for uma farsante.

-Ora! Já chega! - Gina soltou a mão dele que envolvia seu braço com força, tirando uma varinha do bolso e apontando - _Estupefaça!_

Sr.Filch caiu inconsciente no chão. Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso, sempre havia desejado fazer isso com ele, mas quanto estudante nunca pôde. Gina continuou indo em direção da sala de Dumbledore, precisava chegar lá e ajudar Harry a proteger as Esferas de Draco e os Dragões da Terra, antes de eles a pegarem.

Quando estava no corredor do escritório de Dumbledore parou em frente de onde deveria estar a gárgula de águia. Mas não havia gárgula de águia alguma, apenas a escada que surgia após a senha pronunciada. Aquela gárgula jamais era largada aberta daquela maneira.

Gina subiu as escadas devagar, chegou na sala que não entrava já fazia certo tempo. Tudo estava no lugar correto, apenas a fênix Fowks não estava onde deveria estar. Gina viu, porém, que as cinzas da ave e concluíra que ela iria renascer. Olhou ao redor da sala, ouvia um pequeno pranto, que vinha da Sala das Esferas, o quadro não estava a escondendo, apenas havia a cortina vermelha que fechava a porta.

Abriu a cortina devagar com a mão, entrando na Sala Secreta, que estava o tanto mal iluminada por poucas tochas. Harry apoiava-se com a cabeça no grande balcão, aonde eram para estar as Esferas e as espadas. Mas nada havia ali. Gina sentiu uma melancolia dentro de si. Os Dragões da Terra haviam levado as Esferas, os dois haviam demorado demais para chegar lá e defendê-las. Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos da ruiva, seus olhos verdes estavam avermelhados em volta da sua íris, e úmidos, ele chorava até então.

-Todo nosso esforço até agora foi em vão. - ele disse entre um soluço - Está tudo perdido.

**No Próximo capítulo... **

Hermione e Dobby partem para a Mansão Malfoy, mas a verdadeira confusão começa quando Hermione descobre o QG dos Dragões da Terra, e piora quando os Dragões da Terra descobrem Hermione no QG. Não percam! _Capítulo 4 - Correria na Mansão Malfoy _

**N.A:** Oi pessoal!!!! Belê?! Ufa! Essa semana foi muito difícil pra mim, mas consegui! Aqui está o capítulo 3, só espero que vocês tenham gostado... Se gostaram: REVIEWS!!!! XD Já se não gostaram, ah, reviews do mesmo modo, pois:

Reviews autor mais animado mais motivação para escrever capítulos mais bem escritos :D

Pensem bem nisso que coloquei aí. Espero que consiga escrever o próximo capítulo pra semana que vem, porque vou trabalhar bastante essa semana, entrei de férias da escola, mas vou trabalhar, he he! Por outro lado, terei as manhãs completamente livres, vou tentar me dedicar a escrever nelas. Depende da motivação (lembrem-se da relação feita acima, he he, isso tá meio que chantagem, mas é a realidade). Bom, espero que tenham gostado pra valer desse cap, mas acho q o próximo vai ser ainda melhor, pois haverão aparições dos Dragões da Terra, e tb de um personagem q não apareceu nessa fic até agora. Ai ai! chega de dar dica Victor!

Agradecimentos aos reviews, aí vai: Al, Lina, BiaMalfoy84 e Dodohp5. Valew!!!! Opa! poderiam ter sido mais! Mas tudo bem, qdo o tava em reforma não dava pra mandar review. Mas nesse capítulo vocês vão abafar, hein?! Quero muitos reviews, he he!

Valew pessoal, até a próxima!


	4. Correria na Mansão Malfoy

**Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação**

_Capítulo 4 - Correria na Mansão Malfoy_

-Não vai me ajudar? - Hermione perguntou novamente ao elfo-doméstico - Se me ajudar a vencer essa guerra, logo terei muito tempo para o F.A.L.E.

-Dobby será um bom elfo-doméstico. - ele respondeu - Dobby guia Hermione para a Mansão Malfoy.

Todos elfos ao redor dos dois naquela imensa cozinha, assistiam a cena. Alguns, por serem novatos, não entendiam nada do F.A.L.E, já os que tinham mais tempo na escola recordavam o que aquela sigla significava. Todos tinham muitas expectativas sobre o F.A.L.E, em maioria para que Hermione o esquecesse no futuro.

-Na verdade estou precisando de você para me guiar _dentro_ da Mansão Malfoy. - ela disse séria - Preciso chegar nas masmorras, uma companheira nossa foi seqüestrada e deve estar presa nesse lugar. Posso contar com você?

-Pode sim. - ele respondeu mais sério ainda - Dobby conhece todos os segredos para chegar lá, mas saiba a senhorita que são caminhos perigosos. Dobby não gostava nada de ir para aquelas direções da mansão.

-Eu sei Dobby, você não devia gostar nada de _toda_ aquela mansão. - Hermione completou.

-Nas masmorras era muito pior. - Dobby tinha um tom de voz assombroso - Lá não deve existir fantasmas comuns, sim muito piores. O vento que lá bate é como um sussurro, às vezes um pranto, as correntes arrastadas é um barulho constante, e você nunca tem a sensação de estar só. Com certeza lá vagam os fantasmas sofredores dos torturados de Lúcio Malfoy.

-Deve ser horrível, mas precisamos ir para lá o mais rápido possível.

E logo os dois estavam dentro dos territórios da Wiltshire. Estavam passando pelas terríveis árvores, Hermione percebera que não devia ser apenas os calabouços que causavam arrepios terríveis. Algo de assustador vinha das árvores daquele bosque negro, com um vento que soprava e batia no pescoço, causando um arrepio e sussurrando ao pé do ouvido algo como pedidos de socorro de almas chorosas. A garota lembrara-se muito bem do cemitério particular, do qual Gina contara que Lúcio tinha formado, então fez o sinal da cruz, em misericórdia das almas que deviam habitar aquela floresta.

Via no fim do corredor das árvores as paredes da frente da mansão, que eram feitas de pedra. Percebera que aquilo era muito mais do que uma mansão, era uma imensidão, cinco andares de puro egoísmo, podendo perceber, apenas olhando de longe, o negativismo e as dores presas naquela parede. Como uma família poderia viver em um lugar como aquele? Mione preferia um milhão de vezes seu simples sobrado em uma parte trouxa e humilde da Inglaterra, o que importava era ser feliz em um lugar que aquecia seu coração, não estar em uma grande mansão que o apertava tanto que fazia lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

-Está chorando, srta. Mione? - perguntou Dobby - Aqui é muito triste, algo de terrível habita essa mansão.

-Você sabe o quê? - perguntou Hermione.

-Algo simples e fundamental. - respondeu o elfo - Desamor e maldade. Tanto disso que se impregnou no ar e nas paredes, de geração em geração. Os Malfoys são donos dessa mansão há tantas gerações que ela deverá ser demolida daqui a algumas delas. Ninguém agüentará mais viver aqui, pode escutar o que Dobby diz. Pode escutar.

-Você está certo, Dobby. - Hermione disse com notável tristeza.

O pior de tudo era caminhar naquela escuridão. Com as trevas no céu tudo conseguia estar mil vezes pior, Dobby percebera que a atmosfera da casa conseguia estar mais pesada ainda, conseguia doer nas boas almas. Porém, o maior dos calafrios veio quando estavam perante a mansão inteira. Era tão larga que Hermione teria que correr muito para chegar de um extremo a outro. Era tão alta que uma queda de seu telhado seria fatal. Com as árvores atrás de si, Hermione olhava para os lados e via que pareciam infinitos os domínios da mansão, os muros se distanciavam tanto naquele imenso descampado que eram impossíveis de se ver. A grama em volta da casa, pelo que Hermione conseguia ver naquela escuridão, estava muito bem aparada, e haviam até alguns canteiros com rosas brancas, Narcisa tinha alguma sofisticação.

Pouco a frente deles estava o centro da mansão, com uma imensa porta de madeira. Hermione ia caminhando em direção daquela porta, quando Dobby lhe fez um sinal de alerta. Ela então recuou.

-A senhorita não deve entrar por aí, será facilmente descoberta. - alertou Dobby - Aliás, será muito difícil que a senhorita passe com facilidade por todos obstáculos da mansão. Nela há elfos-domésticos fiéis suficientes para a denunciar assim que cair em vista deles. Dobby tem uma idéia fantástica! Mas para isso a senhorita deverá esperar aqui fora, vá para a lateral na direita da mansão, fique por lá que ninguém a notará, eu volto logo.

-Dobby! - exclamou Hermione vendo o elfo desaparecer rapidamente - Droga, não queria ficar sozinha...

A garota caminhou um pouco até chegar ao lado direito da mansão. A lateral era quase toda fechada, só haviam janelas que deviam ser dos corredores, ela via uma leve iluminação por tochas. Sentou-se e olhou para as janelas novamente. Assustou-se quando viu uma sombra descendo uma janela no terceiro andar, não soube identificar do quê. Então levantou-se e depois ajustou o corpo a parede, para ficar menos notável na escuridão. Deu um salto quando viu a sombra de um elfo em sua frente. Gritou e ouviu um 'shiiiii' de reprovação.

-É o Dobby. - o elfo disse bravo.

-Você me assustou! - ela bronqueou - Agora posso ter chamado muita atenção com esse meu grito.

-Que nada, ninguém vai te escutar lá de dentro não. - ele disse sério.

-Foi você que desceu pela janela do terceiro andar? E porque o _senhor_ me abandonou aqui, sozinha? - ela perguntou com leve entonação de irritação na voz.

-Dobby não fez isso por besteira, a _senhorita_ não reparou ainda no que Dobby carrega? - ele perguntou desenrolando uma manta de baixo do braço e jogando sobre si - Peguei no terceiro andar da mansão.

Hermione já não via mais elfo nenhum em toda aquela escuridão. Como ele havia sumido assim? É claro que só podia ser...

-Uma capa de invisibilidade. - ela ouviu a voz do elfo dizer - Com ela a srta Mione poderá passar pelos corredores sem ser notada.

-Pensou bem agora, Dobby. - ela disse animada - Mas por favor, saia de baixo dessa capa que quero Vê-lo.

-Claro. - logo o elfo estava de volta, com a capa novamente enrolada debaixo do braço.

-Aonde arranjou essa capa? - Hermione perguntou.

-Ooh sim! - Dobby disse sorrindo - É a capa de invisibilidade de Lúcio Malfoy. Como ele não vai usar mesmo, peguei emprestada.

-Está certo Dobby. - disse Hermione - Mas nós não entraremos pela porta principal, não é?

-Não, não! Entraremos por um acesso que leva direto para o subterrâneo. - disse Dobby - Fica no fundo da mansão, e é secreto.

-Então vamos logo! - exclamou Hermione.

... X ...

Dumbledore já estava a certo tempo na sala de Claire. Conversavam sobre o mais recente sonho da Yumemi, complicado demais para ser interpretado tão rapidamente. Ela havia o contado detalhadamente, mas era um borrão de imagens muito complicados para serem claros.

O sonho fora da seguinte forma: Claire via Rony bastante ferido em uma espécie de calabouço, a sua Esfera flutuava ao seu redor mas caia em mãos de Pansy Parkinson, que surgia de repente. Ela escondia a Esfera em uma capa negra, depois a revelava novamente, de dentro dela surgia Draco Malfoy, e tudo se tornou escuridão, sendo possível ver só os quatro Dragões da Terra, após o surgimento de Mark e Cho. Em seguida surgiram em mãos deles suas Esferas, respectivamente com seus donos. Da esfera verde de Malfoy uma luz esverdeada dominou o ambiente de escuridão, dessa luz podia-se ver parte do hall de entrada da escola, lá via-se três dos Dragões do Paraíso completamente desnorteados: Harry, Gina e Hermione. As quatro Esferas flutuavam ao redor deles e voaram novamente em mãos dos Dragões da Terra. Todos desaparecem em seguida, dando lugar ao surgimento de Suzane, que depois de uma leve risada sarcástica disse algo do qual Claire não conseguia se lembrar... Por mais que tanto se esforçasse.

"Eu sinto que essa frase era importante para a interpretação final do sonho." - Claire transmitiu através de seus pensamentos. "Mas eu não consigo me recordar."

"Esse sonho mostra claramente que perderemos as outras Esferas." - disse Dumbledore. "Até mesmo se encaixa com o sonho da Purificação... Precisamos impedir o que for que tiver que acontecer, para o outro sonho, o da Purificação, não se realizar."

"Sim..." - Claire respondeu. "Mas a tarefa que você está planejando dar para pessoa da qual já conversamos, se encaixa com certa coisa que acontece em meu sonho da Purificação... E se tudo sair como planejarmos, e mesmo se der um pouco errado, no final pode ser que dê certo."

"Assim espero." - Dumbledore deu uma breve risadinha.

Pararam de falar um pouco e ficaram pensativos. Em um relampejo algo veio a mente de Claire. Algo que ao mesmo tempo parecia imediato, era uma lembrança. Ela podia sentir que a voz estava ali presente, porém escutava a mesma frase de antes, em seu sonho. A ouvia novamente agora, achando que era apenas uma recordação...

"Vocês foram enganados." - ela ouviu a voz dizer em sua mente.

"Me lembrei da frase!" - disse Claire. "Suzane disse que..."

Claire não completou a frase ao sentir que realmente havia _certa_ _presença_ na sala. De qualquer maneira ela não precisou completar a Dumbledore, pois a própria voz de Suzane o fez isso:

-Vocês foram enganados. - ouviu aquela voz enjoada dizer atrás de si.

Quando virou Dumbledore pôde ver: Suzane Khane Marty estava ali, com sua presença imponente e olhar que parecia desprezar qualquer ser que estivesse por perto, especialmente Claire e Dumbledore.

-Suzi? - Dumbledore perguntou sorridente - Por que nos dá o prazer de sua presença tão ilustre?

-_Suzi_? Ora, quem lhe deu essa liberdade para se referir assim a minha pessoa? - ela perguntou irritada - E vim aqui para dizer-lhes que os enganei, aliás, enganei especialmente a Claire.

"O que faz aqui?" - Claire perguntou através da mente, afinal, não era capaz de ouvir a conversa dos dois.

"Vai dizer que você acreditou fielmente no sonho?" - perguntou Suzane. "Eu acho que já estou me tornando uma Yumemi mais poderosa que você, invadi seus sonhos, criei imagens e você ainda caiu como uma tonta."

"Não ouse falar assim comigo Suzane." - Claire tinha uma entonação brava. "Sou uma parente sua e por que me trata assim?"

"Porque você é uma tontinha, que fica defendendo o lado bom." - zombou Suzane. "Você é uma das piores Yumemis que já vi, além de não sonhar com o que é necessário, tem outra de suas que invade seus sonhos, cria ilusões e você ainda acredita e nem desconfia."

"Mas..." - Claire parecia tonta.

"Você foi passada para trás, perdeu no seu ideal de todos esses _muitos _anos de vida." - disse debochada "Os Dragões da Terra já tem todas as Esferas em mãos, dentro de poucas horas elas já vão ter unido o poder para o deus Alymidis deixar o corpo de Draco e realizar a purificação. Centenas de anos à toa, hein, miss perfeita?"

"Não..." - sentiu-se mais tonta. "Meninas..."

O gosto amargo da derrota adentrou Claire. A dor dilacerante dessa derrota quebrou os ossos dela, fazendo-a sentir sem apoio num chão que se abriu por debaixo de seus pés. Todos os anos, o amor que ela havia deixado para trás, tudo isso para sonhar e sonhar com o futuro por centenas de anos, e no final ver que tudo foi em vão. Sonhar com imagens tristes e ver que perdeu muito de seu tempo, perdeu sua vida, ainda não tendo respostas claras. Perceber que uma bruxa que era tão jovem, perto da idade que ela mesma tinha, foi muito mais capaz que ela e viu mais imagens do futuro através de seus sonhos...

Conseguia se sentir nada, sem forças, estava caindo e via toda imagem a sua frente se borrando naquela triste e velha sala. Sala da qual ela quase sempre habitou em sua triste e longa vida. Mas rapidamente os sentidos começaram a voltar, ainda que fracos, quando sentiu braços a segurando e a impedindo de cair deitada em seu tatame.

... X ...

Aquele velho quarto, aquelas velhas e podres madeiras que o constituíam e aquela camada grossa de poeira que fazia Melissa não conseguir parar de espirrar. A garota encontrava-se sentada naquela velha e imponente cama de madeira com cortinas bastante empoeiradas e pesadas ao redor. Sirius sentava-se ao chão mesmo, sua calça preta estava com a parte de trás quase branca por ter tanta poeira presa a si quando ele se levantou.

-Estou cansada de estar aqui! - reclamou novamente Melissa, fazendo com que Sirius bufasse mais uma vez - Eu não tenho porque estar aqui, os Dragões da Terra já devem ter desistido, eles devem saber que não precisam de mim. Não é possível.

-Será que dá para parar de reclamar? - Sirius perguntou indignado - Estou tentando apenas te proteger e tudo que você sabe fazer é _não_ ser nem um pouco grata?

-Aff! Se ter que agüentar ficar nessa casa horrorosa é ter que ser grata. - ela resmungou - Esse lugar me causa arrepios. Nunca gostei dessa Casa dos Gritos.

-Você está nesse lugar porque ele é seguro para você agora. - Sirius quase gritava - Você acha que para mim é fácil estar aqui?

-Eu sei que não é, droga! - ela respondeu em tom mais alto.

O clima daquele lugar era muito pesado, por si só parecia dar vontade de discutir ali. Não se sentia legal ali dentro, aquele lugar a dava vontade de espirrar e muita dor de cabeça. Levantou da cama e começou a dar voltas de um lado a outro na sala, estava muito ansiosa. Sirius apenas se jogou ao chão novamente e ficou olhando para o alto, vendo a perfeição das teias de aranha de um lado a outro do cômodo. Mas o barulho do pé de Melissa caminhando de um lado a outro começava ao deixar completamente louco, quando levantou e disse grosseiramente:

-Está bem, você fica mais um tempo aqui e eu vou lá fora descobrir como as coisas andam. - Sirius abaixou a cabeça - Esse lugar me traz más lembranças suficientes para querer escapar daqui o mais rápido possível.

-Finalmente. - disse Melissa sorrindo.

-Vou até Claire, ela deve saber de tudo o que está acontecendo, mas fique aqui, neste cômodo, a minha espera.

-Eu vou ficar aqui sozinha? - perguntou Melissa.

-Você já enfrentou coisas muito piores. - Sirius respondeu - Agüente só mais um pouco, eu juro que voltarei o mais rápido que puder.

Ele caminhou até sua filha passou a mão na bochecha dela. Ela olhava esperançosa para ele, que entendia como era difícil estar ali para ela, além do mais com _tudo_ acontecendo.

-Tudo bem. - disse Melissa - Vou esperar aqui, sem reclamar. Por mais que esse lugar me cause arrepios.

-Volto logo. - Sirius disse antes de aparatar.

Tudo que Melissa fez ao ver-se sozinha foi atirar-se na cama. Deitada olhava para a armação da cama e via o aposento dentre as brechas da cortina amarrada. Tudo o que tinha a fazer agora era esperar boas notícias. Ou más...

... X ...

O sabor de derrota adentrava mais bocas. A vergonha assumia rostos que não a devia sentir. Assim sentiam-se Harry Potter e Gina Weasley após chegarem na casa de Lisa e contarem a todos ali presentes o que havia acontecido. Era triste contar que haviam perdido todas as Esferas, tudo pelo que mias lutaram nesses últimos anos, entregues de mãos beijadas para Draco Malfoy e companhia.

Era triste olhar de Molly Weasley a Lisa Brynsen e anunciar: "Quando chegamos lá, as Esferas não estavam mais lá.". Doía até o fundo da alma. Era triste ver os olhares assustados de todos ali. Molly tinha os olhos marejados, pensando em todas pessoas que iria perder com a Purificação. Carlinhos-mini se atirou apático no sofá, o olhar vazio de quem sabia que iria morrer. Artur também tinha um olhar vazio, um olhar de 'tudo foi em vão?'. Percy estava com a mesma expressão de sempre, por mais que soubesse que perderia a muitos, o que importava a ele era que _ele_ estaria vivo. Jorge enxugava os olhos, caminhou até sua mãe e a abraçou, sentia as mesmas coisas que ela. Luna mantinha-se séria, tudo que ela mais tentava era não ser mais aquela chorona que havia se tornado, tinha que se mostrar forte perante todos, principalmente Harry. Lisa estava inexpressiva, seus olhos verdes não queriam chorar, tudo que ela mais queria fazer era gritar, gritar, gritar... Até perder a voz. Gritava mais e mais por dentro do que nunca. Até mesmo o pequeno Eduard pareceu afetado, começando a chorar desesperadamente de dentro de seu carrinho.

Gina pegou seu filho, o pequeno Malfoy, e começou a niná-lo em seu colo, lentamente. Amava muito seu filho, mas doía muito tê-lo em seu colo e lembrar-se de quem era o pai, lembrar de toda a semente do mal que estava dentro dele. Doía muito imaginar o pai matando todos os trouxas, todos impuros de sangue daquele modo superior de que "ele era o vencedor", que ela sabia que ele ia estar. O pequeno Eduard começou a acalmar quando Gina começou a assoprar devagar em seu ouvido:

-Calma neném... Vai dar tudo certo, não precisa chorar, vai dar tudo certo... Você vai ver, não há motivos para chorar...

-O que a Gina diz é certo, o choro é o pior modo de enfrentar tudo isso. - disse Harry - Se acreditarmos que tudo vai dar certo, no final tudo realmente vai dar certo, só falta esse toque a vocês, afinal a esperança é a última que morre.

-Falou tudo correto agora. - uma voz sábia invadiu a sala - Ainda há esperança de que tudo vá dar certo, e tudo vai dar certo.

-Ora, Dumbledore? - Harry tinha um olhar de reprovação - Claro que tudo vai dar certo. Tudo _daria_ certo se não fosse por uma coisa. VOCÊ não estava lá.

-Não é bem assim... - o velho tentou se defender.

-Ah, não é bem assim?! Então porque tudo deu errado? Você não estava lá quando os Dragões da Terra foram e capturaram as Esferas. Você não estava lá para impedir isso de acontecer. - revoltou Harry - Tudo é muito pior, porque tudo foi por sua culpa, por sua irresposabilidade. o sr. não é o sabidão? Como não sabia que os Dragões da Terra iriam lá e levariam tudo?

Eduard assustou-se com toda aquela gritaria e começou a chorar novamente, assustado, no colo de sua mãe, que com certeza irritou-se por ele com a atitude incorreta de Harry.

-Não é bem assim Harry. - disse Gina - Você está assustando meu bebê com essa gritaria, sabia?

-Isso mesmo. - concordou Lisa, se levantando - Você não pode carregar para Dumbledore a culpa de uma armadilha do destino.

-Mas... - Harry tentou se justificar.

Luna se aproximou e segurou seu ombro, fazendo-o sentir-se mais calmo.

-Mas nada, porque você não está certo. - disse Artur - Ficar nervoso e tentar culpar alguém agora é a pior coisa que se tem a fazer.

-Está certo. - Harry abaixou a cabeça.

Gina conseguiu acalmar o bebê a tal ponto que ele dormiu em seu colo. Então ela o ajeitou carinhosamente no carrinho.

-Ainda há maneiras de conseguir de volta as Esferas, apenas precisamos pensar nelas. - ela disse.

... X ...

Melina e Helena haviam corrido de dentro de seus aposentos, no qual estavam pois Claire queria ter uma conversa particular com Dumbledore. Quando chegaram na sala viram que Claire não passava bem, após ter as chamado. Suzane dava um risinho debochado, Dumbledore parecia preocupado, porém carregava seu olhar sábio. Claire começava a cair desmaiada, lentamente, porém, Melina correu e a segurou antes da queda.

-O que você fez com ela? - ela perguntou olhando de modo selvagem para Suzane, enquanto segurava Claire.

-Apenas disse a verdade. - Suzane respondeu carregando aquele sorrisinho frouxo.

Helena correu e se ajoelhou perante Claire, passando a mão no rosto dela e tirando um pouco do cabelo que caia diante os seus olhos semi-abertos. Claire parecia fraca, isso sempre acontecia quando levava um grande choque, já estavam acostumadas, e Helena sabia que ia escutar aquela mesma frase:

"Eu estou bem... Não se preocupe..."

"Então eu e Melina vamos deixar você de um modo confortável, enquanto colocamos essa moça que te incomodou para fora." - disse Helena.

"Ela não me incomodou, ela apenas me disse a verdade." - Claire ressaltou. "Estou ficando velha e cansada, não tenho a mesma capacidade de antigamente para meus sonhos. Não mesmo..."

"Então descanse um pouco." - recomendou Helena.

Em seguida Claire já tinha os olhos fechados. Melina a ajeitou deitada, para que pudesse levantar e colocar aquela _Suzane _para fora daquele lugar com as próprias mãos. Helena também estava sentindo mais raiva do que nunca de Suzane, a última pessoa que a havia deixado daquele modo foi Lúcio e Draco Malfoy com suas chantagens, odiou tanto ser feita de boba por eles.

-Mas que tipo de verdade era essa, que deixou Claire mal a tal ponto? - Dumbledore perguntou de seu modo sereno de sempre.

-A verdade de que ela não é uma Yumemi de tanta competência, e que ela é uma tonta e foi enganada, assim como o senhor, Dumbledore. - respondeu Suzane.

-Ora, cale a boca! - Melina se invocou - Você não sabe o que diz, Claire é a melhor Yumemi já existente!

-Humpft! Você não sabe de nada jovem inocente. - disse Suzane - Eu enganei Claire, criei imagens falsas em seu sonho e ela acreditou. Como eram confusas sabia que ela ia chamar Dumbledore, e ele viria, pois o sonho tinha certa relação com Hogwarts. E bem, ele está aqui até agora e já deu tempo suficiente para o Dragões da Terra invadirem a escola e roubarem todas as Esferas.

-Então todas as Esferas foram roubadas? - perguntou Dumbledore - Isso não significa que tudo está perdido.

-Imagina. - Suzane debochou.

-Olha aqui, sua... - começava Helena.

-Sua o quê? - Suzane perguntou brava.

-Sua imbecil. - completou Helena - Isso mesmo. Se acha a melhor das Yumemis, não é? Saiba que está muito enganada. Se você é melhor que Claire, por que Lúcio Malfoy e Draco Malfoy roubaram informações de sonhos de Claire, sendo que você sempre foi a Yumemi dos Malfoys? Porque você não é competente o suficiente. Sim, você invade sonhos, você foi capaz de descobrir como trazer Pansy de volta das Trevas, de como ressuscitar Draco Malfoy. Mas diga, alguma vez sonhou com a Purificação? Duvido muito, porque você não é uma boa Yu...

-Ca-le a bo-ca. - Suzane disse lentamente - Você é uma trouxa insolente que vai morrer com a Purificação. Com as Esferas do lado dos Dragões da Terra, dentro de poucas horas todos estarão a postos para ver a Purificação se realizar. E esse tempo vai passar tão rápido que não haverá plano B, plano C, em ação Dumbledore, porque vocês perderam de vez, entende? Per-de-ram.

-Acha que pode nos assustar com suas palavras decoradas? - Melina estava nervosíssima, mas falava em um tom de voz relativamente baixo - Saiba que a fé e a esperança movem montanhas, e por mais que tudo indique o contrário, minha fé me faz crer que o bem vai vencer novamente, não importa o que diga, e o que os Dragões da Terra tenham em mãos.

-Ela está certa. - Helena disse abraçando a irmã pelo ombro.

-Nossa fé vai mover montanhas, você viu né Suzane? - Dumbledore disse sorridente - Quando há algo de bom em excesso de um lado, e do outro só há coisas ruins, o lado bom vai ser o vencedor, e isso já é mais do que comprovado.

-Que seja. - Suzane parecia cansada de conversar com eles.

Suas ameaças não estavam adiantando em nada, então aparatou em seguida, teria muito mais o que fazer em outros lugares do que ficar ouvindo tanta besteira.

-Vocês falaram muito bonito. - Dumbledore olhou profundamente nos olhos de cada uma das irmãs, que retribuíram com um sorriso.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu Helena - Apenas falamos a verdade, e você viu como Suzane não gosta de ouvi-la. Acho melhor o senhor ir avisar aos outros o que aconteceu, acho que sabe que estão naquele almoço na casa de _Lisa_.

-Sim, eu sei, preciso ir urgentemente para lá mesmo. - respondeu Dumbledore - Cuidem de Claire e tirem as besteiras, que com certeza Suzane disse, da cabeça dela. Agora estou indo nessa, muito obrigado.

-Tchau. - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, antes de Dumbledore aparatar.

Olharam uma para a outra assustadas. Em frente aos outros tentavam mostrar-se fortes, mas na verdade estavam com muito medo do que poderia acontecer, e do que ia acontecer de qualquer modo. Com derrota ou vitória Claire iria morrer. Com derrota elas também, com vitória não iriam. Para onde elas iriam sem Claire? Isso que as incomodava profundamente.

...X...

Os dois caminhavam pelos corredores do subterrâneo da Wiltshire. Caminhavam bem juntos debaixo daquela capa, para ocuparem menos espaço e não correrem riscos de esbarrarem com nada nem ninguém por ali. Aquele lugar era muito parecido com os corredores que levavam as masmorras de Hogwarts. A mansão era quase um castelo, Malfoy sempre devia sentir-se tão em casa em Hogwarts, quanto em sua própria mansão.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor, que era uma parede com quatro tochas, duas acesas e duas apagadas.

"Então todo esse caminho não leva a lugar nenhum?" - Hermione se perguntou confusa.

-Dobby vai ter que sair um pouquinho dessa capa. - ele disse puxando a ponta da capa e saindo dela.

-O que está fazendo? - perguntou Hermione.

-Abrindo a porta para os cômodos que antecedem as masmorras. - ele respondeu saltando e puxando uma das tochas apagadas.

Como uma alavanca a tocha desceu um pouco. Logo Dobby pulou e puxou a outra tocha-alavanca, e em um passe de mágica aquela parece começou a se desintegrar em uma espécie de pó mágico.

-Vamos continuar? - Dobby perguntou se colocando em baixo da capa também.

Hermione concordou, fazendo um sinal de positivo com a cabeça.

Ao passarem por aquele pó caído no chão, a parede começou a se reconstituir novamente, igual era do outro lado, com duas tochas acesas e duas apagadas. Agora seguiam por um corredor muito mais estreito que dava em uma porta que tinha apenas a armação de pedra. Ao transpô-la Hermione se deparou com um largo cômodo.

Era uma sala bem escura com as paredes de pedra e iluminada por tochas, como em toda parte da casa que já tinha passado. Lá haviam três sofás pretos, uma grande mesa que estava do outro lado da sala, mas a maior parte do cômodo estava completamente sem mobília. Aquela sala parecia estar sendo utilizada, tinha sinais de que pessoas estavam por lá constantemente. Haviam três portas em três lados da sala, uma era só de armação como a que ela havia acabado de transpor e parecia levar para outro corredor, escuro suficiente para ela nem ao menos pudesse imaginar o que havia lá. As outras eram de madeira.

Alguma coisa lhe chamou muita atenção na mesa, via refletir uma luz dourada que vinha de uma tocha na parede. Hermione saiu caminhando, ainda debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, e se aproximou. Não era possível, a luz vinha de uma espada idêntica a de Gina. Ao lado via uma espada igual a sua, só podia ser a sua, e claro que era a sua! Ao lado a espada de Harry, que tinha grafado o nome de Godrico, e a de Rony que era toda de bronze.

-O que as nossas espadas estão fazendo aqui? - Hermione perguntou mais a si mesma - Como elas estão aqui?

-Shiii!!! - fez Dobby ao ouvir algo.

Suzane adentrava pela porta que a pouco passaram. Ela parecia cansada, porém tinha consigo um sorriso de quem estava por cima da situação. Jogou-se no sofá e bufou. Hermione daria tudo para saber no que ela estava pensando, mas era praticamente impossível. Então começou a raciocinar, se as suas espadas, que estavam juntamente com as Esferas na sala de Dumbledore, estavam lá, naquele lugar da Mansão, os Dragões da Terra as haviam roubado da sala secreta de Dumbledore. Se eles levaram as espadas com certeza também teriam levado...

-Essa não! - Hermione exclamou, não conseguiu se controlar.

As Esferas deviam estar sob o poder dos Dragões da Terra. Se estivessem tudo estaria perdido...

Suzane deu um salto do sofá, havia ouvido a voz de uma garota. Hermione se arrepiou ao vê-la analisando melhor o aposento em que se encontravam os três, e no qual Suzane pensava estar só.

-Quem está aí? - ela perguntou em tom entediado, mas claro, não obteve resposta - Como sempre... Odeio essas masmorras. - resmungou.

-Ela está pensando que é assombração. - Dobby cochichou assustado, cutucando a perna de Hermione - Sempre há assombrações aqui.

-Quieto Dobby, ela pode nos ouvir. - Hermione sussurrou de volta.

Ficaram quietos. Mas em pouco tempo ouviram vozes se aproximando. Chang foi a primeira a passar pela porta, em seguida Mark, Draco e Pansy. Conversavam quando Suzane se levantou e olhou-os entediada.

-Olá. - Pansy disse olhando para ela.

-Olá. - ela respondeu - Fui até Claire.

-O que foi fazer lá? - Pansy perguntou ficando irritada - Já não havíamos te dito que não era para ir até lá?

-Já, mas eu faço o que bem entender. - Suzane disse desprezivelmente - Eu precisava falar umas boas verdades a Claire, dizê-la a Contempladora de Sonhos desprezível que ela é. Precisava comparar meu poder com o dela.

-Então você se humilhou. - Malfoy debochou - Porque ela é muito melhor que você, você só é um pouco mais sortuda. Às vezes.

-Ah, cala a boca! - Suzane disse irritada.

-O que você disse? - Malfoy perguntou avançando até Suzane - Repita de novo, bem na minha cara! Ouse dizer isto novamente a um deus!

-Grande coisa um deus. - Suzane olhava com reprovação para ele - Cale essa boca de mau hálito.

-Você pediu. - Malfoy-Alimydis apertou a mão contra o pescoço de Suzane a levantando três palmos do chão.

-Calma! - Cho correu e segurou o ombro de Malfoy, que a deu uma forte cotovelada, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Hermione via Suzane no alto e cada vez mais branca, estava ficando mais aflita do que nunca. Mark parecia muito acostumado, pouco se importava com qualquer coisa que ali estivesse e bufando se jogou no sofá.

-Peça desculpas. - Malfoy disse apertando mais o pescoço de Suzane.

-Des...cul...pa! - ela disse com a voz esganiçada, mal conseguia respirar, quanto menos falar direito.

-Assim é bom. - Malfoy exclamou antes de atirar Suzane para longe.

Hermione aterrorizou-se ao ver Suzane cair aos seus pés. A mulher havia ficado inconsciente com tamanha violência.

"Isso se estiver viva." - Hermione pensou.

Olhou novamente para Malfoy. Este olhava para ela. Devia ser apenas uma coincidência, pois ela estava por debaixo de uma capa de invisibilidade. Contudo, arrepiou-se ao ver que aqueles olhos cinzas e frios adentravam o seu, como se visse dentro dela. Ele deu um sorrisinho, antes de dizer:

-Você realmente achou que eu ainda não a havia notado aí? - ele perguntou.

Hermione sentiu-se desmontada. Estava perdida, teria que enfrentar quatro Dragões da Terra, um deles que valia pelo menos por três com um deus Dragão dentro de si. Como escaparia dessa?

-Está falando com quem? - Pansy perguntou estranhando muito a Draco, ainda achando que eram só eles quatro e Suzane desmaiada que estavam ali.

-Hermione Granger. - ele respondeu.

-Hermione? - Mark perguntou espantado.

-Sim, eu mesma. - uma coragem invadiu Hermione, que arrancou a capa de invisibilidade e se revelou.

Dobby assim que apareceu a vista de todos, em um grande estalo aparatou na mesma hora. Seria um bom elfo-doméstico com Hermione, só que até certo ponto, não de arriscar sua própria vida. Hermione agora estava só, em frente um dos maiores perigos de toda a sua vida. Mas estava forte e não sentia medo. Abaixou ao lado de Suzane e apertou seu pulso, constatando que ela estava viva, apesar do que Draco havia feito com ela.

-Ora, o que faz aqui Granger? - Pansy levantou do sofá em um salto, dando um sorriso e olhando de modo divertido para Hermione.

-Vim aqui salvar Tonks. - ela respondeu.

-Ora, ela veio salvar a amiguinha? - perguntou Malfoy.

-E é isso que vou fazer agora. - Hermione pegou sua espada de cima da mesa e apontou para eles - Para falar a verdade eu que tenho uma pergunta a vocês: o que essas espada fazem aqui?

-Pegamos junto com as Esferas. - Mark respondeu levantando.

-Vocês então conseguiram pegá-las? - Hermione perguntou - Parabéns, acho que perderam com honra na Terra dos Vales, e no final conseguiram as Esferas bem aos seus modos: covardemente.

-Obrigada. - Pansy disse - Adoro ser chamada de covarde, esse é o adjetivo que me define literalmente.

-Infelizmente é. - Hermione parecia magoada. As lembranças de todas atrocidades que Pansy já havia feito a deixavam cabisbaixa.

-Vamos nos divertir agora? - perguntou Malfoy - Temos uma dos Dragões do Paraíso bem em nosso território, porque não a matamos? Vai ser divertido.

-E não iria? - Pansy perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Draco-Alimydis.

-Estou achando melhor que você corra. - Mark disse olhando sério para ela.

Antes de sair correndo Hermione olhou nos olhos de Cho Chang. Nunca havia visto o olhar da garota tão vazio. No começo de tudo ela se empolgava com qualquer maldade que poderia fazer. Mas isso parecia ter acabado, ela estava triste, mais triste que nunca. Parecia fazer tudo por obrigação. Mesmo que ainda fosse o tanto controlada por seu espírito Dragão.

Mas de resto, os outros Dragões da Terra a olhavam com fúria, claro que Pansy é a que mais carregava esse sentimento no olhar. Então tudo que Hermione poderia fazer agora era correr, seria muito difícil escapar dali com vida.

Hermione mal via o que fazia à partir de então. Apenas se viu adentrando num estreito corredor. Era um corredor mal-iluminado e úmido, o que mais ouvia era pingos d'água. Também havia um forte cheiro de bolor, e o vento que batia no lugar não era dos mais agradáveis, sim dos mais arrepiáveis. Ao redor dela haviam celas e mais celas. No final do corredor ela viu uma porta e uma luz que vinha de dentro dela.

Nem havia pensado direito e já estava na sala. Haviam diversos instrumentos de tortura lá, os objetos mais medievais possíveis. Também haviam outro tipo de objetos ainda mais esquisitos, com certeza de magia negra. Caminhou até o fundo da sala, estava hipnotizada por aquilo tudo que lá havia, eram coisas tão brutais... Quando deu por si já era tarde demais. Estava presa naquela sala, e do outro lado havia um grande problema: Draco Malfoy-Alimydis.

Sentiu uma tontura que passou brevemente. Será que seria capaz de enfrentar um Dragão da Terra metade deus? Não sabia. Enquanto pensava começou a olhar melhor ao redor. A sala era toda fechada e carregava aquele cheiro de bolor, tinha uma luminosidade alaranjada e objetos das trevas e de torturas, mais que suficiente para fazê-la ter uma morte dolorida e misericordiosa. Afinal, ela era uma dos Dragões do Paraíso ou um saco de batatas? Uma Grifinória corajosa ou uma ratinha amedrontada e fujona? Sentiu o vermelho chama e a força do leão, todos componentes do brasão da sua casa em Hogwarts, subirem suas veias. Era hora de enfrentar o perigo, fosse qual fosse, no nível que fosse.

Hermione sentiu ao seu redor aquela força que sempre tinha na hora de lutar, e viu-se envolvida por aquela luz esverdeada. Espada em mãos e um olhar focado em Malfoy, que ainda tinha aquele sorriso irônico que a acaba por deixar mais louco por sangue do que nuca. Mione achou que estava um pouco na vantagem, Draco não tinha uma espada, ela tinha. Correu na direção dele, e mais rápido do que pôde ver sentiu a força de outra lâmina em choque com a lâmina de sua espada. Draco também tinha uma espada, que certamente estava embainhada em suas costas e Hermione ainda não havia sido capaz de ver.

Outro golpe e Hermione não tinha mais espada em mãos. Mais um passo de proximidade de Draco e o coração dela disparou. Ele estava com a espada levantada. Ela via tudo lentamente e borrado. Novamente Malfoy tinha a sua espada a um milímetro do peito dela. Novamente Hermione sentia que tudo ia se acabar, novamente sentia a vida se distanciar. Não havia tido chance contra Draco, apesar de toda sua coragem para enfrentá-lo. Ele era muito poderoso agora junto de Alimydis.

Mas toda aquela sensação acabou quando viu a imagem borrada de alguém avançar contra Draco e se atirar longe junto dele. Alguém havia acabado de salvar sua vida, porém, ela não tinha força alguma para descobrir quem era. O susto que havia passado era muito grande, tudo que já estava borrado demais, acabou por ficar mais ainda, antes de se tornar negro.

**No Próximo Capítulo...**

Quem será que foi o salvador de Hermione? Será que esse salvador poderia ser capaz de enfrentar a Draco Malfoy? Todas as coisas começaram a se ajeitar, e eles não estarão tão bem _Quando Tudo Está Certo... Para Dar Errado_ (Nome do capítulo 5, breve! Não percam!)

**N.A: **Demorou mas está no ar! Não consegui terminar de escreve esse capítulo em menos de duas semanas, foi mal, eu estava meio desmotivado. Está bastante difícil escrever essa fic, são bastante fatos que **têm** que se encaixar, sem saber se os leitores estão gostando de verdade, fica bastante difícil. Então vamos liberar uns reviews aí, vai, por favor! Vocês mandaram mto mal no outro capítulo, tenho só duas pessoas a agradecer: Lina Khane Athos e Alícia Spinet. Mto brigado a vcs, únicas a entender como necessito de reviews! Falando nisso, cadê alguns de meus leitores? Melissa Hogwarts? Ju Piazalunga? Etc? Estou a espera do retorno de vcs, hein?!

Valew!!!

Victor Ichijouji


	5. Quando Tudo Está Certo Para Dar Errado

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

Capítulo 5 - Quando Tudo Está Certo Para Dar Errado

A visão voltava lentamente. Por enquanto via apenas cores borradas e indistinguíveis a sua frente. Lentamente foram formando a figura de alguém que não sabia identificar ajoelhado em sua frente. Seu coração acelerou quando aquele nome veio em sua mente, sabia que se ligava ao borrão de um cabelo ruivo que cada vez estava mais nítido. Aquela pessoa tinha aqueles cabelos que se formavam, aquele que ela tanto ansiou no último ano.

Enquanto sentia-se mais fraca e as cores se tornavam mais confusas, lembranças vieram a sua mente. As lembranças de Rony a um centímetro acima do abismo, sendo atirado para dentro dele com Pansy Parkinson. Vozes vieram em suas mentes, a voz fraca de Rony discutindo com Pansy, a lembrança das dores que ela sentiu, que eram dele. E um leve relampejo de Claire dizendo que ele poderia estar de volta, que Hermione o havia sentido.

Em que outro lugar Rony poderia estar preso além das masmorras da Mansão Malfoy? Que lugar seria mais propício para ele ser torturado? Que lugar passava mais sofreguidão do que aquele? Hermione sentiu-se na mesma sintonia que aquele lugar quando ela e Rony tiveram aquele estranho cruzamento de sensações, apesar de toda a distância que ela estava.

O que todos esses pensamentos positivos poderiam ser além de falsas esperanças? Nada.

Tudo acabou quando Hermione ouvira aquela voz chamar por seu nome. Rony não tinha uma voz tão fina, aquela era voz de mulher. Todo aquele sonho borrado no qual Hermione encontrava-se inebriada pareceu desvanecer. Via o rosto confuso de Nimphadora Tonks, nem tão confuso quanto o dela deveria estar. Aquele cabelo vermelho era dela, sim, só podia ser. Não era o mesmo cabelo que ela estava usando no almoço, aliás, cor que ela não usava a certo tempo.

-Você está bem, Hermione? - ela perguntou, ajoelhada, oferecendo a mão para levantá-la, ou ao menos tentou isso.

Hermione mal a via naquele instante. Sentou-se. Estava tão confusa, não recordava muito bem o porquê de estar ali. Só recordava que seu amor se fora a certo tempo e de que ainda havia alguma esperança de ele voltar. Esperança da qual se aniquilava mais e mais dentro dela, a cada fração de segundo.

"Vou ficar só, para o resto da minha vida. Ele nunca vai voltar! Nunca! Ele morreu..." - dizia dentro de si, lutava a muito tempo para não ter esse pensamento, mas era a realidade.

-Por que a realidade dói tanto? - ela perguntou inconformada - Porque tudo não pode ser fácil. Só pode ser por isso. Então por que tudo não pode ser fácil?

-Olha, Hermione, não me leve a mal, mas acho que já está na hora de você acordar. - Tonks disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dela - Eu sei que tudo está sendo muito difícil. Obrigada por ter vindo me salvar, mas não devia, se arriscou demais e no fim de tudo acabei salvando você. Vamos embora daqui antes que ele acorde.

As palavras de Tonks agora pareceram um golpe contra a cabeça de Hermione. Um golpe que sim a pôs no lugar, arrumando toda a confusão que fazia a garota esperta se tornar uma tonta por fora dos fatos. Sim, ela ia fracassar em sua missão. Ela já havia fracassado. Havia ido para salvar Tonks e no final Tonks a salvara.

A metamorfomaga que a enganara profundamente com aquela aparência ruiva, levantou-se e ofereceu a Hermione novamente, que a aceitou e se desajeitou daquele chão o tanto sujo. Hermione já tinha os típicos leves arranhões e escoriações nas roupas, que além disso estavam o tanto encardidas. O chão daquela mansão não era dos mais receptivos. Tanto para ela quanto para seu próprio dono.

A poucos passos de distância Draco Malfoy encontrava-se inconsciente, deitado de barriga para cima, completamente apagado. Era possível ver que estava vivo pois seu peito movimentava-se constantemente para cima e para baixo. Respirava. Hermione olhou como quem surpreendera-se para Tonks, que sorriu de modo sutil, porém de vencedora. Havia derrubado um _Dragão da Terra meio deus_, completamente sozinha. Então a garota de longos cabelos castanhos sorriu para Tonks de modo que ela merecia.

-Parabéns. - disse ela.

-Imagina. Foi sorte. - a outra respondeu - Eu arrisquei demais, agi feito uma louca. Porém agi como deveria e defendi você de sua morte, podendo até mesmo arriscar minha vida. Quando vi que ele ia te matar não resisti, me desescondi e voei para cima de Malfoy. Tive sorte, pura e crua. Quando o derrubei ele bateu a cabeça com força no chão, não desmaiou mas sentiu-se tonto. Como estou sem varinha a dele estava dando bobeira em seu bolso, dei um jeito de pegá-la e estuporá-lo antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa contra mim. Ainda bem que a varinha funcionou perfeitamente comigo.

-Ainda bem. Temos que ir antes que ele acorde. - disse Hermione - E não adianta correr com essa parede nos prendendo aqui. - disse apontando para onde deveria haver a porta pela qual entraram, e lá não mais estava.

-Hum... Vamos até lá e vemos o que faremos. - ela deu de ombros - Já que não há jeito.

-Então tá, né? - concordou Hermione, já que não havia uma idéia melhor.

Antes de irem Hermione teve que abaixar bem próxima a Malfoy e lentamente pegar sua espada, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível.

Enquanto caminhavam até a parede, Tonks contou como chegou até lá, e como estava justamente na mesma sala que Hermione. A garota ficou boquiaberta quando a outra bruxa contou o que havia acontecido. Pouco antes Cho Chang estivera por onde ela estava presa, ume sela bem perdida quase em outro canto da masmorra da mansão. Chang havia desabafado coisas com ela, como estar cansada de ser a menos notável do grupo e a mais mal-tratada, e de não sentir mais vontade de cooperar com eles. Porém um medo que invadia sua alma a controlava, afinal, estava sobre os comandos de um deus poderosíssimo. A garota oriental em seguida agradeceu por Tonks agüentar ouvir suas confissões e soltou as algemas da garota, pedindo para que isso, pelo amor que Tonks tinha a sua própria vida, não chegasse aos ouvidos dos outros Dragões.

-Eu notei a tristeza nos olhos dela. - disse Hermione - Pena que seja tarde demais para ela querer desistir, enquanto essa guerra tola não acabar, ela não vai mais encontrar volta para esse mal.

-Infelizmente. - Tonks complementou - E depois de muito caminhar por esses corredores, semi-labirintos, eu vim parar aqui. Quando ouvi passos de alguém correr encontrei um esconderijo, bem, em seguida espiava você e Draco Malfoy aqui dentro. Mas vamos parar de papo porque estamos diante da nossa possível saída.

Encaravam a parede. Enfeitiçada, pois a pouco tempo ali havia uma porta. Como era possível? Pergunta muito boba, porque estavam em um mundo que quase tudo era assim, menos viver em paz e ser feliz.

-Só há uma maneira, o tanto arriscada em questão. - Hermione disse levantando sua espada e olhando Tonks.

-Vai dizer que você quer quebrar a parede com a espada? - Tonks perguntou em tom como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais idiota a se fazer. Fez uma careta ao ver Mione fazer que sim com a cabeça - Está louca? Vai fazer barulho suficiente para que o Malfoy-Aly-não-sei-das-quantas acorde e pegue a gente pelo colarinho.

-Mas é o melhor que posso fazer. Ou prefere que ele acorde com o tempo e nós, presas aqui, sejamos torturadas e morramos lentamente? - impacientou-se.

-Está certa. Acho que nunca vi espada quebrar parede, mas tudo bem... - ela resmungou.

-Humpft, não a minha. - Hermione pareceu ofendida - Você não conhece nosso poder juntas. Poderemos quebrar essa parede sim.

-Então vai. - a outra disse em tom duvidoso.

Hermione concentrou todo seu poder na espada. Estava cada vez aprendendo mais a se comunicar com seu Espírito Dragão. Não era difícil, fechou os olhos e sentiu-se no ar, abriu e viu-se novamente envolvida por aquela luz esverdeada, a luz que indicava seus poderes do vento. Desceu novamente ao chão, Tonks a julgava como se estivesse normal por não ver os olhos da garota, que estavam estranhamente opacos.

Entretanto, aquele vento que começava a bater numa sala sem circulação de ar, praticamente, nada tinha de normal. A outra bruxa começou a perceber que Hermione não estava para brincadeira. E ela deu um passo lento e pesado, a espada virada para trás. Aquela era a posição inicial de ataque. Rapidamente os pés ganharam velocidade, poucos passos e Tonks estava confusa o suficiente para ver que Hermione estava do outro lado da parede.

Muita turbulência antecedeu aquela cena, a metamorfomaga só pode ver pó e mais pó e ouvir um barulho de uma parte da parede desaparecer. E a poderosa estava do outro lado, com seu sorriso glorioso.

-Legal, agora você fez barulho suficiente para todos os Dragões da Terra nos encontrarem aqui. Pode até ter acordado e... Essa não!

Tonks olhou para trás e ele não estava mais lá, não havia mais nada onde deveria estar o corpo desmaiado de Malfoy. Olhou para Hermione e viu lentamente ele se aproximando dela.

-Atrás de você! - ela exclamou aterrorizada - Não! _Estupe..._

Apontou a varinha de Draco para ele mesmo, que estranhamente já estava em mãos dele mesmo.

-Estava com saudade do papai, querida? - ele perguntou acariciando a varinha.

-Eu não! - Hermione tentou chutar o meio das pernas de Draco, mas este a segurou com uma de suas próprias pernas antes dessa proeza.

-Não estava falando de você... - ele quase riu, antes de ver uma faca voando em sua direção.

Tonks quando entrara na sala, havia se escondido atrás de um grande alvo, no qual haviam facas para serem atiradas em quem ali ficasse preso. Ela não resistiu e surrupiou uma delas, o máximo que conseguiu guardar. E agora viu o quanto havia sido idiota em não ter acertado ela bem no peito daquele filho da mãe quando ele estava estuporado.

Agora seria impossível acertar uma faca nele, estava muito acordado para ser atingido por um golpe tão tolo. Levantou a mão e a faca foi parada no ar. Esqueceu-se que estava bem em frente a Hermione, que pegou a faca no ar e aprofundou em Draco com toda força que era capaz. Mal havia visto onde acertou, mas ele gritou.

Olhou e viu uma faca fincada no braço de Malfoy, que já derramava gotas carmesim. Aproveitou a situação e deu um chute nos meios das pernas dele, no qual fracassara em sua primeira tentativa. Ele quase caiu no chão, mas ainda segurou o braço de Hermione antes que ela corresse, com seu braço esquerdo, que ainda estava intacto. Mas perdia sangue e estava fraco, Tonks empurrou aquele braço desagradável. Logo ela e Hermione estavam livres e correram, pouco se preocupando com Draco e apenas ouvindo o grito de dor que ele dera quando arrancou a faca de si.

-Boa jogada! - disse Hermione sorrindo para Tonks, antes de olhar para trás e ver que apesar de tudo Draco as seguia - Mas ele está vindo aí...

-Corra o mais rápido que puder! - Tonks aterrorizou-se.

Hermione sentia-se uma covarde, ao invés de lutar, fugia! Isso não era a atitude que ela deveria seguir em sua filosofia de vida, que era sempre lutar enquanto havia forças, mas também agia por bom-senso, e ele indicava a ela que o melhor a fazer era correr. Não valia a pena morrer naquela altura do campeonato.

Como toda vez que corria, não conseguia ver o que fazia. Uma substância estranha subia a sua mente. Estranha e perigosa. Quando se deu por si, depois de virar para muitos lados, completamente perdida dentre aquelas celas que formavam um labirinto, estava sozinha. Perdera-se de Tonks. Aquele calabouço era muito grande, poderia ser capaz de aprisionar um batalhão inteiro de inimigos numa guerra.

Hermione deixou-se vencer pelo cansaço, começando a caminhar. Não havia sinal de Draco algum, se Tonks a havia perdido de vista, imagina Malfoy?

Ela não sabia porque começou a sentir um aperto no coração, que fazia-o doer e se reprimir mais a cada instante. A blusa que usava era de manga média, conseqüência do calor que fazia. Era insuficiente, a garota sentia-se fria, gelada por dentro, os braços cruzados tentavam aliviar o vento gelado que batia no lugar. Tudo o que ouvia era o barulho dos próprios passos e os barulhos das inúmeras goteiras, não entendia porque o lugar era tão úmido. Devia ser para ter mais frio e para doer na alma, e irritar quem estava preso ali.

Estava em um estado dormente, já havia se sentido dessa maneira e lembrava-se muito bem quando. Tremia mais e mais de frio. Era aquela _sensação estranha_. Mas dessa vez sentia-se bem presente ali, entendia aquele frio. Era igual ao que ela sentiu na sua casa quando acordara durante a noite. Agora estava lá, de onde vinham aquelas vozes, aqueles feitiços que a fizeram se revirar de dor. E ela sabia que sentira o mesmo de Rony, e ele estava lá. Lá, que agora era ali, e Hermione se sentia totalmente confusa. Mais uma vez sentiu-se tonta com seus pensamentos desordenados.

"Se lá é aqui, aqui é lá.... Se aqui é lá, ele só pode estar aqui..." - então, de tudo isso concluiu "Meu Rony está preso em algum lugar dessa masmorra horrível e eu preciso encontrá-lo"

Era ali, ela sentia que ele estava mais perto. As vozes, lembranças que pareciam estar presentes, agora, vieram em sua mente em ordem estranha. Elas começaram a confundir mais e mais Hermione, que não sabia se estava acordada ou se tudo era um pesadelo. As vozes aceleraram, logo se tornaram sussurros sem sentido. Hermione sentia uma grande dor-de-cabeça, queria que as vozes fossem embora, mas tudo piorava a cada instante.

Deu mais um passo pra frente e tudo estava ainda pior. Mas silenciou. Quando ela viu quem estava detrás das grades daquela cela, tudo pareceu estar em paz. Mas a dor pelo que via roubou essa paz, assim que pôde chegar.

...X...

Claire encontrava-se no meio das ruínas de Londres, estava fraca, mas como não fazia na vida real, caminhava e olhava ao redor. Seus grandes olhos vermelhos assustavam-se com a grandeza da destruição da cidade.

Estava totalmente deserto, só havia pó de pessoas que estavam vivas a pouco tempo. Carros vazios, ruas vazias, lojas vazias... Vazio era a palavra que definia o sentimento dela agora. Quando mais distraída se encontrava, a imagem de uma pessoa a sua frente a assustou.

Viu aquela figura, a mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos e longos, olhos azuis, aquele rosto fino como o de uma raposa, que mostrava a inteligência que ela tinha, e seu olhar de confiança como o de um cão de caça. A pessoa que já a havia ajudado muito, que lhe esclarecera a situação da Criança Predestinada, estava perante seus olhos, mais uma vez.

-Estou aqui novamente. - a voz era tão doce quanto o olhar daquela mulher - Você está muito confusa Claire, com toda a razão. Carrega consigo a pior das tarefas. A mais complicada de todas...

-Eu sei a dificuldade que carrego comigo, e deveria dar conta sozinha. - Claire parecia ter mágoa por aquela mulher, a conversa com ela a fez começar a perceber que era uma má Yumemi.

-Você é a melhor Contempladora dos Sonhos existente na atualidade. - disse a mulher como se lesse a mente de Claire - Mas apesar de tudo, é apenas uma criança ainda. Não tem porquê essa auto-cobrança tão elevada. Existem limites entre os mundos que somente deuses são capazes de ultrapassar. E, certo, mesmo você sendo a melhor Yumemi da atualidade, não tem como descobrir certos fatos. Você tem a solução para o Dragão do Paraíso que a procurar após tudo dar errado na segunda chance?

-Ainda não, mas minha intuição e meus sonhos disseram, que até o momento correto tudo seria esclarecido. - respondeu Claire.

-Essa hora chegou, não é mesmo? - perguntou a mulher - Estou aqui para lhe contar o que deve dizer ao Dragão do Paraíso que vier a sua procura.

-Então eu não falhei? - perguntou Claire - Eu soube que algo, ou alguém, como você, viesse e me contasse tudo antes da hora. Ainda estamos a tempo!

-Não, Claire. Você nunca falhou, somente o seu negativismo, que às vezes a ataca, atrapalha razoavelmente. Ainda há a chance de tudo estar certo, e você nem imagina que é quando tudo estiver certo, para dar errado.

A voz doce da mulher conseguia acalmar Claire profundamente. Ela agora estava muito mais animada e ansiosa, tudo o que Suzane a disse eram disparates que nunca a deviam ter feito sentir-se mal. A hora correta para tudo dar certo era a hora que parecesse que nada daria certo, e Suzane não devia saber de nada disso, e não sabia, pois ela nunca seria a mesma Yumemi que Claire, muito menos superior a ela.

-Agora você vai ficar sabendo tudo o que deve dizer ao Dragão do Paraíso que a procurar. - aquela mulher disse em tom mais sério dessa vez.

-Espere! - Claire afobou-se - Antes diga quem você é. Da outra vez que estivemos juntas não contou, foi embora antes que eu pudesse perguntar...

-Infelizmente não posso lhe dizer. - ela respondeu calmamente - Ninguém além de você e eu pode saber que eu estive aqui. Eu não deveria estar, entende?

-Perfeitamente. - Claire consentiu com a cabeça - Então vamos ao que interessa?

Sentia-se muito preparada para saber tudo agora, antes que não fosse tarde. Afinal, pelo visto "tarde" seria a hora mais apropriada.

...X...

Gelado.

Essa é a palavra que definia aquela cena. Dor era outra. Hermione se sentia gelada e dolorida por dentro.

Por detrás das grades da cela, que se encontrava aberta, estava Rony, que não teria chances de escapar dali.

Doía muito ver ele exposto naquele vento gelado, na umidade daquele lugar tão frio. O pior de tudo era sua condição física, a magreza era tamanha que ele poderia se quebrar ao meio facilmente. A roupa bastante rasgada mostrava a pele cheia de chagas abertas e em vermelho-vivo. Os olhos serrados de forma que Hermione não sabia se ele estava vivo, não conseguia ver se ele respirava.

Quando se viu lágrimas molhavam seu olhar. Lágrimas que ela não iria conter, não seria possível as conter. Correu até ele, tinha que saber se ele estava vivo. Quando olhou pra si novamente, viu que seu choro estava mais alto e desesperado. Adentrou a cela e em três largos e corridos passos estava ajoelhada perante ele.

-Diga que está vivo, por favor! Abra seus olhos... - ela disse chacoalhando levemente o ombro de Rony.

Um olhar surpreso. Um olhar de amor. Os olhos castanhos do ruivo a fitavam esperançosos e cheios de saudade. Mas não existiam forças para deixá-los completamente abertos, sim pela metade, e ele parecia se fechar mais e mais a cada instante.

-Hermione, você morreu? Veio me buscar? Me leve embora deste mundo, não agüento mais sofrer... - ele implorou fracamente, sua voz saia em sussurros.

-Não, eu vou te levar para casa Rony. Estou viva. - ela respondeu enxugando uma última lágrima e sorrindo.

-Que bom, veio antes de meu último suspiro. Vou poder me despedir de você. - ele sorria fracamente para ela.

-Não! - disse Hermione - Nós vamos embora daqui.

-Eu vou embora daqui. - disse Rony - Minhas feridas ardem... Meu esqueleto está fraco e dolorido por conta do frio... Meu estômago está vazio... E eu estou ficando sem forças para respirar... Eu vou morrer.

-Nunca, Rony! Nunca! - Hermione desesperou-se - Você vai continuar muito vivo, vai sim! Vai...

-Eu só quero lhe pedir mais uma coisa... - ele disse - Para eu poder morrer feliz, sem levar tão má impressão desta vida.

-Peça. - Hermione segurava a mão de Rony e tentava conter as lágrimas, sabia que ele estava sem chances de viver muito além daquilo e não o deixaria perceber - Faço o que você quiser.

-Me dê um último beijo. - ele disse docemente.

-_Mais um beijo_. Estamos muito longe do último. - ela disse antes de aproximar seus lábios ao dele e os tocar sutilmente.

E novamente sentiam a força da união dos dois. O vento gelado que já batia, tornou-se ainda mais intenso. Logo sentiam-se flutuando e com mais força. Tudo era tão simples na hora de um beijo, mas quando beijou Rony daquela vez, Hermione viu que não parecia um beijo de despedida, como pensou que seria, e não havia sido tão simples assim. A energia entre os dois era tão grande que ela se sentia como se fosse morrer em um momento, e via a luz da vida de volta nos braços da pessoa amada novamente. Sentia a luz esverdeada de quando ela estava pronta para lutar, ao redor dos dois. Logo Rony a beijava mais intensamente e envolveu seus braços pelas costas dela. Ele estava sentando e encostado na parede, Hermione se ajeitava sobre ele levemente e inclinava a cabeça para cima.

Tudo era perfeito demais naquele momento e Rony não estava reagindo como quem fosse morrer. Hermione não conseguia se separar dele, foi muito duro quando teve que fazer isso e olhou dentro de seus olhos. Duro só por ter que separar-se de seu beijo, pois seguidamente encontrou sua recompensa. Os olhos de Rony estavam bem abertos e mais vivos do que nunca. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Rony deu um selinho em Hermione, antes de agradecer:

-Obrigado por ter me dado _mais um beijo_. - deu uma leve risadinha.

-Rony, você está melhor do que nunca! - ela exclamou.

-E não estaria? - ele perguntou - Com uma garota que me ama tanto ao meu lado, eu jamais morreria aqui.

-Eu não entendo o que aconteceu... - ela disse pensativa.

-Você me salvou com o seu beijo. - disse Rony - Eu estava à beira do precipício, via a luz da morte vindo me buscar, até que lhe pedi aquele beijo e você me deu. A morte que vinha até mim desapareceu e me vi ainda te beijando e envolvido por uma luz esverdeada. A luz do poder da garota que salvou a minha vida.

-Então eu fui capaz de salvar você com um beijo? Como? - Hermione surpreendia-se consigo mesma.

-Você tem o poder de cura, lembra? Vai ver você o usou. - respondeu o ruivo, que sorria muito a ela por ter sua vida de volta.

-Deve ter sido. Mas o que importa é que você está aqui, bem em minha frente! - ela se atirou mais ainda sobre Rony e beijou sua bochecha.

-Mione, algumas feridas ainda doem. - ele disse gemendo - Você fez milagre mas nem tão completo à ponto de fechar todas minhas feridas.

-Sim, quando estivermos em casa eu fecho todas elas usando meu poder de cura. Agora Rony, vamos embora daqui. Temos que achar Tonks e ir embora.

-Tonks? - Rony perguntou confuso.

-É, aliás, vamos para a casa de Sirius e Lisa, quando estivermos lá te explico tudo. - ela disse.

-Sirius e Lisa? Eles ajuntaram os trapos?

-Não, Rony, eles casaram e vivem com sua filha atualmente. - Hermione respondeu apressadamente.

-Filha? - perguntou Rony - Devo ter ficado muito tempo preso naquelas trevas. Aliás, estou com fome, não tem nada de bom aí não.

-Ah, Rony, quer saber, vá para Hogwarts, bem, quando chegar lá vá até uma lareira e use o Flú para Rua dos Unicórnios, Dragonfly's Ville, nº 10. - ela disse apressadamente - Lá é a casa de Sirius.

-Tá Mione, mas justo _você _se esqueceu que é impossível aparatar de Hogwarts? - ele perguntou inconformado.

-Ih, é mesmo. - ela ficou um pouco corada, odiava ser corrigida - Então use uma lareira para falar com alguém através do fogo na casa de Sirius e peça para te buscarem lá, eu vou te dar minha Chave de Portal. Pena que ela não é Toca-Hogwarts.

-Um dia vai ser, quando você ir morar lá comigo. - ele disse.

-Ora, espertinho. - ela sorriu.

-Mas como você vai voltar? - perguntou Rony - Não eu vou ficar do seu lado e lutaremos se for o caso. Depois do que você fez por mim, de fome eu não morro mais. - disse convicto.

-É, como voltaria? - ela perguntou - Deixa eu te soltar daí e procuramos por Tonks, depois que a encontrarmos vamos juntos com a Chave de Portal.

-Então me solte daqui. - Rony disse levantando a mão e mostrando a algema - Assim não dá para sair daqui.

-_Anti-elus!_ - Hermione disse apontando para a algema de Rony, que de repente estava ao chão, não mais no braço do garoto.

-Assim está melhor. - disse Rony, se levantando facilmente - Vamos nessa agora?

Ele ofereceu sua mão a Hermione, que estava ajoelhada. Logo os dois estavam em pé e sorrindo um ao outro intensamente. Finalmente tudo estava caminhando para o lado certo.

-Ora ora, casal feliz? - ouviram aquela voz irônica surgir- Momento oportuno. Nada melhor do que morrer num momento feliz de sua vida, não é?

-Não sei, eu não morri! - Hermione respondeu estupidamente a Draco, que estava do outro lado da cela - Cadê Tonks?

-Não sei. - respondeu - Aquela criatura desapareceu, assim como você, minha ferida doía muito para que eu corresse rapidamente para alcançar vocês. Porém, sabia que você ia acabar aqui de qualquer modo, sangue-ruim.

-Não a chame assim! - brigou Rony, entrando em frente a Hermione para a proteger.

-Chamo como quiser. - respondeu Malfoy-Alimydis - Quem você pensa que é, ô fracassado? Sabia que vocês são lindinhos juntos? Perfeitos para morrerem juntos, como acontece nos grandes casos de amor.

-Melhor do que você, que não ama, sente uma doença. Você tem um filho sabia? - perguntou Hermione - O lindo Eduard.

-Pouco me importo com um filho de uma Weasley. Um bastardo! - ele disse ainda com seu sorrisinho.

-Cale a boca! - Rony disse furioso.

-Cala você. - disse Draco furioso.

-Não recomendo que você o mande calar a boca. - cochichou Hermione, lembrando do que ele fez com Suzane quando ela o mandou ficar quieto.

-Agora tenho mais uma prisioneira. - disse Draco levantando a mão.

Logo as grades da cela se fecharam. Hermione se sentiu furiosa, mesmo que na realidade não estivesse presa. Tinha a Chave de Portal. Mas e Tonks? Ela estaria livre da cela, mas correndo riscos por aí. Sem dizer que Hermione estava lá para salvar Tonks como a primeira prioridade. E esse era o seu intuito.

-Não adianta você me prender aqui, Malfoy. - ela disse irritada - Eu posso sair, tenho uma Chave de Portal.

-Mas eu sei que você não vai. - ele respondeu - Sem aquela tal de _'Tontas'_?

-É Tonks. - Rony corrigiu impaciente.

-Que seja... - Malfoy resmungou - Você esteve quase adormecido não é Ronald? Agora parece estar tão bem. Estava à beira da morte quando te vi pela última vez, antes de estar com ela novamente.

-O nosso amor me curou. - ele disse segurando Hermione a sua frente com mais força - E pode desistir porque você nunca vai nos fazer mal enquanto estivermos juntos.

-O amor o curou? - Malfoy perguntou com o tom de voz baixo.

Hermione viu o quanto os olhos brilhantes de ódio dele ficaram opacos. Não era nada fácil entender Draco Malfoy, entretanto, ela via que ele se lembrava de algo, e talvez até desconfiasse do quê. Mas não se arriscava a palpitar pois Draco Malfoy tinha três personalidades agora.

E realmente ele estava preso por essas três personalidades. A primeira delas era a boa, a que era capaz de amar as pessoas e a que o fazia querer tanto estar ao lado de Gina. A segunda era a ruim, a que o fazia querer realizar a Purificação e querer o fim dos Dragões do Paraíso. A terceira delas já era a que mais o dominava e que não fazia parte dele, a mais cruel e a mais dolorosa: Alimydis. Ele o controlava e fazia com que Draco fosse capaz de fazer mal até para as pessoas que estavam lutando ao seu lado.

Mas agora uma lágrima brotava de seus olhos, e Malfoy deixou-se dominar pela primeira de suas personalidades caindo de joelhos. O conflito interior entre essas três personalidades era maior do que ele, que agora caíra sobre os próprios joelhos derramando um pouco de suas lágrimas ao chão.

-Ele está chorando? Está completamente louco! - exclamou Rony.

-Não está louco. - Hermione disse séria - Ele está sendo Draco Malfoy. Apenas isso. - "Deve estar se lembrando de quando curou Gina. Só pode ser."

E era isso que invadia a mente de Draco Malfoy. O dia que ele foi capaz de amar, não de matar. Agora ele era aquele monstro que só queria destruição e mal as pessoas. Não era quem queria ser. Mas era quem o destino queria que fosse e isso era maior do que ele. Teria que esquecer que amou um dia. O mais rápido possível.

-Veja Tonks está se aproximando. - Rony sussurrou - Distraia ele.

-Ora, Malfoy, está se lembrando do dia que foi capaz de amar? - perguntou Hermione, por mais que não quisesse provocá-lo em um momento tão conflituoso - Que coisa mais linda de se ver.

-Não, eu nunca fui capaz de amar. - ele disse magoado.

Hermione estava muito aflita, correu até a grade e segurou nela. Se Tonks desse um jeito em Malfoy, seria a maneira mais fácil deles fugirem das masmorras.

-Então por que está chorando? - ela perguntou insistentemente - Parece tão frágil... Sinto até dó de você.

-Não sinta dó de mim! - ele disse em tom de voz elevado - Não preciso que ninguém sinta nada por mim!

Tonks tinha em mãos a única arma que conseguira, um pedaço de madeira redondo e de espessura média, e estava prestes a bater na cabeça de Draco.

-Saiba que não sou tonto. - o semblante de um Malfoy-Alimydis voltou ao rosto de Draco e já era tarde demais para Hermione fazer algo por Tonks.

Ela já havia sido atirada longe e estava inconsciente. Hermione pegou sua espada no chão ao lado de Rony e avançou contra a grade, cortando como se fossem galhos de uma árvore. Rony ensurdeceu-se com aquele barulho metálico que soava tão estridente. Hermione estava do outro lado da grade que havia sido cortada em pedaços, e encarava Draco Malfoy com muita raiva no olhar.

-Olha aqui, senhor _deus_, você está controlando Draco Malfoy em quase tudo, mas não faça mal aos meus amigos. - ela disse furiosa.

-Que medo. - Draco debochou.

Hermione pulou para trás e atirou uma grande esfera de energia verde contra Malfoy, que saltou para o lado e escapou, fazendo com que a parede se quebrasse um pouco ao ser atingida. Em seguida ela pôde ver uma luz em forma de corrente em tom marrom atingir Malfoy, amarrando sua perna.

-Isso, Rony, eu sei que sua Espada está aqui, os Dragões da Terra a roubaram junto das Esferas. - disse Hermione - Vou convocá-la com minha varinha. _Accio Espada do Rony._

A espada rapidamente chegou flutuando e caiu diante os pés de Hermione. Rony correu e a retirou do chão com a mão que não segurava a corrente de magia.

-Vocês acham que essa porcaria de corrente vai me prender aqui por quanto tempo? - perguntou Malfoy furioso.

Viu-se uma grande explosão de luz esverdeada e Malfoy estava livre das correntes. Rony tentou capturá-lo mais uma vez lançando outra corrente de luz no ar. Mas agora Draco estava preparado e se desvencilhou rapidamente. Rony avançou contra ele novamente, que desembainhou sua espada e se defendeu do novo ataque. Hermione tentou avançar contra ele, que apenas levantou a mão em sua direção e ela não conseguia dar um passo.

Rony já havia sido atirado ao chão, sua espada ao seu lado, e viu-se envolvido por uma corrente feita de luz verde, idêntica a que havia prendido Malfoy. Hermione não conseguia fazer nada quanto a isso. Quando estavam sem esperança nenhuma, Hermione sentiu-se livre da barreira de Draco e o viu cair no chão. A corrente ao mesmo tempo soltou a perna de Rony, que sentiu-se muito aliviado.

Os dois se surpreenderam ao ver Tonks, de pé atrás de um Malfoy inconsciente, com aquela madeira na mão e sorrindo.

-Que vergonha, não sou Dragão do Paraíso e já derrubei um Dragão da Terra quase deus, duas vezes hoje.

...X...

"Princesa Claire?... Princesa..." - a voz de Melina ecoava.

Claire acabava de ser despertada de mais um sonho seu. Um sonho cheio de esperanças verdadeiras e um sonho que havia lhe mostrado uma saída. Agora ela sabia o que deveria dizer ao Dragão do Paraíso que retornasse a sua procura. Agora ela entendia seus sonhos e via que tudo daria certo quando estivesse prestes a dar errado.

"Princesa, Sirius está aqui e precisa falar com a senhora." - disse Melina.

A garota estava ao lado de sua irmã Helena, e parecia sem graça com a presença de Sirius. As duas ainda estavam indignadas com o casamento dele com Lisa Brynsen. Mas era assim que as coisas caminhavam, e as duas não viam que haviam o perdido sem nenhuma delas tê-lo e que era melhor assim.

-Não quer mais nada, Sirius? - perguntou Melina.

-Não obrigado. - Sirius pareceu sem graça com a proximidade da garota.

"Podem ir para dentro garotas. Obrigada." - Claire disse desconfiando do que poderia estar acontecendo fora de sua vista e sua audição.

"Está bem princesa." - Helena respondeu reverenciando Sirius e sendo puxada pelo braço por Melina para dentro.

"O que procura?" - perguntou Claire.

"Procuro saber o que está acontecendo." - ele respondeu. "Estou escondido com Melissa, sem saber se ela ainda corre perigo."

"Pode voltar para a casa de Lisa." - Claire disse em tom sério. "Infelizmente não há mais motivo algum para os Dragões da Terra quererem a sua filha. Eles já tem as Esferas em mãos."

"Então a ruína está mais perto do que nunca." - Sirius assustou-se.

"Não." - respondeu Claire. "No final tudo vai estar bem."

"Viu isso em seus sonhos?" - Sirius perguntou em tom de deboche.

"Sim." - respondeu Claire.

"Então me conte este seu sonho." - disse Sirius. "Viu os coelhinhos ressurgirem em um campo com o sol nascendo?"

"Não, Black. Não irei te contar o sonho, você está alterado e deve ir para casa." - recomendou Claire. "Vá e mostre a todos que você e Melissa estão bem."

"Então tchau!" - Sirius disse indo em direção da porta. "Ela está querendo nos encher de falsas esperanças. Já está velha e devia ser esquecida." - disse a si sem ao menos se lembrar que Claire ouviria o que dissesse.

"Não se esqueça que sou capaz de ler sua mente." - Claire disse subitamente na mente de Sirius.

"Posso me esquecer assim que sair daqui. Adeus!" - ele disse antes de aparatar.

Claire estava sozinha em seu aposento agora, nem um pouco ofendida com as palavras de Sirius. Sabia que não era verdade aquilo, e que ele estava alterado por toda uma situação estressante.

"Ainda tão imaturo..." - ela pensou.

No próximo capítulo...

Agora sim Hermione, Tonks e Rony poderão ir embora, ele que estará de volta a família, e viverá momentos felizes... E momentos difíceis ao encarar que se não for capaz de fazer nada, a garota que mais ama e amigos estarão perdidos para sempre. O retorno de alguém que estava isolado da sociedade... A hora da Purificação está próxima... E o peso da responsabilidade atinge os quatro que fracassaram no que deviam ter vencido. _Capítulo 6 - O Desabar do Mundo Sobre os Ombros_

**N.A:** Oi pessoal! Nhé! Eu sei que não atualizo a fanfic há um mês, mas aqui está ela! Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim! R/Hr!!! Um dos três shippers que carrego no lado esquerdo do peito! Rá rá! E enganei vcs, alguns acharam que era o Rony no começo do capítulo, que havia salvado a Mione e talz, mas era a Tonks. O que acharam do action R/Hr? E do sonho da Claire? E do resto? Então pq vc, é vc mesmo que está lendo essa fanfic, não aperta aquele botão lilás na direita da tela e "submit" um review pra mim? O q custa? Já me cansei de me humilhar por reviews aqui nesse site, então mandem se tiver vontade, pois a fic continuará a ser atualizada. Agora, só não garanto se a qualidade continuará a mesma se receber muitos poucos reviews.

Olha os agradecimentos: Olivio Wood Slytherin e Naty Malfoy. Nossa! Como vcs mandaram poucos reviews nesse capítulo! Sem preguiça! Vamos lá, me ajudem a escrever mais! E mais rápido né, vcs viram como poucos reviews atrasam na atualização da fic? E nem vou comentar que certa pessoa não me deixou review no cap anterior, e se não me deixar nesse mostrando que não está viva, corto relações! Viu sra. Lina, isso é uma direta.

Bom pessoal, valeu!

Victor Ichijouji a hora da Purificação está mais próxima do que imaginam! Wahaha!


	6. O Desabar do Mundo Sobre os Ombros

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

Capítulo 6 - O Desabar do Mundo Sobre os Ombros

Agora sim, estava voltando ao lar. A época de Trevas na vida de Rony Weasley já havia passado. A partir de agora, viria a época de luz, mesmo se perigasse a Purificação, mesmo se tudo pudesse acabar dentro de horas, ainda havia a esperança de sua época de luz voltar. Porém, ao andar por aquela rua escura via que o planeta estava em um dia de trevas, que o sol que deveria brilhar para todos sorrirem, se escondia no insigne manto de escuridão. Um manto que cobria todas as vidas daquele mundo. Um manto que cobria o sorriso de Rony e fazia trocá-lo pelo semblante preocupado de quem se importava com a pessoa que andava ao lado dele, com a pessoa que agarrava a mão dele forte, como quem sentisse medo de que um abismo se abrisse no chão e o tragasse. Algo que já havia acontecido uma vez antes.

Era exatamente o que fazia Hermione segurar o mais forte que podia a mão de quem amava e tanto sentira. Era melhor ela ser a impura de sangue bruxo em toda aquela história, não ele. Do contrário ela iria ter que sentir a dor de não tê-lo novamente. E sentir uma dor tão dilacerante pela segunda vez, e sem esperanças de retorno, era muito pior. Mas se a purificação ocorresse e ela morresse? Seria melhor que ele se fosse e ela não, não queria que Rony sentisse a dor de sua perda. Nunca. Ela já havia sentido na pele o quanto doía.

-De uns tempos para cá minha vida é apenas escuridão. - Rony se queixou, tirando Hermione de seu devaneio - Eu sonho em ver o sol novamente.

-Eu também, meu amor. E depois que tudo passar, vamos ver o sol nascer juntos. - ela olhou para ele com ternura.

-Está tudo muito lindo, mas chegamos na casa de Lisa. - Tonks disse parando diante do portão do sobrado.

Após Hermione ir salvar Tonks nos calabouços da Mansão Malfoy, acabar salvando Rony, e ser salva por Tonks duas vezes, os três foram embora de lá com a chave de Portal que levaria até a casa de Hermione. Seus pais estavam trabalhando, e como não havia ligação da rede de flú na casa de Hermione, por motivos de segurança, tiveram que aparatar para Dragonfly Ville. Bairro que, por sorte, Rony já visitara quando era pequeno.

A casa de uma amiga de sua mãe era lá, e lembrava da bela entrada do lugar. Qualquer um que fosse lá uma única vez não se esqueceria, o belo chafariz numa praça com várias espécies de flores e um coreto no centro de tudo, aonde Rony uma vez já brincara com Gina. Também brilhava nos olhos as casas eram muito belas, mas o museu ao lado da praça, com sua arquitetura gótica era o que mais chamava atenção e tinha beleza esplendorosa. Rony um dia já sonhara viver ali, agora preferia muito sua Toca.

Mas a praça já havia sido deixada para trás, e Rony não conseguia a achar nada bela na escuridão que envolvia tudo. Ele, Hermione e Tonks estavam em frente ao sobrado de Lisa agora. Entrariam por aquela porta e Rony veria seus parentes e pessoas especiais... Pessoas das quais não via há certo tempo, e que por não estarem presos em uma espécie de universo alternativo, sentiram muito mais o tempo passar do que Rony. Era difícil para ele.

-Vamos entrar? - perguntou Tonks.

-Espere apenas um momento. - disse Rony.

Ele se sentou na calçada apoiando as costas um uma das duas árvores que haviam ao lado do portão, e colocou a mão na cabeça. Hermione se abaixou ao lado dele e acariciou os cabelos ruivos, que haviam crescido um pouco e atingiam a nuca de Rony de modo mais volumoso.

-Está assustado? - perguntou Hermione - Deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas saiba que todos vão te deixar confortável.

-Eu sei... - respondeu Rony - Eu só estou assustado com uma coisa... Todos já devem estar me considerando morto.

Tonks abaixou do outro lado de Rony e também sorriu de modo confortável para ele. Ela imaginava como ele devia se sentir. Seu retorno só não seria mais inesperado do que o de Sirius do Véu.

-Olha, Rony, saiba que todos ainda acreditavam que você voltaria das Trevas. - ela deu uma piscadela para ele e levantou - Depois que Parkinson retornou só se confirmou que também havia uma chance de você voltar. E todos depositaram as esperanças em algo que aconteceria de verdade. Vamos entrar e ver o que acontece?

-Vamos. - ele disse levantando, Hermione logo estava em pé ao lado dele - Estou com fome também, será que há algo para comer?

-Muito. - respondeu Hermione - Hoje haveria um almoço de comemoração ao inocentamento de Sirius.

-Sério? Então agora ele está poderá viver entre os bruxos comuns? - Rony perguntou em tom de exclamação.

-Sim, vamos entrar e você ficará sabendo de todas as outras novidades. Boas e más, infelizmente. - Hermione disse segurando a mão dele novamente e dando um beijinho rápido em seus lábios.

-Vou tocar a campainha. - disse Tonks - Acho que eles não vão achar que é um Dragões da Terra, né?

-Da última vez era, mas dessa acho que não irão pensar que é de novo. - disse Hermione.

A campainha foi tocada uma. Duas vezes. Da terceira Tonks espiou e viu que alguém puxara a cortina e olhara para ela, parecia ser Luna. Rapidamente ela viu a garota acenando e sorrindo para ela, Tonks retribuiu.

-É a Luna. - ela disse olhando para os dois - Agora eles abrem a porta.

Logo ela saia pela porta da casa e se aproximava do portão, que estava trancado através de uma frase, algo que Alorromora não iria resolver. Luna sorriu para Tonks e viu Hermione atrás dela, acenando.

-Você a trouxe de volta, muito bem.

-Não apenas ela. - disse Hermione.

Ela puxou Rony, que viu como Luna havia mudado. Ela não havia crescido, mas estava misteriosamente mais mulher, aquele ar de garota sonhadora não estava mais nela. Luna arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo vivo. Ainda achava que ele poderia voltar, mas... _agora_?

-Rony? - ela perguntou espantada - Há quanto tempo! - foi a frase mais sincera que lhe veio em mente.

-Muito. - ele respondeu sem muita animação. Se Luna se espantara assim com seu retorno imagina os outros.

-Mas me deixe abrir o portão, agora ele está lacrado com uma palavra mágica. Medida de segurança que eu não acho tão útil. - ela se concentrou e disse - Cordão Cintilante!

O portão se abriu em seguida. Tonks já foi entrando.

-Eu hein, que código mais estranho. - debochou Hermione ao passar pelo lado de Luna.

-Foi minha idéia. - disse Luna - Pediram algo que não fosse fácil de se descobrir por um Dragão da Terra.

-Acho que um deles jamais descobriria palavra nenhuma. - disse Rony - Já iria destruindo o portão à sua frente.

Tonks abriu a porta e Rony ouviu uma grande festa vinda de lá de dentro. Frases animadas como "Sabia que você voltaria!" ou "Que bom ver você aqui novamente!". Congelou-se no mesmo instante. Se ela havia sido recepcionada assim, imagine ele? Aquele medo tolo voltou a invadi-lo.

Hermione acabara de passar pela porta, pensando que Rony no mínimo a seguiria. Mas ele continuava ali. Quando Luna estava na porta ela olhou para trás e viu que ele não entraria ainda. Então perguntou a ele:

-Não vai entrar?

-Vou, apenas estava tentando me sentir preparado. - ele disse com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

-Então esse é o melhor momento. - ela disse - Quer que anuncie sua entrada?

-Não precisa. Muito obrigado. - ele agradeceu.

Ela abriu a porta para que ele passasse. Então ele a transpôs. Completamente inseguro secou a garganta para que todos o notassem naquela sala. E todos deixaram suas atenções de Tonks e olharam para ele, que sorriu sinceramente.

Era bom ver Molly, Artur, Harry, Lisa, Dumbledore, Jorge, Percy, Carlinhos-mini e Gina novamente. Sua irmã que tinha um bebê envolvido nos braços, em volta de um lenço, apenas com uma cabecinha loura de fora, da qual Rony não conseguia enxergar direito, pois a sala estava o tanto mal iluminada.

-Rony? - Gina perguntou com um grande sorriso se abrindo no rosto.

-Oi. - ele disse alargando mais ainda seu sorriso e enxugando o olho que insistia em se molhar.

Gina colocou o pequeno Eduard no carrinho, que estava logo ao lado, e correu até Rony, abraçando-o cheia de saudades.

-Nem acredito que você está de volta... Maninho. - Jorge disse ao longe.

-Ele é bem real. - Gina disse o soltando e olhando para trás.

Luna estava em frente a porta que acabara de fechar. Não se surpreendia nem um pouco com a emoção que via brilhar nos olhos de todos ali.

-Meu filho... - Molly disse enxugando lágrimas que não desejava esconder - Venha e dê um abraço em sua mãe.

Rony correu até ela e a abraçou. Lágrimas mais fortes começaram a sair de seus olhos, sabia que não havia nada melhor do que a barra da saia de sua mãe para se confortar.

E assim todos ficaram muito contentes naquele momento. Rony abraçou seus irmãos, abraçou seus amigos, sentiu-se de volta ao mundo que pertencia. E estava de volta a ele: o mundo das pessoas que o amavam. Adeus dor, adeus ódio. Não importava nada, não estava se preocupando com o depois. Sim com o agora. E aproveitou aquele momento ao máximo.

Finalmente todos sentiram o ânimo para ir almoçar. Lisa acendeu mais tochas na cozinha, não comeriam mais no quintal dos fundos da casa, como planejavam inicialmente. Tonks desceu com Lupin, que já estava melhor do golpe que levara de Draco, e logo Sirius e Melissa estavam de volta a casa. Todos reunidos, sem saber se era pela última vez.

Até terminarem de comer aproveitavam um dos raros momentos alegres daquele dia, que tinha um céu tão negro, porém, que as alegrias das pessoas iluminavam deixando tudo mais claro. Pelo menos um pouco.

...X...

O tempo passava em uma velocidade incrível naquele dia. O relógio na fria parede marcava quatro horas. A escuridão do local era desconfortante como sempre, e a solidão também. As pessoas não ficavam muito tempo ali dentro. Os Dragões da Terra estavam em uma outra missão, da qual chegavam naquele mesmo momento.

Junto deles se fazia uma presença bastante inusitada. Os cabelos longos não estavam em melhor de seus estados, mas ele já carregava consigo sua bengala de serpente, apenas para manter sua pose imponente. Lúcio Malfoy estava de volta ao QG dos Dragões da Terra, lugar que não ia há tempos.

-Aquele lugar queria sugar minha mente. - Lúcio dizia com o seu rosto erguido como sempre, em seu tom de voz lento e arrastado, de modo que mais parecia haver o cheiro de algo podre no ar. Cheiro que deveria ser de sua conduta sempre incorreta - Vocês apareceram por lá e me trouxeram de modo tão rápido. Imagino que o deus Alimydis está de volta?

-Eu sou o deus Alimydis. - respondeu Draco, em tom de sarcasmo e superioridade - Se não sabe, eu ressuscitei o seu filho Draco Malfoy , e agora minha alma está apossada em sua matéria, do qual compartilhamos.

-Como assim? O meu filho ainda tem a alma dele? - Lúcio perguntou confuso.

-Eu ainda sou o seu filho, mas não por completo. Digamos que nós dois pensamos e agimos juntos, por termos o mesmo corpo.

-Existem duas almas dentro do corpo dele. - explicou Pansy.

-E assim ele está mais desumano do que nunca. - Mark disse carregando seu sorriso que era tão sem emoções.

-Desumano, mas fracassou contra dois Dragões do Paraíso e uma Metarmofomaga. - Narcisa foi adentrando na sala.

-Isso não vem ao caso. - Draco se defendeu - Eu fui pego de surpresa essas duas vezes, e na segunda porque estava ferido.

-Isso não importa. - disse Lúcio Malfoy, antes de se virar e olhar melhor para sua esposa - Olá, Narcisa, há quanto tempo. Entradas triunfais como sempre, e o mesmo ar superior.

-Que posso fazer se esta sou eu? - ela disse sorrindo, mas não como quem estivesse contente, sim desanimada.

-Que amor... - Cho sussurrou a Mark, com ironia.

-Então diga, sentiu minha falta? - Lúcio perguntou se aproximando de sua esposa.

-E como. - ela respondeu - A conta bancária crescia muito mais quando você estava comigo.

-Oh, querida, eu também te amo. - Lúcio disse a segurando pelo braço.

-Me larga! - ela disse o empurrando - Isso não é hora de amor! Temos muito o que fazer. Está vendo as quatro Esferas ali em cima daquela mesa?

-Estou. - respondeu Lúcio - Eu não tinha notícias, mas sabia que eles seriam capazes. Também, depois de todo treinamento de Arte das Trevas Primitivas que lhes dei.

-Como se eles usassem muito. - disse Narcisa - Nem precisam com a magia avançada que eles tem naturalmente.

-Mas as cartas nós usamos muito. - disse Mark - Eu particularmente as aprecio. - disse jogando uma carta ao lado e criando um Shikin, que era idêntico a ele, até mesmo nos mínimos detalhes de suas roupas.

-Oh, parabéns, Mark. Olha que nem cheguei a conhecê-lo para você ter aprendido de forma tão perfeita. - Lúcio disse aplaudindo devagar.

-Eu não preciso que me ensinem nada. - Mark disse em seu tom de voz áspero, levantando o dedo e sugando toda a magia do Shikin, até que ele se tornasse uma carta novamente.

-Ingrato. - Narcisa disse em tom de indignação - Eu ensinei você muitos esquemas de uso das Cartas Negras.

-Não minta, meu doce. - Lúcio disse olhando com reprovação para Narcisa.

-Não estou mentindo. - ela disse irritada - E não me chama de _meu doce_! Disso eu não tenho nada! Ora!

-Narcisa Malfoy! Será que eu não poderia ter uma conversa em paz com os Dragões? - Lúcio quem estava se irritando agora - Saia daqui!

-Ah é?! Eu não saio. _Eu _estava no comando, _eu _quem falei que você devia ser salvo porque você poderia ajudar. - ela parecia mais indignada - Me enganei, que utilidade você teria? Nenhuma. É só você chegar e quer estar no comando.

-Eu estou no comando porque sou muito mais competente que você. Por isso que você mandou que me trouxessem.

-Ah, eu te odeio! Saiba que... - ela ia revidar, mas foi interrompida pela voz tempestuosa de Draco-Alimydis.

-Já chega! - ele disse fazendo em com que em seguida um silêncio nada reconfortante tomasse conta do local - Eu estou no comando. Entendido? E chega de discussões por hoje.

O silêncio se manteve por pouco tempo, antes de duas vozes adentrarem na sala quebrando o gelo.

-Já disse que Narcisa pediu para que não incomodassem... - Rachel, a governanta adentrava tentando impedir a entrada de Suzane no salão.

-Rachel! Suzane! O que vocês duas fazem aqui? - Narcisa perguntou irritada com olhar de desapontamento.

-Eu tentei impedi-la. - a governanta tentou se justificar.

-Ela não poderia. - disse Suzane - Como vocês podem impedir a entrada de sua Yumemi assim? Tenho algo de urgente a contar.

Rachel cutucou levemente o braço de Suzane, antes de fazer uma reverência, algo que achara muito estranho. Foi aí que Suzane notou que ela reverenciava Lúcio Malfoy. Ela mal o havia notado aquela presença até aquele momento.

-Senhor Lúcio Malfoy?! - Suzane exclamou - Fugiu de Azkaban?

-Não me fale naquele lugar. - ele disse sério - Agora diga, por que invadiu tão desesperadamente aqui?

-Antes, Rachel, por favor, se retire! - Narcisa disse indelicadamente - Vá ver se os elfos estão fazendo o jantar já, e mande que façam o prato favorito de Lúcio.

-Sim, senhora. Mas qual é o prato? - ela perguntou.

-Não sei. - ela disse rápida e asperamente - Mas os elfos-domésticos sabem tudo sobre nós. Vá agora e sem mais perguntas.

-Tá! _Estou indo_! - Rachel respondeu de mau grado e saiu da sala.

-Empregadas! Não se fazem mais como antigamente... Veja se pode, responder mal ao próprio patrão! - reclamou Narcisa.

-Não se fazem mais esposas, isso sim. - Lúcio olhou feio para ela - Você não sabe o meu prato favorito?

-Tenho mais com o que me preocupar. - Narcisa disse desviando o olhar.

-Que grande família. - Pansy sussurrou a Cho - Se bem que eu não saberia o prato favorito do meu marido.

-Você não tem coração para isso. - Cho respondeu com sinceridade, tendo que agüentar um olhar reprovador bem raivoso de Pansy.

-Será que vocês não poderiam prestar atenção em mim? - Suzane perguntou em um tom de voz mais alto.

-Deixem-na falar para que nos dê paz. - Malfoy disse em um tom de voz bastante entediado.

-Seria bom. - Suzane disse antes de ver que todos olhavam para ela esperando o que seria importante a ser dito - Eu estive espionando Claire, e descobri que ela tem algo a dizer a um Dragão do Paraíso, que poderá reverter a situação quando nós vencermos. E ela viu isso em um sonho. Vi ela contando a Melina que uma mulher que tem poder de atravessar planetas contou segredos a ela. Segredos dos quais não pude descobri, mas que podem nos colocar por baixo da situação.

-Uma deusa? - Malfoy-Alimydis perguntou meio distante - Somente deuses e deusas tem poder de se comunicar entre os mundos.

-Então deve ser uma delas que contou _coisas_ para Claire. - disse Pansy.

-Foi. - respondeu Malfoy - Será que foi Plecear?... - ele disse em um tom baixo que ninguém pode ouvir.

-O quê? - perguntou Pansy.

-A deusa que fez isso quebrou várias regras do conselho. - ele desconversou - Mas não mais regras que eu no passado, pois recebi tais castigos a ponto de estar preso ao corpo de um mortal agora.

-Se as Esferas estão reunidas, por que você não volta a sua velha forma? - perguntou Lúcio.

-Porque elas só podem ser energizadas no fim do dia. - ele disse - Aí sim, poderemos agir.

-Ou seja, dentro de menos de duas horas. - disse Suzane - Precisamos fazer algo em relação a Claire. E rápido.

-Ah, isso é fácil de ser resolvido. - disse Lúcio - Apenas precisarei de sua varinha emprestada um pouco, Draco, ou Alimydis, não sei. Nada melhor do que resolver as coisas do meu jeito.

...X...

Todos já haviam terminado o almoço. A tensão já dominava novamente, nem que fosse pouco, cada um que estava naquela casa. Enquanto os mais velhos conversavam na cozinha, Harry, Luna, Rony, Hermione, Jorge, Gina e Melissa resolveram se isolar na sala, para que pudessem conversar com mais liberdade. Sempre que havia gente como Dumbledore e Lisa por perto, não dava para conversar sem ter que ouvir as sábias palavras deles.

-Precisamos muito ter as Esferas de volta. - disse Harry - Eles estão praticamente vencendo essa guerra. Será que nadamos tanto, para nos afogarmos na praia? Não posso acreditar nessa hipótese.

-Algo dentro de mim diz que poderei fazer algo por nós. - disse Gina - Que juntos venceremos.

-Acredito que o bem sempre vá vencer quando está unido. - disse Luna - E Harry, estamos aqui, pensando juntos, para que nós e vocês, os Dragões do Paraíso, consigam salvar tudo.

-Sim... - disse Harry - Mas a maneira mais fácil é ir até as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy, naquela espécie de QG dos Dragões da Terra.

A conversa deles foi interrompida pela entrada de Dumbledore e Lisa Brynsen na sala. Os dois estavam muito sérios. Lisa segurava uma espécie de pêndulo dourado, o energizando com a mão esquerda, e segurando com a direita. Uma luz branca saía dele, e ninguém ali entendia nada do que acontecia.

-O que está fazendo? - Harry perguntou curioso a Dumbledore, que lhe fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo.

-Apareçam! - Lisa disse rispidamente.

A sala ficou tão clara que parecia que o sol a iluminava. Mais um tempo e ninguém enxergava nada ali dentro. Pelo visto, a luz dominou a casa toda, Gina pode perceber que Eduard se assustou e começou a chorar na cozinha. Rapidamente podia ouvir Molly paparicando ele. A luz toda logo abrandou e uma tela brilhante e retangular surgiu no centro da sala. Dentro dela os quatro Dragões da Terra, que estavam naquelas masmorras, como Hermione pode reconhecer, pois estivera lá anteriormente.

-Sabia que eles estavam nos espionando. - disse Dumbledore, e seu modo sereno de sempre - Olá!

-Magia branca, Dumbledore? Lisa? - Malfoy perguntou ironicamente - Bom ver vocês e os patéticos Dragões do Paraíso reunidos novamente.

-Vocês são muito ousados. - disse Lisa - Querem saber o que estamos planejando é? Não vão.

-Se ouviu, já sabem que a nossa promessa é dívida. - Harry disse se levantando - Vamos até aí recuperar nossas Esferas, vocês vão ver.

-Calma, Harry. - Hermione levantou e abaixou o braço que ele havia erguido.

-Perda de tempo. - Draco disse dando uma risadinha de deboche - As Esferas foram levadas daqui, vejam a mesa. - os quatro saíram do campo de visão e foi possível ver a mesa que Hermione já havia visto com as Esferas em cima, há pouco tempo.

-As Esferas não estão mais lá. - Hermione disse séria.

Os quatro logo estavam de volta ao campo de visão.

-Vocês são os perdedores. - Pansy disse com tom de voz superior.

-Já chega. - Lisa disse brava - Vou usar magia avançada para impedir que vocês nos fiquem espionando aqui.

-Use se quiser, mas Dragões do Paraíso, se vocês quiserem ver a Purificação ser realizada estejam no centro de Londres hoje, no fim da tarde. - Draco disse - Antes do anoitecer a parte podre da humanidade estará extinguida. Para sempre!

-Tchau! - Lisa disse levantando o pêndulo e fazendo a luz que o iluminava apagar, conseqüentemente a tela com os Dragões da Terra também - Eles pensam que são o quê para falar assim?

-Os Dragões da Terra? - perguntou Rony.

-Dãhn! - Hermione fez batendo a mão na testa - Sem brincadeiras agora, jamais adiantaria ir até a Mansão deles.

-Por que não? - perguntou Harry - Com certeza as Esferas estão lá.

-O que ela está querendo dizer é que a Mansão é grande o suficiente para jamais encontrarem as Esferas. - disse Gina - Digo isso por experiência própria.

-E não as encontraríamos, já que elas não estão mais no QG dos Dragões da Terra. - ela completou.

-Mas... - Harry continuou, sendo cortado por Dumbledore.

-Esqueça as Esferas, Harry. Elas já estão perdidas. - ele disse mais sério do que estaria normalmente.

-Esquecer? - perguntou Rony - Agora quem não está te entendendo sou eu.

-Esquecer. - o velho confirmou - Não adianta mais querer roubá-las, elas estão perdidas para sempre. Não precisaremos delas agora, a guerra pode ser vencida de outra maneira. Todavia, ainda não devo conversar com vocês sobre isso agora.

-Ah, você nos atiça depois diz que não é hora? - Harry perguntou se levantando irado - Então deixaremos tudo por isso mesmo? Deixaremos as coisas se corroerem até o fim? Até a hora da Purificação?

-É inevitável, droga! Inevitável! - Luna não agüentava mais guardar tudo aquilo dentro dela, aquele clima de revolta de Harry fez com que tudo que escondeu se revirasse dentro dela - Droga de discussão sem motivo! O jeito é sentar no sofá e esperar tudo acabar, eu sei que tudo vai dar errado, já vi quinhentas vezes em meus sonhos. Você vai morrer Hermione, você vai morrer Harry. E ninguém vai poder fazer nada. Nem eu que sempre escondi a realidade cruel do futuro de vocês. Para quê? Para as bases de tudo se firmarem e desabarem pesando muito sobre mim.

-Luna, tenha calma. - Lisa disse séria.

A essas alturas o descontrole momentâneo de Luna já havia feito com que todos que estavam na cozinha fossem ver o que estava acontecendo agora na sala.

-Não consigo com a maldição que carrego. - ela enxugou os olhos magoada - Já me cansei de tudo.

Luna levantou do sofá e correu para a porta, saindo para o quintal da casa.

-Eu vou atrás dela. - disse Gina se levantando.

-Não, deixa que eu vou. - Harry disse se levantando também - Ela é minha esposa e é por culpa da minha infantilidade que a fiz chorar.

Harry correu até a porta e logo estava fora da sala também.

-Esses dois não tem jeito. - disse Jorge.

-Harry ainda é uma grande criança, isso sim. - disse Hermione - Já está na hora dele ver que nem tudo é do modo que ele quer.

-E que essas mágoas dele estão cada vez mais desmotivadas. - completou Lisa - Agora tenho que criar um campo de força para que minha casa esteja protegida de olhos estranhos. Desculpe, mas vou em um cômodo mais tranqüilo da casa iniciar a magia.

-Está certo. - disse Dumbledore.

-Então o único jeito vai ser esperar? - Melissa perguntou preocupada.

-Infelizmente sim. - ele respondeu.

O desânimo era a palavra que definia como todos estavam naquela sala. Se não havia jeito, tudo iria por água abaixo? Não podiam acreditar que era verdade.

...X...

Luna havia corrido para os fundos da casa e se encostara no muro, atrás das flores dos jardins. Ela se controlava para não chorar. Não importava o que fosse acontecer, aquilo não arrancaria mais lágrimas de seus olhos. Mentia confortavelmente para si mesma, despedaçando pétalas de flores, que tudo poderia dar certo. Mas não conseguia mais levitar sobre uma mentira confortável como sempre fazia. Sua esperança havia acabado de ser aniquilada.

A escuridão ali era tamanha que ela não conseguia se sentir confortável entre as flores, entre natureza, como sempre se sentia nos momentos difíceis. Via a sombra de Harry se aproximando, sentiu uma dor no coração, ela havia dito que o via morrer, sem nenhum cuidado. Quando ele estava perto, e os dois conseguiam se encarar, acabaram por dizer ao mesmo tempo:

-Me desculpe. - se olharam de olhos arregalados e então disseram - Eu quem errei.

-Não, Harry, fui eu. - disse Luna - Eu disse que você ia morrer, estava completamente errada em ter umas atitude dessa.

-Ora, se você disse que viu isso em seus sonhos por quê iria me chatear? - perguntou Harry - Se você está certa, e eu morrer, não quero que você esteja chateada comigo. Você andou escondendo coisas pesadas demais em sua mente, para não me fazer sofrer. Foi bom saber da verdade.

-Harry, eu não quero que você fique chateado com o que eu te contei. - ela disse olhando seriamente para ele.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela apoiando uma mão no chão e olhando nos olhos dela, não conseguindo fazer com que ela não conseguisse notar o quanto estava inseguro com toda aquela situação dormente.

-Não vou chorar por causa disso. - ele disse sério - Eu lutei muito contra Voldemort para me manter vivo. Venci. Lutei muito contra os Dragões da Terra para me manter vivo. Perdi. A vida não é sempre justa com os bons, pois isso pouco importa.

-Não pense assim. - disse Luna - Dumbledore não disse que ainda há um modo de vencer.

-Disse. - Harry parou e começou a pensar.

-Então, acho que ele está certo. - ela disse arrancando uma esperança dentro de si que acreditava não ser uma mentira confortadora - Dumbledore normalmente não se engana nesses assuntos.

-Normalmente não. - disse Harry - Mas pode ser que ele esteja mentindo. Acho que ele pensa que isso é muito divertido para mim.

-Harry, você já é um homem casado e está agindo como um adolescente revoltado ainda. Você não acha que já é hora de encarar os fatos como um homem, de conversar com Lisa, Dumbledore normalmente?

-Você está certa. - ele disse se aproximando mais dela

Se envolveu nos braços dela, deixando os seus rostos na mesma altura, e lhe beijou apaixonadamente. Era uma fuga em que ele se envolvia daquela realidade dura e cruel de que o mundo estava desmoronando sobre seus ombros tão cansados, e que após desabar sobre os ombros desabaria sobre ele inteiro, que não ficaria para continuar sua história.

Porém se refugiava mais uma vez em um beijo de Luna Lovegood, e todos seus problemas desapareciam só de estar por perto dela. Separaram-se e Harry sorriu de modo incrédulo para ela. Ela deu uma pequena risada da expressão dele e então perguntou:

-O que foi?

-Somente estando ao seu lado para saber que vou estar morto dentro de horas e não entrar em pânico. - ele disse ainda sorrindo - Luna, não importa o que aconteça, se eu ir embora desse mundo quero que saiba que você foi o acontecimento mais importante de minha vida, e que não quero que chore por mim, pois a vida continua com ou sem mim. Me promete?

-Eu não posso. - ela disse já magoada - Já me sinto triste só de ouvir você dizendo isso. Por favor, vamos esquecer esses problemas, vamos nos fortalecer fingindo que nada de ruim vai acontecer.

-Está bem. - respondeu Harry - Vamos fingir que o céu está escuro porque vai cair uma tempestade, mas que depois de tudo o sol vai voltar e um arco-íris vai nos presentear.

-Queria que Deus ouvisse o que você disse. - disse Luna.

...X...

Claire e Melina conversavam, mais seriamente do que nunca, no salão secreto do Ministério da Magia. A Yumemi estava muito preocupada com tudo o que acontecia, mas não estava se conformando com o comportamento de sua parente, que devia respeito a ela, por ser mais velha.

"Já não lhe disse para esquecer o que um dia sentiu por Sirius Black?" - Claire perguntava irritada.

"Como posso esquecê-lo assim?" - Melina perguntou em resposta, rebelde. "Ele era tão apaixonante quando estava sem memória aqui... De repente ele lembrou de tudo, e foi embora para os braços daquela loura azeda."

"Não fale assim de Brynsen, a respeite, por favor."

"Não deveria." - ela respondeu emburrada.

"Você não tem jeito, age como uma adolescente ainda. Já tem vinte e dois anos." -disse Claire. "Mas por minha culpa ainda é muito inocente com o mundo, se apaixonou tão facilmente."

-Alguém me ajude! - Melina ouviu a voz de Helena gritar de dentro dos dormitórios.

"Claire, Helena parece estar em apuros." - Melina disse a ela em tom de desespero "Preciso ver o que está acontecendo!"

"Então vá, rápido!"

Melina deixou Claire e correu adentro do corredor que levaria ao quarto de Helena. Ela quase arrancou a porta ao chutá-la para entrar no dormitório de Helena e quase caiu para trás com o susto que levou ao ver certa pessoa a segurando pelo pescoço.

-Garota tola! - Lúcio disse apontando a varinha para ela.

Em seguida tudo se apagou.

...X...

Claire estava muito inquieta. Sentia uma presença mágica muito forte se aproximando e desconfiava de quem era. Mas era inútil se preocupar com isso, como sempre, seja quem estivesse se aproximando, ela não poderia fazer nada para se defender, porque não falava, não se movia, não ouvia, não via. Só sonhava e se comunicava através da mente. A presença estava cada vez mais próxima quando Claire pode ouvir uma voz ecoando em sua mente.

"Você vai morrer agora, não há mais escapatória." - era a voz de Lúcio Malfoy. "Não vai mais dar informações úteis, ainda há como os Dragões do Paraíso ganharem tudo e você não vai contar a eles, seja lá o que pretende contar."

"Você não pode me impedir." - Claire não estava tão certa, nunca esteve tão indefesa perante um bruxo poderoso assim.

Mas um silêncio estranho se fez em seguida, Claire não entendia o que acontecia.

"Há alguém nessa sala?" - Lúcio perguntou.. "Estou sentindo a presença de alguém aqui."

"Não há ninguém." - Claire mentiu, sentia a presença de certa pessoa...

"Sua mentirosa!" - Lúcio disse bravo. "Eu vou acabar com você de qualquer jei..."

Parou abruptamente de falar. Provavelmente a pessoa que estava lá havia feito algo contra ele, e chegado bem há tempo de salvar Claire.

"Muito obrigado, sabia que você viria." - Claire agradeceu "Temos algo de importante para conversar."

No próximo capítulo...

A hora da Purificação é inevitável. O que acontecerá aos trouxas e sangues-ruim? Será que os Dragões do Paraíso poderão impedir qualquer coisa de má que vá acontecer? Qual será esse grande mistério que ronda o tudo dar certo na hora errada e o Dragão do Paraíso que irá falar com Claire? As respostas para todos esses mistérios no próximo capítulo... _Capítulo 7 - Sonhos Reais e Dilacerantes_

**N.A:** Oi! Estão gostando da fanfic? Particularmente, neste capítulo o que mais gostei foi da relação Narcisa-Lúcio. Achei engraçado o jeito que eles se tratam, deixando-me uma pergunta: será que eles se amam de verdade? Bom, como eu nunca vou entender o que se passa dentro da cabecinha daqueles ali, acho que não vou ter resposta para essa pergunta. Pelo menos não por agora. Mas e vocês? Gostaram do capítulo? Do que mais gostaram? REVIEWS!!!!

Agora os agradecimentos, com resposta aqui mesmo pois um certo Portal Draco & Gina está sugando meu tempo e eu mal entro em meu e-mail: Ronnie Weezhy (nada a ver que apenas meninas escrevem boas fics, concordo com você. Mas bem que os garotos escritores sempre puxam a fic para um lado mais de ação, coisa que as meninas fazem menos. Para mim toda fic tem que misturar ação, romance, mistério e etc.) e para a Lininhaaaa (me mandou review minina! Victor feeeeeeliz, só que da próxima vez deixa menos pra última hora, viu?). Agora deixo um pedido pra vcs: quero mais reviews!!! Reviews!!! Reviews!!! Os autores não sobrevivem sem eles, estou ficando sem energia vital.

Valew!!!

Victor Ichijouji


	7. Sonhos Reais e Dilacerantes

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

_Capítulo 7 - Sonhos Reais e Dilacerantes_

Eles não sabiam o que fazer. A esperança era algo que brilhava como uma pequena faísca dentro de seus corações. Uma pequena faísca prestes a se apagar. Luna já estava melhor e tinha adentrado na casa com Harry, apoiava sua cabeça nele levemente, enquanto dormia. Um silêncio desconfortável tomava conta daquela sala. Gina ninava o seu filho no colo, enquanto Jorge jogava para cima e para baixo uma bolinha verde. Lisa passava pela sala com o seu pêndulo energizado, sussurrando algumas palavras indecifráveis. Rony e Hermione tinham a cabeça apoiada uma na outra sentados em outro sofá, Melissa estava ao lado dos dois, parecendo estar em outro mundo. Tirando Dumbledore, todos os outros estavam espalhados pelo resto do sobrado.

Alvo já estava na janela havia certo tempo, encarando a escuridão do céu. Aquilo atiçava muito a curiosidade de todos ali. Como ele estava tão tranqüilo, encarando o céu? Pensando e pensando em coisas que ninguém imaginava o que seriam... Aquilo era cansativo demais para Harry.

-No que tanto pensa, Dumbledore? - Harry finalmente perguntou.

-Eu apenas estou esperando. - o velho respondeu - A hora está cada vez mais próxima, minha mente não consegue pensar em mais nada.

-Não há nenhuma esperança de que tudo dê certo? - perguntou Hermione.

-Há muito mais do que a senhorita imagina. - ele respondeu - Na hora certa as peças vão se encaixar. Vocês vão ver que tudo é muito mais simples do que imaginam.

A conversa morreu por ali e o silêncio retomou a sala. O clima pesava cada vez mais, tudo estava muito chato. Todos estavam tentando pensar em uma solução para o que não tinha solução. Até que Lisa cortou o silêncio.

-Já estamos protegidos. - ela disse - Os Dragões da Terra não irão mais conseguir invadir e ver o que fazemos aqui.

-Isso é bom. - Gina disse colocando Eduard no carrinho quando ele já dormia - Pensando bem, não temos que nos preocupar tanto assim com isso. Vamos imaginar que terá algo para se fazer quando estivermos no centro de Londres.

-Terá algo. - disse Dumbledore - Podem ter certeza. Eu ainda não sei o que é, mas está na hora de esclarecer alguns fatos.

-Você acha que já é hora, Dumbledore? - Lisa perguntou preocupada.

-Já está passando. - ele respondeu - O relógio está quase marcando cinco horas e ainda estamos assim? Claire viu certas coisas em seus sonhos.

-O que exatamente? - perguntou Rony.

-Ela não me contou ainda. - disse Dumbledore - Mas ela sabe que se tudo der errado, um de vocês vai ser capaz de reverter a situação.

-Apenas isso? - perguntou Hermione.

-É tudo o que ela me contou. - respondeu o velho.

"Mas é claro." - pensou Gina.

Ela lembrava de um sonho que Luna a contara fazia certo tempo já. Nesse sonho a loura contara que Gina segurava um objeto e desaparecia, dizendo que ia mudar a situação. Será que ela era esse _um capaz de reverter a situação_? Não sabia.

-Harry! Harry! - a atenção de Gina foi chamada por Luna, que despertava um pouco assustada.

-Estou aqui! - ele disse colocando a mão sobre o rosto dela, que sorriu quando viu os olhos verdes de Harry bem acima dela, que se deitava sobre os seus joelhos.

-Eu sei. - ela tentou disfarçar - Eu apenas estava constatando que você não havia ido para Londres.

-Eu ainda não irei. - ele respondeu.

-Sim. - Luna disse levantando.

Parecia extremamente preocupada e ansiosa, já sem deixar nenhum sinal de sonolência.

-Você não... - Harry começou a fazer uma pergunta, mas foi interrompido por ela.

-Estou me sentindo sufocada aqui dentro, vou lá fora tomar um ar. - disse como quem quisesse fugir da questão, já sabendo qual era antes de ser dita.

Luna pegou no sofá uma pequena boina lilás e ajeitou na cabeça, deixando escapar longas madeixas dos cabelos louros. Ela pretendia fugir daquela pergunta, desconfiava que Harry iria querer saber se ela teve o sonho sobre a Purificação.

-Eu vou com você. - Harry se prontificou.

-Não, quero estar sozinha. - ela disse delicadamente.

Em passos lentos caminhou até a porta e saiu. Sua mente se confundia num misto de realidade e sonho. Ou seria realidade e realidade? Pois se seus sonhos aconteceriam, seriam reais, então ela não estaria misturando real e irreal. A realidade era o futuro que ela via. Uma realidade dilacerante, que fazia seu peito doer, de modo intenso. Ela não chegou a sair para o jardim, apenas sentou-se nos degraus que ficavam na frente da porta, abaixo da pequena soleira. Sorriu solenemente. Sua realidade não se definia entre feliz e triste. Ela preferia ficar contente a chorar mais que já chorou.

Ao invés de deixar sua mente vaguear pelos sonhos, ela deixou levar-se por lembranças felizes. O dia que descobriu que amava Harry. O dia do casamento dos dois e seu atraso de mais de meia hora, para chegar ao altar com um vestido azul marinho inesperado por quase todos. Se Harry se fosse naquele dia, ela deixar-se-ia confortar pelas lembranças boas. E talvez tivesse que ser assim pelo resto de sua vida.

Seguidamente ela foi despertada de suas lembranças por uma mão leve que tocou seu ombro. Era Gina e seu semblante tão confiante de sempre.

-Olha, Luna, eu sei que você estava tendo sonhos com o que vai acontecer hoje e não quero que eles te derrubem. - ela disse sorrindo.

-Eles já não me derrubam mais. - ela respondeu - Já caí há tanto tempo que tento me levantar toda vez que tenho um deles.

-Ah, que desânimo. - Gina disse pegando a boina da cabeça de Luna e colocando em sua cabeça - Ficou bem em mim? - a ruiva fez uma careta bem engraçada, digna de profissional Weasley no assunto.

-Sim. - Luna respondeu não evitando uma pequena risada - É da Melissa. Mas em você ficou melhor do que em mim e nela.

-Eu sou demais! A mais linda. - Gina disse se levantando e fazendo uma pose com a mão sobre o peito - Se não fossem tantos problemas com certeza eu estaria nas passarelas do mundo bruxo, divulgando a moda no meu belo corpinho.

-Se você fosse um pouco mais ajeitada. - Luna disse caçoando, porém, ficando mais séria em seguida - Gina, os sonhos não me fazem mais triste porque você é uma esperança. Não sei como, mas na hora certa você vai fazer com que tudo dê certo.

-Será? - Gina perguntou abaixando-se em frente a amiga e colocando a boina de volta na cabeça dela, em sinal de desânimo - Sabe, às vezes esse chapéu que a vida me deu parece não servir direito em minha cabeça.

-Impressão sua. - Luna respondeu levantando - Acho que é tudo o contrário. O meu chapéu que é grande demais para mim.

-Não, Luna, estamos erradas, as duas. - Gina disse repentinamente - Nada do que acontece em nossa vida é indevido para nós. Tudo é certinho para que nós agüentemos, basta sabermos como.

-É muito difícil saber. - Luna disse sentando novamente, apoiando o queixo entre as pernas e encarando tristonha o chão.

-Então me diga, o que você viu em seu sonho, por que acha que sou uma esperança? - Gina estava confusa - Isso tudo é muito chato para mim.

-Quanto para nós. - disse Luna - O destino vai fluir Gina. Eu vi o que você tinha em mãos, eu sei o que você vai fazer. Eu sei que você terá uma nova chance.

-Eu terei uma nova chance? - Gina parecia confusa.

-Sim. - respondeu Luna.

-Com licença, jovens. - a sábia voz de Dumbledore invadiu a conversa.

Luna olhou para cima e Gina para o lado e o viram, segurando uma espécie de relógio de bolso em suas mãos.

-Acho que era aquilo que você tinha em mãos. - Luna disse apontando para o relógio - Vou deixar com que vocês conversem a sós.

Luna levantou e foi para o lado da casa. Gina concluiu que ela iria para os fundos. Mas a ex-Corvinal muito curiosa se se encostou à parede e esticou os ouvidos. Queria saber se aquele era o objeto que via em seu sonho. Estava em seu direito de saber. Pelo menos assim pensava.

Gina encarava Dumbledore cheia de curiosidade nos olhos. O que ele queria com ela? Que objeto era aquele que tinha relação com o sonho de Luna? Enquanto todas peças na verdade se encaixavam, ela enxergava tudo mais embaçado.

-Isto é para você. - Dumbledore disse colocando nas mãos de Gina aquela espécie de relógio de bolso.

-O que é? - ela perguntou olhando melhor para ele.

-Um vira-tempo. - respondeu.

Banhado em bronze com uma corrente também de bronze, o relógio tinha o ponteiro da hora com uma lua na ponta, dos minutos uma estrela, e o dos segundos era fino e não tinha nada nas pontas. Ele marcava exatamente a hora que era, cinco horas e três minutos.

-Vira-tempo? - Gina perguntou confusa.

Agora sim, as coisas faziam mais sentido na cabeça de Gina. O objeto que ela usava no sonho era um vira-tempo.

-É. Você deverá usá-lo caso algo dê errado, caso não haja jeito de reverter a situação e a Purificação esteja sendo realizada. - disse Dumbledore - Gire quatro vezes e tente recuperar as Esferas. Caso dê errado a recuperação, vá ao encontro de Claire, ela terá outra solução que irá te contar na hora exata.

-Por que você me escolheu? - Gina perguntou em tom duvidoso - Você está depositando toda confiança em mim, dessa maneira?

-Escolhi você para essa missão porque só poderia ser você. - respondeu - A mais equilibrada e a mais esperta dos Dragões do Paraíso.

-Eu não sou tão equilibrada assim. - Gina disse com sinceridade - E acho que Hermione, por exemplo, é mais esperta que eu.

-Existe diferença entre ser culta e esperta. - Dumbledore disse sorrindo serenamente - Esta é a sua missão e não tente escapar dela.

-Eu não estou tentando. - Gina disse abaixando a cabeça envergonhada - De qualquer jeito, muito obrigada.

Na parede ao lado da casa, Luna havia ouvido toda a conversa. Então seu sonho era mais correto do que imaginara. Gina seria a salvadora de tudo? O objeto com que ela desaparecia era um vira-tempo? Assim que Dumbledore entrasse, ela pretendia correr até Gina e falar com ela.

Mas a atenção de Luna, assim como de Gina e Dumbledore, foi roubada pelos céus. A escuridão que dominava tudo se tornara carmesim. O tom vermelho-sangue dominara as nuvens no céu. Algo estava acontecendo.

-Já é hora. - disse Dumbledore - As Esferas estão sendo energizadas. Mais cedo do que imaginava que fossem.

Luna saiu do lado da casa, seu tom de voz tinha desespero, quase gritava.

-O que está acontecendo? Vai começar?

-Dentro de pouco tempo a Purificação se iniciará. - respondeu Dumbledore.

Rapidamente todos estavam na porta da casa, os quatro Dragões do Paraíso correram e já estavam ao lado de Gina.

-Que penumbra vermelha é essa? - Hermione perguntou preocupada.

-Significa que está na hora. - Lisa disse da porta.

Os céus rapidamente tornaram-se negros novamente. Gina ainda não havia conseguido captar o que exatamente acontecia. Mas sabia que aquilo era um presságio de que a Purificação estava por começar.

-Dumbledore, você acha que já é hora? - perguntou Harry.

-Sim, está na hora de vocês irem para Londres. - ele respondeu - Esse tom vermelho que dominou o céu é conseqüência da união das Esferas, para trazer de volta o resto das energias do deus Alimydis.

-Será que se formos rápido será possível fazer algo para que não se complete o processo de recuperação de Alimydis? - perguntou Rony.

-Acho que vocês devem tentar. - disse Sirius, que segurava Lisa pelo ombro.

-Então vamos rápido. - disse Hermione.

-Acreditem que ainda há uma esperança. - Dumbledore disse sorrindo, especialmente para Gina, que sorriu de volta por saber que essa esperança era ela.

-Boa sorte. - Luna disse correndo até Harry e o abraçando com força - Você vai voltar vivo, algo me diz isso.

-Se não voltar, saiba que te amo muito. - Harry disse começando a deixar lágrimas escaparem - Droga, agora eu estou sendo o chorão.

-Não faça isso. - Luna já havia aprendido a prender suas lágrimas - Boa sorte, vai dar tudo certo.

-Obrigado. - ele disse dando um beijo em Luna, que por mais que não quisessem, acabou tendo um tom de despedida.

Gina preocupava-se muito, a responsabilidade pesava sobre o ombro dela. Estava perante a sua mãe, lhe dando um abraço muito carinhoso.

-Mãe, se acontecer algo e eu não puder voltar, cuide do Eduard. - ela disse em tom triste.

-Não fale assim minha filha. Você vai voltar e vai cuidar de seu filho, vai vê-lo crescer. Pode ter certeza. - ela disse ao pé de ouvido de Gina.

As duas se separaram do abraço e Gina agradeceu:

-Obrigado por ser essa mãe, tão maravilhosa! - ela disse sorrindo.

-Ora, não faça a sua mãe chorar. - ela disse colocando a mão sobre os olhos e escondendo pequenas lágrimas.

-Esperem um momento antes de partirem. - Lisa disse chamando a atenção de todos - Tenho coisas a entregar para vocês, antes de irem.

-Tudo bem. - disse Harry.

Brevemente Lisa adentrava e saía de dentro da casa com roupas dobradas em mãos. Ela caminhou até os quatro Dragões do Paraíso e deu para cada um deles, uma das quatro peças dobradas.

-Essas são capas protegidas com magias ancestrais com Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - ela disse - As vistam e se protejam, elas podem fazer vocês resistirem contra ataques dos Dragões da Terra, e até mesmo do efeito da Purificação. Nem que seja pouco mais. Elas lhes darão energia vital, para que tentem resistir ao que possa vir.

-Muito obrigada. - Hermione disse abaixando e levantando a cabeça - Agora é melhor irmos.

Os quatro logo estavam trajados pelas capas. Eram muito belas e chegavam a ser tão brancas que brilhavam na escuridão, o tecido era muito leve e esvoaçava um pouco com a brisa não tão forte que batia. Todos se despediram brevemente, até o momento em que os Dragões do Paraíso não estavam mais no jardim daquela casa. Até o momento que todos tinham os corações apertados. Os demais adentraram na casa em seguida. Luna não se conformava, ela queria ver o que aconteceria.

-Melissa, vamos atrás deles! - ela disse determinada - Precisamos saber o que vai acontecer, eu não consigo ficar aqui, contida entre tantas paredes.

-Eu não sei, parece perigoso. - Melissa respondeu.

As duas se encontravam na porta entre a sala, a escada e o corredor que levavam para outros cômodos do sobrado. Jorge que estava por perto ouviu a conversa e logo colocava sua opinião.

-Sabe, garotas. Assim como Luna eu acho doloroso ficar aqui dentro, quando tudo acontece do lado de fora. - ele disse em tom preocupado - Vamos até lá, sem que ninguém perceba.

-Sair sem avisar ninguém? - perguntou Melissa.

-Por mais que eles não possam nos impedir, é melhor não os preocuparmos. - Jorge disse em sussurro.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, quando vai crescer? - perguntou Melissa.

-Sinceramente? Nunca. - ele respondeu.

-Ah, Mel, se você não for o Jorge vai comigo. - Luna disse emburrada.

-Tudo bem, nós três vamos. - disse Melissa - Agora que sei que tenho sangue-puro, não tenho mais tanto medo do que possa acontecer comigo pela Purificação. Só pelos outros.

Assim Melissa, Jorge e Luna saíram da casa sem serem percebidos, entretanto, conscientes de que rapidamente iam dar por falta deles. Todos os outros estavam na sala, muito preocupados e desanimados. Lupin estava abraçado com Tonks, tinha muito medo do que aconteceria a ele. A ele e a todos que não tinham o renomado sangue-puro, e que absurdamente deveriam morrer por isso.

... X ...

Luna caminhava dessa vez nem tão perdida pela cidade de Londres. Novamente, porém agora de verdade. Sabia que devia seguir aquele caminho para ver aquilo novamente. Aquilo que a afligia tanto. Aquilo que lhe causava dor e medo. Medo de perder quem amava. Medo de perder muitas pessoas que amava.

Via tudo muito parecido com a forma de seus sonhos. Via que tudo era tão real e cruel, como não queria que fosse. Mas ainda não era chegado o momento de ver as piores dores de pessoas morrendo. Ainda via apenas o pânico nas ruas, pelo céu que mais uma vez se tornava vermelho.

Ela segurava o braço de Melissa, que por sua vez segurava o de Jorge, muito assustados com tudo o que acontecia. As pessoas aterrorizavam-se com aquela penumbra, muitos gritavam que era o fim do mundo, outros diziam que era um tal de _Juízo Final_. Eles não sabiam que tudo não passava da Purificação.

Tudo não passava de um caos generalizado. Os carros não sabiam por onde seguir. Eles assustaram-se muito ao ver o estado de dois carros, conseqüência de um acidente feio entre dois automóveis naquela larga avenida cheia de carros. Os motoristas atrás do acidente começaram a buzinar constantemente, pareciam não se importar muito e querer correr de lá.

Luna então teve a atenção chamada por um garoto que gritava por sua mãe. Um garoto que aparentava ter uns sete anos de idade e estava muito assustado. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver que ele se dirigia para o meio da outra rua, que se encruzilhava com a avenida que estavam, quando um carro vinha em sua direção. Ela não pensou duas vezes, aparatou para frente do carro, se jogando na frente do garoto. O carro freou bruscamente e deu uma buzinada ensurdecedora no ouvido dos dois.

-Luna!!! - Melissa gritou preocupada correndo até onde havia acontecido o acidente - O que você tem na cabeça?

Ela e Jorge pararam ao lado de Luna, que levantou segurando a mão do garotinho.

-Vamos sair do meio da rua. - disse Fred.

Logo os quatro estavam do outro lado, na calçada. O motorista parecia não se importar muito, pois já havia seguido seu caminho, tentando fugir da situação que estava ao redor de todos.

-Eu quero a minha mãe... - o garotinho murmurava.

-Nós iremos encontrá-la. - Luna disse abaixando e acariciando os cabelos louros do garoto.

-Gregory! Gregory! - ouviram uma mulher gritando e se aproximando. Ela parou e abaixou em frente ao garoto - Está tudo bem?

-Mamãe?!! - ele abraçou a mulher que era como ele, de cabelos louros e olhos castanhos - Essa moça linda me salvou do carro. - ele disse apontando para Luna.

-Sim, eu vi. - a mãe dele disse - Olha, moça, obrigada por salvar meu filho, ele se assustou com tudo e saiu correndo. Seja o que estiver acontecendo hoje, saiba que as pessoas boas como você serão recompensadas.

-Não foi nada. - disse Luna.

-Agora temos que ir, filhinho. - a mãe dele disse levantando - Melhor ficarmos em casa, ela vai nos proteger desse caos.

-Sim, mamãe. - ele disse docemente - Tchau, moça!

-Tchau. - Luna disse tirando a boina da cabeça e segurando em frente ao tórax, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos - Boa sorte!

-Deus lhe pague. - a mãe disse antes de dar as costas e sair andando rapidamente com o garoto.

-Já fez sua boa-ação do dia hoje. - disse Fred.

-Cara, eu vou chorar muito se acontecer a Purificação e essas pessoas boas e inocentes morrerem. - Melissa disse revoltada.

-Vocês ouviram? O nome dele... - Luna disse triste - Gente, temos que fazer algo, um Gregory já morreu no passado por conta de tudo isso. E os outros que existem no mundo? Não podemos permitir que isso aconteça.

-Estamos juntos nessa. - disse Jorge - Pena que tudo esteja nas mãos dos Dragões do Paraíso.

-Especialmente em mãos de um deles. - Luna disse mais para si mesma.

Os três ficaram quietos e resolveram olhar ao redor. Tudo estava muito cheio e movimentado, nos carros nas ruas os motoristas estavam abandonando o volante, as pessoas começavam a descer de prédios e sair de lojas e restaurantes. Tudo se tornava mais confuso a partir de então. Os três atravessaram a larga avenida, que estava com os carros praticamente parados. Luna sabia que tudo aconteceria por perto do Big Ben. Estavam em um grande gramado verde, que ficava ao lado de um largo e alto prédio. O grande relógio ficava para a outra metade no outro extremo do prédio, perto de um lago e ao lado de uma ponte.

-Este grande prédio aqui é o Parlamento Trouxa. - disse Luna - Quando era mais nova estive aqui com meu pai.

-Um lugar muito evitado por bruxos. Principalmente os de sangue-puro e preconceituosos. - disse Fred - Eles só viriam aqui mesmo para matar os Trouxas, assim como os Dragões da Terra.

Falando _nisso_, estão vendo aquilo? - Melissa perguntou espantada, apontando para a direção do relógio, porém, para a avenida.

Pouco distantes, entretanto visíveis, estavam os quatro Dragões da Terra. Mantinham-se sobre uma luz soberana, a luz que vinha de quatro esferas que giravam ao redor deles. Podia-se ver junto deles, do lado de fora da luz das Esferas, Narcisa Malfoy e Suzane Khane Marty. Elas pareciam realizadas.

-São os Dragões da Terra. - disse Luna - Eles estão começando...

-Com certeza dentro de pouco tempo o deus Alymidis sairá de dentro de Draco Malfoy. Daí para Purificação é um passo. - Jorge disse pesaroso.

-E ali estão os Dragões do Paraíso. - disse Melissa.

Os Dragões do Paraíso mantinham-se em pé, mais distantes na calçada do outro lado do gramado e mais próximos ao grande relógio. As capas que eles vestiam de algum modo os fazia ter uma luz mais bonita do que a que vinha da magia das Esferas.

-Estão vendo aquele restaurante, do outro lado da avenida? - Fred disse apontando para um lugar muito belo, que ficava mais perto dos Dragões da Terra na avenida.

As pessoas saíam desesperadas lá de dentro, gritando por socorro ao verem aquela imagem dos Dragões da Terra, tão próxima. Um tom de tristeza tomou tudo. Como estava, parecia que o restaurante havia sido evacuado.

-Um restaurante que deve estar vazio, dá para ver tudo o que se passa com os Dragões. - Fred dizia sério - Parece um ótimo lugar para espreitar os Dragões da Terra, e sem sermos notados. - ele sugeriu.

-Não é má idéia irmos. - Melissa disse segurando o braço dele - Vamos lá, melhor nos abrigarmos desse caos.

Jorge ficou levemente corado, Luna percebeu e deu um sorriso sutil. Melissa era uma jovem muito bonita, mas que por sua vez, não percebia sempre as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor, esse acanhamento todo por parte de Jorge.

Os três atravessaram a avenida e correram até o restaurante, que por ficar em uma esquina próxima ao Big Ben, dava para ver bastante do que estava acontecendo. Entraram o mais rápido possível, pois não queriam ser vistos pelos Dragões da Terra. O restaurante tinha uma decoração bem refinada, era inacreditável que havia sido abandonado daquele modo. Seus responsáveis provavelmente haviam se aterrorizado com a imagem lá fora, a tal ponto de abandonarem o restaurante, que devia ser um bom negócio. Realmente, para Trouxas o que estava acontecendo não era algo nada amigável. Devia ser assustador.

-Aqui é bem legal. - Melissa disse se acomodando em uma cadeira.

O móvel era em um tom suave, assim como a mesa, que tinha uma toalha branca bonita, com flores bordadas em alto-relevo nas bordas. Havia um pano vermelho em cada um dos quatro lados da mesa, e um cesto com torradas no centro, ao lado do cardápio.

A mesa em que se acomodaram ficava ao lado de uma grande vitrine, que mostrava tudo do lado de fora e de dentro. Eles estavam tranqüilos quanto a serem notados, estava tudo muito escuro, e parecia não haver energia elétrica, pois as luzes nas ruas e as do restaurantes não estavam acesas. E também, todos Dragões estavam muito ocupados lá fora para prestarem atenção em três pequenos pontos em um restaurante.

Os Dragões da Terra encontravam-se entre muitos carros abandonados por seus motoristas, juntando cada vez mais energia para trazer o deus deles de volta. Os Dragões do Paraíso mantinham-se mais distantes, na calçada do outro lado da avenida. Luna queria muito fazer algo pelos quatro, que pareciam tristes por não terem como lutar.

-Está tudo indo para os caminhos de meus sonhos. - Luna disse se entristecendo - Se continuar assim, não haverá jeito mesmo. Pelo menos por agora.

-Eu já não acredito que no final vá dá certo. - Melissa disse com sinceridade - Como as coisas estão caminhando é muito complicado.

-Nem fale assim, Melissa. - Jorge disse bravo.

-Isso é o que penso. - ela se defendeu.

-Minhas esperanças não foram apagadas. - Luna disse encostando o queixo na mesa e vendo tudo lá fora.

Esse era o momento em que via de verdade tudo que acontecia em seu sonho começar a se realizar. As Esferas desapareceram dentro da própria luz que emanavam e deram contorno a um homem. Um homem que já havia visto antes.

Ele era soberano. Tinha cabelos negros e longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e com fios na testa que saltavam para os lados, seus olhos eram totalmente brancos, sem a íris, tinha a pele muito branca e aparentava ser bem alto.

-Parece que o deus deles está em seu corpo verdadeiro agora. - Jorge disse completamente desanimado.

-Está. - respondeu Luna - Eu já havia o visto antes. E confirmo que as imagens que virão a seguir não serão nada boas. - um tom de tristeza profunda tomou a voz da loura - É inacreditável como as coisas estão caminhando para os lados de meus sonhos.

... X ...

Harry não podia acreditar, não _queria_ acreditar. Ele e seus três melhores amigos estavam vendo a cena que mais temeram se concretizar. Lá estava aquele homem, que tinha o semblante mais cruel que Harry já vira em toda a sua vida. Ele olhava intensamente dentro de seus olhos verdes, e era o olhar mais direto e amedrontador que Harry já havia recebido.

-Parece que já é hora da diversão começar, Potter! - ele disse com sua voz extremamente grossa e alta, pois ele não estava tão perto para poderem escutar perfeitamente o que ele dizia.

-Ele parece estar se divertindo. - Gina disse triste.

O sorriso cruel e carregado do deus era tão horripilante que sentiam arrepio em olharem dentro de sues olhos vazios. A ruiva observou melhor os outro Dragões. Draco parecia muito fraco, Pansy o segurava pelo ombro. O deus virou de frente para os Dragões da Terra, e começou a falar com eles, de modo que os Dragões do Paraíso podiam ouvir, pois sua voz continuava de mesmo tom.

-Agora eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. - disse Alimydis - Juntando as nossas forças poderemos iniciar a Purificação.

... X ...

-Mas Draco Malfoy está muito fraco! - Pansy disse desesperada - É até difícil segurá-lo para mim.

-Ora Mark, sempre te achei um inútil. Você devia segurar Malfoy. - Alimydis disse de seu modo oponente.

-E eu lá sou apoio para peso? - Mark respondeu de sua maneira folgada.

-Por que não dá um pouco de sua energia para meu filho? - perguntou Narcisa.

-Fique quieta! Ninguém lhe chamou nesta conversa! - Alimydis disse estupidamente - Draco Malfoy ficou sem forças quando eu, com um terço de minha energia, sai de seu corpo. Só vou lhe dar mais energia vital para que ele possa ajudar a realizar a Purificação.

-Isso... - Draco disse antes de ser puxado e lançado ao ar entre luz emanada da mão de Alimydis, que mais parecia uma descarga elétrica.

Quando foi lançado ao chão novamente tinha como se levantar. Logo ele estava entre os quatro Dragões da Terra, com seu olhar frio de antigamente de volta. De volta porque não tinha mais aquele tom congelador de quando ele estava unido a Alimydis, sim seu tom frio de sempre, que no fundo guardava uma carência grande e que queimava profundamente.

Agora tinha sua consciência de volta e tudo o que acontecera em sua vida passava como um filme diante de seus olhos. Seu grande objetivo de vida estava prestes a ser realizado. A Purificação? Draco não sabia se era exatamente esse seu objetivo de vida, mas havia chegado longe demais para desistir. Mesmo que a dúvida tenha pairado quando seus olhos bateram e desviaram rapidamente de uma certa Weasley, ele decidira por qual caminho seria o melhor para si.

-Vamos começar? - Draco perguntou.

... X ...

-Eles estão começando! - Hermione exclamou ao ver os quatro flutuando acima de uma luz avermelhada.

Alimydis dizia palavras estranhas, das quais nenhum dos Dragões do Paraíso conseguia entender. Os Dragões da Terra pareciam ser a base do feitiço deles. As luzes vermelhas começaram a se concentrar em forma de tornado. A essas alturas qualquer Trouxa que estivesse por perto já não estava mais. Tudo estava muito deserto, de modo que Harry nunca havia passado de carro, uma vez se quer, mesmo que tenham sido poucas, com os Dursleys e visto daquele jeito. A luz começou a se tornar mais enérgica e se expandiu para o céu, desaparecendo.

-Eu estou me sentindo tão mal... - Hermione disse com a voz fraca - Sinto como se minha alma estivesse desaparecendo dentro de mim. Acho que está chegando a hora de morrer...

-Não diga isso, Hermione! - Rony disse a segurando quando ela caiu sobre seus joelhos.

-Eu também estou me sentindo assim. - Harry disse com a voz fraca igual, colocando a mão no ombro.

Seguidamente Hermione caiu deitada no chão.

-Hermione! Hermione! - Rony disse ajoelhando ao lado da garota.

-Parece que meus planos estão dando certo! - Alymidis disse dando uma risada de glória.

-Não, não estão! - Gina gritou revoltada em resposta - Ela apenas não está se sentindo bem!

-É o que verá! - Alimydis disse em resposta.

-Rony... - Hermione disse fraca - Desculpa por não resistir.

Seus olhos se fecharam e uma leve brisa bateu. Rony a abraçou, mas quando encostou nela não a sentia mais. Da capa branca que ela usava escapavam cinzas. Cinzas da pessoa que amava e que havia partido.

-Hermione, não! - Rony disse caindo em um choro alto e dramático.

Harry olhou com raiva para os Dragões da Terra. Também sentia que algo dentro dele estava errado, e sabia que rapidamente acabaria como Hermione. Os outros Dragões já estavam no chão e Alimydis mal havia notado. Mas agora havia uma pessoa muito inusitada para Harry ali. Lúcio Malfoy estava entre os Dragões da Terra.

... X ...

-Eu tive problemas quanto a resolver a situação de Claire. - Lúcio Malfoy disse nervoso - Um obstáculo muito chato me impediu.

-Ora, sabia que o _senhor_ iria falhar. - Narcisa disse irritada.

-Me respeite! - Narcisa tinha o poder de deixar Lúcio louco da vida - Foi aquela...

-Hei! Parem de brigas! - Suzane disse se intrometendo - Olhem para o alto, a coisa está ficando cada vez mais séria.

Narcisa e Lúcio também olhavam para o alto. Acima de Alimydis surgiam vários dragões negros, Dragões Chineses, como era chamada a espécie. Eles eram compridos com corpos de serpente, a cabeça de dragão era mais fina do que a dos dragões comuns. As escamas negras tinham um brilho muito intenso, mas a aparência deles era assustadora de qualquer jeito.

-Ele vai destruir tudo que os trouxas já construíram nesse mundo! - Alimydis disse com um contentamento que parecia doente - Agora vai ser tudo como eu sempre desejei, se _ela_ não tivesse me impedido.

Os Dragões começaram a se espalhar para todo lugar, desaparecendo quase todos no céu e restando apenas um, que girava ao redor do deus. Ele acariciou a cabeça do dragão, que em um grunhido começou a flutuar com agilidade. Ele atirava chamas em todo lugar, principalmente nos prédios ao redor. Um de seus primeiros alvos foi um certo restaurante.

... X ...

-Que droga! - Fred exclamou ao ver o aterrorizante dragão atirando chamas em direção a eles.

Luna se jogou debaixo da mesa e Fred pulou por cima de Melissa. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e rolou com ela para debaixo da mesa ao lado. As chamas do dragão logo atingiram os vidros do restaurante que se estilhaçaram, atingido a superfície das mesas que queimavam. Uma fumaça atingia tudo, Luna rapidamente saiu de debaixo da mesa. Tudo dentro do restaurante estava em chamas, das paredes às mesas, que se queimavam mais por conta de suas toalhas inflamáveis.

Melissa e Fred logo saíram debaixo da outra mesa, com a garota tossindo. Eles olharam para Luna e saíram do restaurante, enquanto o fogo não atingia a porta. Quando saíram se espantaram ao ver que quase tudo ao redor já estava em chamas, e o dragão se distanciava queimando mais e mais.

Tudo estava bem mais claro com aquelas chamas ao redor dos dois. O Big Ben iluminava tudo melhor ainda do alto de sua torre.

-Cof! Cof! Não sei que droga viemos fazer aqui!

Mas a voz de Gina chamou a atenção dos três. Mesmo distante ela gritava muito alto. Gritava a frase que Luna ouvira tantas vezes seu sonho e que a enchia de esperança.

-VOU MUDAR TUDO! QUANDO EU VOLTAR VAI ESTAR TUDO BEM! - ela gritou desaparecendo.

-Ué? Cadê a Gina? - perguntou Jorge.

-Ela usou o vira-tempo! - Luna disse sorrindo - Ela é a nossa última esperança!

-Então quer dizer que ela vai voltar no tempo para tentar resolver as coisas? - Melissa perguntou séria.

-Isso mesmo. - respondeu Luna.

-E com certeza ela vai conseguir! Minha irmã é uma Weasley e vai resolver tudo! - Jorge disse contente, abraçando Melissa e encostando a cabeça dela em seu queixo, sem nem se dar conta.

-Se Gina voltou no tempo, agora no sonho acontece... - Luna se lembrou do que acontecia, o que em seguida ela confirmou com aquele grito.

-HARRY!!! - gritou Rony.

-Não! Não, não, não, não, não! - Luna disse colocando a mão no rosto para não ver Harry mais uma vez cair no chão e virar pó. Mas dessa vez pessoalmente.

... X ...

Rony já tinha os olhos completamente molhados pela morte de Hermione, quase não conseguia suportar ao ver Harry cair ao chão como ela, sabendo o que poderia virar em seguida.

-Eu tentei, mas não dá mais para tentar resistir e sobreviver... Adeus...

Em seguida Harry se tornou pó, assim como Hermione. Rony estava sozinho, sem muita esperança de que algo fosse dar certo. Sua irmã havia usado um vira-tempo dizendo que ia resolver tudo. Será que ela seria capaz sozinha?

Enquanto ele não tinha resposta, chorava por ver tanta destruição e mortes de pessoas que amava, sem poder fazer nada.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Gina está quatro horas no passado, será que ela conseguirá ter as Esferas de volta? Caso dê errado ela deve se dirigir a Claire, será que ela chegará a ouvir as palavras tão misteriosas que Claire tem a dizer aos Dragão do Paraíso certo? Não percam! _Capítulo 8 - Vira Tempo, Uma Nova Chance_

**N.A: **Nem vou ficar falando muito aqui, muito menos implorando reviews que não chegam. Não tenho ninguém a agradecer pq ng se preocupou em me mandar um review sequer dessa vez. Então que se dane a fanfic e eu atualizo quando me der vontade. Isso se eu terminar de escrever nessa altura de cinco capítulos faltando pro final. Ah, sim. Quando vc estiver aqui, Princesa Chi, obrigado por mandar um review nos Dragões do Paraíso e se importar com esse autor. E tb obrigado a minha irmã, Biba Akizuki, que pelo menos ao vivo ela me manda um review. Valewzão!

Até a próxima, quem sabe?

Victor Ichijouji (extremamente decepcionado e em estado deprimente em frente ao pc)


	8. Vira Tempo, Uma Nova Chance

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação 

_Capítulo 8 - Vira-Tempo, Uma Nova Chance_

Tudo estava diferente agora. Os ponteiros daquela espécie de relógio em sua mão marcavam exatamente quinze para as duas, sinal de que Gina havia o girado da maneira certa: quatro vezes. Ao seu redor a escuridão se impunha, mas naquela hora da tarde a energia elétrica ainda funcionava, fazendo com que as nuvens muito negras no céu não tornassem tudo uma noite desesperançosa. Os Trouxas que por lá caminhavam pareciam assustados, mas seus compromissos deveriam ser tão maiores, que andavam apressados para todas direções. Os automóveis transitavam normalmente, Gina via que um mundo tão capitalista não parava nunca.

Ela saiu andando, atravessava a grande avenida, e ouvia as pessoas ao redor conversarem. Alguns diziam que aquilo era uma grande chuva que estava trazendo um grande dilúvio, outros que era o fim do mundo. A ruiva parecia meio perdida, tendo sua atenção chamada por televisores na vitrine de uma grande loja. Uma mulher que se vestia em uma espécie de terno feminino, se encontrava em frente a um mapa da Inglaterra, que tinha umas ilustrações engraçadas em cima dele. Ela dizia coisas sobre a escuridão, de modo que Gina não teve como não prestar atenção.

"Grandes nuvens estão concentradas por toda a parte do planeta, esse é um fenômeno inexplicável. O desespero está tomando pessoas em todos os países, mas nós afirmamos que essas nuvens não irão afetar em nada. Como pudemos constatar elas não trazem chuva, elas estão funcionando apenas como um grande véu que está nos tirando o acesso do sol, porém, que não filtra o calor..."

_Mas que droga! Eu fico aqui distraída enquanto tenho um grande compromisso_._ Preciso ir para Hogwarts o mais rápido possível_. Gina tirou a sua bolinha Chave de Portal do bolso, iria para Hogwarts imediatamente. Sem se preocupar com os Trouxas jogou-a para o alto e apertou o botão azul quando ela estava de volta em sua mão.

Agora não havia mais iluminação artificial. O castelo da grande escola estava tão sinistro quanto da última vez em que estivera lá. A grande escuridão parecia não atingir com tanta firmeza aqueles terrenos, fazendo com que tudo não parecesse mais do que uma noite com um tempo muito feio. Alguns raios não tão comuns caiam por ali, raios que não caíam no centro Trouxa londrino. _Deve ser porque os Dragões da Terra estão por aqui, só pode ser_...

Logo passou pela grande porta de madeira e estava no Hall de Entrada da escola. Lugar vazio e nem tão bem iluminado pelas tochas. Gina correu até a escada que levaria para o segundo andar, obrigada a não subir por ouvir passos se aproximando. Sua mente entrou em um terror confuso e ela mal sabia o que fazer. _São os Dragões do Paraíso do passado! Só podem ser! Tenho que sair daqui antes que me vejam!_

O primeiro lugar que ela viu foi uma porta que ficava ao lado da escada, na sua direita. Era lá que havia o corredor que a levava para as masmorras. Se esconderia ali até os passos se distanciarem e ela se sentir segura. Sentou-se em uma entrada do corredor à esquerda, ninguém que subisse as escadas e olhasse ali dentro a veria. Um grande calor tomou conta de si decorrente daquela capa branca que usava, resolveu tir�-la em seguida, e carreg�-la em suas mãos. Ouviu os passos de uma pessoa subindo as escadas e espionou pelo muro que a separava da outra parte do corredor. Viu os trapos velhos e o lampião de Filch, juntamente de Madame Nor-r-ra, que subia pelo corrimão.

_Droga! Era ele_..._ Me assustei tanto à toa? Vou esperar ele subir e sair daqui o mais rápido possível_._ Ainda prefiro que ninguém me veja_. Quando os passos estavam tão distantes e já nem havia mais o que se ouvir, Gina se levantou e saiu apressada pelo corredor. Precisava ser muito rápida agora e não poderia perder tempo. Tempo que já havia sido perdido e não deveria ter sido. Tempo que lhe causara o maior dos problemas. Ela percebeu isso ao passar pela porta e sair no salão. Sua mente estava tão confusa que ela não se lembrava daquela parte da história. Não se lembrava de que a porta que entrara e sairia era aquela mesma, a mesma que _a outra_ saiu.

A capa que ela segurava em mãos caiu no chão do corredor e ali permaneceria por um bom tempo. Sentia-se uma grande idiota que perdeu seu tempo indo até ali, não se lembrando que seria tratada por si como uma grande _impostora_.

E tudo dentro de si se revirava. O terror fazia seu peito acelerar, seu sangue correr mais rápido, nenhuma palavra parecia nítida em sua mente. Olhou para frente e viu os Dragões do Paraíso, dentre eles ela mesma, que automaticamente foi ressaltada em seu ponto de visão. Quase como por extinto deu um passo para trás e tentou correr de volta para o corredor de que saíra. Entretanto, sentia-se tão nervosa que tropeçou e caiu violentamente contra o chão. Fechou os olhos por não querer ver o que estava por vir e ouviu a voz de Hermione.

-Calma, Gina.

-Quem você pensa que é? Hein! Para andar por aí com a minha imagem- a Gina do passado gritou enfurecida se referindo a ela que se encontrava deitada e ainda de olhos fechados.

Então ajoelhou-se com a cabeça abaixada. Não sabia o que fazer e sua respiração estava de um modo intenso. Seguidamente sua boca começou a proferir as primeiras palavras que vinham em sua mente confusa:

-Calma, você não deve me bater... Eu estou aqui para ajudar vocês. E também-

Não adiantou de nada. Nunca sentira tanta raiva do sangue de flamejante Weasley que corria em suas veias. Por que se esquentara tanto no passado? Se odiava profundamente por isso, perdendo muito de sua força para lutar. Rapidamente estava por baixo da outra Gina, que a segurava pelos cabelos.

-Tire a minha aparência, Mark! Está achando que eu sou burra, idiota- a Gina do futuro gritava, segurando-a com força no chão.

-Não, eu não sou Mark, só quero ajudar... - tentou se explicar - Eu sou você, e vocês não podem perder tempo.

-Não minta! Cale essa boca- a outra Gina gritou bravamente, dando um grande soco no rosto da indefesa - Você não pode ser eu! É Mark, com certeza.

-Já disse que não sou! Eu sou a Gina e estou aqui para ajudar vocês. - ela tentou se explicar, mas a Gina de cima cuspiu em seu rosto.

-Você é uma impostora, está mentindo. - ela disse em tom de grande ódio e desprezo profundo.

Ela estava a cada minuto sem mais forças para resistir, olhando ao redor e vendo que Harry e Hermione se aproximaram e tentaram separar as duas. Sua cabeça doía de modo intenso e já não ouvia as palavras a seu redor suficientemente nítidas.

-O que vocês estão tentando fazer- perguntava a Gina em cima de si.

-Tentando te impedir de fazer uma besteira, ouça a outra Gina, depois, dependendo, bata nela. - disse Hermione.

-Não posso... - a Gina de cima sussurrou em resposta.

-Você precisa me ouvir... - a Gina do futuro tentava dizer.

-Ca-la a bo-ca- a Gina do passado segurava o seu braço com força.

-Me ouça, eu vim do... - ela tentou se justificar, levando mais um soco de Gina, dessa vez na boca.

-Gina, deixe-a falar- Harry pareceu perder a paciência e tentou puxar o braço de Gina.

-Saia daqui- Gina enfureceu-se, lançando Harry longe em seguida.

A Gina do futuro pôde ver Harry cair do outro lado do salão, Hermione desistindo e correndo até ele. A Gina em cima de si continuava dizendo um monte de asneiras que ela nem queria ouvir. Apenas olhava à distância Harry e Hermione dar um toque de mãos e cada um ir para um lado, a abandonando ali, com aquela monstra que ela estava sendo no passado.

-Agora não vai mais dar certo. - ela resmungou - Já é tarde, você não deveria ter me segurado.

-Você não sabe o que diz. - disse a Gina de cima - Você é um, ou uma... Não sei quem você é, mas é impostor.

-Não sou, eu sou você. - ela tentou se justificar.

-Não, não é. - a Gina do passado parecia enfurecer-se cada vez mais - Quem você está tentando enganar? Está querendo dizer a mim que você é "_eu_"? Acha que sou tonta.

-Não é isso. - ela ia tentar se explicar.

-Você deve ser Pansy. - a do passado disse - Só pode ser.

-Não, claro que eu não sou a nojenta da Parkinson- ela tentou se explicar mais uma vez - Eu sou você, e eu...

-Pare de mentir. - disse a Gina de cima - Seja quem você for, não acha que dói ver outra idêntica a mim? Não acha? Você está me deixando louca, fora de mim... Não consigo me controlar. Tenho vontade de matar você...

-Calma... - pediu a Gina do futuro.

Contudo, todo seu apelo, toda sua tentativa de salvar as Esferas em Hogwarts havia sido em vão.

As mãos da Gina do passado envolviam seu pescoço enquanto estava presa entre as pernas dela. Os olhos castanhos acima dela tinham uma expressão de glória pelo seu sofrimento, que ela não conseguia suportar. Seu ar se distanciava cada vez mais, sentia como se sua vida estivesse indo embora...

_Eu não posso perder_..._ Não posso morrer, e Eduard? Meu filho não pode ficar sem mãe, além de praticamente não ter um pai_... _Não posso morrer agora_... _Não agora, muito menos para mim mesma_.

Aqueles olhos raivosos acima de si pareciam ser combustível para uma flama que queimava profundamente dentro de si e explodia fora de seu controle.

Via ao redor das duas energia vermelha em abundância, da qual ela havia juntado com o intuito de não perder para si mesma. Rapidamente toda energia que juntara fazia com que a outra Gina voasse para o outro lado do salão. Conseguiu força para se levantar e olhar a Gina do passado caída do outro lado. Tinha piedade em seu olhar ao ver quão ignorante ela havia sido. Sentia-se idiota e burra por isso. A Gina do passado rapidamente se levantou e parecia surpresa ao ver a expressão que a do futuro tinha em seus olhos. Em uma piscadela a Gina do futuro via a varinha da outra apontada para si.

-Calma. - ela implorou ao ver a varinha em sua direção - Eu sei o que você vai fazer agora, e por favor não faça. Eu tenho que ir falar com a princesa Claire, preciso resolver tudo o mais rápido possível.

-Está mentindo. - ela respondeu na maior naturalidade.

-Não, não estou. - disse a Gina que estava sobre a pontaria da varinha.

-_Estup_... - em um ato de desespero ela não deixou a outra Gina completar seu ato, lançando contra ela uma bola de fogo.

A outra Gina desviou o mais rápido que pôde, pulando de lado e rolando no chão, as flamas acabaram por atingir a parede.

-Resolveu mostrar as caras- ela perguntou ajoelhada no chão, com as flamas do ódio queimando em seus olhos escuros.

-Não, desculpe. Eu preciso sair daqui, tenho que ir falar com Claire.

-Você não vai sair daqui, agora sei que você é Cho Chang, com esse poder do fogo. - ela disse em tom de desprezo - Acha que sou idiota?

-Não, eu não quero enganar ninguém, eu não sou a Chang. - ela disse indignada - Agora estou indo, você vai fazer tudo ser perdido de vez desse modo.

-Não vai a lugar nenhum. - a Gina do passado chegara ao topo de sua indignação e ódio profundo - _Estupefaça!_

Agora tudo acabara para ela. Um grande tempo seria perdido após ela ser atingida por aquela magia. Viu tudo se enegrecer e sua mente se esvaziar.

... X ...

_Droga!_ Sua mente despertou e automaticamente essa palavra lhe veio. Palavra de quem estava indignada por ter perdido para si mesma e sua burrice. _Meu Deus! Que horas são? Eu não posso ter perdido muito tempo aqui, tudo estará perdido. Não acredito!_

Gina sentou no chão e tirou o Vira-Tempo do bolso da calça. Havia perdido duas horas preciosas. O relógio marcava quatro horas, ela havia fracassado ao seu extremo. Mais uma vez o gosto amargo da derrota fizera com que se atirasse ao chão desanimada e sem vontade de continuar. _Não! Não vou me deixar derrotar por conta de um tempo perdido. Preciso sair daqui e ir falar com Claire imediatamente._

Levantou e organizou seus pensamentos. Iria usar a Chave de Portal para ir até A Toca, de lá aparataria para Claire. Antes de ir pegou a capa branca que ficou caída no corredor em que se escondera, jogando a bolinha para o alto e apertando o botão vermelho.

... X ...

Gina estava no corredor que acabava naquela velha sala de Claire. Não sabia bem ao certo, mas algo dentro de si a aconselhou para não aparatar direto dentro da sala. Ao dar seu primeiro passo a madeira deu uma rangida, procurou ser mais cuidadosa ao sentir uma presença muito estranha vinda lá de dentro. Uma presença que lhe parecia familiar e que havia lhe causado muitos problemas no passado. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e a entreabriu, espionando pela fresta. Via longos cabelos platinados que iam até a cintura e roupas negras de uma pessoa que lhe estava virada de costas. Era Lúcio Malfoy.

Ele estava em uma posição como se estivesse se preparando para atacar Claire com sua varinha, a princesa tinha seus grandes olhos vermelhos sem foco para qualquer direção, parecendo estar indefesa e clemente perante Lúcio. Gina pretendia resolver o problema da princesa da maneira mais rápida.

Tirou a varinha do bolso e começou a proferir "Estupefaça" em um sussurro. Rapidamente a magia voou em direção de Lúcio Malfoy, que caiu inconsciente no chão. Claire parecia aliviada, quando Gina adentrou na sala já sabia que era ela a sua salvadora, e começou a dizer em sua mente.

"Muito obrigada, sabia que você viria." - Claire agradeceu "Temos algo de importante para conversar."

"Sim eu sei disso, já que fracassei." - Gina respondeu, estava em pé ao lado de Lúcio Malfoy inconsciente.

"Você não fracassou por completo." - Claire respondeu. "Tem uma grande e difícil missão que deve realizar o mais rápido possível. Assim que você souber, deve partir o mais rápido daqui."

"Então, me conte esta missão." - Gina pediu.

"Meus sonhos me contaram a missão." - Claire começou. "A esperança está na Terra dos Vales, você deverá partir para lá novamente, porém, seguir caminhos que possam lhe ser familiares, passar por lugares que olhe trarão doces lembranças amargas."

"Você só pode estar se referindo ao Vale dos Ventos."

"Sim, estou me referindo a este vale. Deverá partir para as montanhas e atravess�-las. Toda a salvação estará além daquelas montanhas. Lá você poderá encontrar a deusa da Criação." - Claire disse séria.

"Deusa da Criação? Quem é esta" - Gina perguntou confusa.

"Lembra da história da Terra dos Vales que contei a você e os Dragões do Paraíso? Na verdade aquela bruxa poderosa é um dos deuses que criaram este planeta, uma deusa, não simplesmente uma bruxa."

"Certo, acho que você já nos falou sobre ela, foi quem prendeu Alimydis nas Esferas, sabendo que no futuro haveriam os Oito Dragões, e fez isso para dificultar seu ressurgimento."

"Sim, o nome dela é Plecear, e ela á a única capaz de impedir Alimydis e salvar a Terra da Purificação." - Claire disse séria.

"Mas como vou conseguir falar com uma deusa" - perguntou Gina. "Eu não serei capaz de completar esta missão."

"Se eu lhe disser que essa deusa pode libertar todos vocês de seus Espíritos Dragões e os tornar bruxos comuns novamente, aposto que uma força irá crescer muito dentro de você."

Claire havia tocado no ponto fraco de Gina. O ponto fraco que a tornava muito forte certas vezes. Ela sonhava em salvar Draco de seu Espírito Dragão, de modo que poderia constituir uma família com ele, de modo que ela, ele e Eduard seriam felizes, de modo que o amor que ele sente por ela viesse em primeiro lugar de tudo. E como Claire sabia que ia acontecer, a força dentro de Gina cresceu tanto que ela sentiu a capacidade de salvar a Terra, e Draco, mais forte do que nunca dentro de si. Encontrar uma deusa não seria um obstáculo.

"Eu irei." - Gina disse fazendo aparecer um sorriso no rosto de Claire.

"Sabia que não me decepcionaria." - disse Claire. "Como ia dizendo, deve seguir além das montanhas no Vale dos Ventos. Todavia, além daquele vale, haverá um caminho muito difícil de se seguir. A Terra dos Vales é muito mais do que imaginávamos, os Quatro Vales eram lugares sagrados do planeta, por isso não tinham vida significativa além de natureza. Porém, além do Vale do Vento, existe vida. Sabe-se apenas que são seres mágicos poderosos, completamente desconhecido pelas profecias. Não sabemos suas periculosidades."

"Minha nossa, então tudo pode ser muito mais arriscado do que imaginava" - Gina perguntou séria.

"Não se preocupe, Gina. Você é a Predestinada, essa missão é sua, sempre foi, tudo dará certo. Deverá partir para A Terra dos Vales o mais rápido que puder."

"Sim, mas antes tenho que resolver um probleminha aqui." - Gina disse apontando sua varinha para Lúcio.

-_Ennevarte!_ - ela disse.

Lúcio Malfoy despertou. Ele levantou batendo sua mão na longa capa negra, limpando todo aquele pó que a sujava.

-Então foi _você _que fez isso- ele perguntou irritado.

-Fui _eu mesma_. - ela respondeu - Agora quero que você vá embora antes que se dê mal em minhas mãos.

-Eu não tenho medo de você. - ele respondeu - Saiba, Weasley, que a guerra já tem vencedor, que as Esferas estão nas mãos dos Dragões da Terra, e que não adianta vir armar tramóias com Claire.

-Tsc, tsc! Pobre Malfoy. - ela disse irônica - Não sabe que as Esferas não são o mais importante, que não significam guerra vencida.

-Você não vai me impressionar com sua ladainha. - ele disse a encarando friamente com seus olhos cinzas.

Os olhos cinzentos dele não eram como o de Draco. Pareciam passar mais confiança, fazendo com que toda palavra que ele proferisse parecesse tão real e tão certa que nada poderia reverter. Entretanto, Gina não caía mais na confiança que aqueles olhos transmitiam, sabia que tudo não era mais do que a persuasão Malfoy. Com certeza aquela família tinha tanto _status_ por conta dessa "persuasão".

-Vá embora. - Gina disse repentinamente - Quero a princesa em paz.

-Você acha que manda em mim- Lúcio perguntou - Olha aqui, garotinha, eu sou um fugitivo e mais uma morte não vai me causar nenhum problema.

Lúcio levantou a varinha para ela, que em um salto chutou o braço dele e derrubou a varinha no chão dele. Ela levantou as mãos e começou a juntar energia do fogo, com uma grande ira no olhar.

-Você acha que pode fazer algo contra um dos Dragões do Paraíso? Acorda, quanta inocência- ela disse irada - Vá embora que não quero lhe causar _problemas_.

-Tudo bem, estou indo, mas saiba que não adianta querer ser a vencedora. Você perdeu e não tem jeito. - Lúcio disse antes de abaixar, pegar a varinha e aparatar em um piscar de olhos.

Gina absorveu todo aquele poder do fogo novamente para dentro de si. "Pronto, princesa, agora posso ir tranqüila, Lúcio Malfoy não poderá fazer mais nada contra você."

"Sim, Gina, muito obrigada. Antes de ir gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, entre nos quartos e veja se as meninas estão bem. Lúcio fez algo com elas e estou muito angustiada."

"Claro." Gina disse abaixando a cabeça.

Logo estava na porta do quarto, via a imagem das duas caídas ao chão. Sentiu um grande aperto no coração. _Elas estão vivas? Será que foram atingida por Avada Kedavra? Tomara que não_.

Gina caminhou até as garotas, a que estava ao chão próxima da porta, era Melina. Abaixou e colocou a mão no pulso dela. O coração batia. _Deve estar apenas estuporada_.

-_Ennevarte!_ - Gina disse apontando a varinha para ela.

-Cadê? Cadê aquele?... - Melina despertou já se sentando e olhando ao redor - Ele... não está mais.

-Não, eu mandei ele embora antes que pudesse fazer algo contra a princesa. - Gina disse a acalmando.

-Obrigada. - disse Melina, abraçando Gina, de um modo que a garota achou muito inesperado - Por um momento achei que fosse perder Helena e Claire. Não sou nada sem elas.

-Pode ficar tranqüila. - Gina disse após Melina a soltar - Agora preciso ver se Helena está bem.

As duas se levantaram e caminharam até o lado da cama simples que havia no quarto. Helena estava desmaiada ali. Abaixaram ao seu lado e viram que ela respirava. Gina apontou a varinha para ela e fez o mesmo feitiço que despertou Melina, que de nada adiantou desta vez. Observou melhor Helena, ela parecia ter sido judiada. Tinha alguns arranhões e seu pescoço tinha uma marca roxa, como se tivesse sido envolvido por mãos fortes.

-Há sinais de estrangulamento, ela não está bem. - disse Gina - Não adianta querer despert�-la com um feitiço, deite-a na cama e acho que o melhor que deve fazer é chamar um médi-bruxo. Conte o que está acontecendo para Claire, e também avise que já estou partindo para a Terra dos Vales.

-Está certo. - Melina parecia extremamente preocupada pr sua irmã.

-Ela vai ficar bem. - disse Gina - Não foi nada de tão grave, fique tranqüila. Vocês tiveram muita sorte por Lúcio Malfoy não tê-las matado.

-Está certa. - disse Melina - Novamente muito obrigada e avisarei tudo a Claire.

-Não foi nada. - Gina sorriu - Até a próxima!

-Até- respondeu Melina.

... X ...

_Melina é uma boa pessoa_._ Melina também é uma Trouxa_.

A mesma rua antiga. As mesmas casas antigas. Um maior ar de abandono. A dor marcava a Rua das Cerejeiras, uma dor que não combina com a beleza das flores de cerejeira que a nomeavam. A escuridão parecia atar mais o lugar a uma negatividade e uma solidão profunda. Toda a tristeza dali era contagiante, contudo, Gina não ia se deixar invadir por ela. Nunca. Havia colocado a capa branca, o vento que batia era muito frio. Ela brilhava muito perante aquela escuridão, que por mais que ali fosse iluminado por lâmpadas trouxas, era escuro até abaixo do sol.

_Por causa dessas boas pessoas que estou aqui. Elas não podem morrer por causa do preconceito mais ridículo e antigo que existe nesta sociedade_. A voz dentro de si dizia com bravura.

Logo adentrava aquele velho prédio, acendendo sua varinha com Lumus. As teias de aranha continuavam l�, o pó a fez dar um primeiro de alguns espirros, e tudo mostrava o abandono e tristeza do local. Gina caminhou apressadamente até o outro extremo do corredor, onde havia o portal colorido, que iluminava com até um pouco de alegria aquele triste cômodo.

Azul, amarelo, vermelho, rosa, verde... Todas as cores giravam no círculo a sua frente. Todas traziam as lembranças mais tristes e felizes de quando estivera ali e deixou-se entregar-se ao amor, que misturava ódio e ultrapassava a linha entre os sentimentos tão rápido, que em uma noite era amada, e na manhã seguinte odiada. Era difícil, mas teria que ultrapassar a fronteira para a Terra dos Vales novamente.

_Pelos Trouxas, por Eduard e Draco, por mim, pelo Mundo_._ É hora de mostrar a mim mesma que não vim até aqui à toa, que sou a última esperança e que não devo, nem posso, falhar_. _Vou encontrar você aonde estiver, deusa da Criação_.

Gina atravessou o portal.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Gina não pode imaginar todas as surpresas que a Terra dos Vales guarda para ela, nem a experiência de valor pela qual vai passar... _Capítulo 9 - De Volta a Terra dos Vales_. Vocês não podem perder!

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Dessa vez me animei para escrever o capítulo. Só me desculpem a demora, não deu tempo de termin�-lo em menos de duas semanas, sorry. Um certo Portal Draco Gina (www. portaldracoegina. cjb. net), sugou totalmente meu tempo por não poder fazê-lo do modo convencional, pois meu computador está em estado de calamidade.

Gostaram do capítulo? Ficou um pouquinho menor que o normal, mas todos os fatos dele, tinham que ser dele, e o tamanho no final não importou. Sem dizer que é o primeiro capítulo que escrevo nessa trilogia que é inteiro do ponto de vista de uma mesma pessoa. Mandem reviews, senão desanimo aí vocês sabem né, o capítulo pode demorar até um mês pra sair. E não venham me dizer que tenho que escrever pra mim mesmo, não me importar com os reviews, que se eu escrevesse só pra mim nem publicava as fanfics.

Então vamos aos agradecimentos das pessoas que se importaram e mandaram reviews: Alícia Spinet (eu respondi seu review só que depois vo que não tinha mail, deixa nesse que mando resposta XD), Lina, Kat, Ronnie Weezhy, Biba Akizuki, Lucas Gra7 e Olivio Wood Slytherin. Valeu! Continuem assim! Acho que respondi todos os reviews que tinham e-mail, então continuem deixando seus mails que respondo, e quem quiser resposta deixe o e-mail.

Acho que é só... Até a próxima!

Victor Ichijouji


	9. Um Outro Lado da Terra dos Vales

**Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação **

N.A: Oi pessoal! Desculpe a demora para postar este capítulo, mas é que estou sem net, e meu pc também está com problemas, então estou postando só agora pois finalmente consegui me organizar, e está no ar o capítulo. Leiam e review D Ah, não está dando para pôr os agradecimentos hoje, mas valew por todos que mandaram reviews!

_Capítulo 9 - Um Outro Lado da Terra dos Vales_

Morra, seu monstro! - Gina gritava se defendendo de um novo ataque.

Tinha em mãos uma presa de marfim, que era de um ser muito parecido com um elefante, porém com pêlos por todo seu corpo em um tom louro, um ser bem estranho. Era pelo menos duas vezes maior que um elefante comum, suas presas proporcionalmente também eram. Quando corria o chão tremia levemente, era muito ligeiro, apesar de suas toneladas a mais.

A ruiva Weasley já se encontrava além das montanhas do Vale dos Ventos. Havia atravessado o lugar o mais rápido que pôde, não queria sofrer novamente com _aquelas _lembranças.

Entretanto, ela sofrera muito para chegar ali sem ser atormentada pelo passado. Fracassara completamente, se estivesse em um teste de Hogwarts levaria zero de avaliação. O vento ainda vinha fraco da direção das montanhas, apenas um sopro perto da ventania, que era quase uma tempestade, que enfrentara naquele topo montanhoso. Ela pôde até sentir a cicatriz de sua ferida feita com a espada de Draco dar pontadas, de tão forte que as emoções da lembrança vieram. Podia se lembrar de como aquele dia a desgraçara e a abençoara. Perdera sua pureza, ao mesmo tempo que ganhara a maior "pureza" que podia envolver em seus braços, e que estava a deixando louca para voltar para casa e ter de novo em seu colo. Eduard era a razão que a fazia se manter em pé, e de uma coisa Gina tinha certeza, não teria chegado tão longe se a lembrança de seu filho não viesse de forma tão doce, conseqüentemente dando força em dobro, para a grande heroína dentro de si despertar e vencer.

Ao passar as montanhas, o primeiro lugar com o qual se deparara foi uma espécie de "cemitério", com algumas ossadas de seres como aquele que a atacava. O chão era seco e quente, praticamente não haviam árvores ao redor dela, e o calor batia forte, pois o vento que vinha das gélidas montanhas, lá se tornava um sopro tão quente quanto o resto. E Gina tendo que desse calor encontrar mais forças para derrubar aquele animal tão pré-histórico, antes que ele a derrubasse.

Quando aquele ser apareceu vivo, e não apenas em esqueleto como os outros do cemitério, ela pegou uma presa bem grande de uma das ossadas, arma um pouco maior até do que a espada que deixara na Terra, e armou defesa contra o _monstro_. E a luta já vinha de certo tempo.

Não estava calculando as horas, mas parecia que metade de uma hora inteira já havia se passado, apenas enquanto lutava. Se preocupava muito com a questão do tempo. Uma hora passada na Terra dos Vales era um dia inteiro no Planeta Terra. De qualquer modo quando ela falasse com a "deusa", provavelmente o tempo teria de ser regredido. A essas horas na Terra todos os impuros de sangue bruxo já deveriam ter partido, não gostava nem de pensar em como estariam enfrentando aquela situação triste.

Pelo sofrimento de todos, Gina se defendia de mais um ataque. Ela lutava com a força do amor por sua família, amigos, e pela esperança de Draco voltar a ser ele mesmo e ficar com ela no final de tudo.

O ser tentou atacá-la novamente, defendeu-se em um salto e uma rajada de chamas alaranjadas. Ele ainda se mantinha intacto. Gina não podia fazer muito contra ele, teria de fugir. Seu pior erro foi um tropeço, e quando estava ao chão, sentia que era a hora de perder, de ver tudo acabar. Sentiu-se fraca demais, tinha sede, não estava acostumada com um calor tão intenso. A heroína passara a ser a vítima, e desmaiou. Não veria o herói derrubar o monstro, e levá-la de lá.

...X...

Os olhos se abriam lentamente, focalizando um quarto muito confortável. O teto azul acima de si tinha efeitos de tinta branca que lembrava nuvens, as paredes azuis eram de mesmo tom a seu redor, uma cama de bambu e um lençol branco, ambos muito confortáveis, a envolviam. Uma sensação celestial a invadia. A pessoa que habitava aquele quarto percebia-se que era boa, pelo clima que ali estava. Gina ainda estava muito confusa. Estava morta, ou alguém havia a salvado?

_Onde estou agora? Esse lugar parece muito bom, mas não acho que o céu seja tão real a esse ponto_._ Por favor, alguém adentre neste quarto e me esclareça aonde e como estou_.

Ela sentou na cama e como se tivesse feito aquele pedido de ajuda em voz alta, o dono do quarto adentrou, tinha uma bandeja em mãos com umas frutas estranhas. Ela não conteve o espanto ao ver aquela figura. Era um jovem de sua idade, usava roupas bem diferentes das que os bruxos usavam, uma calça bem larga em um tom verde-limão, uma blusa bege com uns desenhos e formatos estranhos, batendo recorde de estranheza em uma manga que só vestia a parte de cima do braço dele e ficava aberta embaixo, abotoada pouco depois do cotovelo, mostrando os braços finos e ficando até um pouco larga no rapaz. Porém, o mais estranho eram os cabelos em um tom lilás claro, cor que Gina jamais havia visto em cabelos na Terra. De resto ele era bem normal, era bem queimado pelo sol e tinha olhos castanhos.

Bom dia. - ele parecia acanhado, sentando-se em um banco ao lado da cama de Gina, entregando a bandeja no colo dela. Sua voz era plana, mansa, e contrariamente, rápida - Coma algo. Isso se você me entende, parece ter vindo de outro planeta.

Entendo. - Gina tinha olhos arregalados - E vim de outro planeta.

Agora o garoto quem tinha olhos arregalados.

Você veio de outro mundo? Pensei que tinha sangue ao seu redor quando te encontrei, mas era seu cabelo. Desconfiei por isso, nesse mundo não existe cabelo vermelho. - ele disse sorrindo - É fantástico, mas ninguém pode saber que você está aqui.

Por quê? - Gina assustou-se, deixando a bandeja de lado e tentando levantar, não conseguindo, sentiu uma forte pontada de dor em sua cabeça e tontura - Minha cabeça dói...

Você não estava nada bem quando a encontrei desmaiada perante _aquele_ Mamute Dourado. E coma. - disse apontando para as frutas que ela deixara de lado, lembrando-a da comida que oferecera.

Então esse é o nome daquela criatura? - exclamou Gina - Um monstro terrível.

Com certeza um tormento nesse vilarejo. - disse o rapaz.

Mas e o nome dessa criatura em minha frente? - Gina perguntou bem humorada - Ainda não sei.

Frey Hey Sey. - ele respondeu - Pode me chamar só de Frey.

Que diferente. - disse ela - Sou Virgínia Weasley, me chame de Gina.

Diferente é o seu nome. - ele disse, ainda tinha os olhos completamente arregalados - E muito bonito.

Devo estar o atormentando na verdade, sabe, por ser de outro mundo, ou você deve estar achando que sou louca, por seu olhar tão surpreso.

É obvio que a olho assim, pois nunca vi beleza tão pura aqui, na Terra dos Vales. Você não me assusta por ser de outro mundo, temos conhecimento de um Portal com outros mundos no centro deste planeta, aonde os Quatro Vales se encontram e finalizam-se em suas quatro árvores. Me espanto pois nunca achei que veria tão bela figura de outro mundo vir para cá. Imaginava seres corpulentos e aterrorizantes vindos de lá. Não algo como... você.

Obrigada. - ela agradeceu - Pena que a beleza externa em muitas pessoas em meu mundo não faça jus a beleza interna de tantas delas. - ela pareceu entristecer-se - Antes de eu tentar levantar, você disse que era bom que não soubessem que viesse de outro planeta... Por quê?

Não mesmo, apesar de saberem que existam planetas com pessoas muito boas, além de monstros como eu imaginava, há alguns com gente atrasada na evolução espiritual e mental. Eles podem querer fazer algo contra nós. - disse o jovem de um modo tão sábio como ela jamais havia ouvido alguém falar na Terra.

Minha nossa! - disse Gina - Como vocês sabem disso tudo?

A deusa nos disse. - ele respondeu.

Você conhece a deusa? - Gina perguntou eufórica - Não acredito, me apresente, me leve até ela, estou aqui apenas para vê-la!

Muita calma, eu não posso fazer isso. - disse Frey - Não sei como se pode encontrar a deusa da Criação, ela é um ser supremo. E, não querendo ser intrometido, você está na minha casa e eu preciso saber: por que quer encontrar a deusa?

Para salvar meu mundo, eu vim do Planeta Terra. A história é bastante longa, mas vou contar inteira a você... - começou ali, e passou um longo tempo contando tudo a ele. Não seria tempo perdido, afinal, poderia ser que com ele sabendo de sua situação, se sensibilizasse e deixasse escapar informações - ...então estou aqui, e não sei o que devo fazer para vencer tudo isso o que me afronta.

Nossa, eu juro que se souber um modo de encontrar a deusa, eu lhe digo ele. - disse piedoso.

É, tudo é muito difícil. - disse Gina.

Agora que não posso deixar que eles saibam! - exclamou Frey.

Eles quem? Saibam o quê? - perguntou Gina.

Que meus pais saibam que você está em casa. - ele respondeu - Se souberem, me mandarão fazer com que você vá embora.

Lógico, você está hospedando uma estranha em seu lar. - disse Gina - Geralmente não se confia em estranhos.

Nossa, de onde você tirou isso? - ele perguntou - Confiamos em todos estranhos, sendo que eles sejam de nosso povo.

É, falando em seu povo, você é tão diferente. - Gina dizia sorridente - Seu cabelo lilás e seu modo de vestir estranho.

Eu que digo isso de você. - ele disse - Nunca vi ninguém aqui usando um tecido tão grande como aquele casaco branco. - apontava para o casaco pendurado em uma cadeira - Essas roupas tão coladas no corpo, quentes demais. Sem dizer que nunca vi ninguém com um tom de cabelo vermelho, diferente para nós, e uma pele tão clara com manchinhas avermelhadas tão meigas.

Vocês costumam ter cabelos de qual cor aqui? Lilás? - perguntou Gina.

Sim, todos são iguais, e também têm olhos castanhos e pele morena.

Que legal. - disse Gina - Mas as aparências físicas são diferentes?

Sim, existem gordos, magros, cabeludos, carecas, narigudos, bonitos e feios. - ele disse fazendo uma careta na última palavra - E você ainda nem tocou nas frutas. Eu não envenenei.

Claro. - ela disse pegando uma fruta que se parecia com um tomate, só que amarelo como uma banana - É doce?

Sim, não tem na sua "Terra"? - ele perguntou curioso - Chama-se Metrilcula.

Nome o triplo de estranho. - Gina disse mordendo o fruto que era mole e saborosamente doce - Tenho uma curiosidade, pensava que em outros mundos as pessoas falariam outra língua, não a mesma que digo.

Não sei muito, sei apenas que desde os tempos em que a deusa criou este mundo, foi assim que ela nos ensinou a falar. - disse Frey.

Hum. - Gina estava visivelmente descontente com a resposta - E vocês moram em que tipo de lugar, com a cortina fechada jamais vou saber.

Moro em um vilarejo não muito distante do cemitério de mamutes. - respondeu - É um lugar cheio de casinhas de tijolos de marfim muito bem acabadas. Nos alimentamos do que nós plantamos e colhemos.

Nossa, que máximo! - exclamou ela - Casas de marfim! Na minha terra isso é um tesouro.

Tesouro? Seu planeta é muito estranho. - ele disse com uma expressão entristecida - Pelo que eu saiba, tesouro é o que temos aqui dentro. - colocou a mão em frente ao coração.

Sim, esse é um tesouro muito bonito. - disse sensibilizada com a pureza daquele garoto - Era de outro tipo de tesouro do qual falava. Era no sentido de dinheiro, de valer muito dinheiro.

Dinheiro? Que palavra gozada. Aqui não existe isso.

Esqueça o que digo. - Gina disse envergonhada, como era suja de tão materialista próxima a Frey. Era complexada com dinheiro, por nunca ter tido muito, já ele não sabia o significado da palavra, e via em seus olhos o quão feliz ele era e sempre deve ter sido sem conhecê-la.

Tudo bem. - disse ela - Minha cabeça dói tanto.

Vou fazer um chá para você melhorar. Fique bem quietinha aqui para que meus pais não percebam você quando chegarem da colheita. - disse preocupado, levantando-se - E coma mais frutas.

Certo, muito obrigada. - disse ela pegando mais uma "metrilcula" da cesta e mordendo. _Ele parece realmente de outro mundo_. Pensava quanto a pureza do garoto e a bondade que tinha. _Pena que eu não tenha encontrado e me apaixonado por alguém tão legal e bom assim na Terra_. _Sei de que algum modo pessoas como ele não combinam comigo, fazer o quê que me apaixone por garotos maus? _Pensava em como Draco era daquele jeito, e tão especial para ela. Mas parou. Estava fraca e precisava ficar melhor. Desejava que aquele chá que Frey foi fazer desse um bom efeito.

Comeu mais algumas frutas e ouviu uma movimentação na cozinha.

Não mãe, deixe que pego para você no quarto! - ele disse bem alto, para que Gina percebesse que estava em perigo de ser pega pelos pais dele.

_E agora, estou fraca demais para sair pela janela_. _Vou tentar me esconder embaixo da cama_. Levantou rapidamente e se abaixou, ainda bem que havia um bom espaço entre a cama e o chão, e que o carpete azul-marinho que revestia o quarto inteiro estava bem limpo. Deixou o cobertor batendo quase no chão para que não desse para ver nem um fio de seu cabelo vermelho.

A porta se abriu. Passos descalços, pé de mulher. Via os pés de um homem, provavelmente Frey, ao lado.

Eu falei mãe, que pegava para você o seu livro. - disse ele.

Ah não, filho. Você fica enrolando muito. - disse brava - E não está aqui na estante. Ora, que casaco esquisitão é esse?

É do Brinty. - mentiu Frey - Ele me emprestou, é legal, não?

Essa juventude com modas cada vez mais estranhas. - disse a mãe - Olha, o livro está jogado no chão? Filho, você não toma cuidado com as coisas de sua mãe mesmo!

Frey estava bem de frente para a parte debaixo da cama, do qual podia ver um pé de Gina. Ficou desesperado, o livro estava quase debaixo da cama, se sua mãe pegasse, a encontraria.

Deixe que pego. - ele disse desesperado, mas ela já pegava o livro.

Gina tentou se esconder mas havia uma brecha do cobertor bem por onde ela espionava, e via os olhos castanhos, mexas lilás caindo a sua frente, a encarando assustada.

Filho, tem uma mulher debaixo da sua cama. Já te falei que namorada no quarto só depois do casamento. - ela disse desanimada, Gina imaginava o trabalho que o filho devia dar, apesar da cara de anjinho.

Ela não é minha namorada. - ele disse - Gina, saia daí.

Após se levantar, a mãe a olhou com tanto espanto que parecia ver uma assombração. E Gina já sabia o porquê, era por causa da sua cor de cabelo e sua pele clara. Assustaria toda aquela vila se não fosse logo embora.

Quem é ela? - a mãe perguntou.

Sente-se, Gina. Ela não está bem mãe, a salvei do Grande Mamute Dourado pela manhã. Está com muita febre, estava fazendo para ela, não para mim como te disse, aquele chá de erva pomposa.

Do mamute? - a mãe parecia comovida - Coitada, ele é o terror de tudo, muitos dos mamutes são inofensivos para nós, filha, mas aquele é terrível. - a dona dizia com uma expressão piedosa agora.

Sim. Como já ouviu me referindo a ela mãe, seu nome é Gina. Ela precisa de nossa ajuda. - ele dizia sério - E ela é minha mãe Freha.

Olá. - Gina disse sem jeito - Sou Virgínia Weasley, mas me chame de Gina. Gostaria muito de me desculpar pelo transtorno.

O que é isto, você está doente e abalada. Pode ficar. - Freha disse solidária - Só não sei se o seu pai vai gostar desta história, filho.

Ele não precisa saber. - Frey fez uma careta manhosa para a mãe coçando a nuca.

Está bem, não irei até o pomar contar a ele. Entretanto, assim que ele vier para casa, imediatamente será apresentado para Gina. Depois, nós três juntos, decidiremos qual será o destino desta jovem dentro de nossa casa.

Muito obrigada, senhora. - Gina disse sorrindo sinceramente.

Disponha. - ela respondeu - Agora vá buscar o chá da garota, moleque.

Claro, claro! - Frey exclamou saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Assim, Gina aproveitou da situação para amolecer mais ainda o coração daquela mãe. A mulher ficava maravilhada enquanto Gina descrevia suas aventuras em forma rica de detalhes, sem esconder muita coisa, contando sobre seus sentimentos, sua escola, seu aprendizado sobre a vida, seu amor, seu filho. A senhora se emocionava tanto com as histórias de Gina, que as lágrimas mais reais escapavam, as risadas mais sinceras vinham para os fatos engraçados, e as exclamações de queixo caído eram constantes. Gina era uma grande contadora de histórias, além do mais de _sua_ história. E dona Freha era uma ouvinte de imensa atenção e interesse.

Quando se deram por conta a noite se aproximava silenciosa, e após deliciarem-se com um delicioso bolo de milho acompanhado de um curioso "Chá Azul", Gina voltara para a cama de Frey, já que estava melhor e fora até a cozinha alimentar-se. Dormira tranqüila, nunca imaginava que sentiria-se tão em casa com pessoas da Terra dos Vales, e vergonhosamente, contudo, com a justificativa de um cansaço mental gigantesco, Gina se esquecera de todos seus problemas na Terra e se desligou na gostosa escuridão de dormir profundamente.

...X...

Não devemos aceitar esta garota sob nosso teto! Chega!

Gina acordara ouvindo uma voz masculina muito irritada vinda da cozinha, e nada além disso por mais uns trinta segundos. Após acordar de modo mais parcial do estado sonolento no qual se encontrava, caminhara pé-ante-pé até a porta e entreabrira, de modo do qual podia ouvir a conversa vir da sala.

Ela é uma jovem tão bonita e tem uma história tão sofrida. - ouvia a senhora Freha dizer de seu modo doce e insistente - Você não entende o objetivo pelo qual ela está aqui? Você gostaria de ver pessoas tão próximas a você irem embora para sempre? Você não faria de tudo para que eu vivesse, Trey? - o tom de voz da senhora já estava mais alterado, ela suplicava.

Ela pode estar mentindo. - disse o pai, que ela descobrira agora chamar Trey.

Eu já disse que ela não está. - Frey disse revoltado.

Você fique quieto, mocinho. Você quem trouxe _ela_ para dentro de casa. - o pai era pulso firme.

Preferia que eu a deixasse morrer? - Frey perguntou em tom de voz mais alto - Droga, você não entende?

Olha o jeito que fala comigo! - Trey estava verdadeiramente bravo - Cale essa boca senão você e a garota serão colocados daqui para fora.

Isso não é preciso. - Gina surgira com sua voz convicta - Eu irei embora daqui, ele me ajudou, já estou bem para completar minha missão sozinha.

Ela adentrara no momento mais _triunfal_ da conversa, surpreendendo todos ali presentes. O pai não conseguiu olhar do mesmo modo para ela, como olhava o filho antes dela entrar na sala da casa e declarar a sua presença ali. Ela estava com os cabelos bastante cheios ao redor de seu rosto, o olhar era firme como sempre, ela mostrava o quanto era agradecida, porém, o quanto não se importava em ir embora para que Frey não enfrentasse problemas com seu pai.

O senhor Trey tinha o queixo-caído. Ela via que ele era um bom homem, e que o pulso firme era pelo velho motivo de ser o gerente de uma família e precisar comandá-la da maneira que acha mais correta. Estava com tudo em cima, devia ser por conta do trabalho braçal, tinha o cabelo lilás curto e com certas entradas de calvície, e seu olhar tinha um fundo de bondade em seu brilho intenso, era o olhar de um homem que carregava grande responsabilidade.

Me desculpe senhor, se estou quebrando uma regra da deusa ficando aqui. - continuou Gina - Terei de sair durante esta noite, e nunca mais ter que enfrentar olhos tão penetrantes e fortes como o teu.

Não, ela não vai. - Frey disse correndo e entrando na frente dela, como se o seu pai fosse atirar algo contra a garota, algo que ele não pretendia.

Se é a decisão dela, melhor, pode ir minha jovem. - ele disse carrancudo.

Aaaah, mas ela não vai é mesmo! - dona Freha irritou-se - Pobre garota, esses bandos aqui são muito perigosos durante a noite. Lembra-se do que aconteceu ao Grimn? E com a pobre da Kendiley?

Ela é uma ameaça para nós. A deusa nos disse que quase sempre não devemos aceitar uma pessoa diferente de nós, que ela pode ser uma ameaça. É perigoso, mas o que podemos fazer? - ele perguntou dando de ombros.

Deixá-la ficar até o amanhecer. - respondeu Frey com facilidade - Não pode ser verdade que uma jovem de olhos tão verdadeiros seja uma ameaça a nós. E além do mais, acho que a deusa não ia gostar de ver uma jovem boa desamparada e correndo riscos por aí.

Ela ficar é o mais sensato. - disse a sra. Freha.

Está certo, está certo. - Trey disse rendendo-se com as mãos - Ela fica durante esta noite e quando sair o primeiro raio de sol, essa jovem, Gina, irá embora.

Muito obrigada pela caridade, senhor. - Gina disse o reverenciando com um movimento da cabeça - Vou para o quarto de Frey, acho que é melhor assim.

E ele dormirá na sala. - o pai disse ainda carrancudo - Boa noite, garota.

Boa noite. - Gina respondeu a contra-gosto.

Aquele não era o pai que queria ter para ela. Não mesmo. _Como amo Artur_. Pensou e fechou a porta do quarto do garoto novamente, lançando-se de costas contra ela e esparramando suas mãos na superfície de madeira, sentindo a dor de uma discriminação racial. Entendia quase tudo pelo que os impuros de sangue passaram.

A deusa nos disse que quase sempre não devemos aceitar uma pessoa diferente de nós, que ela pode ser uma ameaça. A voz de Trey falava em sua mente. Pelo orgulho Weasley, Gina sentira uma vontade gigantesca de ir embora. Mas a noite era perigosa, e ela não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceu ao Grimn e a Kendiley, nomes citados por Freha, e do qual Gina deduziu que não deveriam ter tido dos finais mais alegres.

Ela rapidamente estava sentada na cama. Já havia dormido tanto que com certeza passaria aquela noite em claro. Deitou-se sem cobrir seu corpo, estava louca para partir daquela casa e descobrir logo de uma vez como encontrar aquela deusa. Nunca sentira-se tão irritada e ansiosa por algo.

Não se importe com o que ele diz. - Frey disse entrando, levemente desanimado.

Palavras muito piores já me feriram. - Gina disse abaixando a cabeça - Ele é só um pai que não quer ver a família em perigo. Eu só estou aqui pois é possível ver que para ele "não" é uma palavra difícil de se dizer a filho e esposa.

... X ...

Meu pai tem magia e é muito respeitado. Minha mãe não tem magia e é de mesmo modo respeitada. É triste ver que em seu mundo não seja assim. - Frey abaixou a cabeça - É tão bom viver em harmonia.

Era tudo o que queria. - Gina disse tristonha - Vou lutar por isso após salvar meu mundo de toda dor que o ata.

Torço por você. - ele disse sorrindo.

Os dois já estavam conversando há bastante tempo, desde aquela hora em que terminaram a conversa com Trey.

Mudando de assunto, seu nome é uma junção do nome de seus pais? - perguntou Gina, que depois respondeu ela mesma fazendo um tom de voz engraçado e mecânico - Freha menos "ha", mais Trey menos "T", igual a "Fre" mais "rey", que é igual a Frey. - e deu uma leve risadinha.

É isso mesmo, esse é um costume por aqui, assim ninguém nunca teve um nome igual ao de ninguém. Meus avós maternos tem o nome de Fredli e Driha, minha mãe é Freha.

Após três batidas na porta dona Freha estava com a cabeça dentro do quarto.

Desculpe, crianças, mas está na hora de dormir Frey, venha para a sala e deixe Gina descansar. - ela disse docemente, depois olhando Gina - Boa noite, querida.

Boa noite. - respondeu Gina.

Ela saiu e Frey disse:

Terei de dormir também.

E pouco tempo depois Gina estava sozinha no quarto, sendo puxada para um sono que não imaginou que teria tão rapidamente.

... X ...

_-Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam. Siga o que há dentro de seu coração. Faça o que sabe que é certo._

_Uma voz feminina muito doce assobiava. Gina caminhava nem tão tranqüilamente pelo Cemitério de Mamutes Dourados, arrepiada pelo sopro daquela voz feminina, que parecia ser tão boa, mas era assustadora pelo ambiente em que estava e por estar acompanhada por um sopro de ventania._

_-Quem está aí? - perguntou assustada._

_-Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam. Siga o que há dentro de seu coração. Faça o que sabe que é certo._

_-Me desculpe, mas você não disse quem é. - ela quase sussurrava ao horizonte._

_Sentou-se no chão arenoso. Não sabia porque estava ali, não se lembrava como estava ali. Sabia apenas que havia uma razão para estar ali._

_-Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam. Siga o que há dentro de seu coração. Faça o que sabe que é certo. - a voz dizia novamente._

_Gina estava assustada e dessa vez não se segurou. Gritaria._

_-Quem está aí? Por favor, me responda! - estava desanimada, queria uma resposta decente._

_-Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam. Siga o que há dentro de seu coração. Faça o que sabe que é certo._

_-Droga! Será que dá para responder algo Direito? - ela gritou ainda mais indignada._

_E dessa vez nenhuma voz veio em resposta. Nada veio em resposta. Ficou sentada por ali sem ter idéia do porquê. O pior estava por vir, levantou-se e sentiu-se assustada com um grande estrondo que a fez cair de novo no chão. Era "aquele ser", que lembrava-se, não fazia tanto estrago ao caminhar, mas que devia estar tão furioso naquele momento, e então causava grande desordem. Teve certeza que era ele ao ver a sombra do mamute a distância, e sabia que ele tinha a ver com aquela frase, que vinha do nada e se repetia novamente..._

_-Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam. Siga o que há dentro de seu coração. Faça o que sabe que é certo._

... X ...

Não! Não pode ser ele de novo! - ouvia a voz de Freha gritar aterrorizada.

Contudo, o que realmente a havia acordado foram os estrondos. Parecia mais que um grande terremoto estava fazendo tudo tremer, e ela sabia que só parecia, não era. Era o Mamute Dourado que vinha atormentar a família novamente. Era _aquele_ mamute do qual a sra. Freha se queixou ser um grande destruidor e atormentador da vila.

Ela levantou e foi para a sala, o sr. Trey trancava as portas desesperadamente.

Não acredito que o Grande Mamute Dourado está vindo nos atacar novamente! - ele exclamou - Deve ter sido maldição que a deusa nos mandou por termos aceitado _esta garota _aqui.

Claro que não é, pai! - Frey disse revoltado.

Gina pensou em responder mau, porém, lembrara-se de certa frase: "_Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam_."

Eu não sou uma maldição. - ela respondeu calmamente - Vou fazer algo por vocês.

Não ouça o que ele diz. - Freha disse envergonhada - Esconda-se em algum lugar seguro, embaixo de uma cama e mesa, caso ele destroce essa casa.

_Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça_. Ela pensou indignada. Agora sim, iria fazer algo pela família, além do mais após lembrar certa parte da mesma frase: "_Siga o que há dentro de seu coração_._ Faça o que sabe que é certo_."

Não posso deixar que tudo fique por isso mesmo. - Gina disse correndo até a porta e tirando a madeira que a trancava - Vou fazer algo por vocês, em agradecimento.

Volte, Gina, está louca? - perguntou Frey.

Não posso. - ela respondeu.

Deixe que ela morra, se é assim que ela quer. - o pai disse amargamente.

E em menos de um segundo Gina não estava mais dentro daquela casa.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Como Gina se sairá em um confronto tão perigoso como estar contra aquele mamute? Será que a loucura do ato da garota não foi muito grande? Não percam! _Capítulo 10 - A Deusa da Criação_

**N.A.2: **Só para lembrar... Reviews! Ah, o capítulo 10 já está escrito, esse podem ter certeza que sai semana que vem. E em breve também sairá minha nova songfic: Ela não é como as outras garotas. Vai ser H/L! E valew! Até !

Victor Ichijouji


	10. A Deusa da Criação

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

_Capítulo 10 - A Deusa da Criação_

Os raios de sol despontavam bem fracos ao norte. O vento vinha bem forte das montanhas que ficavam ao sul, e o calor infernal que se passava durante o dia naquele vilarejo, era gelado durante o amanhecer. À frente ao sol nascente a sombra de uma grande figura, uma figura que impunha respeito, soberania, e que em um passo mataria Gina intencionalmente, assim como se ela pisasse em uma aranha no chão.

Incrivelmente aquele mesmo ser que a menos de vinte e quatro horas quase a matara, agora não era tão aterrorizante a sua vista quanto antes. Ele parecia um obstáculo que ela _teria_ de derrubar. Derrotá-lo não era uma opção, era uma obrigação, talvez por ela querer mostrar que não era nada amaldiçoadora para aquela vila, principalmente ao pai de Frey. Também por não agüentar ver aquele ser destruir casas como fazia a sua frente.

Os pêlos dourados brilharam com o toque dos primeiros raios de sol e reluziram de volta no olho de Gina fazendo-a tapar a vista enquanto ouvia um grande estrondo. Quando abriu os olhos novamente via os destroços de uma das casas cair em pedaços, os gritos das pessoas desesperadas, e o mamute bater o pé com força no chão para aterrorizá-los mais ainda. Um choro de bebê vinha muito alto, e as pessoas corriam desesperadas de dentro da casa.

Olhou melhor ao redor. Estava em um lugar de chão arenoso, via ao norte, na direção do sol, as plantações das quais eles tiravam o sustento, as casinhas da vila eram várias e bem parecidas e brilhantes por serem feitas de marfim. As pessoas todas tinham a pele morena e os cabelos lilás, eram de beleza incrível. Ela ainda estava imóvel com toda aquela realidade a seu redor.

Gina! - Frey disse se aproximando, correndo rápido até ela e segurando em seu ombro - Você está louca? Vamos fugir daqui, é nesta hora que as pessoas correm e vão para as cavernas das montanhas, aonde ele não pode nos atingir.

Me responda uma coisa. - ela disse o encarando, mal havia ouvido todas as coisas que ele disse, como se ele estivesse falando grego - Vocês têm espadas por aqui?

Temos. - ele respondeu - Por q-

Saia daqui, vou me resolver com esse _bichinho_. - ela disse extremamente séria.

Mas...

Vá, rápido. - ela ordenou.

Está bem. - ele disse desanimado, correndo de volta para seu lar.

_Accio Espada! _- Gina proferiu.

E como ela não especificou uma, várias espadas vieram em sua direção e caíram a seu redor. _Perfeito_. Ela pensou. Abaixou e recolheu uma espada do chão, dando um grito estridente para chamar a atenção do Grande Mamute Dourado. E ele olhou na sua direção.

Venha cá monstrinho, venha me enfrentar! Agora que você não terá chance! - ela gritou irada.

O sol subia mais e a cada instante as sombras que cobriam o mamute eram menores. Ela podia ver o olhar cruel do ser. Ele devia lembrar-se dela, lembrar de como quis matá-la e não foi capaz, por causa da intervenção de Frey, que se não tivesse chegado a tempo, ela não gostava nem de imaginar o que teria acontecido.

Com um fogo queimando no olhar, o mamute começou a correr em direção de Gina. Com um mesmo fogo queimando no olhar, Gina correu contra o mamute, em poucos passos, com uma espada em cada mão.

Rapidamente todos do vilarejo saíram de suas casas e ao invés de irem se esconder nas gélidas montanhas, assistiam ao espetáculo daquele embate. E Gina avançava contra o monstro ouvindo aquela frase repetir-se em sua mente, naquela mesma voz tão serena e doce:

"_Não se magoe com o que ouça, não se importe com o que digam_._ Siga o que há dentro de seu coração_._ Faça o que sabe que é certo_."

Ela desviou de um ataque com a tromba que o ser investiu contra ela, e em um salto as espadas em suas mãos estavam em chamas. Ela as investiu contra o ser e com toda sua força conseguiu fazê-las atravessar seu forte couro. Estava o derrotando pois seguia seu coração e estava fazendo o que sabia ser certo.

Com aquele golpe ouviu o primeiro grito de dor do mamute. Um estrondoso e ensurdecedor gemido, que começava em um grave arrebatador e terminava em um agudo que fazia doer a alma. Após destapar os ouvidos encarou o monstro com mais precisão, o ódio em seus olhos crescera. Ele então a atingiu com uma trombada. Enquanto voava distante pelo golpe, concentrou-se e usou sua magia para ser puxada ao chão dentro de uma forte bolha de luz alaranjada, que ela criou. E a bolha estourou no chão em chamas que voaram única e exclusivamente contra o mamute, atingindo-o e botando em chamas parte de seus pêlos, fazendo feridas no couro de seu rosto e tromba. E após o outro grito de dor do mamute, ela gritou:

Porque quando eu quero vencer, eu venço! E esse vai ser realmente o seu fim!

Ainda estava próxima a ele e as espadas, e correu até elas, pegando mais duas e em chamas as atingindo em um salto no monstro, que deu um novo gemido. Fez mais quatro das outras espadas flutuarem a seu redor e voarem juntas em um elo de magia e fogo até o mamute, atingindo-o em mais quatro extremos, fazendo seus pêlos ficarem completamente em chamas.

Sem forças ele caiu, fechando os olhos e deixando-os entreabertos, com uma incrível expressão de mágoa dessa vez. Ao chegarem no forte couro do monstro as chamas se dissipavam, após todo o pêlo do ser tornar-se cinzas. Assim o forte mamute dourado estava enfraquecido e dava fracos gemidos de dor, seu couro escuro estava quase inteiro amostra, deixando apenas poucos chumaços de pêlos. O ser era grande, mas ao estar caído no chão e longe de fazer qualquer ameaça, parecia menor.

A ruiva sentiu dó então. Dó de como ela havia o deixado, dó por ter sido praticamente obrigada a fazer aquilo, mesmo que a culpa fosse toda do Mamute Dourado, que agora podia ser chamado simplesmente de Mamute Acinzentado. Ela então parou ao lado dos olhos do bicho, o olho direito estava na parte de cima do ser, e olhava tristemente para Gina. Ela então acariciou-o, dizendo:

Queria tanto que não fosse preciso fazer tudo isso a você. Eu sinto muito.

Assim Gina abaixou a cabeça. Seria o fim do mamute, ela via todos na vila eufóricos, saindo de suas casas com suas lanças em mãos, e atirando precisamente contra ele, algumas com luzes mágicas muito poderosas. Enquanto os guerreiros terminavam de matar o grande animal, os moradores comuns da vila vinham em direção de Gina, a aclamando e a ovacionando, afinal, ela havia sido uma grande heroína.

Todos a seu redor ajoelharam-se e fizeram reverências, inclusive Frey e sua família. Ela estava mais sem graça do que nunca dentre toda aquela gente tão agradecida, ninguém jamais havia ajoelhado para ela, nunca.

Ela só pode ser a deusa! - gritou um homem que estava mais ao fundo.

Obrigada, deusa! - uma mulher que encontrava-se ajoelhada a sua frente abaixou mais e beijou os pés de Gina.

Mais gritos de alegria se fazem no ar, enquanto Gina ficava ainda mais envergonhada com toda aquela situação. Ela então se viu em meio a um povo que pensava que ela era algo que ela não era. Para não decepcionar o povo, Gina pensou nas palavras corretas:

Eu não sou a deusa, mas estou aqui por causa dela, e preciso encontrá-la!

As pessoas então fizeram um silêncio arrebatador, de mesmo modo que os guerreiros não mais atacavam o mamute, e o mamute já não mais gemia, pois estava completamente sem vida.

Ela não é a deusa, sim a escolhida da deusa, como diz a profecia! - Frey gritou quebrando o silêncio.

A garota capaz de nos salvar do maior mal teria a gratidão eterna da deusa! - o mesmo homem que anteriormente gritou que ela era a deusa, agora dizia estas palavras.

E qualquer desejo seu realizado! - completou uma mulher.

Fala sério... - Gina resmungou - Não acredito!

A Weasley sentia-se tão contente que se não estivesse em meio a tanta gente começaria a pular, cantarolar, até mesmo abraçaria e beijaria a bochecha de Frey, que se aproximara mais a ela. Porém, ela estava imóvel como uma estátua, não tinha idéia do que fazer.

O que eu devo fazer agora, Frey? - ela perguntou confusa como uma criança, segurando a mão do rapaz.

Você deve fazer seu pedido a deusa, ela o realizará. - ele respondeu - Acho que já até sei o que vai pedir.

Sim, eu sei. - ela disse soltando a mão de Frey, e colocando as duas sobre seu peito, fechando os olhos em seguida - Eu quero encontrar com a senhora, deusa da Criação, quero muito que possa me ajudar a salvar meu planeta, e a deter o terrível Alimydis.

E abriu os olhos.

Tudo estava completamente diferente, uma luz muito branca, forte e celestial dominava o novo ambiente no qual Gina se encontrava. Estava em um grande salão vazio, branco do teto ao chão, sem qualquer detalhe, sem qualquer luxo, com grandes janelas das quais podia ver um céu límpido, azul vivo, e nada além disso. Era o lugar mais simples e confortável no qual ela estivera.

Correu até uma janela e olhou a imensidão que havia lá fora. Abaixo de algumas nuvens via um continente perfeito, onde havia uma imensa floresta de um lado, lagos e uma bela vegetação atrás, ao lado um grande e gélido local, encoberto por muitas nuvens e neve, à frente muitos vulcões e montanhas, e após as montanhas um lugar com muita areia, um vilarejo, um largo rio e vegetação. Eram os quatro vales e o que havia ao redor. Para ver mais além teria que ir para outra janela. Quando virou para trás teve uma grande surpresa.

A figura de uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos e longos, olhos azuis, de um rosto fino como o de uma raposa, um olhar de confiança como o de um cão de caça, surgira bela e brilhante naquele salão. A mulher usava um terno feminino branco com uma gravata por baixo, uma saia branca, com uma meia-calça branca e uma bota, também branca, que ia até os joelhos. O olhar era muito doce e transmitia uma calma imediata para Gina. Era a juventude em mulher, apesar dos milhões de anos que Gina imaginava que ela tinha.

Estava a sua espera. - ela disse sorridente - Tinha que seguir as regras, e você só está aqui porque não se magoou com o que ouviu, não se importou com o que disseram, seguiu o que há dentro de seu coração e fez o que sabia ser certo. Olá, sou Plecear.

Não acredito! - Gina sentiu seus olhos começarem a se encharcarem de emoção. As lágrimas vieram impossíveis de se conter, não se controlou e correu até a mulher, a abraçando e molhando seu terno branco.

Por favor, me ajude... por favor... - ela suplicava com uma voz de mágoa - Agora que cheguei até aqui não me desampare.

Sim, senhorita, eu quis muito que você viesse até aqui... - a deusa disse serenamente - Acalme-se, sente-se.

Ao ela dizer estas palavras, Gina sentiu atrás de si um sofá que não existia até então, e sentou-se em seu macio estofado branco e brilhante, como todo o resto. A deusa manteve-se em pé, virou de costas para a Gina e começou a falar mais.

Fiz muito para esse dia chegar, para estarmos aqui, eu e você, porque eu não tinha poder para intervir em tudo o que acontece na Terra. Mas agora que uma velha profecia se realizou, e eu tenho o direito de realizar o desejo de uma mortal, e já sei qual o seu desejo, poderei intervir contra Alimydis e toda sua sede de vingança e destruição.

Você vai me ajudar a parar a Purificação? - Gina perguntou ansiosa, levantando-se e chegando mais perto da deusa.

Sim. - Plecear respondeu virando em direção de Gina e a encarando com seus fortes olhos azuis - É realmente bom ver você aqui, tive de intervir em sonhos de Claire, e até mesmo surgir para ela em alguns poucos deles, para ter você aqui e poder finalmente fazer com que o Conselho dos Deuses me deixe salvar o primeiro planeta que criei.

Muito obrigada! Nem sei como agradecê-la por querer salvar a Terra. - Gina disse com um sorriso gigantesco - Queria tanto fazer algo pela senhora...

Você pode fazer muito, apenas sente-se nesse sofá e me escute. - ela falava tudo em um tom muito sério.

Claro. - Gina disse também séria, sentando no sofá.

Plecear estava novamente de costas para ela. De dois buracos que haviam no paletó, e estavam ocultos, pois até então Gina nem sequer imaginara que existisse, saíram duas belas asas, com penas brancas e límpidas.

Agora não sou mais uma deusa. - ela disse - Não sou mais a deusa que criou este mundo. Eu fui a deusa da criação. Mas quanto mais penso _nele_, mais perco meus poderes, e menos respeitosa e pura me torno. Tenho que _esquecê-lo_, pois se cair da minha posição de anjo, me tornarei uma mortal.

Você agora é uma "anja"? - perguntou Gina - Eu deveria estar falando com uma deusa, não deveria, a deusa que rege este mundo?

Você está falando com quem deveria realmente, com a deusa da Criação deste mundo. Eu sou a deusa da Criação, pois criei este mundo, mas já não o comando mais por falta de capacidade. Agora sou o anjo protetor deste mundo.

Não achava que Deus, o criador de tudo e de todos, faria um deus menor regredir para um anjo. - Gina disse surpreendida.

Não é Deus que nos faz regredir, somos nós mesmos. Sou um anjo agora por opção, por não querer mais estar sob tanta responsabilidade como estava quando deusa. - ela disse - Tudo tem um porém, estou como anjo agora pois os anjos são os únicos seres capazes de entrar no universo dos sonhos, e em qualquer sonho. Sempre quando possível estava auxiliando Luna Lovegood, fazendo com que tivesse sonhos mais amenos do que muitas vezes poderia ter tido, outras estava dando pistas para Claire, e até mesmo aparecendo para ela.

Então foi sua voz que soprou para mim...

Aquelas palavras que lhe foram tão úteis para estar aqui. - ela interrompeu e completou.

Plecear, me explique o porquê... Sabe, o porquê de tudo isso que está acontecendo e aconteceu. - Gina estava confusa - Por que existem os bruxos e os trouxas? O que aconteceu entre você e Alimydis? Para quê este mundo, a Terra dos Vales, foi criado?

Dói demais contar sobre esses fatos, tudo faz parte de um passado muito distante. - ela disse triste - Vou lhe explicar tudo por cima, apenas para que possa se situar. Eu e Alimydis fomos os deuses escolhidos para criar a Terra. Primeiro criamos diferentes raças para iniciar uma vida naquele planeta. Vieram os dinossauros, e depois os destruímos. Com a ajuda de uma grande equipe criamos diversas espécies de plantas, animais, vegetação, todo o sistema de cada ser, com eu e Alimydis na ponta do projeto. Fizemos um ser que pudesse evoluir, e que hoje é o _homo-sapiens_, e bom, na escala da evolução começaram as discórdias.

"Alimydis queria que o homem tivesse poderes mágicos, que fossem bruxos, eu não, pois ainda acho que vocês, terráqueos, não estão preparados para administrar magia. Eu amava muito Alimydis, e sei que ele me amava também, mesmo que os deuses reais, não aqueles falsos deuses na Mitologia Grega, possam se amar. Então mantínhamos isso em um segredo interno de cada um, algo mútuo. Apenas nós dois entendíamos a mente um do outro tão profundamente, por nosso amor. Mas a cada dia ele se tornava mais frio, ele queria que apenas os bruxos, raça que ele criou com muito cuidado e carinho, segundo ele, fossem os merecedores da Terra. Eu achava injusto, pois ele estava sendo egoísta querendo isso.

Ela virou de frente para Gina, que viu o quanto os olhos dela estavam entristecidos agora.

Por esse pensamento dele, muito de seus bruxos criados, vieram com um idéia semelhante a ele, especificamente os primeiros bruxos. Achavam que os trouxas não eram dignos da Terra. Os trouxas sentiram-se ameaçados por eles, então começou uma pequena guerra, que vocês não estudam em História da Magia, pois essa época é distante e não tão bem retratada, de antes mesmo de Cristo. Alimydis então com seu poder, em um momento de gigantesca ira, desceu a Terra e tentou destruir os trouxas por suas próprias mãos. Rapidamente ele foi impedido e nem chegou a fazer muito estrago. Mas quatro almas que ele criou para o ajudar a aniquilar os trouxas, eram impossíveis de serem contidas, eram muito poderosas. Essas quatro almas eram os Espíritos Dragões da Terra, que nesses milhares de anos estavam a procura dos quatro bruxos perfeitos para acompanharem em seus retornos.

"Esses _espíritos_ não são bem como nossas almas, eles não estão dentro de nós. Eles estão ao lado de vocês Dragões, os auxiliando e quase controlando, em troca do poder que eles os depositou. Ou seja, o Espírito Dragão é um espírito que está acompanhando vocês, e auxilia vocês, não controla vocês por inteiro, se vocês não permitirem. Os Dragões da Terra são fracos, por isso são quase dominados por completo, acho que a mais forte deles é a oriental, Cho Chang, que sei que não está mais sob total influência de seu Espírito Dragão.

Então me explique melhor, - Gina interrompeu - os Espíritos Dragões da Terra foram criados por Alimydis, certo? - Plecear fez que sim com a cabeça - Como surgiram os Espíritos Dragões do Paraíso? E se esses Espíritos Dragões da Terra são tão perigosos, por que vocês não os aniquilaram a tempo?

Tudo não é tão simples assim, cada decisão que poderia ser feita num estalar de dedos, tem que ser passada por uma extensa bancada de deuses e anjos. - ela disse - O deus Alimydis foi para julgamento, e no fim foi decidido que ele era culpado e muito cruel, mas que ele teria as chances dele. Os espíritos que ele criou ficariam livres, esperando o momento certo de retornarem, e ele seria aprisionado nas Esferas, apenas isso. Eles não se importavam muito se no futuro fosse possível os Espíritos Dragões voltarem e simplesmente o ressuscitarem das Esferas. Eu tive que bater muito o pé para conseguir criar os Espíritos Dragões do Paraíso, a Criança Predestinada, e tive que me esforçar demais e lutar muito para conseguir o direito de criação da Terra dos Vales. E mais um trabalhão para conseguir trazer as Esferas para cá. E bem, apesar de eu dificultar tanto, sabia que no futuro Alimydis ia conseguir o que queria. Por isso consegui influenciar um profeta daqui a fazer uma profecia a respeito da "salvadora do povo", e a conseguir fazer com que essa profecia pudesse ser contestada como real no futuro.

Nossa, não imaginava que havia tudo isso por trás dessa guerra. - disse Gina - Quanto sofrimento.

Por que você acha que decidi me tornar um anjo? - ela perguntou - Os deuses têm que ser muito corajosos, principalmente os que decidem criar um planeta, depois regê-lo, ainda mais em conjunto com outro deus. E eu ainda acho que lhe expliquei tudo muito mal, é uma história muito longa, e infelizmente os anjos não podem manter muito contato com os mortais. Também temos pressa, precisaremos voltar no tempo, e precisarei enfrentar uma difícil bancada de anjos e deuses. Já se passaram dias após a Purificação na Terra, experimente fechar os olhos, que lhe mostrarei tudo o que acontece lá...

Ela, obedecendo ao pedido, experimentou fechar os olhos. Já não sentia aquela mesma paz, percebia que estava em outro lugar.

Agora os abra. - disse Plecear.

Gina estava em um lugar completamente diferente. Conhecia aquelas paredes de madeira, estava na cozinha d'A Toca. Plecear segurava seu ombro, Gina a conduziu até a sala onde Molly estava sozinha, segurando um retrato em mãos.

Ela pode nos ver? - perguntou Gina.

Não, ela não pode, estamos usando um poder divino, na verdade tudo ao nosso redor está projetado, não é o real, o material, mas está acontecendo. - ela respondeu - Estou quebrando mil regras, mas preciso falar como tudo está por aqui para que eles me deixem ir para a Terra, e vejo que está tudo muito ruim.

Oh, Rony, Jorge, Sirius, Lisa e agora Arthur? Agora sim os Comensais mostraram suas verdadeiras garras, não sei como posso viver sem vocês todos. - ela chorava extremamente magoada.

Eles agora estão matando a todos que são contra eles e essa Purificação que aconteceu. - Luna disse entrando na sala - Não temos chances de sobreviver, não podemos contra eles.

Carlinhos-mini, Harry, Lupin, Hermione... Parece que está chegando nossa hora também, já perdi quase todos que são especiais para mim. - Molly resmungava entristecida, deprimida. - E Gina, quando vai voltar?

A filha sentiu-se muito tocada pela última frase, secando lágrimas. Teve sua atenção chamada quando ouviu um grande estrondo vindo da cozinha. Vozes de homens dando urros invadiu a casa.

Agora chegou a vez de vocês virem conosco, o mestre Draco Malfoy quer ver o cadáver de vocês. - disse um homem mascarado, que passou rápido do lado das duas seguindo para o outro cômodo.

Vão embora! - Melissa disse surgindo de fora da casa, irada.

Melissa, por que você não se escondeu? - Luna perguntou nervosa.

Porque se eles levarem vocês, terão de me levar também. - ela respondeu.

Gina olhou para trás e viu mais dois Comensais na cozinha. _Elas estão juntas pois são sobreviventes a esta nova realidade_. Gina pensou entristecida.

Já chega, feche os olhos, Gina. - Plecear disse repentinamente.

Fechou os olhos e quando abriu já estavam de volta àquele salão branco.

Nossa! - Gina disse perplexa - Não posso crer que tudo esteja em um nível tão avançado lá na Terra, a Purificação parece ter enfraquecido os bruxos mais bons.

E enfraqueceu, pois tantas dores e mortes enfraquecem qualquer ser humano que seja realmente do bem. E também fortalece os ruins, Draco Malfoy está completamente dominado por seu Espírito Dragão, Gina. Pode ter certeza de que o Malfoy que você conheceu não existe mais, e se não for feito algo, nunca mais existirá. - ela disse - O pior de tudo é que Alimydis ganhou o direito de ser deus regente da Terra, é a maior injustiça de todas! Agora está na hora de resolver as coisas, vou te enviar para o vilarejo novamente, e vou resolver os problemas o mais rápido possível com os outros deuses e anjos. Até mais ver!

Espere! - disse Gina.

Apelo em vão, pois nunca Plecear realmente esperava quando alguém lhe pedia, assim como deixou Claire em seu primeiro sonho no qual ela apareceu. A luz veio tão forte nos olhos de Gina, que ela foi obrigada a fechá-los, e quando os abriu novamente, estava de volta àquela cena anterior ao encontro com a deusa, ou melhor, "anja".

Frey e toda aquela gente do vilarejo estava ao seu redor, ela estava de volta à superfície da Terra dos Vales. Olhou-os e não conseguiu mostrar um sorriso, a realidade de sua mãe que acabara de ver a fizera cair sobre seus joelhos.

... X ...

Agora estou esperando uma resposta de Plecear. - Gina dizia sentada na cama do quarto de Frey, o garoto ao seu lado - Espero que ela possa me ajudar a resolver tudo, caso contrário, acho que preferiria começar uma nova vida, aqui na Terra dos Vales mesmo.

Não! Você nunca seria realmente feliz. - Frey disse desesperado, segurando as mãos de Gina que estavam caídas na cama.

Ele a olhou com uma clemência tão profunda que o desvio de olhares foi automático. Gina levantou da cama e foi até a janela, todos juntos já haviam conseguido locomover o Grande Mamute de lá. Todos não estavam perdendo tempo, pelo que Gina soubera, dentre cinco dias de sol, seis eram de chuva, e nestes dias de sol todos aproveitavam para a colheita e plantação, para que os dias de chuva fizessem as plantas crescerem. O ruim era quando os dias de chuva se prolongavam mais e estragavam tudo o que havia sido plantado.

A esta hora Molly, Melissa, Luna... Elas já devem estar mortas também. - Gina começara a chorar, de modo que enxugou lágrimas insistentes - Elas eram sobreviventes, elas já haviam superado muito juntas, já haviam se despedido de todos meio-bruxos, mestiços, de todos que eram contra Draco.

Draco é o pai de teu filho? - perguntou Frey.

Sim. - disse Gina - Meu filho, nem imagino o que aconteceu com ele.

É fácil imaginar, Draco deve tê-lo levado, ele é um herdeiro, tem sangue-puro e é muito poderoso. - disse Frey.

Pobre Eduard. - lamentou Gina - Se for criado por um pai daqueles, por avós como Narcisa e Lúcio, não sei o que vai ser dele.

Não sofra por antecedência. - Frey dizia ainda sentado na cama - Esqueça estes problemas, afinal, dentro de poucas horas a deusa, ou anjo, não entendo o que ela é, virá buscá-la e irá reverter tudo.

Imagino como ela deve estar sofrendo no Conselho dos Deuses. - disse Gina - Eles são muito rigorosos, por tudo o que _ela _me contou. O difícil vai ser convencer de que o tempo pode ser revertido.

As almas dos mortos já devem ter se desprendido do corpo deles. - disse Frey - Essa Purificação levou a vida de milhões de pessoas, devem haver milhões de espíritos em seus destinos certos. Se o tempo voltar, todas almas terão de voltar para os corpos. As almas voltam imediatamente.

Os deuses devem achar isso muito complicado, existem muitas regras, e bem, acho que a ressurreição de pessoas não é aceita em todos meios. - disse Gina.

E não é proibida também. - ele disse levantando - Se, como você me contou, Draco Malfoy foi ressuscitado, a ressurreição não é nada proibido para os deuses, senão, simplesmente eu acho que eles iam intervir contra Alimydis.

Realmente. - Gina disse olhando para trás e encarando Frey - Mas nada que você diga poderá me tranqüilizar, você não sabe como é ser uma mãe e não saber como seu filho está. Não há garantia de que ele esteja com os Malfoys, ele pode estar morto, essa possibilidade dói tanto dentro de minha alma...

É melhor esquecermos este assunto. - Frey disse sério.

Concordo. - disse Gina - Estou extremamente deprimida apenas em imaginar o caos que está meu planeta. As ruas de trouxas destruídas na Purificação, toda a dor de bruxos de bem, meu grande amor sendo controlado por completo pelo seu Espírito Dragão... O caos atingiu por completo o Planeta Terra.

Esqueça este assunto. - Frey disse ficando bravo.

Não adianta. - ela disse o encarando novamente, com seus olhos magoados e molhados - Me deixe só, por favor.

Tudo bem. - ele disse antes de sair do quarto.

... X ...

Após passar algumas horas sozinha no quarto, refletindo e sofrendo, pensando em como tudo melhoraria se ela e Plecear pudessem ir para a Terra resolver tudo, assustou-se ao ver uma grande luz invadir o quarto. Em meio a ela surgira aquele belo anjo de asas brancas e roupas bastante comuns, porém brancas, de cabelos escuros e longos e olhos azuis.

Sou Francis, enviado por Plecear, para lhe avisar que deve vir comigo, e que vocês serão levadas para a Terra. - ele disse com sua voz que mais parecia uma canção tranqüila e harmônica.

Sim. - Gina disse levantando da cama, estava extremamente admirada com a beleza do anjo - Espere apenas um momento, preciso me despedir de algumas pessoas.

Primeiro Gina tirara a capa branca da cadeira no quarto de Frey e a vestira. A noite já havia chegado e os pais de Frey já estavam em casa. Ela correu para a sala e lá estavam os três, parecia que estavam conversando antes de entrar na sala, mas Gina estava tão eufórica que não parou para reparar em detalhes como este.

Saiu do quarto, mocinha? - perguntou Freha de seu modo todo simpático - Tem certeza de que não quer comer nada?

Não, obrigada, dona Freha. - ela agradeceu - Ele veio me buscar, um anjo veio me buscar, agora tenho de ir.

Então, você vai agora? - Frey perguntou levantando desesperado - Que tristeza... Aliás, que alegria, afinal, vai salvar seu mundo. A tristeza é que nunca mais a verei... Adeus.

Infelizmente é chegada a hora do adeus. - Gina disse caminhando até ele e em passos apertados - Mas não chore.

Disse essa frase já com lágrimas nos olhos, de ambos. Ele a abraçou com intensidade, ela deixou, Frey havia sido alguém muito especial para ela, um grande amigo que a acolheu e a ajudou em todos momentos, sem se esquivar, sem sentir medo de nada nem de ninguém, ele era um guerreiro. Ele também salvara sua vida, cuidara de sua febre e dor de cabeça, brigara com sua família por ela, e não sentira medo das diferenças, dos cabelos de fogo e da pele muito mais branca. No fundo ele sabia que Gina não era uma ameaça, sabia que ela era especial e sabia que era uma heroína.

Vou tentar não chorar. - ele disse secando as lágrimas - Agora, tchau. Boa sorte, que tenha um caminho de luz.

Muito obrigada. - ela disse se separando do abraço e beijando a bochecha do rapaz - E para você também.

Adeus mocinha! - a senhora Freha levantou-se - Venha cá, dê um abraço nessa mãe maluca aqui.

Claro! - Gina disse correndo até ela e dando um abraço na mulher, que era uns doze centímetros menor.

Como já disse Frey, que haja luz em teu caminho. - ela disse sorridente.

Muito obrigada. - Gina disse abaixando um pouco e beijando a bochecha daquela mulher que fora muito mãe para ela.

Agora chega, que odeio profundamente e completamente despedidas. - ela disse se afastando e virando de costas.

Então veio a parte mais fria e difícil da despedida.

Adeus, senhor Trey. - ela disse acenando de longe mesmo.

Adeus, mocinha, tenha boa sorte em teu mundo. - ele disse sem muito calor, voltando a ler seu livro - Ah, eu agradeço muito por ter salvo nossa vila.

Isso não foi nada. - Gina disse entristecida com toda a frieza daquele homem - Mas agora tenho que ir de verdade, adeus!

E assim ela deu as costas para aquelas pessoas que participaram de uma etapa tão emocionante e importante de sua vida, e seguiu o caminho de volta para o seu mundo, de volta para o passado e os tempos felizes. Estava chegando a hora de vencer, estava chegando a hora de levar a felicidade de volta para o seu mundo. Estava na hora de voltar para seu mundinho tão especial.

E para trás ficaram as lágrimas de Frey. Lágrimas de um amor platônico. Ele sabia que o amor que sentia por aquela garota tão diferente, especial, bonita e bondosa, jamais poderia ir além, porque eles eram literalmente de mundos diferentes. Aqueles dois dias foram um marco na vida do garoto.

Entretanto, ele não sabia que tudo que sentia por ela não passava de uma grande admiração, e que ele não experimentara ainda sentir o amor verdadeiro, que viria no seu futuro. Sim, Frey se casaria com uma linda moça de seu povo, teria filhos e seria muito feliz, trabalhando e se sustentando com o que planta, assim como seus pais. Todavia, a história futura de Frey estará longe de nosso conhecimento, pois não haverá ocasião para que nós, moradores no Planeta Terra, saibamos de todo futuro de uma pessoa e de toda aquela gente simples da Terra dos Vales, pois à partir daquele dia, o Portal que liga estes dois mundos fantásticos estará quebrado para sempre, e o elo que os une também.

Frey enxugou sua lágrima e sorriu. Ela partiu, mas ele tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, e não queria enxergá-la embaçada por lágrimas.

**No próximo capítulo...**

O décimo primeiro dos treze capítulos dessa fanfic está chegando, e as coisas por mais difíceis que sejam estão perto de ser resolvidas. Mas o "final feliz" não é nada garantido... Gina estará de volta a Terra junto de Plecear, muita emoção está por vir! Não percam: _Capítulo 11 - Tudo Muda Novamente_.

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Gostaram do capítulo? Bastante revelações, conheceram a deusa (ou "anja"?), mais luta com o mamute no começo... Ufa! Gina coração a mil por hora! Então, se gostaram ou não, enviem REVIEWS, porque sem REVIEWS um autor não vive, e estou escrevendo a palavras REVIEWS em caps, para quem não for ler a N.A, bater o olho, ter a atenção chamada e me mandar um REVIEW.

Bom, dessa vez vai dar para agradecer aos REVIEWS, pois estou sem net, mas vi na casa de uma amiga minha, faz uma semana. Vou agradecer só a uma pessoa que mandou, mas se alguma outra mandou nesse tempo, valeu e desculpa por eu não citar. E eu tenho mais alguém a agradecer além da Lina? Valew Li, você é a única alma boa e caridosa com esse autor que está penando muito para escrever os últimos capítulos desta difícil fanfic. Ah, Lina, acho que você elogiou o Frey no REVIEW se não me engano, ele é o meu lado bom, se você gostou dele já sabe o motivo (convencido :P)... Mas, se o Frey é o meu lado bom em um personagem, qual será o personagem que carrega o meu lado perverso? Vou pensar. Vocês tem sugestões? Olha lá, vamos pegar leve!

Bom, vou nessa e REVIEWS!

p.s:Ah, REVIEWS e REVIEWS!


	11. Às Sombras da Maldade

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação 

**N.A:** Só estou aqui para dizer que neste capítulo lembranças estão ente _"aspas e em itálico"_. Bom divertimento e reviews!

_Capítulo 11 - Às Sombras da Maldade_

Estava cansada daquele vazio. Não queria ver seu mundo daquele jeito.

Deveremos voltar no tempo. - Gina disse séria.

Ela, Plecear e o anjo Francis, estavam na Rua das Cerejeiras. Aquele era o lugar da Terra que tinha a maior ligação com a Terra dos Vales, e não importando a situação, nem o meio de se transportar, aquela rua era o destino. Talvez por ser um lugar tão vazio e solitário.

Mas nada ali era o mesmo. Não haviam prédios. Não havia asfalto. Não haviam postes, nem eletricidade. Nem vida. Só destroços, destroços e mais destroços do que um dia fora uma velha rua de Londres. Londres? Ninguém mais sabia o que era isto. Mesmo que Londres ainda existisse no lado bruxo da cidade, não era mais "Londres".

Londres era ver os trouxas e os carros caminhando pelas ruas. Londres era ter que andar camuflado dentre trouxas e ter de se esconder deles. Londres era ter que entrar em um velho e estranho bar, para aí sim, adentrar em uma grande avenida bruxa, ou ter que muito discretamente, atravessar uma plataforma em uma estação de trem, para poder ir a escola. Londres era não sentir a garoa caindo sobre sua cabeça, sim ouvir suas pequenas gotas caindo sobre o guarda-chuva, um objeto trouxa que Gina achava muito curioso, e andar com ele armado dentre todos outros, para não chamar atenção. Mesmo que ela não tenha feito parte de muito disso, ainda haviam mais coisas que ela lembrava e gostava de fazer, se esconder dos trouxas era um jogo que achava o tanto divertido. Gina aprendera muito sobre os trouxas com seu pai, que explicava tudo muito mal, e na escola, onde se fascinava com uma cultura tão diferenciada.

E toda a fascinação agora era cinza. As cinzas de um mundo que existira ali, e deixara apenas pedras e destroços como lembrança. Também o cinza de um céu tempestuoso, que com seus raios e trovões iluminava tudo, depois fazia um grande estrondo, e fazia o coração de Gina sentir-se frio e abalado pelo seu som.

Já chega... - ela murmurou entristecida.

Está certa, deveremos voltar no tempo. - Plecear disse também entristecida - Esta realidade é tão cruel para uma mãe que amou tanto sua criação... mas antes devemos ir até o centro desta cidade, sei que os Dragões da Terra, e vocês, estavam lá.

Desse modo, Plecear fechou os olhos, e os outros fecharam juntos, e enquanto não viam nada, uma luz os transportou para o local correto. Gina abriu os olhos. Via toda a destruição feri-los novamente. Tudo estava muito sujo e empoeirado, ela encontrava-se o tanto perdida, e enquanto olhava os destroços no chão, teve certeza de que estava no destino certo quando viu que pisava sobre um grande pedaço do mostruário do relógio Big Ben. Estava sobre o número dez, e via muito sujo e queimado por um cinza morto os números onze, doze e um, em seus algarismos romanos.

As mãos de Francis lentamente desceram a um cinto que usava na calça, por baixo do paletó, e ele tirou um pequeno cajado dourado com uma esfera branca em sua borda superior, que triplicou de tamanho em seguida. Automaticamente começou a girá-lo, e muito rápido, em um movimento de hélice, o bastão já não mais era visto por Gina, sim uma realidade cinzenta mais borrada ainda.

O anjo parou de fazer o movimento giratório com o bastão e o levantou para o alto, envolvendo-os em uma luz azul. E viram-se novamente no mesmo lugar, porém, com uma diferença bem significativa, sendo que prédios, asfalto, calçada, vegetação, e vida, estavam de volta à paisagem. Pena que tudo estivesse se destruindo, afinal, já haviam sido despejadas chamas daqueles imensos Dragões Chineses, dos quais Gina lembrava-se ter visto sido convocados por Alimydis, e giravam acima de tudo em seu sobrevôo, com toda a escuridão de suas escamas negras. Via também que tinha uma ausência de pessoas além das que estavam por lá anteriormente, quando ela havia decidido voltar no tempo assim que Hermione se fora em cinzas, mas agora Harry também não estava mais lá... Via apenas Rony entristecido, sentado e encolhido como um perdedor sofredor, no mesmo lugar um pouco à sua direita, em que ela e seus companheiros fracassaram.

"Mas tudo vai estar ganho agora." - Gina pensou perserverante.

Desculpem-me. - ouviu Francis lamentar-se enfraquecido, caindo ajoelhado - A atmosfera do tempo neste mundo é muito pesada, este foi o máximo que consegui retroceder... Sei que deveria voltar mais alguns minutos, antes que a Purificação sequer começasse, mas foi impos... sí...

Sim, Francis, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. - Plecear disse ajoelhando ao lado dele - Sente-se, descanse.

Gina estava muito preocupada com aquele anjo, mas também estava preocupada com a situação de seu mundo, e das pessoas que amava. Então a primeira coisa que fez foi correr até aquela outra pessoa sentada no chão, inclinada sobre si com a cabeça sobre os joelhos, chorando, com seus cabelos ruivos brilhando opacamente, como uma flama de esperança que estava se apagando. Chegando perto Gina ouvia seu choro incessante. Abaixou-se ao lado dele, o abraçando carinhosamente, segurando a cabeça dele na altura do ombro e acariciando os seus cabelos.

Eu estou aqui... Vai dar tudo certo por mais que não pareça.

Ela se separou dele, e o olhou com ternura, ele tinha os olhos avermelhados e úmidos.

Gina... - murmurou.

Estou aqui, e trouxe a deusa Plecear, ela é a única que pode deter Alimydis. - ela disse sorrindo a ele.

Por um momento pensei que tudo estava perdido. - ele disse de cabeça baixa.

Quando levantou o rosto, Gina já estava em pé, oferecendo sua mão para que ele não mais ficasse no chão. Ele aceitou e logo estava em pé de novo, abraçando carinhosamente a irmã heroína que tinha.

Muito, muito obrigado. - Rony disse a abraçando novamente.

Que é isso. - Gina disse se afastando do abraço - Não fiz mais do que deveria fazer, certo?

Gina? Você voltou menina? Deu certo? - Luna chegou aos gritos de alegria, com um rosto molhado e lamentoso, como se estivesse chorando muito até então.

Os dois se surpreenderam com o surgimento daquelas três pessoas: Jorge, Luna e Melissa, que pelo visto, já deveriam estar ali nas redondezas há certo tempo.

Quem é aquela beldade? - Jorge disse se referindo a deusa, levando de Melissa um belíssimo chute na canela.

Vocês estão aqui? - Rony e Gina perguntaram espantados, ao mesmo tempo, ignorando a pergunta de Jorge da maneira mais natural possível.

Na verdade foi idéia minha, eu queria seguir Harry, e bem, ver de perto tudo o que acontecia em meus sonhos. E tudo foi idêntico. - ela disse com uma tristeza profunda no olhar.

Nós nos atiramos desanimados no chão à partir do momento que Harry morreu, até Luna contar da última esperança. - disse Jorge.

Última esperança? - perguntou Rony.

Sim, Gina e seu Vira-Tempo. - disse Melissa.

De qualquer modo nosso clima depressivo desesperançoso melancólico profundo, tornou-se raso. - disse Jorge - Era uma esperança na qual podíamos nos agarrar.

Nossa, Luna! Você me surpreende, sabia? Como soube do Vira-Tempo? - perguntou a ruiva, surpreendida.

Você não conhece a minha velha mania de espionar em buracos de porta e ouvir através das paredes? - ela perguntou astuciosa.

Conheço. - Gina respondeu em tom levemente entediado, em desaprovação.

Só não esperava que você fosse trazer uma deusa dessa. - Fred disse levando outro chute da amiga ciumenta Melissa.

Jorge, ela é realmente uma deusa, Plecear, a lendária deusa da criação, e agora um anjo protetor da Terra dos Vales. - Gina disse brava.

Perdoe-me, eu achei que ela era só uma bruxa, é que ela é muito bela e... Ai! - sentiu novamente um pé de uma amiga que estava sendo mais ciumenta do que o normal atingir sua canela. E gostou do ciúmes especial.

Ela então é a segunda deusa que criou este mundo? E você voltou no tempo, para ir até ela, e trazê-la para impedir Alimydis, e fazer ficar tudo bem? - Rony perguntava rapidamente, atropelando as palavras.

Mais ou menos. - disse Gina.

Hei, prestem atenção, parece que a coisa entre os deuses está ficando feia... - disse Melissa.

E fora impossível não ter atenção roubada pelas beldades divinas à partir de então. Estavam envolvidos em uma guerra, em meio a um conflito de deuses, e de um poder gigantesco e devastador sobre o destino daquele mundo. Plecear havia deixado Francis encostado em um poste, sentado, e com todo seu brilho angelical e asas brancas e brilhantes, voado em direção de Alimydis.

Plecear? - ouviram a voz de Alimydis dizer bem alto.

Estou aqui para realizar a finalização de toda esta errônea obra de estilhaçamento de parte de uma raça. - ela disse séria. Um raio cruzou o céu, e dentro de pouco tempo o trovão chegou estrondoso e assustador.

Rony e Gina se abraçaram, de mesmo modo que Jorge e Melissa, e o estouro de uma luz avermelhada que clareou e tornou-se branca, os assustaram e quase os cegaram. Ao abrirem os olhos novamente viam a luz do dia, a luz de um pôr-do-sol, pois a noite chegaria dali há minutos. Entretanto, o maravilhoso era sentir os fracos raios de luz natural batendo no corpo, e ver que tudo poderia voltar ao normal, mesmo com toda aquela claridade do fogo que atingia prédios, o sol era sempre soberano perante tudo.

Os Dragões da Terra pareciam assustados com o estouro. Quebrada a corrente de magia deles com Alimydis, caíram todos deitados, com as mãos de apoio no chão e tórax para cima. Olhavam surpreendidos acima deles Alimydis olhando Plecear com seu olhar de espanto, e ela o olhando com melancolia e tristeza sóbria.

O poder de tua perversão está por apropinquar-se da extremidade final. - ela disse com sua voz soberana - Tua apetência por esta morada dos filhos de Deus alimentar-se-ão teus pecados, e terás alma deglutida por eles próprios.

Não tenho temor por vocábulos tão incongruentes. - Alimydis respondeu em mesmo tom - O que anjo tão indigno podes tentar contra um deus?

Anjo? Sim, sou anjo. Não obstante fui deusa, deusa da criação. Criei este planeta, que agora afrontas devastação. Criei em certa convivência, que faliu como as flamas degradam os edifícios ao nosso redor, e outrora estávamos juntos, pelejando por uma nova ordem em um mundo d'onde almas pudessem encarnar corpos distintos sem questões acrescentadas e sentimentos desasseados. Mas tudo foi em vão pois tu enegrecestes teu coração.

Apenas vi o lado mais apreciativo. - ele respondeu - Fui apto a demonstrar os sentimento tangíveis de minha alma talvez... "enegrecida"? Porventura este não é o vocábulo correto, sim "amadurecida". Amadureci minha alma, distingui que as pessoas sem magia são incapazes e, na verdade, estorvam a ordem natural de um mundo feito com tanta perfeição. Rapidamente estes _trouxas_ começaram a destruir nosso planeta, a natureza que criamos com tanta diligência. E eles degradaram-na por quase inteira, por preço nunca custeado, e mesmo que custeado, sabem que não há preço, e devastam igualmente. Os bruxos respeitam o verde, e quase não agrediram o mundo que criamos com tanto amor. Os _sangue-puro _são os merecedores da Terra. - ele dizia pesaroso, queria convencê-la de que estava correto.

Não digas tanta absurdidade, sangue-puro são todos eles, não existe discernimento. Que diferença há entre uma pessoa que possa proferir uma magia ou não? É irrevogável a verdade de que ambos são tão merecedores da Terra e de que devem ter a chance de conviver juntos. - ela bradou mais forte e em tom de discussão.

Suma daqui! - Alimydis disse estupidamente.

Quem irás sumir daqui és tu. - Plecear respondeu - Após restabelecer a ordem, e devolver a parte trouxa e mestiça daqui.

É impossível fazer isto. - ele respondeu - E não faria de qualquer maneira.

Está mentindo. - ela disse abruptamente - Está ocultando a verdade, não é impossível desfazer tudo, é bem possível. Você esteve com o poder adormecido durante centenas de anos, agora ele dilatou-se imensamente. Você terá de fazer o que mando, caso contrário se tornará de deus, mortal.

Não tenho medo de suas ameaças! - ele bradou com ferocidade.

Dane-se então! - Plecear perdeu toda a compostura.

As asas abertas bateram com mais força e ela mantinha-se no ar. Tirou do bolso seu bastão dourado e branco, levantando e dizendo palavras em uma língua estranha, parecia ser latim. Seguidamente Alimydis caiu ao chão, correntes de luz branca que não existiam se desprenderam do chão, quebrando o asfalto, e indo na direção do deus. Uma cruz surgiu atrás dele, as correntes o prenderam com força e foram manipuladas para que crucificassem-no. Os longos cabelos negros soltaram-se caindo-lhe sobre o rosto e tapando o olho esquerdo como um véu, escondendo o olho direito do sol, que estava bem de frente para si.

Nós poderíamos ter nos tornado mortais juntos... - ele dizia entristecido - Você negou o meu desejo, você me deixou completamente só, você explodiu nosso amor...

Ele parecia enfraquecido, ela o olhava com raiva, mas as palavras dele trouxeram uma mágoa, ou tristeza, descomunal. Ela lembrava-se de um passado em que os dois juntos, eram deuses bons, que amavam-se, mas que por suas posições jamais poderiam consumar este amor. Ela ficava feliz apenas em estar ao lado dele, ela não precisava beijá-lo e tê-lo, já contentava-se apenas com o toque entre os dois, e um raro abraço. Ele não sentia o mesmo, tinha um grande defeito: o egoísmo. Ele queria toda a atenção dela voltada para ele, ele queria poder beijá-la, ele não era capaz de se conformar com o destino dos dois.

Você não soube entender que éramos diferentes dos mortais, e nosso amor também... - ela dizia deprimida - Você me queria, você desejava ter um amor carnal, material, contudo, não podíamos jamais. Eu era muito feliz como deusa, era feliz em reger um mundo ao seu lado, e você não soube aceitar um não como resposta quando nos propôs a mortalidade. A mágoa foi maior, não foi? Grande egoísmo! Você quis destruir a raça que criei, quis se vingar. Isto é um sentimento que um deus pode ter, ódio? Vingança? Então você criou estes malditos Espíritos Dragões da Terra, e quis defender os humanos que você colocou na Terra, os bruxos. As duas raças poderiam viver em perfeita harmonia, se você não tivesse colocado na Terra também bruxos com sentimento de ódio por trouxas, e vice-versa. Após todo o estrago que você fez, após tentar destruir meus amados filhos botando na Terra almas poderosas como os Dragões da Terra, intervi contra você, e ganhei uma causa, venci, tive o direito de te prender em esferas e proibir sua circulação por milhares e milhares de anos, mas não pude proibir a existência dos Espíritos Dragões, nem o que você fez antes de ser julgado, criando os quatro Dragões da Terra, que viriam para Terra, e seriam tomado pelas almas sedentas de sangue dos Espíritos Dragões, para que pudessem ajudá-lo a destruir meus filhos sem magia. Tudo o que eu pude fazer para me defender foi criar os Espíritos Dragões do Paraíso e a Criança Predestinada, e te colocar em outro mundo. Tentei fazer este mundo entender que o que rege a vida é o amor ao próximo, mandando um dos mais belos espíritos de luz de nosso plano, mas a mensagem dele está se alastrando ainda e algumas dessas pessoas estão tentando entender. Sem dizer que usaram seu nome muito pelo errado, a Inquisição da Igreja Católica foi o reverso do que _ele _tentou passar aos humanos. _Ele _foi um grande bruxo em Terra, mas ainda estão tentando entender o que _Ele _queria passar. Quando entenderem, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas viverão juntos aqui, sem preconceitos.

Ela parou para respirar, ele permanecia de cabeça baixa, intacto, apenas ouvindo tudo o que merecia. Ela não estava mais se preocupando com o vocabulário, dizia palavras simples e rápidas.

Vejamos, você chegou até aqui, e eu acabarei com a sua brincadeira, porque você perdeu, graças a uma profecia de uma garota que ajudaria gente de meu outro mundo, estou aqui, e posso intervir contra você de qualquer forma. Chamarei os deuses e você será transformado em um mortal qualquer, um sem magia, e viverá como "trouxa", terá uma vida que você considera tão mesquinha e banal.

O toque de um vento gelado bateu e fez o cabelo dos seres imortais esvoaçarem, o sol desapareceu e a noite nascia como uma criança. Uma lua sangrenta surgia no céu, avermelhada e enegrecida, a escuridão só não era completa pelas chamas que tomavam os prédios. Via-se uma lágrima brotar nos olhos azuis de Alimydis, uma lágrima que não se sabia se era por tristeza, medo, arrependimento, culpa ou por ter perdido.

Torne-me um mortal que morrerei por minha própria maldição neste mundo. - ele dizia - Era o que eu queria, ser um mortal, agora terei desejo realizado, só que sem você. Desculpe-me por tudo que fiz.

Então faça as coisas voltarem a ser como eram, se você se arrepender verdadeiramente, poderá ser perdoado. Lembre-se que ninguém pode regredir, não nos tornamos mortais por isso, e você não irá regredir... - ela dizia mas foi interrompida.

Desculpem-me Dragões da Terra. - ele dizia tranqüilamente, olhando para os Dragões da Terra no chão, mais precisamente Draco - Desculpe-me Draco Malfoy, eu atormentei sua mente, eu fiz você enlouquecer. Por favor, volte ao normal e não deixe com que eles te façam sofrer. Tente por qualquer meio ser feliz com quem você ama.

Draco olhava para ele surpreso e fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele abaixou as mãos, libertando-se da posição de cruz, e tudo tornou-se luz. Ouvia-se apenas as palavras fortes e brandas do deus, não se via nada, por isso todos fecharam seus olhos.

_Almas negras! Almas negras que dominam as mentes fracas, Dragões interiores que trazem insanidade, maldade e infelicidade, DESAPAREÇAM! _

_Almas de luz que guiam o lado do bem, a missão de vocês chegou ao final. Podem partir para outros caminhos, ENOBREÇAM! _- Plecear disse.

Os dois começaram a dizer juntos palavras em uma língua que ninguém era capaz de entender, até que tudo se tornou uma total escuridão e todos se encontraram de mente vazia e tranqüilas, apagando-as por completo até um estágio inconsciente.

... X ...

Olhos abertos. Vida de volta. Gina via a cidade escura agora iluminada pelos postes. As ruas ainda estavam vazias naquela região, pois todos os trouxas haviam fugido de lá. Porém, havia uma prova maior de que o mundo deles estava de volta ao normal, era a presença de certas duas pessoas, desmaiadas no chão. Além delas, olhou para o lado, e viu Rony que sorria para ela, Luna que não conseguia esconder seu contentamento, e Melissa e Fred igualmente. Todos então se abraçaram e dentre diversos "vivas", "parabéns, Gina", etc e tal, sentiam a vida da Terra de volta.

Não tinham idéia do que teria acontecido a Plecear e a Alimydis, só havia a certeza de que ele havia se arrependido de todo o mal que fizera, e ela havia o levado embora, após ele restabelecer tudo, trazendo de volta os prédios destruídos pelas chamas, a eletricidade, a vida dos que haviam morrido, e o brilho daqueles olhos verdes, e dos outros castanhos, daqueles dois que lentamente sentavam para se levantarem do chão frio, esfregando os olhos, confusos.

Acabou? - perguntava Hermione sentada no chão, aparentemente muito cansada - Não estava acontecendo... tudo? Não estávamos... perdendo?

Nunca perderíamos! - Rony disse segurando a mão de Hermione e a puxando para si entusiasmado, a abraçando com uma ternura e um amor do qual nunca a havia tocado - Por um momento eu te perdi, por um momento... Viver instantes sem você era estar um morto-vivo... Prometa que nunca mais me deixará.

Eu prometo. - ela não entendia ainda o que havia acontecido - Você também deve prometer isso, pois os meses que passei sem ti foram muito cruéis...

Eu também prometo. - ele disse antes de a beijar apaixonadamente.

Harry! - Luna disse se atirando em cima dele, sentado no chão ainda, deitando-o e imediatamente beijando-o intensa e carinhosamente.

Ele retribuiu o beijo, lembrava-se perfeitamente que havia morrido, agora a via ali, ou ela estava morta também ou...

Estou vivo? - ele perguntou ao se separar do beijo.

Mais do que nunca. - ela disse animada, levantando-se e o puxando.

Os dois levantaram-se e sorriram para todos ali, em pé.

Afinal, o que aconteceu por aqui? As ruas parecem tão... inteiras?

É uma longa história, Harry. - Gina disse.

Vocês conseguiram vencer, não é mesmo? - uma voz arrastada se aproximava, mas não era Draco.

Já disse para irmos embora! - agora a voz de Narcisa surgia imperativa atrás de Lúcio Malfoy - Suzane já deve ter fugido para bem longe daqui, acha que o Ministério não será contatado para vir para cá?

Ora, olha só, o casal do momento. - disse Jorge - Aliás, dos últimos trinta anos.

Você está me chamando de velha? Eu e Lúcio estamos casados há vinte e cinco anos! - ela disse irritada.

Por que vocês não fogem daqui enquanto há tempo? - perguntou Melissa em tom irônico e meio cômico.

Ela está certa. - disse Narcisa.

Vocês são realmente patéticos! - exclamou Harry tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para Lúcio - _Estupefaça!_

Falei! - Narcisa disse o vendo desmaiar, e em seguida aparatando.

Que gentinha, hein! - disse Luna.

Pois é, e veja quem eles largaram ali. - Rony apontou para os Dragões da Terra.

Todos viraram a cabeça para aquela direção. Enquanto Pansy Parkinson estava desmaiada, os outros três estavam acordados, sentados e calados. Mark tinha uma expressão confusa, Cho tinha um sorriso em rosto, afinal, quando tudo estava acabando ela já não queria mais realizar a Purificação, e Draco Malfoy parecia pensativo, quando levantou a cabeça e penetrou profundamente aqueles olhos cinzentos no olhar castanho que ele mais amava, sorriu sinceramente.

Ele... está de... - começou Gina.

Ele está de volta, Gina! - Luna disse contente, segurando os ombros da amiga - E veja, ele está se levantando e sorrindo para você, corra até lá!

Foi isso o que Gina fez, em passos largos e rápidos chegou até o Malfoy mais amado, o pai de seu filho, o homem que agora seria o chefe de sua família, e não importava o quanto tudo fosse complicado, como ele mesmo diria.

Não importa o quanto soframos, não importa o quanto lutemos, não importa o que façamos, meu amor, eu vou ficar com você, e você conhecerá nosso Eduard. - Gina disse o abraçando, com as lágrimas pelo sentimento de felicidade e de tristeza misturados.

Eduard? - perguntou ele - Este é o nome de nosso filho?

Eu já te contei, acho que há menos de um dia, aqui na Terra... - Gina disse entristecida.

Eu não me lembro de nada, desde o dia de minha morte. - ele disse simplesmente - Harry me matou, e eu pedi perdão a você... Lembro que você me disse que teríamos um filho...

E as vozes das lembranças vieram na mente dos dois no mesmo instante:

_"-A dor precisou me invadir profundamente... para eu ver que... que eu deveria ter abandonado tudo, ficando com a única pessoa que amei... em minha vida. _

_-Draco... - ela sussurrou - eu juro que vou cuidar muito bem de nosso filho. _

_-Filho? - ele estava com a voz cada vez mais distante - Gina, eu te amava muito, mas fui um cego que não quis enxergar que estava errado... Me perdoe..." _

Em seu leito de morte, você disse que eu era a única pessoa que você amou em toda a sua vida, e que deveria ter abandonado tudo por mim.

E você disse que cuidaria de nosso filho, você estava grávida e eu nem sabia... - ele disse a abraçando, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito - Eu só queria saber, como estou vivo agora...

Isto não importa, depois te explico. - Gina disse levantando a cabeça - Tudo o que _eu_ estou querendo agora, é um beijo seu.

E aquele seria o início do melhor beijo de todos da história de amor daqueles dois. Após uma lenta aproximação dos rostos, o nariz de Draco roçou leve e carinhosamente no de Gina, e os lábios deles se tocaram. Beijaram-se com muito carinho e saudade, sem sentir o tempo passar, sem sentir o vento bater, chegando até mesmo a esquecerem quem eram, onde estavam. Quando o beijo finalmente acabou, a sensação de que havia se passado uma eternidade naquele curto instante era predominante.

Eu te amo. - Draco sussurrou no ouvido da garota que realmente amava.

Eu também. - esta foi a vez que ela contribuiu esta declaração com mais convicção e vontade sincera.

Desculpe todo mau que fiz a você, parece que agora toda a carga negativa que havia dentro de mim desapareceu... Misteriosamente...

Lembra-se de teu Espírito Dragão? - perguntou Gina - Ele foi destruído pelo próprio deus Alimydis.

Como, o deus dragão? Ele foi ressuscitado? - perguntou Draco.

Você não está sabendo de nada mesmo. - ela disse sorrindo - Bom saber que não havia nada de você naquele _Draco-Alimydis_.

Seja o que tiver acontecido, seja quem eu fosse e o que eu tenha feito, não era _eu_. - ele disse - _Eu de verdade_ estou aqui, e _eu de verdade_ amo _você de verdade_!

E eu também. - ela disse o puxando e o beijando novamente.

... X ...

Mark não entendia a razão, nem o porquê de ter havido parar lá. Suas lembranças estavam em algum lugar muito distante, e por mais que a sensação fosse delas terem se passado há dez minutos atrás, já haviam se passado há muito tempo. Não estava a procura de Gregory Hunter na torre norte de Hogwarts? Gregy iria se encontrar com Gina, havia recebido um bilhete dela, Teresa havia pedido para ele ir atrás dele. E quando chegara lá...

_"Era o mesmo dia em que Gina acabara o namoro com Gregory e eles já estavam em um encontro na Torre Norte? Era muito estranho, talvez Teresa tivesse razão quanto a segui-lo. Mark sabia que não estava subindo aquelas escadas para a Torre Norte apenas porque Teresa havia pedido, aquela torre estava estranhamente o chamando, ele precisava ir para lá. _

_Quando estava chegando ao topo da torre ouvia atrás das paredes aquelas frases, vozes em tons de sofrimento e ódio preocupantes. Lentamente foi se aproximando e derrapando pela parede apenas ouvindo o que acontecia. _

_-Como fez isso?... - Gregory perguntou sem forças, não podia se mover - Como me atirou longe apenas com as mãos? _

_-Você também pode fazer isso. - a voz de Draco Malfoy dizia ironicamente. _

_"O que Malfoy faz aqui?", pensou Mark. _

_-Não, eu não posso... - Gregory resmungou ainda sem forças. _

_-Você tem que me salvar... - suplicava a voz de Gina. _

_-Eu não posso... - Gregory disse desanimado - Não consigo mexer o meu corpo. _

_-FIQUE QUIETA! - Draco gritou parecendo dar um soco nela. _

_Mark não segurou toda a raiva que sentia e rapidamente invadiu o salão em que a discussão estava acontecendo. _

_-Por que está fazendo isso com os meus amigos? - perguntou incrédulo, mas sem exaltar o seu tom de voz. _

_-Ora, temos um invasor? - Draco perguntou em um tom ainda mais irônico - Sabe o que faço com invasores? _

_-Não algo pior... DO QUÊ O QUE VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ!" _

As lembranças acabavam por ali. Então o que fazia no meio da cidade, no meio da rua vazia? Pelo que havia percebido estava no centro de Londres, o Big Ben estava logo acima dele. Ele estava sem palavras na realidade, não entendia como... Como estava ali? Olhou ao redor, via bem a sua frente, um pouco distante, Luna, Harry, Jorge e Melissa, então por que eles não vinham falar com ele? Perto dele estava Cho Chang, sentada, Pansy Parkinson, inconsciente, Gina Weasley, em pé e...

Não! - ele disse assustado ao ver Draco Malfoy.

Ele escondeu a cabeça entre as pernas, prensando-a com as mãos. Sentiu-se sobrecarregado com as centenas de lembranças que chegaram a si de uma única vez. Via coisas horrendas, via coisas comuns, via maldade em seu coração. Por mais que não sentisse essa maldade mais, sentia a sombra da maldade. Começou a chorar, sabendo que o motivo existia, mas não entendendo-o. Não tinha havia muita claridade nas lembranças, ele só sabia que eram ruins, e que não pareciam ser vindas dele.

Não entendia nada o que acontecia, levantou e secou as lágrimas. Gina estava próxima a ele, em frente a Draco, o viu e sorriu. Ele espantou-se abrindo levemente a boca. Sabia que de algum modo ele não merecia que ninguém sorrisse para ele, estava se sentindo como se fosse um monstro, assustador. A ruiva se aproximou dele em passos largos, e quando levantava os braços para abraçá-lo, ele pôs a mão em contravenção.

Não, eu não mereço teu toque. - ele disse em tom magoado - Algo dentro de mim me diz que devo ficar longe das pessoas boas.

Mark... - Gina disse o encarando com doçura - O pior já passou, eu te perdôo por tudo que fez, afinal...

Então quer dizer que eu realmente fiz coisas ruins? - ele espantou-se mais, dando passos para trás - Então por favor, fique o mais longe que puder de mim...

Esbarrou no tronco de Pansy, que ainda estava deitada, inconsciente. Assustou-se ao vê-la despertando. Ela também estava aparentemente muito assustada e amedrontada. Seus olhos se arregalaram de temor quando viram Gina, ela levantou e puxou Mark com força pelo braço.

Fique longe dela, ela pode nos prender...

Prender? - perguntou Mark.

Cho Chang que estava sentada, também levantou. Andou rapidamente até eles e segurou o outro braço de Mark.

Hey, não leve Pansy a sério Mark, vai ficar tudo bem. - ela disse enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o rosto delicado e magro dele.

Olhou novamente para seus antigos amigos do outro lado, Melissa o encarava, e sorriu. Ele não conseguiu não sorrir para ela. Após este gesto ela correu em direção a ele.

Ela está vindo nos pegar, Mark, você brincou com ela e a feriu certa vez, ela quer se vingar. - disse Pansy.

Não confie na Parkinson, ela está completamente desequilibrada. - disse Gina.

Hey, Mark! - Melissa disse se aproximando.

Vamos fugir Mark, eles vão nos prender, nós _matamos_! - disse Pansy.

"Matamos, matamos, matamos! Matei!" - Mark pensava perturbado. As lembranças vieram em sua mente imediatamente.

_"-Sabe? O que você fez não parece mais tão ruim assim. - Mark disse em um tom de alívio, mas ainda portando um olhar de raiva, logo após gritar que ia fazer algo terrível e libertar seu Dragão. _

_Uma forte tempestade começara a desabar lá fora, sinal de que o Dragão do garoto havia acabado de ser libertado. Aquela torre de aspecto vazio e desconfortável já não era mais ruim para Mark, ele até mesmo sentia-se bem lá, naquele momento. _

_-O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Gregory, ainda sem força em sua voz e sem poder mexer o corpo, no chão. _

_-Ele apenas se libertou. - Pansy, que estava com um corpo de Gina, disse se levantando facilmente da cadeira e atirando a corda que a prendia no chão. _

_-Me libertei? - perguntou Mark - Realmente, sinto como se algo muito forte guardado dentro de mim estivesse fora agora. _

_-Você libertou seu Dragão. - disse Pansy - Agora está em nosso grupo de Dragões da Terra." _

Sim. Ele era um Dragão da Terra frio, cruel e assassino de seu melhor amigo. Quando vieram em sua mente mais lembranças de coisas que disse a Gregory e até mesmo fez, teve certeza disso. Ele, _ele mesmo_, havia atirado seu melhor amigo de cima da Torre Norte de Hogwarts e ele havia morrido. Ele havia fingido escrever a carta de despedida, ele havia tramado que seria um suicídio.

Eu sou um monstro! Saiam todos de perto de mim! - ele disse irritado.

Melissa parou alguns passos de distância dele.

Mark... - ela disse com um olhar molhado por lágrimas.

Vamos fugir daqui! - Pansy disse o puxando.

Ele estava confuso demais, mas tudo que fez foi correr junto dela. Ela era como ele, uma assassina, uma covarde, uma inescrupulosa fria, sem coração e de alma distorcida. Ele sentia sua alma extremamente distorcida e fria. Ele nunca mais seria _ele mesmo_.

Temos que ir atrás deles, não podemos deixá-los, estão muito desequilibrados. - disse Cho.

Mark! - Melissa disse começando a correr atrás deles.

Por mim aquela Pansy morre! - disse Gina.

Mas e o Mark? - perguntou Cho.

O que está acontecendo por aqui? - perguntou Harry, que chegou junto de Jorge e Luna perto de todos.

Pansy cismou que tinha que fugir de nós e arrastou o Mark, que está muito perturbado, junto dela. - disse Gina.

Não posso deixar Melissa só. - disse Jorge.

Logo ele corria atrás dela, Harry também foi arrastado por Luna, que disse:

Estou com um pressentimento real de que algo de muito mal irá acontecer agora. - ela disse segurando a mão de Harry - Precisamos ir atrás deles.

Está certo, esta situação está me preocupando. - ele respondeu.

Enquanto todos perseguiam Mark e Pansy, restavam apenas Draco e Gina naquele centro de Londres ainda vazio, e escuro apesar da iluminação artificial.

Espero que não aconteça nada de mal ao Mark. - Gina disse depositando a cabeça no tórax de Draco novamente.

**No próximo capítulo... **

O que acontecerá com Mark? Será que ele conseguirá entender que tudo o que fez foi sob controle de um mau espírito? Não percam! _Capítulo 12 - As Lágrimas dos Dragões_

**N.A: **Bom pessoas, gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim. Espero que eu tenha sabido fechar os fatos direito. E qto aos reviews eu não consegui ler todos, só vi o da Lina e não sei se tem mais algum além do dela. Então, Lina, mto obrigado pelo review! Estou morto de saudades de vc, afinal, estamos dando um tempo forçado :( ... Prometo que qdo a internet estiver de volta responderei seus reviews ;)

Valew pessoal! E não deixem de mandar reviews.

Até mais!


	12. As Lágrimas dos Dragões

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação 

**N.A: **Música: Tears Of The Dragon - Bruce Dickinson.

Capítulo 12 - As Lágrimas dos Dragões 

_For too long now, there were secrets in my mind_

_(Por muito tempo até agora, haviam segredos em minha mente)_

_For too long now, there were things I should have said_

_(Por muito tempo até agora, haviam coisas que eu deveria ter dito)_

"-Você só pode estar blefando. - Gregory dizia fazendo um sinal de negativo com a cabeça, como se estivesse profundamente decepcionado com o amigo.

_-Não estou. - Mark respondeu imediatamente - Inclusive, vou entrar para esse grupo e me vingar de todos os trouxas, e principalmente dos sangues-ruim, bruxos que não mereciam estar aqui._

_-Você não pode se vingar porque Hermione nunca te viu, ela ama outra pessoa. - Gregory disse olhando com piedade para o amigo, que retribuía apenas com frieza em seu olhar._

_-Ela vai morrer. - Mark disse dando um sorriso frio - Assim como você merece morrer por já saber do que não devia._

_-Realmente, Mark. - começou Pansy - Se ele permanecer vivo poderá contar aos outros que o quarto Dragão da Terra está livre, e eles não podem saber."_

Mark corria sem direção, com o braço sendo segurado por Pansy. Ele não entedia como tudo poderia ter acontecido, como ele poderia ter matado seu melhor amigo, era tão... monstruoso! Ele era um monstro em pele de cordeiro, sua cara de bom rapaz era uma enganação, quando lembrava de seu reflexo no espelho nos últimos meses, não lembrava de sua expressão de sempre, sim de um olhar gelado e egoísta, de um verdadeiro monstro.

Eles estão nos seguindo! - Pansy disse olhando para trás e vendo Melissa correndo - Ela quer pegar você, ela quer te prender!

É o que mereço! - disse Mark.

Claro que não, nós fizemos tudo aquilo porque era o mais correto. - disse Parkinson.

Então é correto matar as pessoas? - perguntou ele.

Quando está dentro de nosso interesse, sim. - respondeu.

Você é tão suja quanto eu. - ele resmungou.

Isto não é sujeira, é justiça. - ela disse - Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz.

"Então ela é muito mais monstruosa do que eu." - ele pensou.

Você me dá medo! - Mark disse a empurrando - Saia de perto de mim! - ele disse correndo em direção das portas de um prédio também vazio, aquela área de Londres parecia ter sido completamente evacuada pelos trouxas quando a Purificação começou a ser realizada de vez, afinal, era assustador demais para a cabeça deles.

Mark! - Pansy disse adentrando atrás dele no alto prédio.

Era um prédio aparentemente comercial, um pouco antigo, pintado de branco por fora. Ele subiu as primeiras escadas de mármore, adentrando as portas de vidro. Por dento do prédio havia um grande corredor com várias portas, quando ele encontrou as escadas começou a subi-las.

_"-Deixe-me explicar tudo melhor, - lembrava-se da voz de Pansy falando - o outro grupo de Dragões, os Dragões do Paraíso, tem como missão juntar as quatro esferas para impedir que nós possamos fazer a Purificação, por isso eles não devem saber que está livre, apenas nós estaremos atrás das esferas e anularemos as chances deles a conseguirem, afinal, se eles não souberem que você está livre, não poderão ir atrás das esferas._

_-É um bom plano. - Mark colocou a mão no queixo._

_-Vocês são podres! - Gregory disse indignado no chão._

_-E você não estará mais vivo. - Draco disse com um sorriso irônico._

_-Acho que ele vai voar um pouquinho! - Mark disse dando uma risada bem assustadora."_

In the darkness, I was stumbling for the door

(Na escuridão, eu estava cambaleando até a porta)

To find a reason, to find the time, the place, the hour

(Para encontrar uma razão, para achar o tempo, o lugar, a hora)

Ele subiu todas as escadas, mal sentindo o quanto era cansativo, haviam sido treze andares, até que ele estava no terraço do prédio. A portinha para descer para o décimo terceiro andar estava aberta, ele estava embaixo de seu batente, encarando o céu escuro e chorando de medo e rancor por si mesmo.

"Meus pais, eles me abandonaram, por causa do meu futuro... Eles sabiam sobre a pessoa que eu ia me tornar, ele sabia o monstro que nas verdade eu era. Eles sabiam de tudo... Tudo mesmo. Sempre soube que me abandonaram por causa do meu futuro, e meu futuro é esse, ser um monstro!"

Mark! - uma mão o segurou por trás - Temos que ir nessa cara! Vamos aparatar daqui! Eles vão nos pe...

Não existem mais motivos para eu querer fugir, eu sou um monstro criminoso e mereço o que acontecer comigo. - ele disse.

Claro que não... - ela disse.

Por que você está se importando tanto comigo? - ele perguntou de olhos arregalados, encarando o rosto ligeiramente feioso de Pansy - Você nunca se importou com qualquer um além de si.

Eu fiz tudo por mim! - ela disse - Apenas não quero estar sozinha agora, afinal, nós somos assassinos!

"-A melhor sensação que tive em minha vida foi matar aquele Weasley... - disse Pansy - O sabor do sangue de Fred que ficou na minha espada era excelente..."

Lembrou-se do que ela disse após matar aquele pobre Weasley, o rosto da jovem de caráter mais sujo que conhecera em sua vida ficou muito mais deformado, ele sentiu um grande medo repentino dela. Ela era tão fria, tão cruel, ele via que nada mudara nela, que continuava com a mesma expressão no rosto, que não se arrependia de nada. Em um reflexo de medo do toque no ombro dele, empurrou-a ferozmente, como se sentisse um nojo inexplicável, e um medo profundo.

Ela caiu de cabeça nos degraus, caindo de costas no chão, rolando com muita força um lance de escadas inteiro. Estava lá embaixo agora, em frente a outra parede, deitada de barriga para cima, olhos fechados, muito sangue atrás de sua cabeça. Havia sido uma queda realmente violenta. Estava morta.

Eu, eu... Eu a matei! - disse aterrorizado.

Waiting for the winter sun and the cold light of day 

_(Esperando pelo sol de inverno e pela fria luz do dia)_

_The misty ghost of childhood fears_

_(Os nebulosos fantasmas dos medos da infância)_

_The pressure is building and I can't stay away._

_(A pressão está se formando e eu não consigo me afastar)_

Viu a sombra de alguém subindo. Os longos cabelos negros, ele sabia de quem eram. Era da garota que o amava, e do qual ele abusara certa vez, por ela ser a criança predestinada, ele brincara com seus sentimentos apenas para conseguir coisas de seu interesse.

Melissa abaixara de frente ao corpo da garota morta, segurando o braço dela, deveria ser para ver se havia pulsação. Mas ela estava realmente morta. Melissa olhou para cima e viu Mark a encarando com sua expressão de criança assustada e culpada. Ele quem devia ter a empurrado.

Calma, Mark. Está tudo bem, está tudo certo... - ela começou.

Não! Não está! - ele gritou de maneira violenta e magoada - Eu matei de novo... - murmurou - Eu sou um assassino duas vezes.

Fique tranqüilo. - Melissa disse subindo as escadas e se aproximando dele lentamente, ele estava completamente desequilibrado, ela sentia medo dele.

Conseguiu se aproximar, e o abraçar. Ele chorou descompassado no braço da garota, a envolvendo com força. Ela manteve-se acariciando os cabelos dele.

Vai ficar tudo bem... - ela dizia - Vai ficar tudo bem...

Não, nunca. - Mark disse triste.

Vai sim, pode ter certeza. - disse sorrindo para ele - Não sei se você se lembra, mas já me declarei para você. Certa vez disse o quanto o amo, e isto é verdadeiro. Você é tudo que pode me fazer feliz, esqueça toda a escuridão que ficou em seu coração e lembre-se que o nosso amor pode apagá-la.

Nunca houve "nosso amor". - ele respondeu friamente - Eu não a amo, e nada me salvará. É melhor você me esquecer, tudo que te fiz até hoje foi brincar com seus sentimentos, você não merece alguém problemático como eu, me esqueça.

Você pode aprender a me amar, e tudo ficará bem. - ela disse.

Ele encarou o rosto dela e ela tinha a mesma expressão daquela outra vez...

"-Eu voltei aqui por sua causa, você é muito especial para mim. - Mark disse dando um esquisito sorriso e um olhar frio. Havia aparatado do QG dos Dragões da Terra para Hogwarts pois colocaria aquele terrível plano da Criança Predestinada em ação. A intenção era abalar os sentimentos dela, inicialmente.

_-Eu também te considerava muito especial. - Melissa disse sorrindo - Eu gostava de você, Mark, e agora que você voltou, parece que o sentimento voltou._

_-Eu também gosto de você. - Mark segurou os pulsos da garota, a encostando na parede._

_Depois aproximou seus lábios ao dela, fingiria que a beijaria, e mostraria suas verdadeiras intenções._

Eu gosto de você. - ele sorriu ao mentir - E todos os Dragões da Terra, você vai ser muito especial para nossos planos.

_Segurou o punho de Melissa com mais força. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um grito assustado._

_-Quietinha! - disse jogando uma carta de magia verde-água para o alto e sumindo com ela de lá."_

Me lague! - ele disse afastando os braços dela - Nada vai ficar bem, nunca mais, minha alma estará corrompida para sempre!

Isto não é verdade! - ela berrou com mágoa - Mark, desperte deste estado de culpa, você não fez todas as maldades porque quis.

Fiz porque sou um fraco. - ele disse - Chang não matou ninguém, ela não era fraca como eu...

Você não é fraco!

Sou sim! - disse se afastando dela e correndo para o terraço.

Quando ela saiu no terraço ele já estava em cima de um pequeno degrau que havia lá, virado de costas para o ar, de braços abertos.

Não, Mark! Não faça isso! -Melissa se desesperou ao ver aquela cena.

Adeus, Melissa. - ele disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, as quais esvoaçavam com a forte ventania. Depois acenou um tchau com a mão esquerda, antes de virar o pé e cair de costas para a cidade.

NÃO! - ela gritou desesperada, correndo até o meio do terraço e caindo sobre seus joelhos, debulhando-se em um choro alto e de muitas lágrimas.

I throw myself into the sea 

_(Me jogo para dentro do mar)_

_Release the wave let it wash over me_

_(Libero a onda, deixo ela me lavar)_

_To face the fear I once believed_

_(Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar)_

_The tears of the dragon for you and for me_

_(As lágrimas do dragão, para mim e para você)_

Melissa? - ouviu a voz de Jorge perguntar por seu nome.

Olhou para trás e viu ele, Harry, Luna, Rony, Hermione e Cho a olhando espantados. Ela não continha as lágrimas, e Luna, já imaginado o que acontecera, correu e ajoelhou em frente a amiga, chorando também, pois naquela situação não conseguia conter lágrimas.

Seja forte amiga, seja forte!

Ele se foi. Ele se foi...

E aquela cena se manteve assim, congelada. O vento fazia os longos cabelos das garotas esvoaçarem impulsionados pelo forte vento, e as lágrimas escorrerem sem parar. Harry chorava, Rony e Hermione tentavam apoiar-se um no outro, e Jorge, que nunca chegara a conhecer o verdadeiro Mark, chorava mais por ver Melissa chorando.

Aquelas eram as lágrimas dos Dragões.

Where I was, I had wings that couldn't fly 

_(Onde eu estava, eu tinha asas que não conseguiam voar)_

_Where I was, I had tears I couldn't cry_

_(Onde eu estava, eu tinha lágrimas que não podia chorar)_

_My emotions, frozen in an iced lake_

_(Minhas emoções, congeladas num lago congelado)_

_I couldn't feel them until the ice began to break_

_(Eu não conseguia senti-las, até que o gelo começou a se quebrar)_

Mark... - Melissa dizia derrubando suas lágrimas sobre aquele caixão de madeira escura.

A garota usava um longo vestido negro, em luto. Se sentia extremamente culpada por não ter sido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para impedir aquela tragédia.

Eu podia tê-lo impedido desta loucura. - disse desanimada.

Não fique se martirizando. - sentiu mãos grandes segurando seu ombro - Você o amava, mas ele não a amava, você não podia ter feito nada para salvá-lo.

Não, eu podia sim... - ela disse de cabeça baixa.

Estavam no velório de Mark, dois dias após a tragédia. Quase todos estavam lá, menos Draco e Cho. Os dois estavam presos, esperando pelos seus julgamentos. No dia seguinte haveria o julgamento de Cho, e dali a dois dias de Malfoy. Falando em Malfoys, Lúcio já estava de volta a Azkaban, e Narcisa e Suzane foragidas.

É bem provável que esta Cho seja inocentada. - dizia Sirius - Ela não matou ninguém, e é bem fácil de provar que estava sob domínio de seu Espírito Dragão.

Espero que o julgamento de Draco não seja complicado. - dizia Gina, que tinha o pequeno Eduard no colo - Ele fez tudo sob efeito de seu Espírito Dragão também.

Não querendo a desanimar, Gina, mas a situação dele é bem mais difícil de ser resolvida. - dizia Lisa - Ele fez muita maldade, tem precedentes na família, é o Dragão da Terra que surgiu primeiro e que induziu todos os outros.

Ela está certa. - disse Rony.

Todos eles estavam sentados em cadeiras, inclusive Harry, Luna, Molly, Artur, Percy, Dumbledore, McGonagall, o avô de Mark, o sr. Lovegood, pai de Luna, Tereza e Neville, em um cômodo fechado e com uma decoração bem triste e escuro, iluminado por tochas, todos em um clima muito triste e de luto.

Vejam o estado de Melissa. - dizia Harry - Ela está realmente muito mal.

Está arrasada, ela amava aquele garoto. - disse Luna.

Eu odeio ver nossa filha assim. - disse Sirius.

Temos que respeitar sua tristeza. - disse Dumbledore - Ela tem toda a razão do mundo para estar como está, a morte de uma pessoa querida é a pior dor que pode existir para qualquer um neste mundo.

Luna. - o sr. Lovegood disse levantando - Preciso falar uma coisa com você filha, venha até aqui.

Tudo bem. - ela respondeu.

Os dois se reservaram em um canto e começaram a conversar.

Pois então, minha filha, te chamei aqui para falar sobre sua mãe. - ele disse triste, sempre ficava muito triste ao falar sobre a mãe de Luna.

O que tem a mamãe? - Luna perguntou espantada, afinal, seu pai sempre fugia sobre o assunto "sua mãe".

Sua mãe... Você herdou os seus poderes dela. - ele disse rapidamente.

Poderes? - Luna perguntou.

Sim, poderes. - ele dizia sério - Sua mãe era uma Contempladora de Sonhos, assim como você. Ela via em seus sonhos que você herdaria seus poderes e o quanto você sofreria. Infelizmente ela não foi capaz de ver a morte dela, e sofreu aquele terrível acidente.

É muito triste pensar sobre isso. - disse Luna.

Mas ela pressentia que sua morte estava próxima. - ele disse - Ela pediu para eu falar uma coisa para você quando tudo isso da Purificação acabasse.

Mamãe sabia sobre a Purificação? - ela espantou-se.

Ela sabia tudo, e ela sabia que tudo acabaria bem. Mas ela guardava tudo em segredo comigo, ela não queria que o futuro fosse revelado, porque ela concordava com a idéia de que o futuro deve se desenrolar naturalmente, e de que o destino é apenas um. - ele dizia de olhos molhados - Ela sabia que tudo terminaria bem, e como era desejo dela, nunca lhe contei nada sobre você ser uma Yumemi, e sobre a Purificação, nem sobre o futuro, pois ela dizia que você precisava enfrentar o sofrimento para saber encarar o futuro, e crescer como pessoa.

Sério? - perguntou a garota.

Sim. - respondeu o pai - Encare assim: tudo o que você passou era necessário para seu crescimento interior, nada foi em vão. Você me perdoa por nunca ter lhe contado nada antes, minha filha?

Claro que sim! - ela disse o abraçando com muito carinho - Obrigado por manter a mamãe viva através de sua vontade. Agradeço muito, realmente.

_I have no power over this, you know I'm afraid_

_(Eu não tenho poder sobre isso, você sabe que eu sou medroso)_

_The walls I built are crumbling_

_(As paredes que construí estão caindo em pedaços)_

_The water is moving, I'm slipping away._

_(A água está se movendo, estou sendo levado para longe)_

O corredor era frio e gelado, um vento encanado, fraco, porém capaz de congelar qualquer um batia e deixava a aparência daquelas celas muito mais frias. A ruiva segurava as mãos dele através das grades da cela, um guarda atrás dos dois os encarava ferozmente, para que nada de suspeito acontecesse. Era noite, noite realmente gelada.

Eu estou com tanto medo, medo de não poder ser feliz novamente. - dizia Draco - Quero ser feliz com você e com Eduard.

Nós seremos, pode ter certeza. - dizia Gina com um sorriso falso, para tentar animá-lo. Na verdade a alma da garota gritava por dentro - Hoje foi uma tarde realmente triste, - ela mudou de assunto - o velório foi realmente desesperador.

Odeio essas convenções. - ele disse - Não entendo para que serve um velório, para desanimar mais as pessoas.

Deve ser. - ela respondeu, enxugando lágrimas que estava quase conseguindo prender até então.

Viu, você está tão insegura quanto eu. - disse Draco.

Estou com medo sim, é natural. - ela disse - É tão ruim pensar em perder você, porque se você ir para Azkaban vai ser o mesmo que perdê-lo.

Somos dois fracos e medrosos então. - ele disse - Pare de chorar, vai ficar tudo bem final, daremos um jeito para que tudo dê certo.

Sim, daremos. - ela disse - Olhe bem no chão de sua cela após a minha partida. - ela sussurrou para ele, tirando um objeto do bolso e atirando no chão, Draco apenas viu a sombra do objeto derrapando para debaixo da cama.

Pode deixar. - Draco sussurrou de volta.

Garota, o tempo de sua visita terminou. - disse o guarda atrás dela.

Tudo bem. - ela respondeu - Tchau meu amor...

Tchau. - Draco disse segurando a mão dela pela última vez naquela noite.

Logo ele estava na cela sozinho, Gina havia ido e deixado um vazio novamente no coração dele. Contudo, um sorriso bem sincero veio quando foi olhar debaixo de sua cama e viu qual era o _objeto _que Gina lhe dera.

I throw myself into the sea 

_(Me jogo para dentro do mar)_

_Release the wave let it wash over me_

_(Libero a onda, deixo ela me lavar)_

_To face the fear I once believed_

_(Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar)_

_The tears of the dragon for you and for me_

_(As lágrimas do dragão, para mim e para você)_

Enquanto Gina estava visitando Malfoy, alguns dos amigos de Melissa foram para a casa dela dar uma força para ela continuar. Luna, Harry e Jorge, especificamente. Estavam todos no quarto da garota, conversando. Após uma engraçada piada de Jorge os quatro foram envolvidos por uma risada realmente animadora, até Melissa dizer:

Realmente, só você para me animar em uma hora destas. - ela disse - É a primeira vez que sorrio, após a morte dele...

Eta! Viemos aqui para você esquecer um pouco dele. - disse Jorge.

É, Melissa, mas infelizmente está na nossa hora. - disse Luna - Eu e Harry estamos indo nos despedir de seus pais, e vamos dormir um pouco.

Tudo bem. - ela disse levantando para dar beijos de despedidas - Você já vai também, Jorge?

Te incomoda se eu ficar mais um pouco? - ele perguntou.

Claro que não, sua companhia é muito boa. - ela disse sorrindo.

Mal notara, que naquele instante Jorge virou o rosto envergonhado. Despediram-se todos e rapidamente eram só os dois no quarto, sentados na cama de lençóis brancos, assim como as paredes do quarto.

Foi muito bom quando você me fez rir, sabia? - ela exclamou - Estou até conseguindo esquecer um pouco aquilo... Bem, é bom ter um amigo que se importe tanto comigo como você se importa.

Talvez, eu me importe com você, por você ser tão especial para mim. - ele disse segurando a mão de Melissa.

Especial? - ela perguntou arregalando os olhos - Jorge...

Melissa, eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, e eu quero fazer você esquecer do amor que sentia por ele, e fazer você aceitar o amor que estou sentindo por você. - ele disse a puxando para perto de si e a dando um beijo.

Era um beijo que ele realmente aguardava, desde a primeira vez que a viu se apaixonou. Nunca a havia visto caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, sim quando lhe foi revelada sua família Black. Era a garota mais linda que ele vira em sua vida, seus olhos castanhos era em um tom de bondade e mistério que o apaixonou, seus cabelos negros, lisos, finos e macios como o de um bebê, era o cabelo mais belo que já vira, sua pele branca como porcelana e seu rosto frágil eram mais toques que ressaltavam sua beleza. Agora ele beijava carinhosamente os lábios finos da garota que amava, ela aceitara o beijo roubado durante algum tempo, até afastá-lo de si e abaixar a cabeça em uma expressão séria, colocando a mão sobre o lábio.

Este foi o meu primeiro beijo. - ela disse.

Fico muito contente por ter sido a primeira pessoa que a beijou. - ele disse segurando o rosto dela pelo queixo e a encarando - Eu descobri que a amava, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Você é perfeita.

Desculpe Jorge, mas este não é o momento correto para eu ter algum garoto em minha vida. - ela disse - Deixe-me recuperar da perda, aí pensamos sobre isso. Mas eu gostei muito de seu beijo. - ela virou o rosto envergonhada após dizer a última frase.

Eu também gostei muito de beijá-la. - ele disse segurando as mãos dela.

Agora, por favor, vá embora. - ela disse - Preciso ficar sozinha.

Claro. - ele respondeu - Tchau, Mel.

Ele beijou a bochecha dela carinhosamente, e ela respondeu:

Tchau.

Logo ele saia pela porta e ela estava sozinha. Naquela noite, enquanto ela não dormia, ao invés de não tirar os pensamentos de Mark, sua mente vagaria por outro lugar. Depois que ele saiu, ela colocou as mãos no lábio novamente, murmurando:

Jorge... A primeira pessoa que gosta de mim...

... X ...

Luna caminhava por algum lugar no meio do nada, até se ver na sala de Claire. A bruxa estava diferente, ela estava crescida, era uma mulher, seus olhos pareciam enxergar, ela falava com os lábios, não com a mente, e caminhou até Luna, sorrindo-lhe com ternura.

Estava à sua espera neste sonho. - ela disse.

O que você quer, princesa? - perguntou Luna.

Quero lhe agradecer, você é uma grande Contempladora de Sonhos, me ajudou muito e nem sabe. - ela disse.

O que é isto... - disse Luna - A senhora está, diferente?

Sim, eu me tornei uma adulta, mas só neste sonho, meu corpo permanecerá jovem. - ela disse sorridente - Finalmente irei me libertar.

Libertar? - perguntou Luna.

Sim, este é meu último sonho. - disse Claire - Após esta noite de sono eu já não mais acordarei, afinal, a missão está cumprida.

Naturalmente. - disse Luna, já se sentindo triste - Isto então é uma despedida?

Sim, uma despedida. - respondeu Claire - Esta noite partirei para outro plano, quero lhe pedir para que você ajude Helena e Melina neste mundão afora. Elas não tem idéia nenhuma de como vão viver fora do subsolo, elas são trouxas comuns, preciso que vocês as acolham para que elas não fiquem desamparadas neste mundo.

Dumbledore com certeza poderá as ajudar. - disse Luna.

E também venho aqui para lhe dizer outra coisa. - ela retomou a palavra - Seja forte! Você tem que saber ser forte pelo resto de sua vida.

Por quê? - perguntou Luna.

Você é uma Yumemi, nós geralmente não sonhamos com as coisas boas que nos acontecerão, apenas com as más. Você sempre saberá quando alguém irá morrer, você sempre saberá quando alguma tragédia irá acontecer, você saberá o momento de sua morte. Saiba carregar esta cruz com sabedoria, caso contrário irá enlouquecer.

Depois de tudo que já passei, princesa, pode ter certeza, saberei administrar este dom e maldição. - ela respondeu.

É apenas isto, adeus! - disse Claire.

Adeus. - Luna disse antes de tudo a seu redor desaparecer - Odeio despedidas. - disse enxugando uma lágrima.

_Slowly I awake, slowly I rise_

_(Lentamente eu acordo, lentamente me levanto)_

_The walls I built are crumbling,_

_(As paredes que construí estão caindo em pedaços)_

_The water is moving, I'm slipping away_

_(A água está se movendo, estou sendo levado para longe)_

Harry! - Luna disse acordando e sentando na cama.

Sim? - ele disse pegado a varinha e acendendo uma tocha na parede - O que foi meu amor? - ele perguntou curioso com o seu despertar no meio da noite.

Eu acabei de me encontrar com Claire. - ela disse.

Em seu sonho? - ele perguntou, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia.

Sim. - ela respondeu - A Claire se vai esta noite. Ela me disse que não acordará mais.

Coitada, está na hora, ela vive não sei há quantos séculos por causa desta profecia. - disse Harry.

Ela me disse umas coisas muito difíceis de encarar também. - Luna disse entristecida - Por favor, me abrace.

Claro. - Harry disse abraçando a amada - Mas o que você ouviu de tão ruim?

A verdade. - respondeu - Soube mais sobre uma vida de Contempladora de Sonhos, soube o quanto irei sofrer.

Luna, não se preocupe, estaremos juntos sempre, em tudo, não vou deixar com que sofra tudo sozinha, pode ter certeza. - ele respondeu a afastando do abraço.

Eu só quero morrer, antes do que você. - Luna disse o abraçando com força e não contendo lágrimas - Eu só queria voltar a ser a Luna alegre e maluca por quem você se apaixonou, só isso.

Não se preocupe, Luna, te amo de qualquer forma. - Harry disse a segurando pelo queixo e a beijando carinhosamente - Vamos enfrentar tudo isso juntos, não importa quantas lágrimas derramemos, nosso amor continuará o mesmo.

Muito obrigada, por ser tão compreensivo. - Luna disse sorrindo - Te amo muito.

Eu também. - ele respondeu.

_I throw myself into the sea_

_(Me jogo para dentro do mar)_

_Release the wave let it wash over me_

_(Libero a onda, deixo ela me lavar)_

_To face the fear I once believed_

_(Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar)_

_The tears of the dragon for you and for me_

_(As lágrimas do dragão, para mim e para você)_

**No próximo capítulo...**

Não percam as emoções do último capítulo! O que acontecerá com cada personagem? Quais casais ficarão juntos? Quem vive? Quem morre? Quem vai preso? Quem será feliz? _Capítulo 13 - Até Nunca mais_, semana que vem no ar, podem contar!

**N.A: **E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim... O agradecimento vai para Lina, a única pessoa que me manda review ainda! Valew Lina! Você é demais! (só um review por cap? Mais um motivo para eu estar deixando o mundo das fics...)

O próx cap é o último... Até!


	13. Até Nunca Mais

Os Oito Dragões - A Deusa da Criação

Capítulo 13 - Até Nunca Mais

Gina adentrava no grande salão com um bebê no colo. Após muitos adversidades havia conseguido burlar a segurança e adentrado naquele salão. Usava sua capa de proteção mágica branca, e o bebê em seu colo era Eduard, o qual sorria contente, como raramente fazia. Ele sabia que algo muito bom ia acontecer naquele dia. Gina torcia por não ter a mesma sensibilidade de uma criança tão pura quanto Eduard.

Esperava por algo dali há poucos instantes: um bom resultado do julgamento. Queria muito que não fosse preciso colocar em prática a outra parte do plano, da qual não tinha certeza se daria certo, apenas torcia para que desse. Estava entre os bancos dos que assistiriam ao julgamento de Draco Malfoy dali há poucas horas. Na verdade era o último dia de julgamento, já haviam acontecido dois julgamentos anteriores, este seria o resultado final, não haveriam depoimentos, apenas haveriam as conclusões finais e a decisão do juiz. Gina já havia deposto no primeiro julgamento, não precisava estar presente naquele último. Só torcia para que desse tudo certo, assim como havia dado certo no julgamento de Cho Chang. Esperava que suas esperanças não fossem em vão.

"E elas não serão", pensava de maneira certa, quando Eduard olhou em seu rosto e sorriu novamente.

Você está tão sorridente hoje bebê! - ela exclamou com aquela voz abobalhada de mãe mimando filho - É porque você vai ver o papai pela primeira vez. É isso...

Eduard reagiu com uma risadinha meiga e alegre. As crianças de algum modo têm um sexto sentido para saber quando tudo vai dar certo. Eduard era um bebê bastante alegre, mas quando estava longe de Gina abria a boca para chorar e ficava chato. A única pessoa que poderia substituí-la era Molly, a avó que o mimava mais ainda.

Eu preciso que tudo dê certo... Eu preciso dele junto de nós... - "Pois eu sou fraca, sempre fui fraca para cuidar de você sozinha... Se ele não aparecer, é porque o julgamento deu certo, aí irei depor, caso contrário fugirei com ele..." - pensava seriamente.

Dali a duas horas se iniciaria um longo julgamento...

... X ...

Malfoy estava novamente sentindo-se oprimido perante toda aquela corte de bruxos do Ministério, que o encaravam com olhos que se incendiavam como se acusassem-no por tudo que fez.

"Sim, eu sei.", ele pensava, sentindo-se culpado. "Muito do que fiz foi sob minha consciência, sabendo do mal que fazia, mesmo sendo controlado, eu me controlava também... Até o momento que Alimydis tomou conta de mim."

E tudo isso que ele pensava já tinha sido exposto ao júri, ele havia tomado Veritasserum, não havia escondido nada do que fizera ou pensara. Tinha certeza que aquele seria o momento da verdade, o momento em que o juiz bateria o martelo e decretaria a culpa dele. Apertou a mão no objeto que havia em seu bolso, com esperança e carinho, só podia ter havido ajuda divina para ter conseguido entrar com ele no salão. Se o que imaginava fosse realmente acontecer, não teria escapatória além de usá-lo. "Gina quem o atirou para mim, ela deve estar esperando por mim, tenho que fazer o que é preciso em agradecimento."

Haviam se passado duas horas de julgamento e muitas acusações, muita opressão em cima de Draco Malfoy, ele já não agüentava mais estar ali. Até o momento em que o juiz bateu o martelo duas vezes e com sua voz forte começou a dizer.

Perante todas as acusações contra o réu Draco Malfoy, não haverá outra escolha. Declaro-o culpado por ter consciência ao objetivar a Purificação, mesmo em parte sendo controlado por seu Espírito Dragão. Declaro-o culpado por ter induzido outros três indivíduos a dá-lo ajuda nesse objetivo. Declaro-o culpado por ser cúmplice no assassinato de Gregory Hunter. Declaro-o culpado por enganar e chantagear Helena Khane e também por ter sido ajudante na última fuga de Lúcio Malfoy da prisão de Azkaban. O réu será submetido a cento e oitenta e sete anos de prisão em Azkaban por tudo o que fez.

Não mesmo! - Malfoy disse levantando e tirando aquele objeto do bolso. Lembrou-se da imagem de Gina na platéia do julgamento anterior, levantando a mão para ele e mostrando quatro de seus dedos.

Pegou o Vira-Tempo que Gina havia o dado, ouviu um grande murmúrio da platéia, viu bruxos da guarda apontando a varinha para ele, tudo em câmera lenta, então girou o relógio quatro vezes, como Gina havia o sinalizado no dia anterior, e viu os bruxos que apontavam a varinha correndo em direção de si retrocederem, e tudo começar a voltar, até todos os bruxos do júri e da platéia desaparecerem, a sala ficar totalmente vazia e uma pessoa ali surgir com um bebê no colo. Neste momento tudo parou e ele viu aquela pessoa o encarando com um sorriso nos lábios e olhos.

Não acredito! - ela exclamou.

Draco então andou em passos rápidos até ela, abraçando-a e envolvendo-a juntamente do pequeno Eduard.

Então este é nosso pequeno filho? - perguntou sorrindo e colocando o dedo no rosto do bebê que sorria para ele - Deixe-me pegá-lo no colo?

Claro. - Gina disse o dando para Draco.

Estava com o _seu filho _no colo agora.

"Eu não consigo acreditar, eu tenho um filho! Agora eu sou um pai...", ele observava o quão semelhante eram os traços daquela criança aos de sua família, os cabelos louros, os olhos cinzentos, a boca fina... O que diferenciava era o nariz, idêntico ao de Gina, porém, o semblante era _muito _Malfoy. "Eu vou ser um pai melhor... Eu vou fazer valer a minha chance de ser pai. Não vou ser frio e distante, quero ser presente na vida de meu filho."

Ele esteve esse tempo todo esperando para ver o pai dele. - Gina disse sorrindo profundamente para Draco - Agora precisamos partir daqui, antes que nos achem. Me dê o Eduard para podermos partir.

Sim, vamos para onde? - ele perguntou, passando delicadamente Eduard para o colo de Gina.

Vamos para A Toca, depois de lá você tomará uma Poção Polissuco e fugiremos. Aí só o destino vai saber para onde nós e nosso pequeno Eduard iremos.

Então vamos? - perguntou Draco.

Vamos. - ela disse tirando duas bolinhas pretas do bolso - Peguei a Chave de Portal Toca-Hogwarts emprestada do Rony para você usar, é só jogar para cima e apertar o botão vermelho. Certo?

Certo. - ele disse a dando um selinho antes de ambos partirem.

Viram-se então naquele quartinho de madeira, com uma cama de solteira de um lado e um berço de outro. Era o quarto de Gina. Em cima de uma mesinha havia uma poção em um recipiente grande, que logo Gina pegou e entregou a Draco.

Beba, fiz com um fio de cabelo de um trouxa que vi na rua, para você não ser reconhecido em nossa fuga. - ela disse.

Certo. - ele disse.

Gina colocou Eduard no berço enquanto tirou da gavetinha da mesma mesa uma carta que deixaria ali, para sua família, em um envelope.

O que é isto? - perguntou Draco, segurando a mão de Gina com a qual ela não segurava a carta que encarava tristemente.

Uma carta de adeus para minha família. - ela disse enquanto Draco secava uma lágrima dela - Estou muito triste por ter que deixá-los...

É por nós dois e Eduard. - ele disse aproximando o rosto ao dela e a dando um beijo apaixonado.

Após se separarem Gina pegou a Poção e pediu para Draco:

Beba um gole, depois vamos daqui para nosso novo destino. - ela disse.

Ele tomou a poção. Seus cabelos enegreceram, os olhos escureceram, o rosto se arredondou um pouco e a pele ficou menos branca.

Mesmo assim você está lindo. - ela disse sorrindo para ele.

Não gosto de me ver em um reles corpo de outra pessoa. - ele disse enojado - Mas se essa é a única maneira...

E é. - ela respondeu - Agora vamos embora. - ela disse pegando Eduard no colo e abrindo a gaveta da mesinha.

Dentro havia um livro, que Gina retirou. Caminhou até Draco e disse:

Deveremos abrir juntos, para irmos embora. - ela disse.

E para onde? - perguntou Draco.

No caminho saberá. - ela respondeu.

Os dois abriram o livro em seguida, cada um segurando uma metade dele. Até os três desaparecerem junto do livro, para nunca mais serem vistos naquela sociedade bruxa.

... X ...

A porta do quartinho havia sido aberta após certo tempo.

Gina? - perguntou Rony entrando no quarto e vendo que nem ela, nem Eduard, estavam mais lá - Que estranho...

Pretendia dar uma força para Gina, aquele seria o início do julgamento de Draco Malfoy, ele imaginava o quanto ela devia estar angustiada naquele momento. Mas ela não estava mais no quarto como ele a havia visto algumas horas atrás. Ficou preocupado e avançou adentro do quarto, como se algo em si mandasse que ele caminhasse até a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama.

Viu sobre ela uma carta que tinha escrita em seu envelope: "Para a minha família...". Abriu-a retirando o pergaminho do envelope, vendo as palavras na bela letra corrente que apenas Gina tinha. Sentou na cama e não conseguiu evitar a queda de uma lágrima ao começar a leitura.

"Olá Weasleys de meu coração.

Sei que algum de vocês vai ler essa carta, e peço que por favor, não se entristeça com isso. É muito difícil para mim, mas tenho que manter a minha nova família, não importa como. Meu filho não pode crescer sem um pai, eu não posso viver sem o homem que amo, e por quem até mesmo morreria. Sim, Draco Malfoy foi declarado culpado essa tarde. Mas o destino nos ajudou, ele conseguiu usar um Vira-Tempo e agora estamos longe daqui. Fugiremos para qualquer lugar em que possamos ser uma família feliz e nos amar.

Amo muito todos vocês. Deixem um beijão para a mamãe e o papai, um abraço e felicidades para Rony e Hermione, Jorge e Melissa, Harry e Luna, e todos os que decidiram ser felizes juntos. Um grande beijo para Carlinhos e Gui, queria muito tê-los vistos nestes últimos dias. Digam a todos os outros que também amo que vou sentir muita falta deles, e que enquanto Draco e Eduard completarão parte de meu coração, outra estará vazia, sentindo que vocês não estão aqui...

Até nunca mais...

Um beijo,

Gina Weasley"

Gina... Até nunca mais... - murmurou entristecido - Também quero que você seja muito feliz...

Secou mais lágrimas que vieram a seus olhos, não queria se sentir triste, queria encarar a partida de Gina como uma coisa natural. Contudo, era muito triste imaginar que não mais veria sua irmã, a amava muito, a sentiria muito.

Minha irmãzinha... Se essa será a sua felicidade, não posso fazer nada contra...

... X ...

E a vida seguiria seus rumos... Mesmo que cada um seguisse seu caminho, tanto os separados, quanto os cruzados, aquelas pessoas tinham uma ligação muito forte em seus corações, um elo eterno, que nem a distância, nem a morte, nem coisa alguma, seria capaz de quebrar. Os Dragões do Paraíso seguiram seus caminhos, juntos em suas almas, por mais que Gina Weasley nunca mais tivesse sido vista por sua família.

Naquele mesmo ano haviam acontecido mais três casamentos, o de Lisa e Sirius primeiro, vindo em seguida o de Rony e Hermione e o de Jorge e Melissa. Tudo mudaria bastante para todos naquele ano, seria a divisão da vida para os bruxos na Terra. Talvez viver em paz, sem ameaças de Voldemort, que já não era mais problema há muito tempo, e sem terem de se preocupar com os Dragões da Terra e a Purificação era uma benção.

Harry à partir dessa sua nova vida resolveu algo: precisava de paz. Não queria mais saber do Quadribol, era muito agitado, então abriu uma renomada loja no _Dragonfly's Ville_, bairro em que morava com Luna. O nome da loja era _O Dragão de Luna - Artigos Para Quadribol_, apenas uma homenagem, pois Luna não queria saber de tanta tranqüilidade.

Enquanto seu esposo trabalhava na loja, Luna corria atrás da notícia não vendida ao Ministério. Cansada de ler aquelas notícias mentirosas no Profeta Diário, resolveu com a própria editora de seu pai fundar um jornal, o Verdade Diária. Ela era a "chefa" do jornal, e Melissa, que também resolvera estudar jornalismo, era a repórter de mais credibilidade.

Sirius Black entra como ajudante investigatório nessa redação, e realiza com muito êxito sua profissão. Lisa continua lecionando em Hogwarts por um longo tempo, e decidi ajudar Melina e Helena que estavam perdidas no mundo após a perda de Claire.

As duas irmãs passam a viver na sociedade bruxa, mesmo sendo trouxas, de início vivendo em Hogwarts por generosidade de Dumbledore, até Melina realizar seu curso de jornalista e entrar para o Verdade Diária, e Helena conseguir um emprego n'O Dragão de Luna, a loja de Harry.

Dumbledore continuou por muitos e muitos anos trabalhando em sua escola, que tanto amava e não deixaria, sendo que chegara a negar mais de duas vezes o pedido para se tornar Ministro da Magia, cargo que ele considerava muito chato. Amava Hogwarts demais para deixar aquela escola.

Hermione continuara sua linha "estudante", até chegar ao cargo de Ministra da Magia certo dia. Mas essa história é algo muito para frente em sua longa e fascinante vida. Seu marido Rony investira na carreira de goleiro e se dera bem entrando até mesmo para o Chudley Cannons.

Cho Chang conseguira se realizar profissionalmente também no Quadribol, e conhecera em um torneio mundial seu verdadeiro amor, um jogador do time da Coréia.

Lúcio Malfoy, Narcisa Malfoy, Suzane Khane... Esses aí não tinham mais jeito, todos acabaram indo parar por detrás de grades em Azkaban, sendo que a fortuna Malfoy, por não ter mais dono após isso, fora doada para instituições de caridade.

E de tal forma todos que escolheram o lado do bem nessa grande batalha, ou que se arrependeram por ter escolhido o ruim, seguiram seu caminho, mesmo que não tão fáceis às vezes, e bem fáceis em outras, com um sorriso na face. Os Weasleys tiveram que se contentar com a partida de Gina, e por nunca mais terem recebido uma notícia dela, Molly chorava todas as noites, escondida, por saudades. Artur sentia um grande vazio também por ausência de sua filha, mas jamais deixara isso transparecer.

A vida é indecifrável, há muito mais razões do que imaginamos para que ela exista, e para que tudo o que acontece para nós, aconteça. Nada é em vão, a dor não é em vão, a alegria não é em vão. A morte não é em vão. E todos eles viveram uma vida que não foi em vão. Seriam eternamente os grandes heróis, os Dragões do Paraíso. Seus nomes chegariam tão longe no tempo que se tornariam uma lenda, e ninguém mais saberia se a história deles todos seria verdade...

... Sendo verdade ou não, dentro de nós sempre há um dragão...

**- - Fim da Série Os Oito Dragões - -**

**N.A: **Oi pessoal! Acabou. Sim. Finalmente, e eu estou muito feliz por ter conseguido terminar essa fanfic! Espero que vocês tenham gostado da série! Foram dois anos para concluí-la! Isso mesmo, em 12 de junho vão ser completados dois anos que eu publiquei o primeiro capítulo de Os Dragões do Paraíso! Por isso para mim é emocionante em 29 de maio de 2005 eu estar publicando o último capítulo dessa fanfic. E por isso tenho que agradecer muuuuuito especialmente para duas pessoas que me ajudaram muito, que foram a Biba Akizuki e a Lina Khane Athos. Sem essas leitoras não sei se ia ter chegado até aqui! Muito obrigado para vocês! E vejam se me mandem um review, certo?

Agora o agradecimento do capítulo anterior vai para Alícia Spinet, thank you sooooo much! Valew por se esforçar um pouco e me mandar um reviwzin' tente mandar nesse capítulo também. Não sei se vou ser mais tão presente no mundo das fanfics, pois vou me dedicar ao meu projeto de história original, a Série Sonhos Eternos (peguei gosto por séries), mas em breve vocês verão duas songfics minhas, Ela Não É Como As Outras Garotas (H/L), Aquilo Que A Mente Humana Jamais Esquece (D/G), e uma fic comédia estilo paródia, que acho que vai se chamar Sem Querer Querendo, mas antes tenho que ver uns negócios...

Bom, mto obrigado para todos que leram até aqui e aguentaram esperar por dois anos para ver o desfecho dessa história! Valew meeesmo!

Victor Ichijouji


End file.
